Day by Day
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Manusia tak pernah tahu rencana dari Tuhan, salah satunya perempuan merah muda itu. Awalnya berencana akan menikah dengan kekasih yang dicintai, namun sayang pernikahannya justru berakhir dengan orang lain setelah terjadi kesalahpahaman yang berujung pada kandasnya hubungan mereka. Dalam sekejap semuanya berubah. Tanpa cinta, tanpa perasaan keduanya tinggal dalam satu atap.
1. Chapter 1 - Salah Paham

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of character. Typos. Boring. Mainstrean theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 1]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Cuaca hari ini sangat mendukung mereka. Cerah, penuh dengan angin sejuk serta tanaman-tanaman disini terlihat sangat indah dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan-tumbuhan bunga.

Disela-sela pohon bunga yang ukuran tingginya sebatas pinggang, perempuan itu menjinjing bawahan gaun putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya.

Sementara, si pria yang mengenakan tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berlari kecil mengikuti tarikan dari pasangan.

"Tetap seperti itu." Seorang _photographer_ menghentikan mereka pada pose bergandeng tangan.

Bibir ranum itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum bahagia, terlukis di wajah cantiknya yang berseri-seri.

 **CEKRIK!**

Satu tangkapan kamera berhasil, kemudian kepala merah muda itu menoleh ke arah belakang untuk bertukar gaya. Sangat berlawanan dengan arah angin, sehingga menerbangkan setiap helai-helai lembut rambut bak permen kapas itu.

Melihat mata indah sang mempelai, hal itu membuat Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum bahagia. Saat itu juga ia berpikir mengenai Sakura, bahwa dirinya lelaki paling beruntung di dunia karena mendapatkan seorang bidadari secantik Sakura Haruno.

Mereka sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah dalam waktu beberapa hari. Tanpa tunangan, bahkan tanpa menyebar undangan, satu minggu lagi hari istimewa itu tiba.

 **CEKRIK!**

Jepretan terakhir setelah ratusan picture diambil, kemudian sang _photographer_ aenyudahi pekerjaan.

Sungguh, Kakashi merasa sangat lelah. Berjam-jam mereka berada di taman bunga ini dalam pengambilan foto _prewedding_ untuk pasangan muda yang akan segera menikah.

"Ini sudah cukup." Kakashi menghampiri pohon bunga sakura yang tumbuh tinggi di taman, lalu ia duduk disana untuk berteduh. Cuaca panas hari ini membuat peluhnya membanjiri tubuh.

"Hah, ini melelahkan." Guy ikut duduk disebelah Kakashi. "..kau tahu, tak mudah mendapatkan hasil foto yang indah." Ia mengeluh— ingat kesulitan mereka saat pengambilan foto.

Perlu pengorbanan besar dibalik pendapatan hasil foto yang indah. Bukan pekerjaan mudah menjadi seorang _ph_ _otographer_ , mereka yang mengalaminya tahu sendiri.

Dengan rakusnya Kakashi meneguk minuman dalam botol, lantas ia sisakan setengah. "Coba kita lihat hasilnya." Tak cukup sampai disini, tugas lainnya masih menanti mereka.

"Lee, tolong ambilkan laptop." Guy menyerukan seorang pemuda yang merupakan asistennya.

"Baik, Boss." Rock Lee menyahut dengan penuh semangat.

Disisi lain, setelah menyelesaikan foto _prewedding_ Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura ke tepi danau. Mengajaknya untuk berduaan dari kejauhan agar tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Pandangan Sakura lurus ke depan— menatap bentangan air danau, namun dapat Sasuke lihat bahwa bibir mungil itu lagi-lagi mengulas segaris senyum. Ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan.

"...lebih dari bahagia."

Sasuke menautkan jemari mereka lalu ia genggam dengan erat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Ia tersenyum tipis, cara seorang pria dingin bersikap hangat kepada pasangan.

Sakura membawa tubuh untuk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Kau harus berjanji." Ia meraih sebelah tangan sang kekasih yang tersisa. "..selalu cintai aku apapun yang terjadi." Kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain.

Tawa kecil lolos dari belah bibir Sasuke. "Apa itu artinya kau tidak percaya kepadaku...?"

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipi kesal. "..sesulit itu 'kah bagimu untuk memenuhi permintaanku?" Ia berhasil menyudutkan Sasuke.

"Mana bisa aku berhenti mencintaimu, Sakura." Akhirnya kalimat yang diharapkan terlontar.

Jari kelingking tersodor di depan wajah Sasuke. "Janji?"

Sempat terdiam bersama rasa heran, lantas Sasuke mengaitkan kelingking miliknya dengan milik Sakura. "Aku janji."

Bagi Sakura ini masih belum cukup. "Selalu percaya kepadaku." Ia ingin kepastian agar tidak kecewa kelak.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, dan percaya sepenuh hati kepadamu."

"Aku tak kan terima kalau kau mengingkari janji kita."

Keadaan ini sedikit mengusik kenyamanan Sasuke. "Sebagai manusia tentu saja aku tak pernah luput dari kesalahan." Ia ingin Sakura mengerti.

"Aku tahu, tapi kalau untuk dirimu aku selalu melakukan yang terbaik. Kau juga harus melakukan sebaliknya." Sasuke tahu itu. Sakura telah banyak berkorban untuk dirinya, termasuk saat berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya untuk mendapatkan restu atas hubungan mereka.

Tak mudah bagi mereka untuk sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Awalnya tentangan dari kedua orang tua, dipaksa berpisah lalu Sasuke di jodohkan.

Sakura Haruno terlalu jauh untuk seorang sesempurna Sasuke mulai dari fisik hingga riwayat hidup. Posisi mereka terlalu jauh, terutama soal kekuasaan.

Walaupun sudah direstui tapi bukan berarti semuanya langsung berubah. Keberadaan Sakura tak terlalu dianggap oleh keluarga besar Uchiha, butuh perjuangan lagi untuk menempati posisi yang seharusnya.

Untuk itu Sakura membuat perjanjian. Bila terjadi sesuatu hasutan sana sini akan merusak kepercayaan Sasuke, oleh sebab itulah ia menginginkan Sasuke berpihak pada dirinya mulai dari sekarang sebelum memulai kehidupan baru bersama.

"Kau bisa lakukan apa saja sebagai hukuman bila aku ingkar janji."

Sakura tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap Sasuke. Menyandarkan sisi wajah di dada sang kekasih. "..terimakasih."

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita." Sasuke membelai rambut lembut gulali itu. "Kau dan aku di takdirkan untuk bersama selamanya." Senyum tipis di bibirnya mengambang sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

Sembari melingkarkan tangan disekeliling pinggang, Sakura menadahkan kepala untuk menatap wajah tampan Sasuke. "Maafkan diriku yang penuh dengan kekurangan ini."

Sakura sadar derajatnya dengan Sasuke sangat jauh berbeda, alasan Fugaku Uchiha menentang keras hubungan yang mereka jalani, namun cintanya kepada Sasuke bukan berdasarkan harta.

Cinta yang Sakura miliki sangatlah tulus, yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar luluh kepadanya. Biarpun luluh, bukan berarti Sasuke menentang kehendak orang tua, hanya berkat perjuangan Sakura kini mereka dapat bersatu.

Sasuke terlalu lemah apa bila berurusan dengan sang Ayahanda, dan itu sangat menyulitkan Sakura untuk berjuang demi memenangkan cinta mereka.

Tapi inilah dia. Perjuangan Sakura tidak sia-sia, juga berkat bantuan Sasuke dalam meyakinkan sang Ayah hingga akhirnya mereka mendapatkan restu.

Perlu waktu yang lama untuk mencapai puncak kebahagiaan bersama orang yang dicintai.

Sasuke tengah menangkup pipi Sakura. "..bagiku kau sudah lebih dari sempurna." Ia mengatakan sesuai kebenaran. Selain cantik Sakura juga memiliki hati yang bersih, baik dan penyayang.

Seangkuh apapun seorang pria pasti tetap luluh bila dalam hidupnya dihadirkan oleh wanita seperti Sakura. Dalam seribu hanya ada dua atau tiga saja wanita yang sesempurna Sakura.

"Terimakasih karena kau telah hadir dalam hidupku, dan mencintaiku setulus hatimu." Sasuke menyandarkan kening di dahi lebar Sakura. "..aku mencintaimu."

Sekian lama menutup pintu hati, pada akhirnya Sakura yang berhasil menemukan kunci untuk membuka hati Sasuke.

Seorang Sasuke Uchiha mampu diluluhkan oleh cinta dari seorang gadis sederhana. Seperti suatu fenomena, namun inilah kenyataannya.

 **x X x**

"Huft.." Terdengar helaan nafas. Bagi Sakura ini hari yang melelahkan, dan sekarang ia ingin segera tiba di apartement untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Meninggalkan tempat sewa sejak pagi-pagi sekali, lalu pulang setelah matahari merangkak diatas kepala. Tentu saja melelahkan.

 **Ting.**

Pintu lift terbuka, segera Sakura keluar bersama kerumunan orang-orang di dalam. Ketika menyusuri koridor, sesuatu yang menjanggal menahan langkahnya.

Wanita itu berhenti.

"Dia..."

Seseorang dengan busana formal tampak sedang berjalan ke arah dimana saat ini Sakura berdiri. Goresan seperti kumis Rubah yang ada di kedua pipi lelaki pirang itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang dimasa lalu.

Lucunya, sembari berdiri bak patung, Sakura tengah berpikir keras untuk mengingat lelaki itu. Dahinya berkerut tebal demi mendapatkan ingatan lama.

Sementara itu, saat melalui Sakura hanya ada lirikan singkat dari _shappire_ tajam tersebut. Naruto juga seperti mengenalnya, namun ia tak ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Kelak akan tahu dengan sendirinya.

Tepat setelah berlalunya Naruto, tiba-tiba Sakura tersentak. Ingatan lama itu dapat ia raih kembali.

Sakura mengenal pria itu. Dia mantan mahasiswi di University Konoha yang menetap di kelas sebelah, seseorang yang sangat pendiam dan tertutup.

"Oh.." Wanita itu menggangguk-angguk. "..jadi sekarang dia menyewa apartement disini juga." Ia bahkan masih mengingat nama lelaki itu.

Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. "Orang baru disini." Gumamnya, terus memikirkan Naruto hingga sosok kurusnya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar nomor 204.

Wajah rupawan itu terpasang datar, cara si empu menyembunyikan perasaan. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya berekspresi setelah yang dilalui selama ini.

Menurut Naruto, kehidupan di dunia ini sangatlah kejam.

 **BLAM!**

Pintu mobil hitam tersebut di tutup dengan kasar. Saat berada di dalam Naruto langsung menghempas punggung lebar miliknya pada jok mobil. Melampiaskan kekesalan.

Sebelum terdengar suara mesin mobil menyala, Naruto tampak melamun di dalam sana. Menatap area parkir dengan pandangan kosong, seolah tak memiliki semangat untuk hidup.

Kalau tak memikirkan dosa besar, Naruto tak kan segan menghakhiri hidupnya yang terlampau memuakan ini. Sayang sekali ia takut akan berdosa besar kepada Tuhan apabila membunuh diri sendiri.

Naruto membenturkan dahi pada kemudi. Bersandar disana sembari memejamkan mata guna menenangkan diri.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan...?"

Entah untuk siapa pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

Paling tidak kepada diri sendiri mengingat tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam mobil. Hanya Naruto seorang.

"Terlalu kejam."

Naruto terus meracau. Bertahun-tahun hidup tak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan kebahagiaan, entah itu datangnya dari luar atau bahkan dari dalam.

Hanya ada kesendirian, kegelapan dan ketegangan.

Sebagai manusia yang membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang, tentu saja Naruto ingin menjalani kehidupan normal seperti mereka-mereka yang ada di luar sana.

Kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto tak berarti apa-apa bila dibandingkan dengan kebahagiaan. Ia mendapatkan semua harta-harta ini karena kerja keras sendiri, sebab hanya dengan bekerja isi kepalanya dapat melupakan hal-hal buruk yang setiap hari terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Tampaknya tidak mudah menemukan kebahagiaan abadi.

Mata Naruto terpejam sesaat. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil. Bila keadaannya seperti saat ini, hanya satu tujuannya sekarang.

Mencari tempat untuk bersenang-senang bersama teman, biarpun hanya kesenangan sementara paling tidak cukup menghibur diri. Inilah kebiasaan seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Selalu membutuhkan alkohol sementara dirinya tidak terbiasa dengan minuman membukan itu.

 **x X x**

Hanya akan membuat lelah bila terus memikirkan masalah yang tak berujung. Naruto muak dengan semuanya, hingga ia putuskan untuk menikmati hidup dengan cara sendiri.

Kerasnya dentuman house musik tak membuat gendang telinga sakit atau kepala pusing, justru sebaliknya. Mereka yang ada disini terus menagih musik lalu menari-nari tanpa lelah.

Dalam surga dunia ini Naruto hanya menikmati beberapa gelas anggur. Enggan bergabung dalam kerumunan orang-orang, sebab itu sama sekali bukan gaya hidupnya.

 **Tukk.**

Gelas kosong itu tersodor dihadapan seorang _Bartender_. "Berikan aku anggur lagi." Naruto menundukan kepala. Ia memijit pelipis untuk mengurangi rasa pusing di kepala.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum."

Teguran dingin mengusik pendengaran Naruto. "Ayolah, berikan aku anggur lagi." Terlalu malas mendengarkan ceramah.

Gaara menghela nafas, lantas dengan terpaksa ia menuangkan anggur hitam ke dalam gelas kosong milik Naruto. Kalau bukan karena Boss ia tak kan segan mengusir Naruto pulang ke rumah.

"Masalah lagi.." Tanpa bertanya, Gaara cukup tahu mengenai kisah hidup Naruto. Mereka teman lama sejak Sekolah.

Naruto menilik wajah Gaara. "Selalu bermasalah." Ia tertawa kecil.

Bibir Gaara terkatup rapat. Sungguh naas, sejak masih remaja hidup Naruto tak pernah mujur. Masalah demi masalah dalam keluarga telah menjadikan dia sebagai sosok yang pendiam.

 **Duk!**

Dahi Naruto membentur permukaan meja. Kepalanya terkulai lemah tanpa kekuatan.

"Naruto!" Gaara menyadarkan sang teman melalui panggilan.

Tangan kokoh itu terangkat diudara, menandakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. "..aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing."

Segera Gaara meninggalian tempat duduknya, lantas berdiri disamping Naruto. "Bangunlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ia pikir ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Sebagai teman baik, tentu saja Gaara peduli kepada Naruto, terlebih ketika mengingat masa sulit yang mereka lalui bersama selama ini.

Naruto orang yang sangat baik, ia juga tidak pelit dalam berbagi. Gaara mengenalnya lebih dari seorang teman, dan itu mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Seperti saudara angkat.

Bersusah payah Naruto menyingkir dari tempat duduknya, berkat bantuan Gaara ia berhasil melepaskan diri. Pemilik rambut seperti warna bata itu merangkul lalu mengajaknya keluar.

Mereka meninggalkan Bar.

Disini Gaara tak hanya menjadi saudara, sebagai penyelamat hidup ia dengan suka rela mengabdikan diri kepada Naruto. Menjadi, teman, sahabat, keluarga— bahkan bawahan.

Apa yang Gaara lalukan tak sebanding dengan pertolongan dari Naruto. Ia mendapatkan kehidupan layak berkat Naruto yang memberinya jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan.

NN corp adalah buah dari hasil kerja keras Naruto selama ini, bersama Gaara mereka merintis usaha kecil-kecilan dengan penuh kesabaran.

Dari satu menjadi seribu, itulah kesuksesan yang berhasil Naruto raih. Setidaknya masalah yang tak pernah ada habisnya telah memberi keuntungan besar kepada Naruto.

Cepat-cepat Naruto membekap mulut. Saat gejolak dalam perut memaksa naik, dengan segera ia mendorong Gaara lalu berlari ke tepian jalan.

Melihat keadaan Naruto membuat Gaara menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Suatu saat kebahagiaan itu akan datang kepadamu dengan sendirinya." Ia selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

"Sial! Perutku mual."

Direktur muda itu mengumpati keadaan dirinya. Ia tak begitu mabuk, namun efek dari minuman tadi terlalu kuat sehingga membuatnya sempoyongan. Dunia seakan berputar.

Telapak lebar milik Gaara mengelus-elus punggung Naruto. Inilah yang ia hindari ketika Naruto menagih minuman, dia akan muntah-muntah sebab tak terbiasa dengan minuman keras.

Naruto pendatang baru. Masih terlalu awam untuk membiasakan diri dengan alkohol, namun kekerasan kepalanya mampu mengalahkan kepedulian terhadap ketahanan tubuh.

Kembali Gaara merangkul Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang." Ia memasukan sang teman ke dalam mobil yang sudah terbuka sejak tadi, lantas menyusulnya dari tempat kemudi.

Naruto yang tengah mabuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman asal-asalan. Terlalu malas untuk teliti.

"Tunjukan alamat tempat tinggalmu yang baru." Gaara menyalakan mesin mobil. Saatnya mereka pulang.

 **x X x**

Naruto sempoyongan, hal itu membuat Gaara yang membopong turut terhuyung ketika Naruto nyaris jatuh.

"Hati-hati." Nada tak berlogat itu terlontar.

Dalam keadaan mabuk ini Naruto merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing sehingga kerutan tebal tercetak di dahinya. "Disini." Ia menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Serahkan kuncinya padaku." Naruto merogoh saku celana, kemudian langsung ia berikan apa yang Gaara inginkan.

Gaara mencoblos lubang kunci, tapi saat ia memutar kunci pintu itu tidak segera terbuka. Hal ini membuatnya heran sekaligus bingung, sebab sudah melakukan dua cara namun pintu tersebut tertutup dengan gigihnya.

"Kurasa kau salah memberikan kunci."

Naruto menyentuh kepala. "Sebentar." Kembali ia memeriksa kunci di dalam saku, tak cukup lama membuat Gaara menungggu. "Ini 'kah?" Matanya terasa sangat berat. Pandangannya kabur.

Gaara menerima kunci di tangan Naruto, tapi sesaat kemudian ia dibuat menyerngitkan kening karena kunci tersebut "Ini kunci mobil." Bahkan kunci itu baru saja ia serahkan kepada si pemilik.

Naruto mengatupkan mata rapat-rapat. "Hanya itu yang aku punya." Ia menggapai gagang pintu lalu menekannya ke bawah.

 **Cklek.**

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut kecil. Gaara menghela nafas. "Lain kali kunci pintunya setiap kali kau pergi." Naruto sampai lupa mengunci pintu, mungkin karena terlampau stress.

"Lupa tak bisa dihindarkan." Saat ini Naruto hanya setengah mabuk, namun kesadarannya nyaris hilang. Ia merasakan pusing yang sangat pada kepala.

Gaara masuk ke dalam, tentunya menyeret Naruto dengan bersusah payah. Naruto masih sempoyongan.

"Sampai disini saja." Lelaki itu mencekal pergelangan Gaara. "..kau pulanglah, aku ingin langsung tidur." Ia menguap.

"Kau yakin?" Gaara sendiri merasa tidak yakin meninggalkan sang teman dalam keadaan tak baik.

Naruto berdecak lalu membalik paksa arah tubuh Gaara. "Pulang sana.. aku akan baik-baik saja disini." Ia mendorong-dorong punggung lebar lelaki tanpa alis itu. Memaksanya keluar.

Dorongan Naruto berhasil membuat Gaara keluar.

"Selamat malam."

"Naruto, tap—" Gaara hendak menghentikan.

 **BLAM.**

Namun terlambat, sebab pintu tersebut telah di tutup oleh orang dari dalam. Terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian Gaara menghembuskan nafas.

"Keras kepala." Gumam Putra Sabaku itu.

Masih menjadi pertanyaan mengenai kesendirian Naruto. Gaara pikir lelaki pirang itu membutuhkan teman hidup seperti seorang Istri, sebab hanya dengan cara itu beban Naruto dapat terkurangi.

Paling tidak bisa berbagi cerita dengan Istri, terlebih ada banyak masalah yang harus dilalui seorang diri.

Sekarang Gaara sadar bahwa Naruto sangat membutuhkan pasangan hidup. Akan ia coba menemukan jodoh yang pas untuk Naruto, karena jika di lihat tampaknya Naruto tidak berminat menikah.

Bisa saja dia sembarang memilih wanita. Hanya mengincar kekayaan, setelah mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan Naruto dicampakan seperti sampah.

Wajar saja Gaara was-was, masalahnya hal-hal seperti itu sering kali terjadi. Ini kota besar, orang kaya ada dimana-mana begitu pula dengan penguras harta.

Harus ekstra hati-hati.

Keanehan terjadi sewaktu Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar. Wewangian bunga menyambut kedatangannya, membuat ia berpikir keras untuk mengingat kembali keadaan disini sebelum ditinggal pergi.

Setahu Naruto tidak ada yang berubah, hanya wangi bunga lily yang berbeda. Mungkin setelah sadar nanti ia baru bisa mengingat semuanya secara jelas.

Naruto mendudukan bokong pada tepian ranjang. Ia memijit kepala selama sesaat, lalu melepas sepatu dan jas miliknya. Terlalu lama bangun hanya semakin membuat kepala terasa berat, demikian pula lah ia merebahkan tubuh disana.

Selalu ada yang aneh, akan tetapi Naruto tidak bisa memecah kejanggalan tersebut. Kesadarannya masih lumpuh.

 **Cklek.**

Sakura muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi, sembari melangkah menuju kamar ia menggunakan handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Ketika berpisah sejak siang tadi, Sasuke mengatakan akan datang mengunjungi dirinya bersama keluarga. Menjelang Sasuke datang inilah saatnya Sakura untuk berdandan, agar ia terlihat tidak terlalu sederhana di mata keluarga Uchiha.

Disela bersenandung kecil, dengan riangnya Sakura melepas handuk yang meliliti tubuhnya. Di depan meja rias itu ia tengah mengamati diri sambil mengulum senyum.

"Untuk siapa tubuh ini...?"

Tubuh indah itu akan dipersembahkan kepada Suami kelak, namun belum pasti siapa jodoh Sakura. Tuhan selalu punya rencana.

"Enggh..."

Erangan tersebut membuat Sakura terkejut. Tubuhnya berbalik membelakangi kaca, lantas dibuat melotot ketika mendapati seseorang tangah bergumul dalam selimut tebal miliknya.

Sakura bergerak cepat meraih kembali handuk tadi lalu ia lilitkan pada tubuh polosnya. "Si-siapa disana!?"

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang misterius itu.

Sakura menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, takut jikalau dia orang jahat yang numpang tidur di apartement-nya.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mendekati tempat tidur, namun sangat disayangkan sekali ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu yang ternyata seorang pria.

"Sasuke, kau 'kah itu?" Sakura pikir bisa saja Sasuke yang datang, saat tak mendapati dirinya kemudian lelaki itu terlelap disini.

Leher Sakura memanjang. Ingin melihat orang itu lebih jelas dengan cara mencondongkan wajah, tapi sia-sia saja. Lelaki itu menelungkupkan wajah diatas bantal.

Entah bagaimana cara dia bernafas bila tidur dengan cara aneh seperti itu.

Sakura hendak menyentuh tubuh lelaki itu, namun ia urungkan karena takut. Dia pasti orang yang sangat berbahaya.

Mendadak mata Naruto terbuka lalu keningnya berkerut. Lagi-lagi mual. Ia bangun dengan segera untuk memuntahkan isi perut, namun sialnya ketika beranjak tanpa sengaja ia menubruk Sakura.

Mereka terputar ke arah yang berbeda, beruntung ada kasur yang menjadi landasan ketika tubuh mereka mendarat. Jika di lintai pasti akan sakit sekali.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sakura memekik histeris.

Naruto menyumbat lumbang telinga karena teriakan keras tersebut. "Siapa kau?" Pertanyaannya terlontar begitu sang gadis menyudahi aksi teriaknya.

"Da-dasar bodoh!?" Sakura berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Naruto, tapi berat dan ia tak mampu. "Menyingkir dari tolol!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Tatapan Sakura menghorror. Dengan bodohnya lelaki yang ia kenal itu mengaku-ngaku bahwa ini kamarnya. "Kamarmu!?"

"Iya kamarku." Jawaban itu terlontar antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

Darah Sakura mendidih. Dia memang gila. "INI KAMARKU BODOH!" Ia mengamuk dengan cara bertiak sambil menendang-nendang sprai. Tubuh berat Naruto membuatnya sulit bergerak, apalagi untuk melarikan diri.

"Ah, aku salah masuk apartement?" Naruto masih linglung. Tak menyadari dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

Rontaan Sakura semakin liar. "Menjauh dariku bodoh!" Makian demi makian terus ia lontarkan untuk lelaki diatasnya itu.

Jangankan hendak bangun, berpikir dengan benar saja Naruto tak bisa. "Ughh.. kepalaku pusing."

Melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah menyadarkan Sakura kala itu juga.

Rupanya dia sedang mabuk.

"Awas!" Sulit sekali menyingkirkan Naruto. Sakura kewalahan karenanya.

 **JDUK!**

"Aww!"

Keliaran Sakura mendapat hadiah. Jempol kaki miliknya membentur pinggir meja dengan keras, memberi rasa sakit yang sangat kepadanya.

"A-aduhh.. sakit."

Sudah merasakan sakit, di tambah pula dengan tingkah Naruto. Penderitaan Sakura tak kunjung berakhir.

Kepala pirang Naruto ambruk diatas dada Sakura, membuat empunya melotot seperti hendak melepaskan _emerald_ tersebut dari rongganya.

"Biarkan aku tidur..."

Racauan Naruto semakin membuat Sakura meradang. Baru hendak bertindak dengan amukan, namun sesuatu yang tak terduga menghentikan niat Sakura.

"Sakura, kalian..."

Sakura terpaku. Ia kenal dengan suara dingin itu.

"Sa-sasuke..."

Lelaki bergaya emo berdiri di depan pintu tak hanya seorang diri. Bersama Ayah, Ibu dan Kakak mereka menyaksikan yang terjadi di kamar ini secara langsung.

 _"Mampus!"_

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

Okay, kali ini chapternya bakalan jadi panjang. Mungkin sampai belasan. Trus kalau bisa, kalau ga sibuk, kalau sehat selalu n kalau punya banyak waktu sy usahain up satu chapter setiap minggu di hari selasa.

Itung2 supaya nih fanfic cepat kelar, tapi sy ga janji loh ya~ XD


	2. Chapter 2 - Keputusan

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 2]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Sekuat mungkin Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga berhasil ia angkat, kemudian cepat-cepat ia kenakan selimut untuk melilit tubuh polosnya.

Gara-gara mendorong Naruto sampai membuat handuk Sakura lepas. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula. Malang nasibnya hari ini.

Amarah melingkupi Fugaku. "Sasuke, pulang!"

Cepat-cepat Sakura turun dari ranjang dan menyusul mereka sebelum pergi. "Tidak Paman, ini hanya kecelakaan. Aku bisa jelaskan. Sasuke tolong dengarkan aku."

Sasuke bahkan tampak tak berdaya ketika Mikoto menarik tangannya untuk menjauh. Yang terjadi kepada Sakura membuatnya terpukul, entah ingin percaya atau tidak.

"Sasuke..." Air mata Sakura berilang— menumpung dipelupuk. "A-aku mohon."

Fugaku berdiri dihadapan Sakura. Wajah bengis ia tunjukan kepada wanita itu. "Jauhi Putraku!" Ini peringatan darinya yang merupakan Ayah dari seseorang yang telah dikhianati. "..kau tak mecintai Sasuke. Harta kami yang kau cintai."

Secara tidak langsung ini tamparan keras, bahkan lebih dari tamparan. Kata-kata Fugaku sangat melukai hati Sakura.

"Ini tidak seperti yang Paman pikirkan." Mata yang Sakura berkaca-kaca membuat pandangannya mengabur.

"Tunggu aku di mobil." Isyarat sang pemimpin keluarga kepada mereka. Fugaku masih ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada Sakura, paling tidak untuk memakinya habis-habisan.

"Sasuke." Pemilik nama tersebut berhenti, lantas menoleh ke belakang. "..dengarkan aku." Kenyataan ini pahit sekali.

Pria manapun pasti terluka apabila melihat kekasih yang dicintai kepergok sedang berduaan dengan orang lain apalagi sampai bermesraan, terlebih keadaan Sakura sangat mendukung tuduhan Fugaku.

Keduanya seperti sehabis bercumbu.

Mereka mendengarnya tadi. Suara rintihan Sakura terdengar jelas di telinga, hanya itu yang bisa membuktikan bahwa selama ini mereka telah salah menilai Sakura.

Dia tidak sebaik yang dipikirkan.

Sasuke marah. Memandang sinis Sakura, kemudian ia segera menyingkir dari ruangan pembawa sial ini. Meninggalkan Fugaku dan Itachi untuk memperingati Sakura.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi." Tatapan datar Fugaku tertuju pada Naruto, dimana saat ini lelaki pirang itu sedang tak sadarkan diri. Sayang rupanya tak bisa terlihat dari sini. "..kau akan mengkhianati Putraku untuk mendapatkan yang lebih kaya." Imbuhnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Ia tak bersalah, namun sebegitu marahnya Fugaku kepadanya hingga tak memberi kesempatan untuk menjelaskan situasi ini.

Dengan begini, ada baiknya Sakura memilih menyerah dari sekarang. Sasuke tak percaya kepada dirinya, sementara baru beberapa jam mereka saling mengucapkan janji.

Secepat itu 'kah kepercayaan Sasuke hilang?

Sakura kecewa. Sangat kecewa.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Fugaku menatap tajam ke arah Itachi. Tak sepantasnya dia bertanya seperti itu.

Sakura mengusap mata dengan cepat. "A-aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi semuanya akan jelas saat Naruto sudah sadar."

"Jadi kau mengenal laki-laki itu." Fugaku berdecih. "Ini pengkhianatan!" Ia menunjuk wajah Sakura. "..enyahlah kau dari kehidupan Putraku, kau tak pantas memilikinya."

Kepala Sakura tertunduk. Ia membekap bibir untuk meredam tangis.

Itachi tidak bisa menolak saat Fugaku memaksanya untuk keluar, sebagai Putra yang paling dibanggakan ia hanya bisa patuh.

Berakhir sudah hubungan mereka.

Sakura ambruk. Membiarkan kedua lututnya membentur kerasnya lantai semen. Sakit terhadap lututnya tak sesakit hati, dan semua ini terjadi gara-gara Naruto.

Lelaki itu harus bertanggung jawab.

 **x X x**

Suara tangis itu mengganggu tidurnya. Mau tak mau Naruto harus membuka mata untuk memastikan keadaan. Ia menyapu sekitar tempat dengan pandangan heran, lantas segera bangun dari rebahnya ketika mendengar suara itu berasal dari bawa tempat tidur.

Masih sedikit pusing.

"Hiks hiks.."

Terdapat seorang wanita sedang menangis hingga tersedu-sedu. Tubuhnya berbalut selimut, menandakan bahwa dia sedang telanjang.

Naruto langsung memeriksa keadaan tubuh. Meraba-raba diri mulai dari leher hingga kaki, dan ternyata busananya masih lengkap. Ia menghela nafas lega karena tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Berjam-jam Sakura menangis, sialnya hingga saat ini air matanya masih senantiasa mengalir. Perasaannya bercampur aduk, antara sedih, kecewa dan cinta. Ia sangat terpukul dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Perlahan Naruto menurunkan kedua kaki, dan membuatnya terkejut begitu warna merah muda menyapa pandangan matanya. Wanita familiar itu tengah menangis di dekat tempat tidur.

Selama bermenit-menit mengembalikan kesadaran, baru sekarang Naruto tahu bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Tampaknya ia salah masuk kamar saat diantar pulang oleh Gaara.

Pasti Gaara yang mengantar, sebab hanya Gaara seorang yang ikut ke Bar bersama Naruto.

 _"_ _Stupid!"_

Batin lelaki itu mengumpat kesal.

"A-ano.." Naruto menggigit bibir bawah. "Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ia tidak ingat sama sekali, bahkan saat diantarkan pulang oleh Gaara.

Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dirinya bisa terdampar di kamar seorang wanita? Hal apa yang membuat wanita itu menangis? Kenapa dia tidak mengenakan busana? Kenapa hanya mengenakan selimut? Dia pasti tidak mengenakan apa-apa? Tubuhnya yang tersembunyi dibalik lilitan selimut pasti polos total.

Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan membebani pikiran Naruto. Mendadak kepalanya kembali pusing karena memikirkan masalah yang baru terjadi.

Anehnya, Sakura berhenti menangis lalu berdiam diri tapi pertanyaan Naruto dihiraukan olehnya.

Naruto turun dari atas kasur untuk melihat keadaan Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi?" Ia berjongkok dihadapan Sakura yang kini sedang menundukan kepala. Menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya.

"Kau merusak segalanya."

Jawaban tersebut membuat Naruto tersentak. Sakura mengangkat wajah dan menatap pria dihadapannya dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Kau telah menghancurkan impianku."

Naruto terpaku. Sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"...aku bahkan tidak menodaimu."

Semakin berani menjawab semakin pula menumbuhkan kemarahan dalam diri Sakura. "Tapi kau merusak reputasiku." Jemarinya mencengkeram ujung selimut dengan erat. "Kau membuat aku dipermalukan habis-habisan oleh mereka."

Kejadian ini memberi kesempatan kepada Fugaku untuk memisahkan mereka, bodohnya Sasuke berhasil terhasut dalam sekejap. Hanya janji-janji palsu yang diucapkan.

Belum apa-apa Sasuke telah mengingkari janji mereka. Sakura kecewa kepada Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sakura sembari mengerjapkan mata. "Jika itu masalahmu, aku akan membantumu untuk menyelesaikannya."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

"..aku akan menikahimu."

Kini giliran Sakura yang tersentak. "..." Ia terdiam membisu.

Sebagai pembawa masalah, Naruto hanya ingin melakukan yang harus ia lakukan. Harga diri seorang wanita ternodai karena kecerobohannya, lantas sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengharumkan kembali harga diri perempuan itu.

Setelah di rasa cukup membantu, Naruto segera beranjak. "205.. kau bisa menemuiku di kamar nomor sekian apa bila sudah menentukan pilihan." Sekarang ia ingin kembali ke kediaman sendiri.

Sakura shock. Ini pilihan yang berat, antara cinta dan harga diri. Bila ia memilih cinta demi mempertahankan Sasuke, maka dari itu ia dianggap tidak punya harga diri.

Namun, jika menerima tawaran Naruto, harga diri itu kembali terangkat. Bahkan lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

Masalahnya saat ini, Sakura tak mendapat kepercayaan dari Sasuke lagi untuk kembali berjuang. Hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menyeka wajah dari aliran air mata. Sekali lagi ia ingin mencobanya, dan berharap semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Dimana Sasuke mencintai dan percaya lagi kepadanya.

 **BLAM!**

Tampak Naruto sedang meregangkan tubuh di dalam apartement sewanya sendiri. Ketika melirik jam dinding, jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka 1, pertanda masih tengah malam.

Pantas saja masih mengantuk.

Dengan malas-masalan Naruto memasuki kamar sendiri untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tersela.

Masalah ini tidak begitu penting baginya. Wanita itu pasti akan mundur lalu pergi menjauh dari kehidupannya, hanya karena ia seorang pria sejati hingga rela mengorbakan masa depan.

 **x X x**

Sakura membulatkan tekat, demi memenangkan cinta ia rela melakukan ini. Mendatangi Uchiha corp demi Sasuke, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ia tak ingin memikirkannya.

Kedatangan Sakura bedasarkan cinta. Pagi-pagi sekali ia rela meninggalkan apartement, bahkan menghiraukan Naruto ketika datang padanya untuk meminta kepastian.

Ia meninggalkan Naruto tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak ada sapaan, senyum apalagi. Wajah datar serta sikap dingin yang menyambut kedatangan Naruto di depan pintu.

"Huftt..."

Sebelum melangkahkan kaki, hembusan nafas Sakura mengiring detak jantung yang berdebar tidak normal. Rasa taku itu pasti ada, hanya saja ia mencoba melawannya dengan tekat yang membara.

Demi Sasuke, Sakura rela menjatuhkan harga diri sebagai seorang wanita.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi aku tiba disana."

Bersama beberapa pegawai lainnya, Sasuke melalui koridor dengan tergesa. Disela berjalan ia menggunakan telepon genggam untuk meyakinkan orang diseberang sana.

"Baiklah.. terimakasih." Kemudian panggilan mereka berakhir.

Ada rapat penting pagi ini yang diadakan secara mendadak, bila terlambat hanya akan membuat klien kecewa. Sasuke tak ingin mengambil resiko lagi dengan membuat sang Ayah kecewa.

Melihat kedatangan sang Boss muda, Bee sebagai security lebih dulu membukakan pintu untuk atasan. Ia membungkukan badan sebagai bentuk sikap sopan.

Sasuke melongokan kepala keluar jendela. "Bee, kalau ada yang mencari katakan aku sedang ada rapat." Pesannya.

"Baik Boss." Jawab sang bawahan dengan hormat.

Kini Sasuke menutup jendela mobil. "Berangkat sekarang." Mobil putih tersebut menyala usai mendapat perintah.

Dari kaca transparan itu Sakura dapat melihat keberadaan Sasuke. Seketika ia tersenyum lalu segera berlari kecil menghampiri mobil putih yang masih terparkir disana.

"Sasuke...!"

Sambil berlari Sakura melambaikan tangan agar dapat mengalihkan atensi Sasuke dari layar tablet. Namun sayang, justru mobil itu malah membawa Sasuke semakin jauh.

Sakura menambah kecepatan larnyai. "Sasuke...!" Ia ulang lagi panggilan untuk sang kekasih.

Sasuke tidak menyadari kehadiran Sakura. Untuk saat ini ia hanya fokus pada layar tablet, alat yang akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan proyek baru dengan klien dari luar negeri.

Alih-alih semakin dekat, yang ada mereka semakin jauh. Sakura kewalahan mengimbangi kecepatan mobil putih disana, namun ia masih berusaha.

Dibelakang mobil Sakura tengah memanggil nama Sasuke berulang kali. Tangannya masih melambai-lambai, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Lelaki berjambul itu bergeming dari tempatnya.

 **BRUKH!**

Alhasil, mobil semakin jauh Sakura pun jatuh terjembab. Kakinya tersandung batu kecil, membuat kedua lututnya menghantam aspal dengan keras.

Beruntung bukan kendaraan yang menabrak.

Sakura mendudukan diri di tepi jalan. "Aww.." Ia merintih menahan perih pada lutut kanan. Kulit tipis itu mengelupas dan mengeluarkan bercak darah, itulah yang membuat perih.

Tak hanya luka dalam hati, fisik Sakura juga terluka karena ketidak pedulian Sasuke. Kedatangannya untuk menjelaskan kejadian kemarin malam, sayang sekali Tuhan tak memberi kesempatan.

Sia-sia.

 **x X x**

Direktur muda itu tengah duduk melamun dikursi singgana miliknya. Sejak tadi ia terus memijit pelipis, sisa pusing dari semalam yang tak lelah menyerang.

Bukan pusing kerana alkohol, melainkan masalah baru. Ia bahkan tak menodai perempuan itu, namun harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang tidak ia perbuat.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh perempuan itu mengenai lamaran kemarin malam.

Kalau soal kenal mengenal, rasanya Naruto seperti mengenal wanita itu. Ia mencoba mengorek kembali kenangan lama, sebab paras manis itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang dari masa lalu.

Tampak jelas bahwa saat ini Naruto sedang berpikir keras. Kerutan dikeningnya yang mengatakan.

Mendadak kerutan di dahi Naruto menghilang. Sekarang ia ingat.

"Gadis yang meninggalkan kuliah karena tidak mampu."

 **Tok tok.**

Seseorang mengganggu Naruto yang tengah bernostalgia, membuatnya menghela nafas singkat lalu mengusap wajah.

"Masuk."

Gaara melongokan kepala. Mendapati Naruto di dalam ruangan, ia pun segera masuk lalu menutup pintu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sudah pasti bukan bahwa Gaara yang mengantarnya pulang, jadi Naruto tidak salah menduga. "Baik." Jawabnya singkat. Terlalu malas untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi, sebab belum tahu pasti bagaimana kedepannya nanti.

Kebungkaman Sakura membuat Naruto ragu, antara menerima atau menolak. Sialnya, saat pagi-pagi buta datang untuk meminta kepastian hanya kebisuan yang menjadi sambutan.

Entah itu jawaban atau hal lain.

Seumur hidup untuk pertama kali seorang wanita mengabaikan Naruto, dengan angkuhnya mahluk merah muda itu berlalu melewatinya.

Saat ingat bagaimana cara _emerald_ itu menatapnya hanya membuat Naruto kesal. Ia berdesis karena muak dengan tatapan sok mematikan itu.

"Naruto?"

Lelaki itu terkejut. "Ah, ada apa?"

Gaara menyerngit tanda heran. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar serta detail mengenai isi document, tak sekalipun Naruto menuai kata. Hanya kediaman yang menyertai penjelasan Gaara.

"Tidak ada." Jelas-jelas sudah tertangkap basah, tetapi ada saja cara Naruto untuk menghindar.

Helaan nafas menjadi respons atas jawaban Naruto. "Beri tanggapan mengenai document ini." Gaara menyodorkan lembaran kertas di depan wajah Naruto.

"Jelaskan dulu."

"..aku sudah menjelaskannya sejak tadi."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Emm.. begitu kah?" Ia menggaruk tengkuk. Gaara selalu bisa membuatnya tersudut.

Lelaki muda itu menarik kursi yang ada di depan meja lalu duduk disana. "Kau yakin tidak ingin cerita kepadaku?"

"Cerita soal apa?"

Dia masih bisa berpura-pura polos. Gaara mendesah. "..aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Hanya masalah sepele." Jawabnya.

Gaara memejamkan mata sesaat. "Lupakan masalahmu, sekarang baca document ini lalu tandatangani kalau setuju." Sang Boss menarik pulpen dari tempatnya. "Ini surat perjanjian kontrak mengenai keuntungan yang akan kita dapat."

Sebelum meninggalkan tanda tangan, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mencermati setiap kalimat yang tercetak dalam lembaran kertas tersebut.

"..hanya empat puluh persen untuk kita."

Gaara menyanggah dagu. "Tiga cabang sekaligus, kita lah yang paling banyak mendapat keuntungan tersebut."

Naruto menggangguk. "Tidak buruk." Setiap mengajukan surat perjanjian, selalu dirinya yang mendapat untung lebih besar. Inilah yang membuat perusahaan yang ia mimpin berkembang pesat.

"Bagaimana?" Gaara ingin kepastian mengenai proyek baru mereka.

Goresan dari ujung pulpen yang menjadi jawaban. Naruto meninggalkan tanda tangan sebagai tanda persetujuan.

 **x X x**

Sakura masih setia menunggu Sasuke biarpun hari mulai gelap. Mungkin dengan cara ini cukup membuktikan bahwa ia tak bersalah, dan membuat Fugaku Uchiha menarik kembali semua kata-kata yang di lontarkan pada malam itu.

Wanita itu duduk diemperan gedung, menunggu Sasuke kembali dengan gelisah. Sudah lama Sasuke pergi, kembalinya juga lama.

Entah apa yang dia lakukan di luar sana sampai selama ini.

Sudah sekian kali Sakura menghembuskan nafas. Beruntung saat menunggu Sasuke disini ia tak mendapati kedatangan Fugaku, jika tidak kesempatan untuk menjelaskan masalah kemarin kepada Sasuke akan hangus begitu saja.

"Nona, Anda masih disini?" Killer Bee menyapa wanita muda tersebut.

Sakura berdiri. "Aku tak kan pulang sebelum bertemu Sasuke."

Pernyataan yang sama sewaktu disuruh pulang. Bee menghela nafas. "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan kalau Boss tidak kembali ke kantor, tapi justru langsung pulang ke rumah?"

"Aku datangi."

"Pergilah." Sakura menatap bingung ke arah lelaki bertubuh kekar itu. "..sekarang Boss sudah sampai di rumah, dia tak kan kembali ke kantor sebelum pagi."

Lagi-lagi penantian yang sia-sia.

Dengan perasaan kesal Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk menyendiri. Ia melangkah dengan kaki menghentak-hentak diatas aspal, membuat Bee tertawa melihatnya.

 **x X x**

 **TING TONG!**

Tak cukup sekali bel berbunyi, sekian lama menanti dan mengulang menyentuh bel, baru sekarang orang di dalam sana membukakan pintu untuk tamu.

Sudah bermenit-menit Sakura berdiri di depan pintu.

"Mencari siapa?" Seorang pelayan menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Sasuke ada?"

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?" Tak semudah itu menemui Tuan muda di Mansion mewah ini. Perlu izin khusus atau membuat perjanjian sebelum bertemu.

"Aku Sakura, calon Istri Sasuke." Entahlah, status apa yang pantas disandang. Sakura asal ceplos mengatakan soal hubungan mereka.

Bahkan seorang Pelayan sama sekali tak mengetahui Sakura, padahal mereka akan menikah dalam waktu enam hari.

Untuk saat ini Sakura belum bisa memastikan mengenai hubungan mereka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda putus, hanya kebungkaman lantas mereka pergi begitu saja.

Jelas sekali bahwa masih ada kesempatan untuk kembali.

"Sebentar Nona.." Pelayan tersebut kembali masuk tanpa memberi tempat untuk Sakura.

Walau tahu status Sakura, namun Pelayan itu tidak berani bersikap lancang dengan memberi izin kepada Sakura. Bisa saja ini sebuah tipuan.

"Baiklah." Sakura menggapinya dengan senyum. Sadar akan posisi.

Di dalam sana, terlihat Sasuke baru selesai meniti anak tangga. Melihat pintu terbuka kecil, ia segera menghampiri untuk memastikan keadaan di luar.

Sasuke terkejut mendapati sang kekasih di luar rumah, menggagalkan niatnya hendak mengunci pintu.

"Sakura!"

Wanita itu langsung mengangkat wajah. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia juga tak kalah terkejut.

Akhirnya ada kesempatan.

Tanpa banyak omong Sakura lekas meraih tangan Sasuke. Menarik pria itu keluar lalu mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Paling tidak mereka terhindar dari Fugaku atau Uchiha lainnya.

"Katakan padaku." Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan kepala mendongak. "..apa 'kah hubungan kita sudah berakhir?" Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

Tatapan itu menyiratkan hati yang terluka. Sasuke dapat membacanya dari cara _emerald_ tersebut memandangi dirinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada malam itu?"

Sakura menahan nafas. Sasuke tak percaya kepadanya. "Percuma aku jelaskan.. kau tidak akan percaya kepadaku." Ia ingat cerita singkat Naruto, namun hanya bagian ketika pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Sakura sendiri yang tahu kelanjutan cerita pada malam itu hingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka. Bahkan Naruto tidak ingat yang lain lagi selain salah masuk kamar.

Kedua bahu Sakura dicekal oleh Sasuke. "Wajar aku kecewa. Wajar aku marah. Siapapun orangnya pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama bila ada diposisiku." Biarkan ia mengutarakan kekecewaan kepada yang membuat luka dalam hatinya.

 **PLAK.**

Tepisan kasar menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari bahu Sakura. "Aku lah orang yang sedang kau cari." Air matanya menetes. Ia tak sanggup lagi membendungnya lebih lama. "..ingatlah Sasuke, dulu bahkan kau pernah melakukan hal yang lebih parah daripada aku.

Sakura lelah mengalah. Sakura lelah disalahkan. Jika hanya kesalahan kecil yang diungkit, maka biarlah ia mengungkit masa lalu mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan wanita yang dipilihkan oleh Ayahmu?" Sasuke terdiam. "Kau menolaknya, tapi kau rela mengecup manis BIBIR wanita itu di depan mata kedua orang tuamu. DI DEPAN MATAKU!"

Nafas Sakura tersengal. Teriakan tadi membuat dadanya sakit. Ini tidak adil, setelah yang Sasuke lakukan dengan sengaja ia masih bisa terima, lalu saat dirinya melakukan kesalahan TANPA sengaja begitu sulitnya Sasuke menerima dirinya.

Padahal cuma musibah.

Sasuke menggigit bibir. Kini ia sadar bahwa dirinya memang salah, selalu bersikap egois dengan tidak mempercayai Sakura.

"Ayah memberi satu kesempatan kepada kita." Sakura berhenti menangis. "..tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa syaratnya?" Jika ini menjadi kesempatan terakhir, Sakura berjanji akan menjaga semuanya dengan hati-hati. Ini akan menjadi masalah untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sasuke menarik nafas. "..tes keperawananmu."

Detik itu juga Sakura terdiam membantu. Dengan mudahnya Sasuke menuruti sang Ayah, membuat mata hatinya menjadi buta.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersakiti karena kejujuran Sasuke.

Tak cukup dengan merahasiakan pernikahan mereka, lalu di fitnah habis-habisan dan sekarang kesucian Sakura sebagai seorang wanita terhormat diragukan dengan keji.

Sudah sampai pada batasnya. Sakura mendorong dada Sasuke hingga menjauhkan tubuh mereka, kemudian ia melarikan diri dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke dalam rasa bersalah pada dirinya.

Kesabaran Sakura ada batasnya, begitu pula dengan batas harga diri. Semua memiliki tingkat maksimal.

Inilah akhir dari hubungan mereka.

Sakura sendiri yang memilih. Tiada guna lagi melanjutkan hubungan ini, apalagi untuk berjuang. Jika diawal sesulit ini mendapatkan kebahagiaan, demikian pula sampai akhir hayat pun penderitaan akan datang silih berganti.

Sekarang Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke bukanlah jodohnya. Selama ini ia terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta, sementara Tuhan selalu membantu menyadarkan dirinya dari kesalahan karena memilih Sasuke.

Tuhan masih menyayangi Sakura.

 **x X x**

Bibir tipis itu meloloskan angin dari belahnya, tengah meniup asap panas yang mengepul dari dalam cawan plastik.

Malam-malam begini pas sekali dibawa makan ramen cup dengan kuah panas serta pedas.

Naruto menarik kursi lalu duduk disana setelah menghidangkan ramen di meja. Ia menggosok-gosokan telapak tangan sebelum memulai acara makan malam sendirian.

Tampaknya masalah Sakura sudah selesai.

Akhirnya Naruto bisa menarik nafas lega, dan bepikir masa lajangnya masih terselamatkan.

Paling tidak Naruto ingin menikah dengan wanita yang dicintai. Ingin menjalani kehidupan bersama hingga rambut mereka memutih.

 _Ssrrphhh..._

Naruto menyeruput ramen dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Seketika rasa bumbu-bumbu khas meletup di lidah perasanya, memberi sensasi luar biasa dalam mulut.

Suapan pertama habis, lantas kembali Naruto melahap sesumpit jumbo ramen rasa kari ayam itu. Ia suka ramen, bahkan sudah menjadi makanan terfavorit sejak kecil.

Ketika hendak menelan mie, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dapur Naruto tanpa izin, tanpa berseru atau sapaan lainnya. Alhasil, acara makan Naruto tersela karenanya.

Sakura melihatnya. Dimana saat ini Naruto sedang duduk seorang diri di dapur sembari menyantap ramen cup.

Kini mereka saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Mata Naruto redup seperti kehilangan cahaya, sementara pandangan Sakura menyiratkan dendam.

Wanita itu datang membawa ambisi dalam hati.

"Ayo kita menikah besok."

Tanpa persiapan, tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura telah membulatkan tekat. Dua pria memaksanya memilih dan menentukan keputusan, maka inilah yang ia pilih dan yakini.

Kekecewaan yang membuat segalanya hancur berkeping-keping. Ini adalah pilihan yang paling tepat untuk diambil.

Naruto cengo. Panjangnya mie terjuntai sia-sia di mulutnya yang terbuka.

Siapa bilang masalah itu sudah tuntas.

Justru bertambah rumit.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Hari ini masih tepat janji, engga tau kalo besoknya XD


	3. Chapter 3 - Pernikahan

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 3]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

"Naruto, kau yakin ingin menikah hari ini?" Gaara terus mengikuti langkah Naruto untuk memastikan keadaan. Entah kenapa Naruto bisa begitu yakin, sementara dirinya merasa ada yang tidak beres disini.

Baru dua bulan yang lalu Naruto berpisah dari Shizuka, mendadak dia menelfon Gaara pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengatakan soal pernikahan. Sialnya, Gaara tidak diundang secara istimewa.

Pernikahan mereka terkesan mendadak, bahkan Gaara sendiri belum pernah melihat calon Istri Naruto. Bagaimana rupanya, secantik apa dia, atau sebaik apa hatinya.

Semua masih menjadi mistery yang belum terpecahkan. Gaara hanya takut Naruto salah memilih pasangan, terlebih saat mengingat seleranya mengenai wanita.

Naruto menghentikan langkah, begitu pula Gaara. "Boleh aku minta tolong untuk satu hal?" Ia menoleh ke arah sang teman yang berdiri disebelahnya.

Jika Naruto yang meminta mana mungkin Gaara mampu menolak. "Tentu."

Jawaban tersebut membuat senyum tipis melukis wajah Naruto. "..cukup menjadi pendampingku dalam pernikahan kami." Ucapnya sembari membenarkan letak tuxedo.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka Naruto mengajukan permintaan yang berat untuk dipenuhi oleh Gaara. Tak salah bila dirinya meragukan pernikahan ini, sebab Naruto bukan type orang yang mudah jatuh cinta.

Gaara hanya berharap Naruto tidak salah memilih pasangan hidup. Pernikahan adalah suatu hubungan istimewa untuk sepasang pria dan wanita yang saling mencintai.

Mereka sudah tiba di gedung Gereja, dan disana sudah tersedia tamu undangan yang akan menjadi saksi atas pernikahan ini.

Kehebatan Naruto patut diacungi jempol. Dalam waktu satu malam ia berhasil mendapatkan tamu sebanyak puluhan orang, entah orang-orang berasal dari mana yang di undang.

Gaara terdiam buruk. Bahkan Naruto sudah mengundang tamu, dan itu dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan dari dirinya.

Sudah pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Bagiamana?" Kau mau?" Sejak tadi Naruto terus mendesak Gaara untuk mendapat kepastian. Ia butuh pendamping.

Gaara menghela nafas. "Kalau pun tidak mau aku harus mau."

Naruto tersenyum puas. Beruntung masih ada Gaara yang selalu menemani dirinya, cukup membantu mengurangi kesepiannya ketika membutuhkan keluarga.

"Kau mendapatkan semua tamu-tamu ini dari mana?" Ini yang harus Gaara ketahui.

"..dari klien." Jawaban enteng yang membuat Gaara mendengus. Naruto bertindak sesuka hati tanpa dirinya, dan perbuatannya itu cukup menyinggung perasaan.

"Siapa wanita yang akan kau nikahi?"

Mata Naruto berputar. "Sakura Haruno." Malam itu sebelum pulang ke apartement sendiri Sakura sempat mempernalkan diri dengan wajah kusut, membuat ia yang melihatnya terheran-heran sendiri.

Menurut Naruto dia wanita yang aneh. Sangat aneh malah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur bilang akan bertanggung jawab, hanya akan membuat dirinya malu apabila melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Gaara tak bertanya lagi. Cukup tahu dari nama, setelah ini ia akan menyelidiki wanita itu. Bisa saja dia wanita jahat yang berpura-pura baik demi satu alasan, entah karena dendam atau alasan lainnya.

Naruto pengusaha muda yang sukses, tak heran bila para wanita rela mengantri demi mendapatkan dia. Tampan dan kaya adalah type pria idaman semua wanita.

Jika Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menjaga diri, maka Gaara akan turut ambil andil untuk menjaganya. Masalah demi masalah yang membuat Naruto menutup pintu hati untuk peduli terhadap apapun.

 **x X x**

Sakura melamun, berdiri di depan cermin seraya mematut diri melalui pantulan cermin. Sejak semalam tatapan tajam tak pernah meredup dari mata indah miliknya.

Naruto jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke. Itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

"Bagimana dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura mengatupkan mata. "Jangan sebut nama itu." Setiap kali mendengar nama Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya terluka. Ia kecewa, marah, benci dan dendam.

Beberapa perasaan yang menjadi satu untuk satu orang yang sama.

Sakura menatap tajam sosok Sasori melalui bayangan dari cermin. "Aku benci kepada Sasuke dan keluarganya." Ia akan mengabadikan kebencian ini dalam hati.

Camkan itu Sasuke Uchiha!

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Sasori tidak tahu menahu mengenai masalah Sakura, tiba-tiba saja ia diberi kabar mengenai pernikahan sang adik sepupu bersama seorang yang lain dari Sasuke.

Sasori tahu bahwa Sakura mencintai Sasuke, bahkan sangat mencintainya, untuk itu masih menjadi pertanyaan mengenai kandasnya hubungan mereka.

Kalau di hitung hari ini tinggal lima hari menuju ke pernikahan mereka. Semuanya batal begitu saja, namun beruntung pernikahan mereka tidak tercetak dalam surat undangan, jika mendadak batal seperti ini tidak ada yang akan dipermalukan.

Entah itu Sakura atau pihak dari keluarga Sasuke. Keegoisan mereka cukup menguntungkan masing-masing pihak.

Sakura membalik tubuh. "Kakak, sampai kapan kau akan terus bertanya?" Kalimatnya sukses menohok Sasori. Untuk saat ini ia tak butuh perhatian. "Sudi 'kah kau menjadi pendampingku dalam pernikahan ini?"

Awalnya Sasori bungkam, namun setelah beberapa detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas. "Kau saudariku, sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku menggantikan posisi almarhum Ayahmu." Jawabnya.

"Dimana Nenek?"

Sasori menyerahkan lengan kepada Sakura. "Menunggumu di Gereja bersama tamu lainnya."

"Tamu?" Sakura tidak tahu mengenai tamu.

"Bodoh, kalau menikah tentu harus mengundang tamu untuk saksi." Sasori berdecak. Selama bersama Sasuke membuat otak pintar Sakura buntu, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki pendiam itu kepada adik merah mudanya.

Sakura pikir tidak ada tamu. Ternyata benar bahwa Naruto jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke, padahal orang asing tetapi menikahi dirinya rela mengundang tamu.

Undangan pernikahan mereka tersebar dari mulut Naruto sendiri.

Memang bukan pernikahan yang mewah, namun ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Sakura. Paling tidak resepsi pernikahan yang Naruto bina tak seburuk dalam rencana pernikahan ia sebelumnya.

Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto sedang menanti kedatangan mempelai dialtar bersama seorang pendeta yang memeluk kitab suci untuk sumpah pernikahan.

Suara mobil terdengar dari arah luar, menandakan kedatangan si pengantin wanita. Naruto menatap ke arah pintu masuk Gereja.

Aoba berlari cepat untuk membukakan pintu. Sasori menunggu Sakura di depan mobil mewah, dan ketika Sakura keluar ia pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Itu dia!?" Sabaku Gaara sudah sangat penasaran dengan calon Istri Naruto.

Semua mata di dalam gedung ini tertuju kepada sosok Sakura, dimana saat ini ia tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju altar dalam gandengan sang kakak keponakan.

Biarpun menikah tanpa cinta, tetap saja terasa gugup dengan dada yang berdegup tak karuan. Coba seandainya yang menunggu dialtar bukan Naruto melainkan Sasuke. Sakura tak tahu lagi cara ia mengatakan betapa sangat bahagia dirinya, tapi sayang sekali itu hanya angan-angan yang mustahil terkabulkan.

Tuhan tidak merestui hubungan mereka.

Wanita itu cantik. Sangat cantik, namun Naruto sangat pandai mengendalikan diri sehingga image-nya tetap terjaga.

Siapa yang tahu dibalik wajah datar itu menyimpan berjuta perasaan. Pesona Sakura berhasil memikat Naruto dan tamu-tamu yang ada.

Gaara terpaku. Wanita pilihan Naruto tidaklah buruk.

Sebagai seorang pria yang harus memulai, Naruto harus mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut Sakura. Tidak ada senyum, tatapan teduh atau lainnya. Semua datar— sedatar tembok, dingin— sedingin es di kutub utara.

Sudi tak sudi terpaksa mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, agar tak membuat para tamu curiga dengan pernikahan ini, terutama untuk orang terdekat.

Naruto menatap ke arah tamu sesaat, lantas kembali menatap Sakura. "Tidak ada orang tuaku disini." Ungkapnya agar Sakura tidak sampai asal menduga orang-orang yang hadir disini.

Senyum tipis terulas di bibir Sakura. "..aku mengerti." Tampaknya lagi-lagi ia terlibat dengan orang yang salah. Tak mudah berhubungan dengan orang kaya, contohnya Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura pikir Naruto enggan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada keluarga Namikaze, mungkin karena pandangan terhadap posisi.

Persetan dengan keluarga, yang saat ini Sakura lakukan bukan karena cinta, harta atau hal lain. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan kepada mereka bahwa dirinya tidak serendah yang dipikirkan.

Fugaku menantang untuk tes keperawanan, dan Sakura menerima tantangan tersebut dengan menikahi Naruto terlebih dulu. Ia akan membuat para Uchiha itu bungkam dengan bukti-bukti yang ada bahwa dirinya tak serendah seperti yang dituduhkan oleh mereka.

 _"Akan kubuat kalian bertekuk lutut di kakiku."_

 **x X x**

Ada bekas kecupan dari bibir berlipstik di kerah kemeja yang dipegang oleh Kushina, membuat ia terdiam di tempat. Kalau tidak aroma parfume pastinya bekas lipstik atau pengaman dan, ini sudah sering terjadi.

Layaknya makanan sehari-hari.

Kushina tidak ambil pusing mengenai bercak tersebut. Ia hanya akan melakukan tugas sebagai Ibu rumah tangga, dengan memasukan kemeja milik sang Suami ke dalam mesin cuci.

Setelah menyalakan mesin cuci, Kushina meninggalkan ruang pencuci baju untuk menuju kebelakang rumah. Beberapa baju yang sudah kering tengah menanti kedatangan dirinya.

Keberadaan Minato dibelakang rumah tak membuat Kushina heran, sebab apabila cuti sang Suami lebih senang menghabiskan waktu libur dengan bersantai sembari menikmati keindahan alam.

Lelaki jabrik itu terlihat nyaman dengan keadaannya. Duduk sembari membaca koran serta segelas kopi menjadi teman yang pas untuk suasana sejuk ini.

Kushina sibuk mengangkat jemuran, sesekali Minato melirik tubuh moleknya dengan berlindung dibalik koran.

Sejujurnya, tubuh ramping itu terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Sekali saja Minato ingin menjamahnya lagi setelah yang terjadi lebih dari dua puluh tahun.

Sejak saat itu Minato tak pernah merasakan tubuh Kushina secara lisan, hanya satu kali dan itupun selagi ia tak sadarkan diri.

Perjodohan merusak kehidupan remaja mereka, dimana pada saat itu Kushina ingin sukses dibidang kedokteran dan Minato sebagai pengusaha, namun kekejaman takdir mengahancurkan mimpi-mimpi tinggi mereka.

Setelah menikah mereka tidak bersatu, persis seperti tinggal dengan orang asing.

Kebungkaman mereka bertahan selama bermingg-minggu. Tidak adak pertengkaran, keadaan masih baik-baik saja hingga kemudian pada malam hari Minato pulang dari pesta dalam keadaan mabuk.

Pesta khusus para pria sejati membuat kesadaran Minato hilang. Ia mabuk berat setelah dipaksa minum oleh teman-teman, ketika pulang ia mendapati Kushina sedang terlelap disofa sehabis nonton televisi. Bukan karena menunggu dirinya pulang.

Terjadi pemerkosaan secara paksa.

Alhasil, Kushina merintih dan menangis sementara Minato mendesah kenikmatan— merasakan betapa nyamannya tubuh indah Kushuna.

Tubuh Minato berat dan tegap, alasan yang membuat Kushina tidak mampu menolak hingga kesuciannya berhasil direbut dengan paksa.

Hubungan satu malam mereka membuahkan hasil, dialah Naruto Namikaze orangnya. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali berlalu.

Hubungan mereka terjalin tanpa cinta, tanpa rasa dan tanpa kedamaian. Hari ke hari bertengkar tanpa lelah setelah pemerkosaan pada malam itu, tak peduli jika mereka beradu agrument di depan seorang bocah, terlebih asal bertengkar selalu mengungkit masa lalu.

Ingin rasanya berpisah dengan mendatangani surat cerai, namun keduanya tak berdaya karena memikirkan kehadiran seorang malaikat dalam hidup mereka.

Naruto sangat berharga bagi Minato dan Kushina. Hanya demi Naruto mereka bertahan hingga detik ini, walau masih kerap bertengkar dan tak peduli dengan sekitar, tetap saja mereka sayang kepada sang Putra.

Pada kenyataannya, mereka bertahan dalam hidup hambar ini selama puluhan tahun hanya demi Naruto seorang.

"Kau sudah menemukan tempat tinggal Naruto yang baru?"

Kushina memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Minato yang kala itu sedang melamun tersadar kembali, kemudian ia mendapati sang Istri sudah berdiri dihadapannya sembari mendekap onggokan kain bersih.

Minato menghela nafas. Ia melamunkan Kushina tadi. "Awalnya sudah aku temukan, tapi dia pindah tempat lagi." Sudah berminggu-minggu Naruto menghilang.

Anak itu jenuh menetap di rumah yang bahkan kedua orang tuanya tak pernah bisa akur. Dia marah kepada mereka, tapi itu wajar-wajar saja.

Kushina menghela nafas juga. "Dia berpindah-pindah tempat seperti seorang buronan, padahal semua orang mengenalnya dengan baik." Candaan garing terselip dalam kalimatnya.

Minato melipat koran di tangan menjadi empat bagian. "..aku akan berusaha untuk menemukannya." Ia sudah mengutus beberapa orang bayaran demi Naruto, entah berhasil atau akan gagal.

"Beritahu aku kalau kau sudah menemukan Naruto." Kushina hendak melenggang sesudah mengingatkan Minato, namun sang Suami menghentikan langkahnya.

Minato mencekal pergelangan tangan Kushina.

"Ada apa?" Wanita itu menggeliatkan tangan tanda tidak nyaman. Ia tak suka apabila bersentuhan dengan Minato, hanya akan membuat kenangan lama itu tayang kembali layaknya kaset rusak.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini? Apa kau masih membenciku?" Untuk pertama kali dalam sepanjang usia pernikahan mereka, Minato menuntut hak atas hubungan ini.

Kushina membisu, namun _violet_ miliknya menatap _shappire_ milik Minato dengan lekat dan dalam. Berbagai perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam mata indah tersebut.

Rasa benci yang paling utama.

"Kebencianku kepadamu semakain membesar."

Minato tertohok karena jawaban tersebut. "Kapan kau sudi menerimaku sebagai Suamimu?" Sebagai Ayah dari Putra kita?"

Kushina mendekati Minato. "Itu tidak akan pernah aku lakukan!" Kecamnya. Tidak salah apabila ia membenci Minato, seorang lelaki yang telah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya— juga merebeut kesucian yang ia jaga dengan apik.

Gara-gara perbuatan Minato masa-masa indah Kushina sebagai gadis perawan sirna bak deburan ombak yang menerjang istana pasir. Dirinya dibuat mengandung benih dari lelaki yang sama sekali tidak ia cintai.

"Kau..."

Cengkraman Minato bertambah kuat, membuat Kushina bersusah payah menahan diri agar tak merintih dihadapan laki-laki yang ia benci.

"Aku ingin menyudahi semua ini." Minato menyentak tubuh Kushina hingga menubruk dadanya. "Cukup Kushina.. buang sifat egoismu demi Naruto." Apa salah sebagai seorang manusia dirinya mendambakan kehidupan yang layak?

Tentu saja tidak.

"Aku sudi mempertahankan hubungan kita demi Naruto, lalu apa lagi yang harus aku pertaruhkan?" Tak mudah melupakan masa lalu yang kelam itu. Hingga detik ini masih terbayang-bayang dalam benak Kushina.

Pemaksaan Minato telah menjadikan penghalang untuk terbukanya hati Kushina.

"Berikan cintamu kepadaku."

Kushina terkesiap. "..." Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Selama ini aku telah banyak berkorban untuk dirimu." Sejak awal Minato memiliki rasa kepada Kushina, tapi sungguh, kejadian pada malam itu tak sengaja ia lakukan.

Wanita berambut panjang itu terdiam membantu.

"Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, dan aku melampiaskannya kepada orang lain. Sampai kapan kau akan terus membenciku seperti ini?"

Kushina menarik tangannya dari genggaman Minato secara paksa dan kasar. "Aku sangat membencimu!" Lantas ia melarikan diri dari hadapan sang Suami usai memberi kalimat berkebalikan dari cinta.

Kushina tidak ingin lagi mendengarkan semua pernyataan-pernyataan memuakan itu.

Minato menggigit bibir. Kushina belum bisa menerima dirinya hingga saat ini, padahal sudah lama berlalu.

"Sial!"

Lelaki lanjut usia itu mengumpat sembari mengacak rambut pirang miliknya. Ia menginginkan Kushina. Sangat menginginkan wanita itu.

Puluhan tahun sudah menunggu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu hati Kushina terbuka untuknya. Hati Minato terlampau menginginkan seluruh jiwa dan raga sang Istri.

Begitu sulit memenangkan hati Kushina.

 **x X x**

Awalnya hendak langsung membuka pintu, namun sesegera mungkin Sakura mengurungkan niat tersebut. Ia tak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali.

Naruto sangat murka bila tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan lancang. Cara dia menjaga kamar seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, itulah yang Sakura pikirkan.

 **Tokk..**

Sakura hanya berani mengetuk sebanyak satu kali, jika tidak ada repons lebih ia baik menyerah. Naruto memang baik serta pendiam, namun begitu mudahnya dia marah apabila merasa diganggu.

Naruto bukan seperti seekor singa yang tak segan menerkam apa saja di depan mata selama itu bisa disantap dan dinikmati.

"Ada apa?"

Lamun Sakura buyar ketika mendapat sapaan. "Makan malam sudah siap." Wajah sembab Naruto membuatnya heran. Kini ada banyak pertanyaan dalam kepalanya.

"Baiklah." Bahkan ketika menutup pintu kamar Naruto tak memberi celah kepada Sakura untuk menilik ke dalam.

Sepertinya memang benar kamar besar itu penuh dengan rahasia.

Dua minggu lalu setelah menikah mereka langsung pindah lantas punya kamar masing-masing, dan tak sekalipun Naruto pernah membuka pintu kamar untuk siapapun, bahkan ia menolak ketika Sakura menawarkan jasa untuk memberesi kamarnya.

Tidak ada yang boleh memasuki kamar pribadi seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura menatap punggung lebar Naruto. Perlahan lelaki itu mulai menjauh dibawa oleh langkahnya sendiri, lantas ia segera menyusulnya dari belakang. Mengikuti sang Suami.

"Kau minum lagi?" Bau alkohol tertangkap dalam indera penciuman Sakura. Lagi-lagi Naruto minum, padahal dia tak terbiasa dengan minuman keras.

Alkohol yang telah menyatukan mereka, itupun berkat ketidak terbiasaan.

Naruto tak mengindah pertanyaan Sakura. Ia hanya menarik kursi lalu duduk di depan meja makan. "Tidak ada ramen?" Justru ia berbalik bertanya setelah menyapu semua makanan yang tersaji dan tak menemukan menu makan terfavorite.

"Aku pikir kau akan merasa bosan bila makan ramen setiap hari." Jawab perempuan itu sesuai pemikiran.

"Ramen makanan yang paling aku sukai." Jika dikatakan sejak awal, Sakura tak kan membiarkan ramen tidak tersaji. Salah Naruto sendiri. "..tak semudah itu aku bosan dengan sesuatu."

"Maaf.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka ramen."

Naruto tersenyum datar. "No problem." Ia meraih mangkuk lantas mengisinya dengan nasi. "..jangan sungkan mengadu padaku bila kau kehabisan uang, kalau kau katakan aku akan tahu."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Terimakasih, tapi uang di laci masih ada banyak." Naruto memberinya uang belanja lebih dari cukup, tanggung jawab sebagai seorang Suami. Uang itu tidak terlalu ia gunakan untuk hal lain kecuali makan.

Beginilah rasanya hidup tanpa cinta. Rumah yang mereka huni terasa sepi, seperti hati Sakura. Sasuke yang ia inginkan justru berakhir menjadi Istri Naruto Namikaze.

Marga Haruno dibelakang nama Sakura terlah berganti. Namikaze yang menjadi nama belakangnya sekarang, bukan Uchiha.

Ketika menyumpit potongan daging ikan, tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto tertuju pada Sakura yang ada di depan sana. Dia sedang melamun.

"Ada masalah?"

Kontan saja, perhatian itu menyadarkan Sakura. "..tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?" Terkadang Naruto bisa memberi perhatian kepada Sakura, bisa dikatakan sangat jarang.

"Nikmati makanmu." Hingga kini Sakura tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya kepada Naruto, dan juga Naruto tidak pernah bertanya soal apapun.

Dia lelaki yang sangat pendiam, bahkan Sakura sendiri tak begitu mengenalinya meski sudah berminggu-minggu mereka hidup bersama dalam satu atap namun berbeda kamar.

Naruto menyadari jeganggalan terhadap Sakura, namun ia tak ingin ambil peduli dan memilih kembali menikmati makan malam bersama sang Istri.

Istri yang tak dicintai, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Porsi makan Sakura sedikit sekali dan itu membuat Naruto risih melihatnya. "Makan yang banyak." Ia menambahkan potongan ikan yang kaya akan vitamin ke dalam mangkuk Sakura tanpa izin darinya. "..aku tidak suka melihat orang terlalu menjaga porsi makan." Tuturannya membuat perempuan itu bungkam.

Siapa sangka pria misterius bisa perhatian juga.

 **x X x**

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto berangkat ke kantor, tiba-tiba ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Sakura pikir Naruto yang mengetuk pintu untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal, rupanya ia salah menduga setelah membuka pintu.

"Sasuke!?" Mantan calon Suami Sakura yang datang bertamu.

Sasuke langsung mencekal kedua lengan Sakura. Menarik wanita itu hingga keluar dari dalam. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?" Ia menudingnya dengan tuntutan. "..kau membatalkan pernikahan kita tanpa berkata apa-apa lalu menikah dengan orang lain. Tega sekali kau memperlakukan diriku."

"Ini pilihanku."

Jawaban dingin itu membuat Sasuke terhenyak. "..kau tidak tahu di tanggal pernikahan kita aku menunggumu di Gereja selama seharian.. aku sendiri disana, tidak ada keluarga yang ikut bersamaku."

Sakura meremat ujung baju yang ia kenakan. Cara melampiaskan perasaan yang tersayat-sayat. "Semuanya sudah terlambat. Harusnya kau tahu aku tidak akan datang untuk menikah denganmu, karena di hari itu aku sudah menikah dengan orang lain."

"Tidak Sakura..." Apapun alasannya Sasuke tidak bisa terima.

Seandainya informasi itu tidak datang terlambat, maka pernikahan Sakura dengan laki-laki itu tidak akan terjadi. Kini hanya ada penyesalan yang melingkupi diri.

"Kau meninggalkan aku." Sasuke tertunduk. Dahinya bertumpu di bahu Sakura. "...yang Ayahku katakan tidak salah."

Reflek, Sakura langsung mendorong Sasuke karena ucapan tadi, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung kebelakang karenanya. "Apa maksudmu!?" Amarahnya tersulut.

"...kau mengkhianatiku." Tak sepantasnya Sasuke berkata demikian mengenai kesetiaan Sakura. Itu fitnah.

"Kau lah yang memaksaku untuk berkhianat." Lagi-lagi berkorban demi Sasuke. Bersusah payah Sakura menahan diri agar tak menyakiti Sasuke, sebab ia tak kan tega melakukannya.

Sasuke masih berharga.

"DUSTA!" Sakura tersentak. "Kau mengkhianatiku sejak dulu, alasan yang membuatmu takut saat Ayah mengajukan persayatan itu!?"

Mata Sakura memanas. Lidah tajam Sasuke kembali membuat luka dalam hatinya. "Terimasih atas tuduhanmu padaku." Ia menyeka sudut mata dengan cepat, namun masih terlihat di mata Sasuke. "..dengan begini sudah jelas bahwa kau memang tidak bisa mempercayaiku. Tuhan memberiku petunjuk."

"Sakura..."

"Pergi." Tak ada kesempatan, semua sudah berakhir sampai disini.

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti Sasuke. "Maafkan aku."

"PERGI!" Kesabaran Sakura telah sampai pada batasnya.

Sasuke hendak meraih tangan Sakura, namun empunya segera menarik tangan sendiri agar tak tersentuh. Ia menggigit bibir karena penolakan tersebut.

Jika dulu Sakura tak pernah menolak apabila tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke, maka penolakan ini akan menjadi akhir dari semuanya.

Mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Telah menjadi orang asing.

Keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu dengan keberadaan Naruto di dalam mobil hitam dari kejauhan. Jelas sekali lelaki itu menyaksikan yang sedang terjadi di depan sana dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Seorang lelaki membuat Sakura menangis.

Sekarang Naruto sadar, sudah sepantasnya ia bertanggung jawab atas kehancuran Sakura. Dirinya dalang dari masalah yang Sakura hadapi seorang diri, sementara kekasihnya hanya bisa menyudutkan Sakura dengan tuduhan-tuduhan tidak benar.

Cukup melihat dari kejauhan sudah menjadi bukti. Mereka sedang bertengkar.

Naruto menyadarinya. Sakura wanita yang kuat dari luar maupun dalam, bahkan ia sendiri tidak malu mengakui bahwa Sakura jauh lebih kuat daripada dirinya yang cengeng ini.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menatap ke arah mobil milik Naruto yang terparkir, detik itu pula membuatnya terkejut begitu menyadari keberadaan sang Suami disini.

Sepertinya dia kembali lagi tadi.

"Naruto..." Terdengar gumaman kecil.

Lelaki itu sudah tahu setelah menyaksikan semuanya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Kemunculan Ino masih agak lama, jd sabar aja yak. Wkwkwk...

Ngomongin Ino, kebetulan sy lg ada projek dengan pair NaruIno n pastinya selalu ada NaruSaku cz NaruSaku selalu di hati sy n yg nomor satu jadi harus tetap menggunakan pair ini. Mungkin akan jd dua fanfic dengan theme yg berbeda. Dibaca ya :D


	4. Chapter 4 - Berakhir

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKET DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 4]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Mobil hitam itu berlalu melewati depan rumah tanpa berniat menyinggahinya. Naruto pikir Sakura butuh waktu untuk bicara dengan laki-laki yang entah siapa. Ia tak mengenalinya.

Naruto hanya merasa bahwa dirinya harus bertanggung jawab kepada Sakura. Ia yakin laki-laki emo itu kekasih Sakura.

 _Emerald_ miliknya mengikuti arah mobil yang Naruto kendarai, hingga kemudian _mereka_ benar-benar menghilang ditikungan menuju ke jalan besar.

Tidak ada yang perlu Sakura khawatirkan, hanya saja ia merasa malu kepada Naruto. Tak sepantasnya Sasuke mendatangi Istri orang, apalagi sampai berani menginjakan kaki disini.

Sama saja dengan merusak rumah tangga orang.

"Kumohon pergilah dari sini." Sakura tak bisa membiarkan Sasuke berlama-lama disini. "...cukup sudah kau merusak harga diriku, sekarang biarkan aku hidup dengan tenang bersama Suamiku."

Kata-kata Sakura menyayat hati. Sasuke kembali marah. "Kau mengkhianatiku, Sakura..." Ia mencekal lengan kurus itu lagi.

"CUKUP!" Sakura menepis sentuhan terhadap lengannya, kemudian menuding dada Sasuke dengan telunjuk. "Kau cukup menunggu, saat itulah kita lihat siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar." Ia menarik kembali tangannya tadi.

"Semuanya sudah terbukti saat ini."

"Tapi tidak bagiku!"

 **BLAM!**

Angin dari hempasan pintu menerpa wajah Sasuke. Ia terdiam membisu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar, padahal sebelumnya Sakura tak pernah bersikap seperti ini kepadanya.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang berada di dalam tengah duduk bersandar di dinding pintu. Meringkuk disana sembari menangis dalam diam.

"Sasuke..."

Wanita itu menyembunyikan wajah dibalik lutut. Tuduhan Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan, tak bisa di terima lagi.

Bagi Sakura tidak masalah bila Fugaku yang menuduh seperti itu sebab memang sejak dulu beliau tak menyukai dirinya dan sering kali melakukan apa saja demi memisahkan mereka, tetapi lain kisah bila Sasuke yang menuduh.

Harusnya Sasuke percaya, namun apa. Belum dipersatukan saja dia sudah berani menyakiti Sakura melalui kata-kata. Percuma menjalin hubungan apabila tidak ada kepercayaan kepada pasangan.

"...aku membencimu. Aku sangat membencimu Sasuke!"

Tidak ada lagi cinta maupun kasih sayang, hanya kebencian yang tersisa. Bukan tekat atau keputusan, tetapi rasa benci dalam hati Sakura terhadap Sasuke bermula dari cinta yang dikhianati.

Cinta menjadi benci.

Sia-sia sudah yang selama ini mereka korbankan, terutama Sakura. Jika tahu akan seperti ini akhirnya Sakura pikir lebih baik mereka tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain.

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk melalui semua ini dengan kesabaran. Percayalah, kesabaran Sakura benar-benar telah mencapai batas. Setelah ini ia tak kan lagi menghadapi masalah dengan kesabaran.

Cukup lama Sakura mengurung diri di dalam, dan ia rasa Sasuke sudah pergi dari rumah ini. Berkali-kali memanggilnya dari luar dan tak sedikitpun ia tanggapi, hingga kemudian panggilan datar itu disudahi dengan enyahnya Sasuke.

Sakura berdiri dengan cepat kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar, selang beberapa saat ia muncul lagi dari sana. Ia kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil mantel serta dompet.

Perempuan itu langsung membuka pintu lantas keluar.

"Jadi kalian meragukan kesucianku..."

Langkah kecil tersebut membawa empunya ke pinggiran jalan.

"Baiklah."

Sebagai yang tertuduh tentu saja Sakura ingin membebaskan diri dari kesalahan yang bahkan tak pernah ia perbuat, yaitu dengan cara memberi bukti.

Sakura akan membuat mereka bungkam lalu berhenti mengusik hidupnya lagi. Ia ingin berhenti mengenal mereka, melupakan masa lalu tentang mereka dengan memulai kehidupan baru.

 **x X x**

Dokter muda itu menarik kursi lalu duduk dihadapan Sakura. Ia menatap wanita tersebut dengan senyum ramah. "Anda bisa datang kembali setelah sore tiba."

Awalnya tantangan itu tidak terlalu Sakura pedulikan, namun setelah melihat keraguan Sasuke ia seperti mendapat dorongan keras untuk melakukan perbuatan keji itu.

Hanya dengan cara ini hidup mereka baru bisa tenang, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Manusia egois seperti mereka perlu diberi pelajaran.

"Pukul berapa?"

Dokter dengan _nametag_ Shizune itu menatap alorji yang melingkar dipergelangan. "Sekitar pukul tiga, sebab saya datang setelah pukul dua belas siang."

Sakura mengangguk tanda paham. "Baiklah Dokter." Lantas ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "...saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya untuk pulang selagi ada waktu selama beberapa jam.

Bukan ide cemerlang menunggu hasil test hingga keluar, pastinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama sedangkan Sakura tidak suka berada di Rumah Sakit terlalu lama.

"Silahkan." Sang pasien tersenyum tipis.

Secara kebetulan, saat Sakura keluar dari ruang Dokter tanpa sengaja Gaara melihatnya. Keduanya saling berhadapan serta menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"Sakura-san." Gaara sudah mengenalnya setelah pernikahan mereka. Cukup tahu nama, soal latar belakang masih diselidiki.

Sedikit demi sedikit mulai diketahui.

Sesuai penyelidikan, mereka bilang Sakura Haruno seorang gadis sederhana yang tak memiliki orang tua. Ia hidup bersama seorang Nenek tua bernama Chiyo dan Sasori sebagai kakak sepupu.

Jika diamati Sakura tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya. Baik dan tak memandang status, biarpun ia hidup dalam kesederhanaan.

Gaara sendiri tidak tahu pasti hal apa yang membuat mereka menikah, karena saat diselidiki tidak terdengar kabar mengenai kedekatan mereka.

Semua terjadi tanpa terduga.

"Gaara-san, apa yang Anda lakukan disini?"

Keduanya masih berdiri di dekat Sakura muncul tadi.

"Cek rutin, aku menghidap tumor." Pernyataan Gaara membuat Sakura terkejut. "...sudah menjalani operasi, hanya tinggal masa pengobatan untuk pemulihan sepenuhnya."

"Semoga lekas sembuh." Setelah itu Sakura langsung berlalu melewati Gaara usai menunjukan perhatian sebagai bentuk prihatin.

"Tunggu Sakura-san!"

Wanita disana berhenti dalam jarak beberapa langkah dari tempat Gaara berdiri. "Ada apa?" Ia menoleh kebelakang.

Gaara menyimpan kedua tangan dalam saku celana blazer yang ia kenakan. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Pria itu ingin mengenal Sakura lebih dekat, dengan begitu ia dapat menilai baik dan buruknya Istri Naruto.

Sakura tampak berpikir sebelum memutuskan. Mengingat ini masih siang tentunya waktu ia berada di luar masih luang, terlebih jam pulang Naruto sesudah matahari berganti bulan.

Terdengar helaan nafas. "...tapi tidak bisa lama." Akhirnya Sakura menerima ajakan dari Gaara.

"Hanya satu jam." Itu termasuk lama, tapi Sakura tak bisa menolak sebab sudah terlanjur ia terima. "Aku sudah menyiapkan tempat, ikutlah denganku."

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya mengikuti langkah Gaara dari belakang. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu mengenal lelaki dihadapannya itu, yang ia tahu Gaara hanyalah teman baik Naruto serta rekan kerja sejak lama.

Tertlihat jelas dari kedekatan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan yang dijalani tak hanya sekedar bawahan dan atasan. Mereka sudah seperti saudara, itu yang Sakura pikirkan mengenai Naruto dan Gaara.

Pernah sebelumnya Sakura mengira Naruto seorang gay dan Gaara yang menjadi pasangannya, namun ia sadar telah salah menuduh setelah melihat kenyataan.

Naruto bukan gay, terbukti saat tanpa sengaja Sakura menemukan sebungkus pengaman dalam saku celana milik Naruto.

Ketahuilah bahwa berhubungan dengan sesama jenis tak perlu menggunakan pengaman, kecuali bermain dengan lawan jenis.

Sakura malu jika mengingat kejadian pada tempo hari, sampai membuatnya tidak punya keberanian menatap wajah Naruto selama sahari semalam.

Lelaki dingin dan cenderung bicara juga punya nafsu.

 **x X x**

Pria tak beralis mata itu meletakan gelas Teh diatas piring kecil. "Aku ingin tanya, apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang Naruto?" Ia melipat kaki diatas kaki kiri. Menumpukannya untuk lebih santai.

"Naruto Suamiku, semua tentang dia sudah aku ketahui."

"Termasuk latar belakangnya?" Anggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, tapi jangan pikir dirinya tidak tahu dengan kebohongan Sakura. "...siapa nama kedua orang tua Naruto?"

Sakura bungkam. Jika tahu begini ia tak kan berdusta.

"Jawablah." Gaara mulai tahu kebohongan yang tadinya Sakura utarakan.

"Ak-aku tidak tahu." Wanita itu menggigit bibir. Sungguh, ia merasa malu kepada diri sendiri apalagi kepada Gaara.

"Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki."

Sekian lama menyandang nama belakang Namikaze, baru sekarang Sakura tahu nama kedua orang tua Naruto. Terlebih yang mengatakannya dari mulut orang lain yang bukan Suaminya.

"Kedua orang tua Naruto tidak pernah rukun meski sudah puluhan tahun mereka hidup bersama." Gaara ingin menceritakan tentang kehidupan Naruto kepada Sakura, agar kelak wanita itu akan berpikir dua kali sebelum pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Paling tidak Sakura tahu latar belakang Naruto, dan Gaara harap dia akan menjaga Naruto jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto tidak pernah cerita kepadaku." Sakura mengeluh dalam kekecewaan. Meski tidak saling mencintai namun bukan berarti mereka orang lain yang secara kebetulan tinggal satu atap.

Alangkah baiknya jika saling berbagi dengan pasangan.

Sakura ingin membuka diri kepada Naruto, namun ia tak memiliki keberanian. Sikap Naruto seakan tak membutuhkan teman, alasan yang membuatnya menjauhkan diri dari sang Suami.

Gaara mengela nafas. "Itu karena pernikahan kalian terjadi bukan berdasarkan cinta." Membuat Sakura membuka mulut tak sesulit yang ia pikirkan.

Type wanita seperti ini yang pantas mendampingi Naruto. Gaara pikir begitu.

"Pernikahan kami terlaksana sebagai bentuk dari tanggung jawab." Pikiran Sakura kembali menerawang masa-masa yang sudah berlalu.

"Tanggung jawab atas hal apa?"

Sakura menatap jade pucat yang diketahui milik Gaara. "...aku tidak bisa menceritakannya kepadamu." Jawabannya membuat kelopak hitam diseberang sana menutup selama dua detik. "Ini masalah pribadi antara aku dan Naruto."

Dengan begini Gaara pasti mengerti lantas berhenti menatap Sakura dengan padangan penuh akan kecurigaan. Sebagaimana mencurigai seorang musuh, dan itu membuat Sakura tidak nyaman.

Sikap Gaara kepada Naruto tergolong _over protective_.

Gaara berhenti menumpukan kaki, kini kedua kaki miliknya berpijak normal di bawah meja. "Baiklah, aku tak kan memaksamu." Ia menautkan kedua jemari, lantas menyentuh ujung dagu. "...apakah Naruto sudah memperkenalkanmu kepada Paman dan Bibi?"

"Dia tak kan pernah mau melakukan itu."

"Aku yang akan melakukannya." Sakura terdiam. "Tapi aku harap setelah ini kau tak mengabaikan Naruto lagi." Gaara melanjutkan kata-kata yang membuat Sakura terjebak dalam berbagai pertanyaan.

"Naruto lah yang mengabaikanku."

Gaara tersenyum. "Kau akan tahu sosok Naruto yang sebenarnya kalau mampu mendekatkan diri, disanalah kau akan melihat sisi lemahnya."

Sakura menundukan kepala. Mengenai Naruto ia tak begitu kenal dengan Suami pirangnya itu, karena selama ini dia terlalu banyak diam dan menyendiri dengan cara mengurung diri dalam kamar.

Naruto tak pernah memberi sedikit waktu untuk Sakura. Selalu mempunyai kesibukan sendiri, entah itu sibuk dengan pekerjaan atau sibuk dengan rahasia yang disimpan dalam kamar.

Sakura penasaran dengan isi kamar Naruto dan ingin melihat apa yang dia sembunyikan disana, namun sayang kamar itu senantiasa terkunci begitu rapat. Serapat mengunci diri.

Bahkan kalau bisa Naruto akan menggunakan kunci dengan gembok rantai agar tidak ada yang bisa memasuki kamar yang ia pelitkan kepada siapapun.

Gaara beranjak, membuat tatapan Sakura mengikuti gerakannya. "Mari aku antar kepada Ayah dan Ibu mertuamu." Ia menunggu persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

Dengan perlahan Sakura menyorong kursi menggunakan bokong. Ia berdiri tanda menerima ajakan Gaara. Responsnya mendapatkan senyum tipis dari rekan kerja sang Suami.

 **x X x**

 _Emerald_ indah tersebut tengah mengedarkan pandangan disekitar tempat. Memerhatikan bangunan Mansion megah yang terdiri di depan mata, lantas bersama Gaara ia melangkah masuk ke Mansion tersebut.

Sembari menunggu pintu terbuka, Sakura tampak asyik mengamati sekeliling tempat. Memulai gerakan mata dari gerbang, halaman yang terbentang luas di depan Mansion dan lain-lain.

Naruto tak kalah kaya dari Sasuke, atau yang lebih tepat kekayaan Sasuke terletak dibawah Naruto.

Pintu berpahat milik Mansion ini di buka oleh seseorang, kala itu juga menampakan seorang wanita berambut merah marun yang menyambut kedatangan Gaara.

Cepat-cepat Sakura bersikap sopan dengan mengarahkan padangan pada satu titik, dimana saat ini wanita itu tengah tersenyum kepada Gaara.

Sakura tidak tahu pasti apa yang telah terjadi, namun hanya melihat dari raut wajah perempuan itu menunjukan keterkejutan yang sangat. Tampaknya dia Ibu Naruto— sekaligus Ibu mertuanya.

"Naruto sudah menikah!?" Ini kejutan yang sangat luar biasa, antara kecewa dan bahagia yang Kushina rasakan saat ini.

Gaara tak perlu menjawab, cukup menunjukan bukti kepada Kushina bahwa yang ia sampaikan ini benar adanya. "Istri Naruto ada dibelakangku."

Kushina menilik bahu Gaara kemudian ia mendapati seorang wanita muda sedang berdiri disana. Ia tak tahu harus menunjukan sikap seperti apa kepada Istri dari Putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Panggil lelaki bata itu.

Tidak perlu banyak omong, Sakura langsung merespons panggilan tersebut dengan bahasa tubuh. Mendatangi mereka yang tampak serius disana.

Perlu diakui bahwa perempuan yang bernama Kushina Uzumaki sangatlah cantik. Tidak, bukan Uzumaki melainkan Namikaze.

Dia Kushina Namikaze.

Kushina melangkah keluar dari pintu. Ia melewati Gaara untuk menghampiri Sakura. "...sudah berapa lama kalian menikah?" Ia menyentuh dagu lancip sang menantu, membawa tatapan dari sepasang mata indah tersebut agar mengarah padanya.

Sakura tersenyum. Mendadak pipinya merona. "Empat hari lagi genap satu bulan." Rasa bahagia itu ada ketika mendapat perlakuan manis layaknya manusia dari orang yang berderajat tinggi.

Jika awalnya Sakura mengatakan Naruto jauh lebih baik dari Sasuke, maka keluarga Uchiha memanglah sangat buruk dalam memperlakukan sesama.

Keadaan seperti ini membuat hati Sakura ingin menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Naruto. Orang baik seperti mereka pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Kushina menitikan air mata. "Anak itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku soal pernikahan kalian." Ia mengusap setitik air mata yang membekas di pipi. "...aku ini memang Ibu yang buruk ya. Aku tak pantas memiliki Naruto." Racaunya tidak jelas. Menurut Sakura.

"Eh, ada Gaara." Sapaan ramah menyapa pendengarkan Sakura.

Sekarang siapa lagi?

"Paman." Gaara tersenyum ramah kepada si penyapa.

Tak perlu bertanya, cukup menduga bahwa laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu Ayah dari Naruto Namikaze. Wajah mirip mereka bak buah pinang di belah dua yang mengatakan.

Minato melangkah ke depan. "Ayo masuk, jangan bersikap seperti orang asing begitu." Ia menyentuh bahu Gaara.

Kedekatan Gaara dengan Naruto membawa dirinya masuk dalam keluarga Namikaze, yang membuat ia jadi tahu seluk beluk mereka dari rahasia kecil hingga rahasia besar.

Bertahun-tahun Gaara mengenal dekat Naruto serta keluarganya.

"Aku tahu kau adalah keberuntungan tersebesar bagi Naruto." Sakura tak bisa mengendalikan diri setiap kali mendapat pujian. Ia malu kemudian merona, itulah masalah yang sulit diatasi.

Kushina merangkul lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya masuk. Mereka berlalu tanpa terdengar sapaan dari sepasang Suami Istri tersebut, membuat Sakura berpikir mengenai hubungan mereka.

Benar kata Gaara.

Minato dan Kushina tidak akur.

Berlalunya Kushina membuat Minato menyerngitkan kening tanda heran ketika melirik keberadaan Sakura dalam rangkulan sang Istri. "Perempuan itu kekasihmu?"

Bukan salah Naruto menjauhkan diri dari kedua orang tua, untuk itu Gaara memaklumi keinginan Naruto.

Mereka orang tua egois.

"Istri Naruto." Minato membulatkan mata.

Gaara tersenyum kemudian lekas berlalu meninggalkan Minato yang terdiam membatu di depan pintu.

Biarkan Ayah pirang itu menerima pembalasan dari sang Putra, bagaimana sakitnya saat diabaikan dan tak diperdulikan.

Apabila sudah bertengkar mereka akan membutakan mata dan hati, hal itu telah melukai perasaan seorang anak yang menyaksikan ketegangan antar Ayah dan Ibu.

 **x X x**

Menyenangkan berbincang dengan Ibu mertua, itulah yang Sakura rasakan ketika bersama Kushina di rumah megah itu. Mereka bukan orang tua yang buruk, hanya Naruto yang salah menilai

Pertengkaran demi pertengkaran tidak menjadikan alasan orang tersebut menyimpan sifat buruk.

Sakura akui kedua orang tua Naruto memang egois, namun bila hanya kepada pasangan, sementara jika kepada anak mereka bersikap normal layaknya orang tua pada umumnya.

Naruto sudah salah dengan mengambil keputusan untuk membenci orang tuanya. Mereka baik dan bertanggung jawab, sudah seharunya Naruto memahami masing-masing perasaan mereka.

Kenyataan kejam memang sulit di terima. Begitulah Naruto yang tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak saling mencintai.

Naruto tak pernah tahu isi hati Minato, begitu pula dengan Kushina. Mereka orang tua yang menutup diri mengenai perasaan.

Setelah kembali dari Mansion Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan niat, dimana dirinya kembali ke Rumah Sakit lalu pergi lagi usai menerima hasil test yang akan merubah segalanya.

Tidak perlu jauh-jauh, hanya satu tujuan Sakura saat ini.

Yaitu mendatangi Uchiha yang telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai kaum hawa hingga ke titik yang terdalam.

Perbuatan mereka tidak bisa ditoleransikan lagi.

Tak hanya Fugaku, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tega meragukan kesucian Sakura. Mereka sama saja menganggap dirinya seperti wanita rendahan yang gampangan dan asal bergaul dengan lelaki manapun.

Keputusan Sakura untuk melabrak mereka bukanlah ide buruk, tujuannya agar hidup mereka tidak di kejar-kejar lagi oleh rasa penasaran.

Bukan 'kah ini yang menjadi kenginan Ayah kesayangan Sasuke? Well, Sakura akan mengambulkannya.

Kini Sakura telah tiba di depan bangunan gedung yang merupakan perusahaan besar milik Uchiha. Ia berdiri di depan gerbang untuk menarik nafas sejenak, lantas memulai langkah dengan jantung yang berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Degup yang menandakan amarah. Hati Sakura berdentum-dentum menunggu yang akan terjadi begitu dirinya hadir secara tiba-tiba.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusan selebrity kita?" Sasuke menuai pertanyaan untuk proyek pengiklanan atas nama produk buatan mereka.

"...bayaran yang kita tentukan tidak memuaskan." Jawab salah seorang lelaki yang juga menghadiri rapat ini.

Fugaku menyentuh pelipis. "Sudah sebanyak itu masih dibilang kurang." Ia tak tahu maksud dari _perkataan kurang_ yang diupackan oleh selebrity yang mereka kontrak.

"Begitulah katanya."

Ini sama saja dengan pemerasan. "Apa perlu kita tambah?" Usul Uchiha sulung. Itachi pikir pengeluaran mereka tidak sebanding dengan keuntungan, lantas untuk apa berhemat jika untung yang berhasil mereka raub sampai satu kali lipat.

Bagi Fugaku menambah bayaran bukanlah solusi yang tepat, namun mau bagaimana lagi jika ia sendiri tidak bisa memecah masalah mereka.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggung pada badan kursi. "Lagipula yang dia butuhkan itu upah standar dari pekerjaan selebrity lainnya, Ayah."

Fugaku melirik Sasuke. "Jadi kita harus menambah pengeluaran lagi?"

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Obito menimpal.

Hal wajar apabila mereka membayar upah dengan harga selangit mengingat selebrity yang di kontrak penyanyi solo papan atas yang karriernya sedang melejit di dunia _entertainment_.

"Jika terus berpikir Mei Terumi bisa kapan saja membatalkan kontrak kita kerena ketidak puasan dengan bayaran." Mereka menyimak perkataan Itachi. "Kita akan rugi, dan Mei beruntung. Tiga perusahaan mengharapkan kerja sama dengan Mei, kita lah perusahaan beruntung yang dipilih olehnya... saran dariku sebaiknya kita penuhi apa yang dia inginkan."

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Baiklah... kita setujui perubahan ini." Sesekali mengalah demi keuntungan bukan masalah besar untuk dilakukan.

"...dengan begini kita sudah menyetujui perubahan." Sasuke langsung menandatangani surat kontrak kerja mereka, setelah itu ia tutup kembali document penting tersebut.

"Minggir!"

Suara ribut terdengar dari luar ruang rapat. Semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Tidak bisa Nyonya. Tuan Fugaku sedang menjalani rapat, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggu beliau."

Sakura memaksakan diri. "Rapat mereka tidak sepenting kedatanganku kesini." Ia berusaha menerobos agar bisa masuk ke dalam sana.

"Nyonya, sebaiknya Anda pergi sebelum saya panggilkan security."

 _Emerald_ tersebut mendelik. Menatap tajam sosok pria bertubuh kurus yang menghadang jalannya. "Panggil saja, aku tidak takut." Ia menantang.

Zetsu terpancing. "Keras kepala!" Komentarnya mengenai kegigihan Sakura. "Bee...!" Ia lengah sedetik untuk memanggil Killer Bee— hanya dengan mengalihkan mata, tapi saat kembali menatap wanita tadi tiba-tiba sosoknya menghilang seperti bayangan.

Hanya tersisa bekas Sakura berdiri tadi.

Hilangnya Sakura membuat Zetsu terkejut. "Sial!" Umpatnya lalu menyelonong masuk untuk menangkap orang asing tadi.

"Sakura, kau..."

Ruangan ini hening dalam seketika karena kedatangan Sakura. Mereka dibuat heran olehnya.

Sasuke berdiri, sementara itu Sakura bergegas menghampiri tempatnya dengan langkah tergesa. Sontak saja, kejadian ini menarik semua mata untuk memandang ke arah mereka.

Fugaku mengarahkan tatapan bengis untuk Sakura. Ia memandanginya dengan pandangan rendah.

 **Puk.**

Sebuah amplop putih diletakan dipermukaan dada Sasuke. "...setelah ini jangan pernah lagi mengusik hidupku." Sakura mengecamnya tak hanya dengan kata-kata, namun beserta tatapan.

Tidak terdapat cinta dan kasih sayang lagi dalam jade cerah milik sang wanita, hanya ada kebencian. Sasuke sangat menyadari sebagaimana bengisnya tatapan Sakura terhadap dirinya.

Kebencian yang tercipta dari rasa cinta. Sungguh ironis.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Di chap ini Suami pirang tercinta sy ga nongol hiks T_T


	5. Chapter 5 - Kita

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 5]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

"Selamat tinggal." Sakura membalik tubuh— hendak meninggalkan ruang sunyi ini, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh seseorang dibelakang. Ia menoleh lantas mendapati Sasuke disana.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke masih setia mencengkeram tangan Sakura agar empunya tidak pergi.

"Bukti yang selama ini kau dan Ayahmu inginkan."

Fugaku terkejut. Nekat sekali perempuan itu membuktikan dirinya tak bersalah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sudut dari bibir mungil itu tertatik ke atas, kala itu juga memperlihatkan senyum angkuh yang terulas tipis menemani paras manis Sakura.

Sasuke terkesiap mendapat senyuman angkuh tersebut.

"Kau terlihat bodoh dengan berpura-pura tidak tahu." Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke. Bukan sentuhan cinta melainkan sentuhan jijik, seakan menyentuh sesuatu yang tidak layak disentuh. "...hentikan sandiwaramu. Kau tetap terlihat buruk di mata Tuhan."

"CUKUP!" Ini penghinaan nama baik.

Fugaku memukul permukaan meja dengan keras, sontak saja ulahnya itu membuat mereka yang menyaksikam keributan disini terlonjak kaget, tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

Hanya lirikan yang menjadi tanggapan atas kemurkaan Fugaku. Sakura tampak acuh.

"Setelah ini jangan cari aku lagi." Sasuke tak berkutik ketika Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut. "...jangan menggaggu kebahagiaanku." Tangannya terkulai lemah.

Berakhir sudah semuanya. Hubungan yang sudah lama terjalin dan memerlukan begitu banyak pengorbanan harus berakhir dalam hitungan detik.

Sakura pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang lemah tak berdaya serta Fugaku yang diabaikan begitu saja.

Kemarahan tiada guna.

Sasuke tersadar dari alam diamnya, lantas segera ia membongkar amplop yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Ketika membaca setiap kalimat yang dihasilkan oleh mesin ketik, kenyataannya langsung membulatkan kedua mata Sasuke.

Kertas itu hasil test keperawanan milik Sakura.

Tidak ada pengkhianatan, buktinya setelah nyaris satu bulan menikah hingga saat ini kesucian Sakura masih terjaga. Tanggal dan waktu yang membuktikan, tidak hanya menuai omongan belaka seperti yang dilakukan oleh Fugaku.

Kini Sasuke sadar yang selama ini mereka lakukan kepada Sakura ialah memfitnahnya. Kesalahan terbesar yang tak termaafkan seumur hidup.

Sakura bukan wanita murahan. Fugaku telah salah melecehkan seorang wanita, dengan begini Sasuke sendiri yang menderita akibat memfitnah orang yang jelas-jelas tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Kejadian pada malam itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Sakura sudah mencoba untuk menjelaskan namun dia tak diberi kesempatan membuka mulut selagi bukti tidak tangan.

Sekarang sudah terbukti bahwa Sakura tidak bersalah.

Tiba-tiba Fugaku berdiri lantas merampas kertas dalam genggaman Sasuke. Ia meneliti setiap huruf yang berjejer rapi dalam kertas tersebut, lalu matanya membulat sempurna saat menemukan satu kalimat pendek yang menyatakan kesucian Sakura masih utuh.

"...yang berlalu biarlah berlalu." Ucap sang kepala keluarga. Toh, ini sudah menjadi keinginannya sejak awal. Perpisahan mereka.

Sasuke menggigit bibir dengan kuat. Hatinya ngilu, dan berpikir entah kenapa dirinya setega itu meragukan kesetiaan Sakura. Pantas bila wanita itu marah dan merasa terhina.

Sikap mereka kepada Sakura sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Harusnya tidak sekarang baru Sasuke sadari, jika ia percaya dengan Sakura sejak kejadian hari itu maka hubungan ini tak kan kandas bersama perjuangan selama ini yang tersia-siakan begitu saja.

Hak Sakura untuk menyudahi segalanya.

 **x X x**

Hari semakin pentang. Perlahan-lahan matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri dibalik langit yang mulai gelap, bergantian berjaga bersama bulan setelah seharian ini menerangi bumi.

Para pengendara menyalakan lampu _headlamp_ , entah itu mobil atau sepeda motor. Cuaca saat ini masih terbilang senja namun kerena perbuatan langit mendung yang menjadikan bumi gelap gulita jika tanpa bantuan cahaya lampu.

Jalanan mulai sepi dengan berangsurnya tetesan air hujan. Mendaratkan butiran-butiran bening tersebut ke atap-atap gedung, rumah, jalanan dan apa saja bahkan manusia.

Sakura Namikaze menyusuri trotoar tanpa peduli terhadap apapun, bahkan diri sendiri. Sepanjang jalan ia terus meneteskan air mata— seperti beradu tanding dengan air hujan.

Hidup yang dijalani terlalu pahit. Sepahit empedu. Sakura menyesal untuk semuanya. Menyesali karena mengenal Sasuke, berjuang demi laki-laki berwajah datar itu, lantas menangis gara-gara dia juga.

Untuk apa saling mencintai jika pada akhirnya berpisah. Datang untuk singgah sebentar lalu pergi setelah membuat si tempat singgah merasa nyaman dan tak ingin kehilangan.

Kejam!

Tak semua cinta membuat bahagia, justru sering terjadi sebaliknya. Dimana seseorang hancur karena cinta.

Sakura korban dari salah satu orang tersebut. Cinta telah membuat hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping, lantas menyisakan hati yang menganga lebar karena luka.

Hati yang terluka tak sesakit saat fisik yang terluka.

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Jalanan sudah benar-benar sepi, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan yang dapat dihitung sedang berlalu di jalan raya— menerobos hujan secara paksa.

Tangis alam menghujami sekujur tubuh Sakura, membuatnya basah kuyub hingga ke dalam. Dirinya yang lemah tak berdaya terjatuh pasrah dijalanan sepi. Ia berlutut dibawah guyuran air hujan.

Kepala merah muda yang telah basah itu mendongkak ke atas. Menatap langit mendung yang menjatuhkan jutaan air seperti shower raksasa.

Kelopak putih milik wanita itu menutup. Cara ia menikmati air sejuk yang membasahi sekujur tubuh, namun tak menghentikan liquid yang mengalir dari sudut mata.

Sakura menggaruk permukaan aspal, kemudian membentuk kepalan erat dari jari-jemari kurus miliknya. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat agar tak meloloskan tangisan kencang.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU...!"

Sembari menadahkan kepala Sakura melantangkan suara. Meneriaki orang yang sangat ia benci dalam hidup ini. Seseorang yang telah menorehkan luka dalam hatinya.

 **JDARRR!**

Gemuruh dari atas sana seakan menyampaikan perasaan Sakura yang tersakiti. Menyambar-nyabar seperti hati Sakura saat ini.

Petir menggelegar seakan hendak membelah bumi yang menjadi tempat para manuisa hidup. Angin kencang meniup pepohonan yang tak berdosa.

Sakura menundukan kepala. Ia tak lagi meredam tangis, sebab tangisnya telah reda berkat bantuan amarah dan dendam.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang aku benci di muka bumi ini."

Cinta tak hanya menjadikan kebencian, namun juga dendam.

Jangan salahkan Sakura bila ia memendam kebencian kepada Sasuke dan berambisi ingin membuatnya terluka agar dapat merasakan apa yang kini tengah ia derita.

Sekarang Sakura sadar. Sasuke pria terburuk yang pernah ada.

Seluruh kerluarga Uchiha sangatlah buruk!

Mereka kejam, angkuh dan tak berperasaan.

Sakura benci kepada mereka, termasuk Sasuke yang dulu pernah ia cintai. Kebencian dalam dirinya sudah abadi, akan ia bawa hingga ke liang kubur sekalipun.

Mereka terkutuk!

Bersusah payah Sakura bangkit untuk berdiri. Sudah cukup ia menangisi Sasuke— tapi kali ini tangisan benci. Ia bersumpah kelak mereka akan menerima ajab yang lebih pedih daripada yang dialami olehnya saat ini.

Karma pasti berlaku.

Tuhan maha adil.

 **x X x**

 **Ting tong!**

Bel berbunyi tanda kedatangan seseorang. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya untuk membuka pintu sembari berharap Sakura lah yang menekan bel tadi.

Di luar sedang hujan sejak senja tadi, dan sampai saat ini Sakura tak kunjung pulang. Biarpun tidak mencintai namun walau bagaimanapun Naruto seorang Suami, wajar bila ia cemas terhadap Istri sendiri.

Bisa saja laki-laki yang datang tadi pagi menyakiti Sakura, atau melakukan hal buruk tanpa diketahui.

Naruto pikir Sakura keluar bersama orang yang tadi, alasan yang membuat ia enggan mengganggu kebersamaan mereka melalui panggilan atau sekedar pesan.

Ketahuilah, bukan gaya hidup seorang Naruto Namikaze mendesak wanita, biarpun wanita itu Istrinya sendiri. Entahlah kalau ia mencintai Sakura.

Pintu terbuka, kontan saja membuat Naruto terkejut saat mendapati Sakura dalam keadaan basah. Dia terlihat pucat dan kedinginan. Tubuh kurusnya menggigil.

"Ka-kau..." Naruto terbata. Antara terkejut, panik dan cemas karena melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini.

Sakura ambruk, namun sebelum tubuhnya sempat mendarat di lantai gerakan cepat Naruto menjeda yang nyaris terjadi. Dengan sigap ia menyerahkan tangan untuk menahan dada Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi!?" Keadaan Sakura membuat Naruto marah.

Perlahan Sakura mendongakan kepala. Gerakannya terpatah-patah efek menggigil. "Di-dingin..." Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Bibir tipis itu membungkam, namun melalui gerakan empunya segera membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam. Naruto menutup pintu lantas membopong Sakura untuk ia bawa ke kamar.

Pastinya kamar perempuan itu sendiri.

Rasa iba membuat Naruto sedih. Keadaan Sakura sungguh sangat mengenaskan.

"Ganti bajumu." Naruto meletakan daster merah di tepi ranjang, tempat Sakura duduk lemah.

Sakura mencoba berdiri namun tak mampu, untuk itu sembari duduk ia berusaha membuka baju dengan Naruto yang memunggungi dirinya.

Enggan melihat tubuh telanjang sang Istri.

Wanita itu menggigit bibir. Berdiri sudah tidak mampu, giliran ganti baju ia seakan tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Hanya duduk yang bisa dilakukan.

"Ti-tidak bisa..."

Naruto berbalik setelah mendengar keluhan Sakura. Ia menatapnya selama beberapa detik, kemudian dengan berani mendekati sang Istri untuk membantunya.

Tanpa ragu, tanpa menutup mata, Naruto langsung membantu Sakura melepas baju basah yang masih melekat, bahkan ia buka seluruhnya hingga tak menyisakan apapun di tubuh tersebut.

Samar-samar Sakura dapat melihat keseriusan di wajah tampan Naruto, membuat bibir mungil miliknya membentuk segaris senyum tipis.

Paling tidak masih ada yang peduli kepada wanita malang itu.

Sakura memaksa berdiri. Untuk berusaha sampai berhasil maka ia menggunakan lengan kokoh Naruto sebagai pegangan, hingga setelah berhasil ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap sang Suami dalam keadaan polos.

Naruto terkesiap mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

Dapat Sakura rasakan kehangatan nyata ketika mendekap Naruto. Nyaman dan terlindungi.

"Izinkan aku melakukan ini."

Pelukan pada tubuh Naruto bertambah erat, hingga dapat ia rasakan tubuh dingin Sakura. Padahal terhalang oleh kaos putih yang dikenakan olehnya tapi tetap berhasil menembus hingga ke dalam.

Tak perlu menjawab, cukup menunjukan sikap pasrah bahwa Naruto mengizinkan Sakura memeluk tubuhnya. Awalnya ragu untuk balas memeluk, namun akhirnya ia hanya mau menyentuh kepala Sakura.

Cukup mengelus rambut merah muda itu daripada disebut lancang ketika balas memeluk, terlebih saat ini Sakura sedang telanjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sakura mencengkeram baju dibagian pinggang Naruto seerat yang ia bisa. "Aku rindu Ayah dan Ibu."

"Besok kita temui mereka." Naruto tersenyum. "...dimana Ayah dan Ibumu sekarang?"

Kelopak putih itu terpejam. "Mereka sudah di Surga."

Naruto terpaku. Jadi kedua orang tua Istrinya itu telah tiada. "Maaf." Ia turut bersedih.

Sakura mengembuskan nafas. "Sayangilah kedua orang tuamu sebelum mereka pergi." Izinkan dirinya mengingatkan sang Suami sebelum terlambat lalu menyesal di kemudian hari.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sakura."

"Aku tahu." Wanita itu berusaha keras hanya demi menaikan pandangan. "...biar bagaimanapun mereka tetap menyayangimu. Hargailah kasih sayang mereka." Ia tersenyum kecil.

Wajah tampan itu jarang sekali menampakan ekspresi. "Kau dan aku berbeda."

"Tapi kita bisa saling melengkapi."

Lelaki muda itu melepas pelukan Sakura kemudian ia pasangkan daster merah di tangan ke tubuh sang Istri. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya beberapa detik semua beres.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, kini Naruto menggunakan handuk kecil yang ia bawa tadi untuk mengeringkan rambut Sakura. Ia lakukan dengan gerakan terlatih agar empunya merasa nyaman.

"Kau tidak ingin bertanya apa yang aku lalui selama ini?" Terang saja Sakura menikmati perlakuan Naruto. Sungguh, selama bersama Sasuke ia tak pernah merasa senyaman ini.

"...jelaskanlah."

Sakura menyentuh tangan Naruto, membuat aktifitasnya terhenti. "Kaulah yang menjadi pemisah antara aku dan Sasuke." Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. "...tapi aku bersyukur, berkat kejadian ini aku sadar bahwa dia sangat tidak pantas untukku."

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Sedih, benci, dendam." Jawab wanita itu. Ia tersenyum bengis.

Naruto melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya. Mengeringkan rambut merah muda milik Sakura.

"...cintaku berubah menjadi kebencian."

"Itu sudah menjadi pilihan hidupmu." Naruto mendudukan Sakura di tepi ranjang melalui tarikan lembut terhadap tangan. "Tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat setelah yang terjadi hari ini." Ia menarik selimut lantas menggunakannya untuk Sakura usai membaringkan dia.

Menyelimuti sang Istri hingga sebatas dada.

 **Tep.**

Naruto menoleh. Baru saja Sakura menangkap tangannya. "Jangan pergi." Pinta perempuan itu. Wajah pucatnya tampak memelas. "...temani aku."

"..." Bibir eksotis itu senantiasa terkatup.

"Kali ini saja anggap aku sebagai Istrimu."

Sakura pikir selama ini Naruto tak sudi menganggap dirinya sebagai Istri. Kamar mereka terpisah, jarang berkomunikasi apalagi untuk tersenyum.

Sikap Naruto kelewat dingin.

"Kau memang Istriku, bodoh." Senyum Sakura merekah.

Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya memenuhi yang Sakura inginkan dengan bibir terkunci rapat. Ia di bagi tempat untuk merebahkan diri, oleh sebab itu Sakura menggeser tubuh.

Untuk pertama kali mereka bersama, akur, dekat dan saling berbagi meski tidak sepenuhnya membuka diri.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura mulai mengetaui sisi lemah Naruto, persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Gaara.

 **x X x**

Naruto memasuki kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintu. Ini rumahnya, miliknya, tak masalah bila ia berlaku sesuka hati biarpun kamar ini sedang di tempati oleh seorang wanita.

Toh, wanita itu juga Istrinya.

Di tempat tidur dengan ukuran _king size_ tersebut tampak Sakura tengah bergumul dalam selimut tebal. Dia kedinginan karena mendemam.

Suami pirang itu menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduganya sejak awal, keesokan hari Sakura pasti jatuh sakit. Harusnya kemarin malam dia tidak nekat menerobos hujan agar secepatnya tiba di rumah.

Sekarang sudah berhari-hari dia mendemam setelah berlalunya malam kemarin.

"Sakura, aku membawakan Sup untukmu." Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang kemudian membangunkan Sakura. "...kau harus menyedunya agar tubuhmu terasa hangat."

Tubuh kecil itu menggeliat. "Aku tidak mau." Tolaknya.

Naruto kesal karena penolakan tersebut. "Kali ini saja anggap aku sebagai Suamimu."

Kontan saja, pernyataan tersebut berhasil menampakan sepasang _emerald_ yang telah lama bersembunyi.

Sakura membalik tubuh. "Kau meniru kata-kataku." Ia mengulum senyum. Naruto tak menjawab, hanya membantunya sampai bangun dengan mulut bungkam.

Lihatlah, dia dingin bukan?

Sakura mengamati paras tampan itu dalam diam. Dia sedang meniupkan sesendok Sup untuk mengurangi suhu, agar tidak terlalu panas ketika melesak ke dalam mulut.

"Siapa yang membuat Sup itu?"

"Setahuku kita tidak punya pembantu." Jawab sang Suami tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sendok yang berisikan oleh Sup serta potongan sayur.

Kita?

Kalimat sederhana yang mampu membuat Sakura tersenyum. Paling tidak Naruto sudi mengakui kehadiran dirinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Naruto penasaran dengan Sup yang ia olah dengan tangan sendiri ketika melihat wajah pucat sang Istri mengisut usai mencicipi masakannya.

Sakura mengulum bibir. "Le-lezat."

Naruto tahu itu jawaban dusta. Sakura tak kan mengaku, sebab itu ia akan membuktikan sendiri dengan cara mencicipinya.

"Jangan!" Secepat mungkin Sakura menghentikan niat Naruto. "...sendok itu bekas mulutku, nanti kau akan tertular." Alasannya agar Naruto luluh.

"Sekeras apapun aku menghindarimu penyakit itu akan tetap berjangkit padaku. Kita satu atap, kecuali kau di langit dan aku di Bumi."

Jawaban yang tepat. Sakura kalah telak.

Naruto mencicipi Sup tersebut. Larangan sang Istri merah muda ia hiraukan. Alhasil, wajah pelit akan ekspresi itu memucat.

Jarang sekali Sakura melihat wajah konyol Naruto, atau bahkan memang tak pernah lagi setelah terakhir kali ia lihat ketika Naruto menyela santapan ramen dan membiarkan sisa mie berjuntai di mulut.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak lama tapi Sakura masih mengingatnya hingga detik ini.

"Enak?"

Berusah payah Naruto menelan kuah Sup dalam mulut. "Asin." Jawabnya dengan wajah mengisut. Sudah seperti kakek-kakek.

Sakura tertawa geli melihat penuaan dini yang terjadi pada Naruto. "Itu akibatnya kalau membantah laranganku." Ia mengambil alih mangkuk dari tangan Naruto, lalu meletakannnya pada nampan.

Naruto mengusap tengkuk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa masak." Akunya dengan jujur. Ia berhasil mengolah Sup itu berkat bantuan dari internet, namun sayang hasilnya tidak sepadan seperti yang ada di internet.

"Jangan terlalu mempercayai internet." Jangan pikir Sakura tidak tahu. Ingatlah bahwa ini jaman modern, dimana semua orang sudah terlalu bergantungan dengan internet.

Naruto terus memerhatikan Sakura. Mulai dari sang Istri menyibak selimut, berdiri lalu mengambil nampan yang ia bawa tadi.

"Mari menikmati Sup yang sebenarnya." Untuk mengajak Naruto, Sakura perlu menarik tangannya.

Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju dapur bersama-sama.

Sakura ahlinya dalam mengolah makanan.

 **x X x**

"Uhukk uhukk! Hachihhh!"

Sudah tak terhitung batuk dan bersinnya.

"Hachihhh!"

Naruto merasakan berat pada kepala.

"Hachihhh!"

Lagi dan lagi. Dalam sekali bersin selalu tiga kali, dan pastinya sesudah batuk.

Entah sudah berapa kali Naruto bersin dalam seharian ini. Hidungnya sumbat, suara teredam, air dari hidung terus meleleh. Keadaannya saat ini sungguh mengenaskan.

Minggu lalu Sakura, sekarang Naruto.

Penyakit Sakura benar-benar menular kepada Naruto, dan itu membuatnya cuti bekerja selama beberapa hari, termasuk hari ini sudah empat hari.

Sekarang giliran Sakura merawat Naruto.

 _Shappire_ tersebut melebar. Sesuatu yang amat dibenci olehnya tersaji di depan mata, hal yang membuat Naruto menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Buka mulutmu."

Gelengan keras menjawab perintah Sakura.

"Buka!"

Naruto gigih dalam menolak. Ia benci obat berbentuk sirup.

Pekerjaan yang paling sulit Sakura selesaikan ialah saat memberi obat batuk untuk Naruto. Penolakannya sama persis seperti bocah berusia lima tahun, bahkan sebagian dari bocah-bocah ingusan masih ada yang mau.

Bahkan ada yang suka.

Berbeda dengan Naruto. Sulit sekali membujuknya agar sudi menelan obat sirup untuk itu terpaksa Sakura menggunakan senjata pamungkas.

"Tidak mau! Hpmmhh!"

Naruto rela bersikap kekanakan hanya demi menolak obat. Padahal yang Sakura lakukan demi kebaikan dia sendiri.

"Harus mau!" Sakura menaiki tubuh Naruto lalu menduduki perutnya.

Biarlah sofa ini bergesar akibat amukan sang Suami, yang paling utama dia lekas sembuh.

Kepala Naruto menggelengkan kesana dan kemari. Cara ia menolak suapan dari tangan Sakura. "Hmphhh..." Sekali tidak akan tetap tidak.

Terpaksa Sakura menggunakan cara ini. Menarik kedua tangan Naruto, meletakannya disisi tubuh lalu ia timpa dengan lutut. Hanya dengan cara ini baru berhasil. Salah satu senjata pamungkas seorang Istri.

Baru pagi ini Sakura tahu Naruto sangat anti dengan sirup obat batuk dan pilek, kerana di hari sebelumnya ia tak membeli obat tersebut. Menyadari keadaan Naruto semakin memburuk maka ia putuskan untuk membeli obat di Apotik.

Sakura hanya mengikuti saran Gaara. Katanya obat sirup jauh lebih cepat melulihkan penyakit Naruto, maka dari itu ia membelikannya khusus untuk sang Suami.

Gaara tahu sebab dia sudah kenal lama dengan Naruto, tidak salah apabila Sakura mematuhi apa yang dia suruh jika itu untuk Naruto.

Berhasil! Sakura berjaya menyuap paksa sirup kedalam mulut Naruto, setelah itu ia bekap bibir pucat tersebut agar si empu tidak meluakan obat yang sudah memasuki rongga.

Mata Naruto melebar.

Lagi-lagi Sakura berhasil membuat ia menelan paksa cairan berperisa mint itu. Rasanya sangatlah tidak enak dan membuat mual. Menjijikan.

Sementara itu, senyum puas melukis wajah Sakura. Tanda ia berhasil meraih kemenangan dengan mengalahkan Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu jatuh lemas "Anak pintar." Sakura mengelus pipinya bersama tawa cekikikan. "Lekas sembuh, Suamiku." Ucapnya kemudian.

Hari ke hari hubungan mereka semakin membaik, tentunya semakin dekat secara perlahan-lahan.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura mulai mengenal Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kehidupan normal layaknya Suami dan Istri mulai mereka jalani bersama, walau masih setia menetap di kamar yang berbeda.

Setidaknya mereka sudah saling mengenal lebih jauh hingga latar belakang.

 **x X x**

Naruto menerima bingksian tersebut. "Apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung seraya menggenggam kotak kecil yang dibungkus layaknya kado. "Hadiah ulang tahun?" Seingatnya tanggal jadi itu masih lama. Masih beberapa bulan lagi.

 _"Itu memang hadiah, tapi hadiah untuk pernikahan kalian."_

Jawab orang dari sebelah telepon. Tadi Gaara menelfon tepat sewaktu kiriman datang.

"Oh." Naruto mengangguk kecil.

 _"Kau harus membuka kadonya bersama Sakura. Awas kalau kau buka tanpa Istrimu."_

Naruto memutar mata. "Okay." Jawabnya agak malas.

"Saya permisi Tuan." Aoba membungkuk sopan.

"Silahkan." Balas sang atasan.

 _"Putuskan sambungan lalu panggil Istrimu. Ajak dia melihat hadiah yang aku beri."_

Naruto kesal. Rasa penasaran membuatnya bertanya-tanya sendiri mak ia mutuskan panggilan tanpa banyak omong lalu menimang kotak kecil di tangan.

Berat beberap gram, kalau di terka mungkin isinya benda-benda semacam askesoris.

"Sakura!" Yang dipanggil segera menghentikan langkah. Niatnya hendak kebelakang rumah urung kala itu juga.

"Apa?"

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sakura. "Ada hadiah dari Gaara untuk kita berdua." Ia menunjukan bingkisan kecil di tangan kepada sang Istri.

Sakura menilik benda dalam genggaman Naruto. "Apa itu? Cincin?" Untuk ukuran kotak sekecil itu kalau tidak cincin pastinya aksesoris lainnya.

"Entahlah." Naruto juga penasaran seperti Sakura. "..sebaiknya kita buka saja." Usulnya, lantas merobek-robek kertas yang membungkus kotak kecil tersebut dengan tak sabar.

Lapisan luar telah habis, tersisa kotak putih yang segera di buka oleh Naruto.

"Jam tangan?" Sakura melihat benda itu dengan jelas.

Naruto menyentuhnya. "Ini jam tangan couple yang terbuat dari emas putih." Ia meneliti sepasang jam tangan tersebut tanpa mengeluarkannya dari kotak.

"Pasti mahal ya?"

"Jutaan."

Sakura penasaran. "Coba lihat, sepertinya bagus."

Untuk memenuhi keinginan Sakura barulah Naruto benar-benar mengeluarkan sepasang jam tangan tersebut dari kotaknya, kemudian ia serahkan kepada Sakura.

Perempuan itu menerima jam dari tangan Naruto sembari berdecak kagum. Benar-benar indah.

"Wahh, cantik sekali." Sakura meneliti jam tersebut dengan seksama. Mengamati body licinnya yang mengkilap indah.

"Eh." Sesuatu membuat Naruto terkejut kala itu juga.

Setelah jam masih ada satu hadiah yang terlupakan. Ternyata hadiah yang Gaara kirim tidak hanya sekedar jam tangan.

"A-apa ini!?"

"Masih ada lagi?" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto untuk melihat hadiah kedua. "Hm?" Itu bukan hadiah.

Mendadak wajah Naruto memucat.

Sakura melihatnya, wajah tampan sang Suami tampil pucat pasi secara tiba-tiba.

Apa yang membuat Naruto melototkan mata hingga memasang wajah horror?

 **TO BE CONTINUE**...

* * *

Gomeme gomene... klo soal word udah ditentukan, dalam satu chapter minimal wordnya 3k+ jd sulit nambahinnya (╯︵╰,)

Tp tenang aja, kan updatenya setiap minggu di hari selasa jd ga perlu nungguin lama2 lg donk. Pokoknya fanfic ini pasti kelar tanpa membuang-buang banyak waktu, so nantikan aja setiap hari selasa (^.^)


	6. Chapter 6 - Rahasia

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & Minakushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 6]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Hewan bersayap itu merayapi tangan Naruto. Sialnya, seolah punya pikiran serangga menjijikan tersebut menatap ke si pemilik tangan, lantas menyeringai seram.

Mata Naruto berkilat, seolah mendapat sambaran petir di siang bolong dengan cuaca cerah.

"GYAAAAAAAHH!"

Kontan saja, kemunculan kecoa dari kotak yang Gaara kirim membuat Naruto berteriak histeris. Ia menepis serangga jahat itu sekuat mungkin hingga berhasil membuatnya enyah.

Cara kecoa itu terbang membuat Naruto merinding geli.

 **Tep.**

Sang kecoa berpindah tempat, awalnya dari tangan Naruto kini hinggap di dahi Sakura. Sontak saja membuat kedua _emerald_ tersebut menatap ke arah kening.

Bola mata milik Sakura berkumpul di tengah. Fokus pada satu titik.

Sementara itu, setelah berhasil lolos Naruto segera melompat naik ke sofa. Menyembunyikan diri disana dengan wajah pucat.

"SERANGGA MENJIJIKAN!" Makian lantang terlontar untuk sang kecoa— bersama telunjuk yang mengacung ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tidak histeris, justru berani menyentuh kecoa yang hinggap dipermukaan jidatnya yang lebar. "Ini hanya kecoa, kenapa sampai seheboh itu..." Ia menentengnya dengan tangan, memperlihatkan kepada Naruto bahwa hewan itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

"BUANG!" Kini telunjuk Naruto mengarah pada kecoa yang tengah dipegang oleh Sakura. "CEPAT BUANG JAUH-JAUH!"

"Kau takut dengan kecoa?" Pipi Sakura menggembung karena tawa yang tertahan. Kelakuan Naruto mengocok perutnya.

"MENJAUH!" Lelaki itu heboh sendiri ketika melihat Sakura melangkah ke arahnya. Tubuhnya merinding karena rasa geli terhadap hewan bersayap itu. Ia benci dengan kecoa, apalagi kalau terbang. "GAARA, SETELAH INI KUPASTIKAN KAU MATI DI TANGANKU!" Ia tahu Gaara pelaku yang sengaja mengirim kecoa itu bersama jam tangan.

Sakura menghentikan langkah ketika mendapat peringatan keras. Telunjuk panjang itu mengarah padanya agar diam di tempat.

"K-kumohon, buang kecoa itu." Naruto memelas, tak lagi membahanakan suara seperti tadi. Keberanian sang Istri sedikit membuatnya lega. Setidaknya ada yang sudi menolong ia terbebas dari hewan bersayap itu.

"Okay okay..." Sakura memenuhi keinginan Naruto sembari tertawa geli. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

"Buang ke tengah jalan dan biarkan mobil melindasnya sampai gepeng. Pokoknya serangga itu tidak boleh lagi terlihat disekitar rumah!"

Naruto merinding. Bisa-bisanya Sakura tahan menyentuh kecoa, sedangkan dirinya sangat anti dengan serangga menyeramkan itu.

Hilangnya sosok Sakura membuat Naruto penasaran, lalu ia turun dari sofa untuk melihat dan memastikan. Ia hanya berani menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu, dan membuatnya menghela nafas lega setelah melihat Sakura kembali.

Wanita itu benar-benar membuangnya ke jalanan.

Biarkan serangga itu digilas mobil. Itu akibatnya bila menakuti orang dengan wajah menyeringai seram.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau buang jauh-jauh?" Naruto ingin memastikan. Gelagat Sakura membuat ia was-was.

Alih-alih menjawab, justru bibir mungil itu mengulum senyum. Kedua tangan miliknya setia bersembunyi dibelakang badan.

"KECOA!"

Reflek, Naruto melompat karena kejutan dari Sakura. Untuk berlindung ia menggunakan belakang tubuh sang Istri, cara menghindari serangga yang tadi di lemparkan ke arahnya.

Sakura nyengir dengan wajah tak berdosa begitu ia berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto. "Bercanda, hehehehe..."

Kembali Naruto menghela nafas lega. Kali ini benar-benar lega dari sebelumnya. "Tidak lucu." Gerutunya kesal.

"Kecoa tidak menggigit, lalu apa yang kau takutkan dari kecoa?" Wanita itu mengajukan pertanyaan.

Hal paling lucu yang pernah terjadi ialah ketika melihat seorang pria tampan, tinggi dan bertubuh seksi sangat takut dengan kecoa.

Baru kali ini Sakura menemukan pria gagah takut kepada serangga yang berjenis kecoa. Sulit baginya untuk menghentikan tawa bila mengingat wajah horror Naruto pada saat melihat kecoa.

"Geli, kalau terbang terlihat menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu." Naruto bergidik.

"...tidak seram sama sekali." Sakura hendak menyentuh tangan Naruto untuk mengajaknya masuk, namun sebelum sentuhan itu terjadi gerakan cepat Naruto menghentikan niatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuhku!" Pergelangan Sakura tengah dicekal. "Cuci tanganmu sampai bersih, kuman dari kecoa tadi pasti hinggap di tanganmu."

Sakura mendengus. Ada-ada saja.

"Ck." Terdengar decakan. Naruto memutuskan untuk mencucikan tangan Sakura, sebab ia kurang percaya dengan cucian Sakura sendiri.

Pasti tidak bersih.

"Aku saja yang melakukannya." Naruto menarik Sakura dan membawanya menuju dapur.

 **Srrhhh...**

Dengan telaten Naruto menyabuni telapak tangan Sakura usai ia basuh dibawah hujaman air kran. Ia menumpah sabun cair lebih dari cukup sehingga melimpahkan busa yang beraroma jeruk segar itu.

Disela aktifitas mereka, diam-diam Sakura mencuri pandang. Menatap wajah Naruto dari arah samping dengan sorot teduh.

Hanya satu yang belum terkuak hingga saat ini, yaita rahasia yang tersimpan rapat dalam kamar Naruto. Lain dari itu Sakura sudah tahu semua, termasuk kejijikan Naruto terhadap serangga bersayap.

Senyum di bibir ranum Sakura merekah. "Seandainya wanita yang kau cinta sudah tidak suci lagi karena perbuatan orang lain, apa kau akan mencapakan dia?" Tanpa sadar bibirnya melontarkan pertanyaan aneh.

Naruto menatap Sakura, namun tetap tak menghentikan kesibukannya dalam menggosok jemari lentik sang Istri dengan tangannya. Ia bersihkan hingga ke sela-sela. "Aku terima apa adanya selama yang dilakukan bukan pengkhianatan."

"Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu yang menjadi penghalang?"

"...aku tak peduli dengan apapun selama wanita yang aku cintai tidak berpaling dariku. Untuk wanita yang telah berjuang demi cintaku nyawa sekalipun rela aku korbankan."

Rasa ingin tahu Sakura terhadap Naruto makin menggebu-gebu, maka dari itu ia terus melanjutkan pertanyaan. Tak peduli jika Naruto tidak menjawab atau hanya memandang dengan matanya yang tajam itu.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan tiada henti mendesak Naruto untuk bicara panjang lebar. Sakura suka saat melihat wajah datar itu menunjukan mimik risih.

"Kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

"Tidak."

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Terdengar mustahil bagi Sakura.

"...aku tak mencintai kedua orang tuaku, lalu untuk apa aku mencintai orang lain." Sakura terkesiap. "Cukup menikmati hidup ini dan melupakan masalah yang ada. Tidak pernah ada yang namanya mencintai seseorang dalam hidupku."

"Hanya belum saatnya kau mengenal cinta."

Naruto tidak setuju. "Aku tak punya cinta." Protesnya.

"Pasti punya."

Mendengarnya mata biru itu pun berputar malas.

"Sampai sekarang kau masih bersenang-senang di luar bersama para wanita?" Akhirnya pembicaraan mereka dialihkan.

"Aku sudah menikah, kalau masih melakukan perbuatan keji itu sama saja aku durhaka kepada Istriku."

Jawaban yang membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum. "Dasar nakal!"

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan sebagai respons. Ia masih menjaga gengsi.

"Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan cinta."

"Aku sangat tidak berharap." Jawaban itu terlontar tanpa logat.

Naruto tidak menyukai theme pembicaraan mereka kali ini, sebab dulunya ia sudah pernah berjanji untuk tidak mengenal cinta. Cukup satu kali cinta membuatnya terluka, yaitu ketika mencintai mereka.

Minato dan Kushina.

 **x X x**

Sepasang tangan kekar itu menggebrak meja, cara melampiaskan amarah yang tertahan. Lagi-lagi menerima kekalahan di depan publik yang disaksikan oleh seluruh dunia.

Naruto Namikaze. Dia terlalu kuat, tak mudah mengalahkannya.

Hiashi Hyuga mengempas bokong lalu memijit pelipis. "Namikaze muda itu membuatku tak punya pilihan." Ia mengusap wajah dengan gusar. Memalukan sekali di kalahkan oleh pengusaha muda.

Proyek bangunan gedung pencakar langit berhasil dimenangkan oleh Naruto, sementara menyisakan mereka sebagai si kalah yang payah usai banyak mengorbankan modal.

Bukan biaya yang sedikit demi memenangkan proyek baru, namun sekeras apapun berusaha tetap Naruto Namikaze yang menjadi pemenang.

Kerugian mereka harus di bayar.

"Neji." Seorang lelaki berambut coklat mendekatkan diri kepada sang Paman. Hiashi meliriknya. "...tarik uang dari Bank, kita memerlukannya untuk mengganti nyawa Naruto Namikaze."

Bayarannya adalah nyawa.

"Baik, Paman." Neji membungkuk sopan. Bersikap rendah layaknya bawahan mengingat posisi yang mereka duduki sangatlah berbeda jauh.

Hiashi menyanggah dagu setelah kepergian Neji. Hanya tinggal dirinya seorang di ruangan tersebut. "Pemuda sombong." Decihnya.

Berkat kehebatan Naruto dalam mengolah perusahaan membuat pengusaha lain mengincar dirinya untuk dijadikan menantu, yaitu memulai perjodohan.

Hiashi turut menjodohkan sang Putri sulung untuk Naruto, namun apa yang bisa mereka lakukan ketika yang diinginkan menolak keras.

Berbagi saham beberapa persen tak berarti apa-apa bagi pengusaha sehebat Naruto. Tiada gunanya mereka menawarkan berbagi saham sebagai mahar, sementara Naruto sendiri memiliki saham terbesar di Konoha.

Pengusaha muda yang berlimpah akan harta kekayaan, namun tidak digunakan secara cuma-cuma. Dia bisa kapan saja bergonta-ganti mobil mewah, tidak akan heran bagi mereka bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sudah saatnya Naruto melepas gelar sebagai CEO muda berprestasi, dan menyerahkan jabatan kepada mereka yang membutuhkan.

Anak muda tidak layak menjadi yang nomor satu, apalagi sampai mendunia.

Hiashi menyeringai. "Selamat menempuh perjalanan menuju alam baka, Naruto Namikaze."

Kematian Naruto pembalasan dari kekalahan serta penolakan sewaktu Hyuga menyerahkan Putri sulung untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Tidak akan lama lagi ajal Naruto tiba.

 **x X x**

Mobil yang Sakura pesan telah tersedia di depan rumah. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama ia segera meraih tangan Naruto lalu menariknya. Ia ajak untuk menumpangi taksi.

"Kita mau kemana?" Naruto pasrah, namun tak menghambat pertanyaan.

Sakura berhenti sesaat untuk menatap Naruto dibelakangnya. "...kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat."

Alis pirang itu saling bertaut— tanda heran. "Kita bisa menggunakan mobil sendiri." Kebetulan ini hari minggu, tanggal merah yang meliburkan setiap para pekerja.

Di hari cuti Naruto telah Sakura putuskan untuk mengajaknya keluar rumah, khususnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat dirahasiakan.

Sakura menggeleng sebagai bentuk penolakan. "Naik saja, lagipula aku sudah terlanjur tempah." Mobil kuning itu tengah menanti kedatangan mereka.

Naruto bingung, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk diam dan menuruti Sakura. Tapi hanya untuk kali ini saja.

Benar dengan yang dikatakan oleh Gaara pada waktu itu. Sakura hanya perlu mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto, dengan begitu perlahan-lahan ia mulai mengenal seorang Naruto Namikaze secara menyeluruh.

Bahkan memiliki hati.

Naruto yang dulu dingin, pendiam dan angkuh sangat berbeda dengan Naruto sekarang yang baru Sakura kenal. Sikap mereka berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Jika masih Naruto yang dulu, jangan mimpi Sakura bisa memaksa apa yang tidak dia inginkan, tapi sekarang lihatlah.

Lelaki itu duduk manis di dalam mobil bersama Sakura disebelah. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama sesaat, hingga kemudian tertawa bersama.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa, tetapi yang pasti sesuatu yang lucu untuk menjadi bahan tertawaaan.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian mobil kuning tersebut melaju— membawa penumpang ke tempat tujuan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh si pemesan.

Tempat itu cukup jauh dari kediaman mereka.

Ketika mereka tiba ke tempat yang di tuju, kala itu juga melenyapkan senyum ceria di wajah Naruto. Area ini sangat di hapal olehnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan tanpa logat. Naruto menunjukan kembali sifat lamanya.

"Untuk mengunjungi Ayah dan Ibu mertuaku." Dengan riangnya Sakura menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

Kini mereka tengah berdiri di depan gerbang Mansion mewah milik Namikaze, sementara taksi yang membawa mereka tadi telah melesat usai menerima bayaran.

Naruto menarik tangan dari genggaman Sakura dengan kasar. "Jangan permainkan aku!" Amarah melingkupi dirinya. Tak sepantasnya Sakura berlaku sesuka hati dengan membawa dirinya ke kediaman orang tua, jelas-jelas itu berbuatan lancang.

"Siapa bilang aku mempermainkanmu?"

Sebisa mungkin Naruto menahan diri. Jika bukan Sakura sudah pasti ia maki-maki sejak tadi, tidak ia lakukan lantaran menghargai sang Istri.

Berterimakasihlah kepada ikatan dari benang merah yang menyelamatkan Sakura dari amukan _Kitsune_.

"Ikut aku!" Sakura menarik Naruto dengan paksa. Membawanya memasuki Mansion megah tersebut tanpa peduli akan penolakan. "...sekali saja dengarkan kata hatimu."

"Hatiku berkata ingin pergi dari tempat ini."

Sakura menghentikan langkah dengan segera setelah tiba di depan pintu Mansion yang terbuka lebar untuk mereka. "Kalau begitu lawan kata hatimu." Ia menatap tajam lelaki berbadan tinggi itu.

"...itu tidak mudah."

"Kau pasti bisa." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut lantas menggenggam tangan lebar sang Suami. "Kali ini saja turuti aku." Pintanya.

Naruto diam tanpa kata, hingga kemudian hembusan nafas pasrah menjadi jawaban, menggantikan bibir yang enggan berkata apapun setelah yang terjadi saat ini.

Masih menggandeng tangan Naruto, Sakura mengajaknya memasuki Mansion untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Kedua orang tua yang sejak lama kehilangan seorang Putra.

Perlahan-lahan bibir Naruto mengukir senyum, namun sangat tipis untuk disadari. Sejujurnya, keputusan Sakura membawanya menemui kedua orang tua pilihan tepat. Ia memang sedang rindu kepada mereka, sebab sudah berbulan-bulan ia tak pulang menemui mereka.

Sekalian Naruto ingin memperkenalkan sang Istri dari dirinya langsung. Sebelumnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana Sakura bisa mengenali kedua orang tuanya, tapi ia tak ambil pusing untuk memikirkannya.

Paling tidak saat ini mereka bersama-sama menemui kedua orang tua.

"Apa ini!?"

Suara lantang seorang wanita membuat Sakura berhenti menarik tangan Naruto. Tampaknya sedang terjadi sesuatu di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa putih polos serta bersih.

"Kau bilang menginginkan cintaku, tapi apa kau tidak mampu menungguku tanpa seks!?" Di tangan Kushina terdapat ponsel dengan layar yang menyala. Ada pesan teks dalam ponsel tersebut.

Bagaimana tidak murka, katanya menginginkan tapi kenyataannya masih bisa melakukan persetubuhan tidak sah dengan yang lain. Hanya keinginan dusta rupanya, alasan yang membuat Kushina semakin membenci Minato.

Jika Minato mampu menahan diri, Kushina tak kan setega itu menutup diri untuk sang Suami. Sayang sekali dia tidak mampu menghadapi ujian ini.

Lelaki itu chatingan dengan wanita, bahkan tega sekali mengirip foto-foto tanpa busana. Kushina pantas untuk murka.

"...kau membuatku candu." Minato menunduk. Sadar akan kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. "Sekali aku pernah menyentuhmu, rasa ingin lagi dan lagi membuat aku tersiksa. Hanya melalui mereka aku bisa melepas semua nafsuku yang tertahan." Jelasnya.

Kushina mendecih. "Apapun alasanmu, setelah yang selama ini kau lakukan aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapinya. Tapi sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis, kali ini kebencianku kepadamu tidak akan pernah pudar."

Minato mencekal pergelangan sang Istri. "Harusnya kau bisa mengerti dengan keadaanku!" Ia marah karena keputusan yang diambil oleh Kushina. "Bagaimana cara aku menahan diri jika kau yang jelas-jelas aku inginkan sangat tidak sudi menatap wajahku dengan pandangan cinta. Selama ini kau selalu mengumbar rasa bencimu terhadap diriku."

Wanita itu menyentak tangan. Melepas cengkraman Minato terhadapnya. "Paling tidak buktikan bahwa kau mencintaiku... kau menginginkanku, bukan menginginkan wanita lain!"

"IYA AKU MENGINGINKANMU!" Kesabaran Minato juga sampai pada ambang kebatasan. Inilah cara ia mengungkap perasaan kepada Kushina.

"Harusnya kau katakan itu sejak awal." Kushina menggigit bibir. Kalimat yang Minato lontarkan sudah terlambat. "...sekarang aku tak bisa lagi menerima dirimu. Kau terlambat, Minato."

"Tidak Kushina."

"Menjauh dariku!" Kushina memperingati jarak antara mereka dengan tatapan tajam. "Sudah terlambat. Aku terlanjur membencimu!" Sikap yang selama ini Minato tunjukan menutup kembali pintu hati yang pernah ia buka.

Minato telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Kushina hendak melenggang, namun ketika baru membalik tubuh ia mendapati kehadiran Naruto disini. Bersama Sakura keributan mereka telah disaksikan lagi dan lagi.

"Naruto..."

Sudah tidak ada harapan untuk melihat mereka bersatu. Selamanya hubungan mereka akan terus seperti ini.

"Naruto, tunggu dulu!" Kushina mencoba menghentikan kepergian Naruto. Mendengar keberadaan Naruto disini, Minato segera berlari keluar untuk menemuinya.

Sakura sedang berusaha menandingi langkah cepat Naruto. "Dengarkan dulu Ibumu." Ia mencoba membujuknya. "Naru—"

"CUKUP!"

Perempuan itu tersentak ketika mendapat bentakan kasar. Ini bentakan pertama untuk Sakura, khususnya Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal tapi kau terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkanku. Kau bahkan berani menyeret paksa diriku untuk menginjakan kaki di rumah ini lagi."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Tentu saja ia sadar telah melakukan kesalahan. Naruto pantas untuk marah kepadanya.

"Lebih baik kau menjauh dariku."

Sontak saja, pernyataan Naruto membuat Sakura mendongakan kepala secepatnya. "Tidak!" Dirinya menolak keputusan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menjauhimu."

"Lakukanlah, tapi selagi nafasku berhembus aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, walaupun kau sendiri yang ingin meninggalkanku. Ingatlah Naruto, jika untuk perpisahan aku tak sudi mengalah!" Mata Sakura berkilat— mengatakan bahwa ia serius mengenai ini. "Sebagai seorang Istri aku berhak menentukan keputusan demi sebuah kebenaran."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. "Dasar bodoh!" Lantas ia segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini usai memberi makian singkat kepada Sakura.

Kushina berlari untuk mengejar Naruto, tapi sia-sia saja. Usahanya terlambat dengan pupusnya harapan ketika Naruto sudah memasuki taksi sebelum dirinya sempat menghentikan.

Setelah ini sudah dipastikan bahwa mereka tidak akan bertemu Naruto lagi. Kushina mengutuk diri. Harusnya ia tidak lepas kendali saat memergoki history chating Minato dengan seorang wanita.

Jika tahu Naruto akan datang pada hari ini, Kushina tak kan membuat keributan dengan menuding sang Suami dengan kesalahan di masa kini hingga masa lampau.

"Maafkan Ibu." Suara wanita setengah baya itu terdengar bergetar. Ia sungguh-sungguh menyesal.

Minato terdiam membisu di depan pintu. Menyaksikan kepergian Naruto bersama amarah setelah melihat pertengkaran mereka. Ia mengaku salah sebagai perusak keadaan. Nafsu mengalahkan imannya, dan itu memberi dampak buruk kepada sang Putra.

Jika dari awal mampu menahan diri, keadaan seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Selama ini Minato hanya memikirkan diri sendiri, sementara Kushina ia terlantarkan dengan perjuangan yang sia-sia. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini sang Istri menginginkan dirinya agar menjadi yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Sayangnyan semua sudah terlambat. Hanya berharap kesempatan kedua masih ada untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

 **BLAM!**

"Ikuti taksi yang ada di depan sana Pak." Sakura tak kan membiarkan Naruto sendiri, apalagi untuk melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaan.

"Baik Nyonya." Supir tersebut mematuhi perintah dari si penumpang.

 **x X x**

Naruto menghilangkan diri setelah kejadian tadi siang. Kamar berpintu krimer itu senantiasa terkunci, tak sedikitpun memberi celah untuk Sakura.

Untunglah dia pulang ke rumah saat tadi di ikuti, karena sebelumnya Sakura sempat mengira Naruto akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh lalu tidak pulang-pulang.

Naruto tidak setega itu meninggalkan sang Istri, bukan?

Berjam-jam sudah Sakura menunggu Naruto keluar, namun tampaknya tidak ada harapan. Naruto bersungguh-sungguh mengurung diri dalam kamar sampai lama, sialnya Sakura tidak akan tahu apa saja yang ingin dia lakukan di dalam sana.

 **Tok tok.**

"Naruto..."

Sakura menyenderkan tubuh di dinding pintu. Ia mengetuknya dengan lembut agar tak terlalu mengganggu orang di dalam.

"Buka pintunya."

Namun sayang, kemarahan Naruto membungkam rapat mulutnya. Sakura menghela nafas. Jadi begini apabila Naruto marah.

"Naru, mau sampai kapan kau mendiamiku seperti ini?"

Perempuan itu tidak berhenti. Jika tidak sedang marah, dalam sekali ketuk pintu kamar itu langsung di buka dari dalam. Kali ini keadaannya sudah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Suamiku, tolong buka pintunya."

Sedikit membujuk, kali saja Naruto mau merespons.

"Huft..."

Tapi sesaat kemudian terdengar helaan nafas. Tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Naru Suamiku, tolong buka pintu. Sebagai Istrimu aku ingin masuk ke dalam."

Percuma membujuk dengan kata-kata manis jika yang di inginkan tak sedikitpun sudi merespons. Sakura mendesah.

"Naru, tolong maafkan aku."

Sakura sadar akan kesalahan sendiri. Niat ingin memberi kejutan justru berakhir mengenaskan, dimana mereka menyaksikan pertengkaran Minato dan Kushin dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Hak Naruto untuk marah, tapi alangkah baiknya bila Sakura meminta maaf kepada sang Suami.

"Naruto, jawab aku."

Lelaki pirang itu sangat keras kepala. Tak pernah Sakura tahu akan sesulit ini membujuknya.

"Naruto..."

Berulang kali memanggil tetapi orang di dalam sana benar-benar tak sudi menyahut. Dia bungkam sejak memasuki kamar.

Sudah lama Sakura berdiri di depan pintu tersebut, namun tidak terdengar suara tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia, apalagi untuk merepons panggilan.

"Naruto!?"

Rasa cemas melingkupi Sakura. Berulang kali ia panggil sejak Naruto mengurung diri, namun tak sekalipun pernah ada sahutan. Ia takut hal buruk terjadi kepada Naruto.

Buru-buru Sakura membongkar laci, lantas mencari-cari kunci duplikat milik kamar Naruto. Seingatnya beberapa minggu lalu kunci duplikat milik kamar itu pernah terlihat disekitar rak televisi.

Mungkin Naruto lupa menyimpannya sehingga Sakura yang menemukan. Sengaja tidak digunakan, sebab ia sangat menghargai keputusan Naruto yang ingin merahasiakan sesuatu darinya. Ia tak mungkin memaksa apa yang tidak Naruto kehendaki.

Lama mencari-cari, akhirnya Sakura bergasil mendapatkan kunci duplikat. Kini tengah ia genggam di tangan sembari menatapnya dengan nafas yang berhembus lega.

Perempuan itu kembali ke kamar Naruto, kemudian langsung mencoblos lubang kenop setelah itu memutarnya hingga menimbulkan suara _ctekk_ , tertanda pintu berhasil di buka.

Sakura membuka pintu dengan cepat, seketika membuatnya terkejut begitu melihat isi di dalam kamar tersebut. Tampak jelas dari raut wajah yang ia tampakan.

Rahasia pribadi tersimpan rapat dalam ruang kamar itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Yg lain pada nonton Naruto Next Generation, sy cukup update fanfic NaruSaku aja udah puas kok :')


	7. Chapter 7 - Suami dan Istri

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 7]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Rahasia pribadi tersimpan rapat dalam ruangan kamar ini.

Rungan ini tidaklah bersih, tidak rapi, beberapa busana terserak di lantai serta kasur, bau pahit anggur menyeruak dalam indera penciuman, setelah itu ada satu yang membuat Sakura terdiam membisu.

Ruangan itu tidak seperti kamar pada umumnya, tetapi tampak seperti Bar.

Puluhan botol anggur berbagai macam variasi tertata rapi dibalik lemari kaca. Terdapat meja dan kursi khusus tempat santai untuk menikmati anggur, lalu diatas meja tersedia es batu dalam wadah yang berbentuk seperti ember kecil.

Jadi ini yang Naruto rahasiakan?

Tampak beberapa botol kosong berserakan di bawah tempat tidur, namun si peminum tidak kelihatan sejak pintu terbuka. Tapi sepertinya itu botol yang sudah lama habis.

Sakura tersadar, lalu cepat-cepat ia melangkah masuk untuk mencari Naruto. Ia tahu pasti dimana saat ini Naruto mengurung diri selain dalam kamar.

Beruntung pintu kamar mandi tidak di kunci, sehingga memudahkan Sakura membukanya.

 **Cklek.**

Ketika pintu di buka, akhirnya Sakura berhasil menemukan keberadaan Naruto di dalam kamar mandi ini.

Pria itu terlihat kacau sembari menggenggam leher botol anggur yang menyisakan isinya kurang dari setengah. Dia duduk bersandar di dinding kokoh dengan kepala tertunduk lemah.

Rambut pendek itu acak-acakan, kemeja putih yang dikenakan lusuh tak terbentuk dengan terbukanya beberapa kancing dibagian dada.

"Naruto..." Sakura memanggil sang Suami. Melihat keadaan Naruto membuat hatinya ngilu, bahkan lebih sakit daripada tidak dipercayai oleh mantan calon Suaminya dulu. Sasuke.

Kepala pirang itu bergerak lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura, kala itu juga mempertemukan kontak mereka. Tidak ada cahaya kehidupan di dalam _shappire_ indah itu, melainkan kesuraman yang tersisa.

Sakura menggigit bibir sekeras-kerasnya. Naruto menjadi seperti ini karena perbuatan dirinya yang memaksa untuk bertemu mereka, dan berakhir kacau seperti sekarang.

Tak harusnya mereka menginjakan kaki di Mansion itu.

Naruto berdiri ketika mendapati kehadiran Sakura disini. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampirinya, dan selama melangkah gigitan keras terhadap bibir cukup membantunya terhindar dari tangisan.

"Sakura..." Air mata yang tak dapat lagi dibendung tampak menetes disudut mata Naruto.

 **Gerph.**

Perempuan itu pasrah menerima pelukan erat. Sang Suami memeluk dirinya hingga membuat kakinya terjinjit. Untuk menyadarkan bahwa dia tak sendiri, Sakura pun membalas pelukan itu. Ia mencengkeram rambut pendek Naruto sembari menggigit bibir dengan kuat. Inilah cara ia bertahan agar terlihat kuat, padahal sebenarnya ia sangat lemah.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura berbisik pelan.

Pelukan Naruto erat sekali, dan ini baru pertama terjadi setelah sekian lama menikah. Untuk pertama kali Naruto memeluk seorang wanita dalam hidupnya.

Sakura tahu Naruto menangis, tetapi ada saja cara pria itu menutup diri agar tidak terlihat cengeng. Wajah sembab itu bersembunyi dalam lekukan lehernya, seolah-olah leher tersebut adalah tempat yang tepat untuk meredam tangis.

Inilah sisi lemah yang Gaara maksud. Rapuhnya Naruto yang hanya diketahui oleh Sakura seorang, dan hanya Sakura sendiri yang bisa melihatnya.

Sekalipun Sabaku Gaara, belum pernah sejarahnya seorang Naruto Namikaze memperlihatkan sisi lemah kepada siapapun. Sakura orang pertama yang melihat kelemahan terbesar dalam dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto kalah. Selain lemah dihadapan Sakura ia juga menangis. Terisak-isak dengan punggung bergetar karena hati yang tidak mampu lagi menanggung semua ini.

Sekarang Naruto sadar, hanya Sakura yang ia miliki mulai dari detik ini hingga seterusnya. Ia tak ingin sampai kehilangan Sakura, apapun caranya akan ia pertahankan agar Istrinya itu tidak pergi.

"...terimakasih." Tersisa isak bekas tangis dalam nada Naruto.

Sakura menyudahi pelukan panjang mereka, lantas menangkup sisi wajah sang Suami untuk menatap mata redupnya. "Aku ada disini bersamamu." Ucapanya dengan suara lembut lalu mengecup kening Naruto.

Sedih dan bahagia yang saat ini Naruto rasakan. Beruntung ia menikahi Sakura, seorang wanita yang sudi menemani dirinya hingga saat ini.

Awal hubungan mereka terjalin dari pertanggung jawaban, lalu berjalan tanpa rasa, tanpa cinta maupun kasih sayang, beberapa alasan yang bisa saja membuat Sakura pergi, namun kenyatannya tidak seperti itu.

Mulai dari pernikahan hingga sekarang Sakura masih setia menemani dirinya. Naruto sangat bersyukur atas keteguhan Sakura dalam menjalani hubungan bersama dirinya.

Sebagai bentuk rasa bahagia, kembali pelukan erat dilakukan. Kali ini Naruto mendekap Sakura dengan perasaan yang mengalir, seolah mereka dapat merasakan hati satu sama lain.

Kepedihan Naruto dapat Sakura rasakan, dan itu membuat hatinya perih seperti tercabik-cabik.

Tuhan mengirim Sakura bukan untuk Sasuke melainkan Naruto. Wanita itu adalah teman, pendamping setia serta Istri untuk menemani Naruto yang telah lama hidup dalam kesunyian.

Selalu ada cara yang dilakukan oleh Tuhan untuk menyatukan mereka.

Sejak awal Sakura tak pernah membenci Naruto, biarpun dia dalang dari kehancuran hubungan yang telah lama ia bina bersama Sasuke. Tidak ada kebencian yang terpendam dalam hati, justru kebencian itu terlahir untuk Sasuke.

Sakura tak pernah menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi, karena ia sadar selau ada hikmah dari setiap kejadian. Tuhan punya rencana tersendiri, ialah memberi tugas penting kepadanya untuk menjaga Naruto.

Inilah takdir Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Menjadi pendamping Naruto sampai kapanpun, sesuai dengan janji yang pernah mereka ucapkan dihadapan kitab suci.

Janji itu akan terus dilaksanakan sampai kapapun.

 **x X x**

Gelapnya malam tak berarti memudarkan cahaya dalam sosok perempuan blonde itu, justru sebaliknya. Sosoknya yang ramping sempurna menjadi sorotan dari beberapa mata, khususnya kaum hawa.

Wanita mana saja sangat mendambakan tubuh indah seperti dia.

Sembari menarik sebuah koper besar, perempuan itu menyusuri luasnya bandara dengan kaki yang berbalut _boot heels_ hitam yang membungkus hingga mata kaki, sementara bagian atas mengenakan mantel ungu setengah tiang yang pas dengan ukuran body.

Rambut panjang dengan warna kuning keemasan itu di gerai sempurna, lantas iris _aquamarine_ nan indah miliknya tengah bersembunyi dibalik gelapnya kacamata hitam.

Penampilan sempurna untuk seorang wanita secantik Putri di kayangan.

Wanita pirang itu menghentikan langkah begitu tiba di halaman Bandara Dibalik kacamata hitam tersebut, iris biru kepucatan miliknya menyapu setiap tempat dengan jeli.

Asing. Hal yang dia rasakan di tempat ini.

"Huft..." Terdengar helaan nafas. Ia merogoh saku mantel untuk mengambil ponsel.

Perlu menggunakan GPS untuk menemukan alamat yang dituju. Inilah kecanggihan jaman sekarang, hanya bermodal ponsel, baterai, kuota lalu sinyal full setelah itu semua masalah beres.

Di kota sebesar ini terletak ratusan tower, khususnya di bandara. Tak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat untuk mendapatkan sinyal, sementara di tempat wanita itu sendiri tersedia satu tower.

Ponsel berlogo _apple_ bekas gigitan itu menunjukan arah tujuan yang sedang diminati, membuat bibir seksi sang wanita mengulas segaris senyum tipis.

"I'm coming for you, my beloved Naruto."

Sekian lama menetap di New York kini tibalah saatnya ia kembali ke Jepang. Bertemu dengan keluarga, teman-teman, dan yang paling dirindukan ialah seseorang yang istimewa dalam hati.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu tanpa terasa, akhirnya tugas penting demi masa depan yang ada di luar negara terlesesaikan dalam waktu yang tidak singkat.

Satu tujuan yang paling utama setelah kembali ke Jepang. Ialah demi Naruto Namikaze. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi sebagaimana rindunya ia terhadap sang pujaan hati.

Cuma hati yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai kerinduan tersebut.

Tangan kurus itu melambai-lambai di udara. "Taxi!" Panggilannya berhasil mendapatkan salah satu mobil kuning, dan memarkirkan mobil tersebut dengan manis dihadapannya.

Pemilik rambut blonde itu membuka pintu taksi, lantas masuk lebih dulu sebelum supir. Perlu memasukan koper dan beberapa sisa barang lainnya ke dalam bagasi agar mendapat ruang luas untuk penumpang.

Perempuan itu tak mengatakan apa-apa bairpun supir taksi telah menempati tempat duduknya, namun ia hanya perlu memperlihatkan layar ponsel kepadanya.

Cara si penumpang yang baru kembali dari luar negara menunjukan alamat yang akan di tuju.

Supir taksi dengan rambut hitam itu menggangguk tanda mengerti, membuat si penumpang tersenyum puas.

 _"Waiting me, my love."_

 **x X x**

Kecupan demi kecupan menyerang area wajah Sakura, entah itu itu di kening, pucuk hidung, pipi atau bibir. Naruto menjelahi wajah Sakura dengan bibir eksotis miliknya, serta mendindih tubuh mungil sang Istri dari atas.

Perasaan yang sama kembali Sakura rasakan, lantas dengan segera ia membekap mulut. Menahan diri dari lenguhan yang akan membuatnya malu sendiri.

Naruto memang pandai membuat tubuh Sakura bergejolak dan berkali-kali menghantarnya pada puncak kenikmatan.

Melihat Sakura lagi-lagi menahan desahan, Naruto tidak menyukai hal itu lalu ia jauhkan tangan tersebut. Menyingkirkan bekapan terhadap bibir Sakura yang memerah dan agak bengkak dengan sentuhan lembut, ketika berhasil maka ia kecup lembut telapak tangan wanita itu agar empunya tak mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

Tentu saja Naruto ingin mendengarkan lenguhan Sakura, apalagi kalau mengalunkan nama dirinya dalam rasa nikmati duniawi.

Sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan diri, namun sulit sekali mengontrol desahan ketika lehernya mendapat kecupan lalu naik hingga telinga, di tambah dengan penyatuan mereka.

"Sakura~" Bisikan lembut itu bagaikan listrik dengan tegangan tinggi yang menyengat sekujur tubuh Sakura.

Berkali-kali mengigit bibir, tetapi sentuhan Naruto mampu mengalahkan pertahanan yang dibangun oleh Sakura. Sia-sia bertahan sementara nikmat yang diperoleh semakin kentara.

Kini Sakura sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan diri setelah beberapa kali melalui puncak, dan kali ini ia tak kan menahan diri lagi.

Naruto menginginkan desahan, bukan?

"Enghh..."

Sakura masih berat melepas semua suara yang di tahan sejak tadi. Untuk mendengarnya lagi, Naruto menambah tempo kecepatan hingga mengguncang tubuh kecil di bawah tindihannya.

Nyatanya, perbuatan Naruto berhasil membuat Sakura melenguhkan namanya. Suara serak Sakura seperti kilat yang menyengat di hati, membuat dadanya bergerumuh bak guntur dalam hujan badai.

"Sakura..." Lelaki itu mengerang. Tubuh Sakura terasa begitu nikmat, seakan dirinya sedang melambung di langit ketujuh karena rasa nikmat dalam penyatuan mereka.

Pacuan Naruto semakin cepat. Terus cepat hingga menyulitkan Sakura menahan suara, dan sebagai pelampiasan ia sampai mejambak rambut pendek sang Suami, lalu menarik kepala pirang itu untuk menyatukan bibir mereka.

Tidak hanya teman, Naruto juga membutuhkan dekapan dan kehangatan. Sakura telah melakukan tugas sebagai seorang Istri yang sesungguhnya, dan berharap dengan kehadiran dirinya disini mampu meramaikan hati Naruto yang sedang kesepian.

Bersama-sama mereka akan memulai kehidupan baru. Membuka lembaran baru, semua baru dan tentunya memerlukan cinta untuk semua itu.

Sakura telah memilih Naruto. Akan selalu bersama dia, menjaga dan selalu mencintai. Naruto jodoh yang selama ini sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan, sebagai manusia maka ia akan melaksanakan tugas.

Sakura ditugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto. Seorang lelaki rapuh yang sangat membutuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang disekitar.

Naruto menggeram sedangkan Sakura mengerang. Puncak mereka tiba secara bersamaan, memberi kehangatan yang nyata pada tubuh keduanya.

Orgasme yang sudah kesekian kali menghampiri sang wanita, sementara itu baru satu kali Naruto mendapat kepuasan ini. Sungguh, ia tidak benar-benar puas.

Sakura terkulai lemah. Tenaganya telah terkuras habis untuk pengalaman pertamanya, namun setelah malam ini masih akan berlanjut hingga besok, besok lagi hingga besok seterusnya.

Dari sinilah semuanya di mulai.

Kepala pirang itu ambruk diatas dada polos Sakura, bersama nafas yang berhembus tidak beraturan empunya tubuh kurus itu membelai kepala tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang memerah pekat.

Tubuh berbalut otot diatas rata-rata itu menggeliat kecil, setelah itu mengangkat kepala untuk menatap wajah manis sang Istri. "Sakura..." Panggilnya.

"Nani?" Direspons dengan suara lembut.

Naruto menelusupkan kedua tangan di bawah pinggang Sakura. "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Ia memeluknya erat sekali. "...selalu temani aku." Pintanya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum haru. Sisi lemah Naruto telah ia ketahui, dan hanya dirinya seorang yang tahu. Bahkan Gaara yang sudah lama mengenal Naruto sebelum dirinya tidak pasti tahu semuanya.

Tak perlu menjawab, hanya melalui sikap telah menjanjikan bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama.

Sakura mendekap Naruto dengan erat, sesuatu yang lebih dari cukup menjadi jawaban atas permintaan tadi. Tak perlu menuai kata-kata panjang lebar dan berlebihan.

Setelah berhenti sejenak, kini sudah waktunya kegiatan mereka berlanjut ke babak berikutnya.

Kali ini tidak ada kisah menahan diri. Erangan, desahan serta lenguhan, semua itu diharuksan lolos dari satu bibir yang sama. Bibir ranum yang menjadi kesukaan Naruto ketika melumatnya. Ia kecanduan dalam seketika.

Selalu dan selalu ingin menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Sakura menggunakan bibir serta lidah, sekalipun jari-jari kaki. Sakura bagaikan narkotika yang membuat Naruto candu berkepanjangan.

Bila sudah begini, akan sangat sulit berada jauh dari pasangan, terutama Naruto. Demikianlah— biarkan mereka selalu lengket seperti magnet.

 _"Kau bohong Naruto. Kau bohong. Ada cinta di matamu dan aku bisa melihatnya."_

Disela penyatuan mereka, masih sempat-sempatnya Sakura membantin. Ia terpana berat ketika mendapat tatapan cinta dari _shappire_ yang sejak lama redup.

Naruto telah berbohong dengan mengatakan tidak pernah punya cinta, buktinya Sakura melihat sendiri kehadiran cinta di mata biru yang indah itu.

 _"Kau masih punya cinta, Anata."_

Sakura tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, terlebih saat mendapat hujaman yang semakin dalam. Naruto sengaja membuat dirinya melambung tanpa daya seperti ini.

Kening mereka saling bertaut. Dengan nafas yang berpacu Naruto telah mendaratkan kecupan manis pada ujung hidung Sakura, dan setelah itu melanjutkan kembali aksinya brutalnya.

Kali ini sedikit lebih keras dari sebelumnya agar nikmat yang dirasakan oleh Sakura tidak lenyap secepat mungkin. Naruto ingin membuat Sakura benar-benar puas di bawah kendalinya.

 **x X x**

Seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik keramaian tak sekalipun mengalihkan atensi dari sasaran. Sejeli mungkin ia terus mengamati pergerakan orang disana.

 _"Terus awasi dia."_

Peringatan itu berasal dari panggilan telepon yang di dengarkan melalui _headset bluetooth._

"Baik pak." Jawab si mata-mata.

Belakangan ini ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari seorang pengusaha, setelah berhasil diselidiki ternyata mereka membuat sebuah konspirasi untuk melenyapkan nyawa seseorang.

Pembunuhan berencana akan dijatuhi hukuman mati, namun tampaknya sebagian dari mereka sama sekali tidak takut dengan undang-undang tersebut.

Hanya dengan uang semua aman terkendali.

 _"Bagaimana?"_

"Target kita memasuki sebuah Toko."

Yahiko mendekatkan bibir pada penghubung suara agar sang Komandan dapat mendengarkan semua penjelasan darinya.

 _"Jangan sampai kehilangan target. Untuk membuktikan kerja sama mereka kita butuh waktu, makanya terus ikuti dia."_

"Siap, laksanakan Pak."

Jawaban tegas itu membuat sang komandan yang ada diseberang sana menghela nafas lega.

 _"Aku mengandalkanmu, Yahiko."_

Lelaki berambut jabrik dengan warna _orange_ mencolok itu tersenyum kecil. "Serahkan tugas ini kepada saya." Jawabnya yakin terhadap diri sendiri.

Kenaikan pangkat menantikan Yahiko apabila misi kali ini berhasil diselesaikan, masalahnya nyawa seseorang yang akan menjadi taruhan.

Dengan adanya sedikit bukti cukup membantu mereka untuk membekuk pelaku membunuhan, namun belum bisa sekarang. Meka butuh waktu demi menjebloskan si pembunuh bayaran ke dalam jeruji besi.

Ini aksi antara si pelenyap dan penyelamat.

 **x X x**

Kelopak putih itu masih setia terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang _emerald_ indah yang dimiliki olehnya. Ini pagi yang melelahkan baginya setelah berbagi pengalaman bersama sang Suami dalam desahan yang menjadi melodi sebagai pengiring persatuan mereka.

Kini wanita itu tengah melamun sembari memeluk tubuh telanjang Naruto dari samping. Ia berpikir mengenai yang baru terjadi hari ini, dimana seorang pria pelit akan ekspresi dan kalimat menampakan sisi lemah yang selama ini disembunyikan melalui muka datar.

Sakura melihatnya. Naruto menangis sebagaimana seseorang yang rapuh seperti gumpalan pasir. Sekali digenggam tanpa tenaga langsung remuk lalu menjadi serpihan-serpihan halus.

Siapa bilang Naruto kuat? Sakura tahu latar belakangnya secara menyeluruh. Naruto hanyalah seseorang yang lemah dan tak berdaya, sebab itu ia dihadirkan ke dunia ini untuk mendampingi pria yang kini telah sah menjadi Suaminya sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

Menjadi menompang yang kokoh untuk pertahanan Naruto.

Sakura teringat kejadian kemarin malam, dimana keributan Minato dan Kushina ia dengarkan— juga saksikan sendiri.

Pantas Naruto marah, itu karena ketidaksudian Kushina membukakan pintu hati untuk Minato, sementara Minato sendiri tidak mampu menahan diri. Nafsu bejat mengalahkan Ayah pirang itu.

Perempuan merah muda itu bangun dengan cepat. Ia duduk ditepian tempat tidur selama sesaat, kemudian _meminjam_ kemeja milik Naruto tadi untuk dikenakan agar melindungi tubuh telanjangnya.

Ulah Naruto meninggalkan beberapa bercak di kulit mulus Sakura, namun beruntung dia beri tanda khusus itu dibagian dalam. Paling tidak bukan di leher melainkan dada, perut serta paha.

Sakura meninggalkan kamar Naruto untuk kembali ke kamar sendiri. Tidak, bukan untuk memisahkan diri, tetapi mencari busana yang akan dikenakan untuk pagi ini.

Mata Sakura terbuka lebih cepat sejak dini tadi, dan bertahan hingga pagi hari. Hanya tinggal Naruto seorang yang masih terlelap dalam rasa lelah, sekaligus menghilangkan efek alkohol yang diminum semalam.

Naruto mabuk, tapi tidak terlalu parah. Bisa saja dia melupakan kejadian semalam, untuk mengingatnya perlu berpikir keras.

Niat Sakura untuk langsung mengenakan baju terhenti. Secara kebetulan ia mematut diri melalui pantulan cermin, seketika itu pula memperlihatkan beberapa bercak merah yang tertinggal di kulit.

Mirip seperti sebuah tanda.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir mungil Sakura. Ada semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya, tanda bahagia bercampur malu.

Semua _kissmark_ itu adalah tanda. Cara Naruto menandai bahwa Sakura miliknya seorang. Terlihat unik, namun inilah kenyataannya. Hati Sakura yang meyakinkan untuk berpikir seperti itu.

Hingga detik ini kecupan itu masih terasa, terutama di bibir. Sakura menyentuh daging lembut miliknya, lalu mengusapnya. Ciuman Naruto masih terasa jelas, kala itu juga membuat ia kembali mengingat moment indah yang baru berlalu beberapa jam tadi.

Dalam tugas memanjakan pasangan, Naruto berlaku lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dia bisa membuat Sakura terbang tinggi merasakan nikmatnya duniawi.

Sisa semalam belum terlupakan hingga detik ini. Salalu terbayang-bayang dalam benak Sakura, dan itu membuatnya ingin melakukannya lagi.

Betapa Sakura sangat menginginkan Naruto. Ia rindu dengan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan lagi, tapi sayang ini bukan waktunya memikirkan bulan madu.

Masalah mereka harus terselesaikan hari ini juga.

Rasa bahagia sempat membuat Sakura lupa dengan tujuan utama, lantas ketika teringat kembali ia tak membuang-buang waktu lagi.

Segera mengenakan busana yang layak khusus untuk di luar, setelah itu Sakura lapisi lagi dengan mantel. Cuaca pagi pasti dingin, karena ada keperluan penting maka ia rela tidak menggunakan dekapan sebagai penghangat.

Untuk hari ini Sakura tak memerlukan dekapan Naruto, sebab sesuatu yang sangat penting sedang menunggunya di pagi ini juga. Kalau soal Naruto, ia bisa mendekapnya kapapun, dimanapun dan sesuka hati. Naruto tidak akan menolak, justru sebaliknya.

Dari sinilah hubungan mereka sebagai Suami dan Istri dijalani dengan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Selamat tinggal masa lalu..."

 **x X x**

 **BLAM.**

Disinilah Sakura sekarang. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Namikaze, ia telah meninggalkan rumah serta sang Suami yang masih terlelap.

Sebelum melangkah menyempatkan diri menarik nafas panjang, lalu dihembuskan untuk melegakan perasaan. Sekian dari pemanasan, lantas Sakura melangkahkan kaki.

Gerbang itu tidak terkunci, semakin memudahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Mungkin dengan cara ini mereka sudi berdamai, lagipula Sakura melakukan ini hanya karena Naruto. Demi sang Suami ia rela melakukan apa saja asalkan dia bahagia.

Beberapa kali menekan bel, selang beberapa menit orang di dalam membuka pintu. Datang di pagi-pagi sekali bukanlah keputusan salah, justru tepat. Yang jelas mereka berdua masih di rumah.

"Sakura-Chan?" Terang saja kedatangan Sakura membuat Kushina terkejut. Bukan 'kah ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang?

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, namun menyelonong masuk begitu saja lalu meraih tangan Kushina. Ia gandeng wanita setengah baya itu dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Sakura-Chan, ada apa?"

Perilaku aneh Sakura menimbulkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dalam benak Kushina. Mereka tergesa, seperti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Niat kedatangan Sakura bukan untuk hal lain. Ia hanya membutuhkan mereka untuk membuat Naruto senang, biarpun kesenangan yang cuma bertahan selama sesaat.

Jika mereka tidak punya kesadaran, maka sebagai seorang manusia Sakura yang akan menyadarkan mereka dari kesalahan-kesalahan fatal.

Naruto membutuhkan perhatian dari kedua orang tua, jika hanya mendapat kasih sayang dari seorang Istri itu tidaklah cukup.

Orang tua dan Istri berbeda, disanalah letak kesadaran Sakura.

Awalnya sempat celingukan mencari keberadaan Minato, hingga akhirnya laki-laki jabrik itu berhasil di temukan ketika melintasi dapur. Dia terlihat sedang duduk sambil menikmati sarapan.

"Sakura-Chan, apa yang terjadi?"

Pertanyaan terus dilontarkan, namun kegigihan Sakura dalam membungkam mulut membuat Kushina pasrah. Baiklah, dengan begini ia hanya perlu mengikuti permainan sang menantu.

Suapan Minato tersela. "Oh, Sakura..." Sapanya. Rasa heran tak membuang jauh, namun Minato mencoba bersikap santai agar tak menyinggung perasaan Istri Naruto. "Kebetulan kau datang, ayo kita sarapan bersama."

Tetap saja bibir mungil itu tidak sudi menuai sepatah katapun. Hal ini membuat Minato semakin larut dalam kebingungan, ia lalu berdiri dihadapan kedua kaum hawa itu.

Menyingkirinya Minato telah memberi kesempatan. Sakura menarik tangan Kushina, kemudian mendirikan sang Ibu disebelah Minato. Mensejajarkan mereka dihadapannya.

 **DUK.**

Sepasang Suami dan Istri itu dibuat terkejut bersamaan oleh tindakan Sakura.

Sembari menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, Sakura mengepalkan tangan untuk melampiaskan perasaan yang tersakiti. Ini perasaan Naruto yang ia bawa secara paksa, agar mereka tahu sebagaimana terlukanya Naruto dalam mendambakan perhatian.

"K-kumohon..." Wanita muda itu berlutut dihadapan mereka.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Lagi-lagi lemon menjelang ramadhan (´∀`)


	8. Chapter 8 Terimakasih

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku sligth SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt\Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chpater 8]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

"K-kumohon." Wanita muda itu berlutut dihadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau laku—"

"Kali ini saja bantu aku untuk membuat Naruto bahagia, walau kebahagiaan itu hanya sesaat." Sakura menyela protes Kushina dengan permohonan.

Minato tertegun, sama halnya dengan Kushina.

Sakura menekukan dahi pada permukaan lantai. "Aku mohon kepada kalian." Demi Naruto ia rela bersujud di kaki mereka— para orang tua.

Kushina berjongkok, sementara Minato hanya diam dan menyaksikan. "Sakura-Chan, apa yang kau lakukan ini salah." Ia membangunkan sang memantu dari sujudnya tetapi Sakura menolak.

"Berdamailah demi Naruto, Ibu."

Tak hanya Sakura, Minato sendiri juga mengharapkan hal yang serupa. Berharap suatu saat Kushina berhenti membenci dirinya dan mulai mencintai dirinya dari perlahan-lahan menjadi sepenuh hati.

"Maaf, Sakura-Chan." Kushina menggigit bibir.

Tak memudah meninta ini, perlu meneteskan air mata sebagai bentuk dari perjuangan. Tapi inilah kenyataannya, dimana Sakura tengah menangis demi membahagiakan Naruto.

Istri mana yang sanggup bila melihat Suaminya hidup dalam keterpurukan? Sakura akui dirinya benar-benar tak sanggup.

Sakura memelas dengan wajah sembabnya. "Paling tidak cobalah untuk bersandiwara..." Ia tak kan menyerah sebelum mereka sudi mengalah demi Naruto. Dirinya rela mengalah, lalu kenapa mereka tidak?

Minato ikut berjongkok disebelah Kushina. "Sakura, aku sangat bersyukur Naruto memiliki dirimu." Ia menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura "...kau tidak akan pulang dengan membawa perjuangan yang sia-sia.

Kushina menatap lelaki pirang disebelahnya.

"Biarpun hanya sandiwara, demi mengahargai perjuanganmu aku rela memenuhi apa yang kau inginkan dari kami berdua." Akhirnya senyum itu melengkung di bibir ranum Sakura. "Kebahagiaan Naruto juga menjadi kebahagiaanku."

Sakura menyeka wajah lalu menundukan kepala. "Terimakasih." Ia merasa sangat bahagia. "...terimakasih banyak." Kebahagiaan ini akan di bagi dengan Naruto.

Minato menoleh ke arah Kushina, kala itu juga mempertemukan kontak mereka. "Mau tidak mau kita harus melalukan ini demi Naruto." Ia harap Kushina tak menolak. "Lagipula kita hanya perlu bersandiwara. Setidaknya Naruto bahagia walau cuma beberapa saat."

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon." Minato menundukan kepala. "Setelah ini kau boleh melakukan apa saja, sekalipun akan membenciku hingga seumur hidupmu." Kini giliran dirinya yang memohon.

"Izinkan Suamiku merasakan kebahagiaan ketika bersama kalian." Sakura membantu Minato untuk membujuk Kushina. "...kali ini saja." Lanjutnya. Ia tak mau menyerah. Liquidnya yang lagi-lagi menetes menandakan kesedihan serta kebahagiaan yang berpadu menjadi satu. Keduanya langsung Sakura rasakan secara bersamaan.

Tangan Kushina bergerak guna menyeka air mata dipipi. Tanpa sadar ia menangis. "Baiklah." Akhirnya ia menyetujui rencana Sakura. Sekali saja mereka akan membuat Naruto bahagia seperti keluarga pada umumnya.

Rasa bahagia itu membuat Sakura reflek lalu memeluk Kushina. Ia lakukan dengan erat, seolah sedang membagikan yang saat ini tengah dirasakan olehnya.

Cinta dan kasih sayang.

Kushina dapat menerima perasaan yang dikirim Sakura untuknya. Seperti perasaan Naruto yang diwakilkan oleh Istri merah mudanya.

Naruto beruntung memiliki Sakura.

Malaikat dengan rambut permen kapas yang turun ke bumi untuk merapatkan kerenggangan dalam hubungan mereka. Mendamaikan Minato dan Kushina juga termasuk dalam kategori tugas yang harus Sakura selesaikan. Untuk mereka, untuk Naruto dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kebahagiaan ini akan dipersembahkan untuk mereka bersama.

 **x X x**

Jade pucat milik Putra Sabaku membulat dengan sempurna ketika mendapati seorang wanita di depan pintu. Tamu jauh datang mengunjungi kediamannya seorang diri.

"Kau..."

Pemilik iris _aquamarine_ itu tersenyum riang. "Hello." Sapanya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Kapan kau kembali?" Gaara tak menawarkan jasa, karena ia tidak ingin perempuan itu menginjakan kaki di dalam rumahnya. Cukup berdiri di depan pintu.

Sialnya, tanpa merasa malu dia memasuki kediaman Gaara dengan gayanya yang santai dan acuh terhadap apapun.

"Last night." Jawab wanita itu— membawa bahasa asing ke negara mereka.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Gaara tahu bila dia datang maka sudah pasti ada yang di inginkan olehnya.

 _Aquamarine_ tersebut melirik ke arah Gaara tengah berdiri. "My love Naruto Namikaze." Hatinya yang menjawab. Ia tersenyum penuh cinta.

Gaara sudah menduganya. Pasti dia menginginkan Naruto. "Berhenti mengganggu Naruto... sejak dulu hingga kini dia bukan milikmu."

Perempuan itu mengangkat bahu tanda acuh. "I don't care."

"Naruto sudah menjadi milik orang lain."

"...are you serious!?"

"Lebih dari serius. Sekarang dia sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirimu." Penjelasan yang menohok di hati.

"Apa!?" Sia-sia dirinya datang bila yang di inginkan sudah mengikat benang merah bersama yang lain. Ini tidak adil.

"Naruto sudah menikah." Gaara pikir dengan memberi jawaban ulang dapat membuat dia mengerti.

Terdengar desisan tajam. "Damn!" Umpatnya.

"Menyerahlah."

Dia seorang wanita yang amat menggilai Naruto. Jika bukan demi sang kakek, tentu dia tak kan pernah sudi beranjak meninggalkan kota Jepang dan berpisah dari Naruto.

Tapi apa hasilnya? Kepergian perempuan itu selama dua tahun ini sama saja memberi kesempatan kepada mereka yang menginginkan Naruto. Benar-benar sialan.

"Tidak akan pernah!" Sama seperti dulu. Dia terlalu gigih dalam menginginkan Naruto, hal itu sering kali membuat Gaara mendesah pasrah.

Perempuan pirang itu mengurungkan niat untuk duduk setelah tadi mendengar pernyataan Gaara. Ia kembali ke pintu.

"Berikan alamat tempat tinggal Naruto padaku."

Pria muda itu tersenyum simpul. "...sayang sekali aku tidak punya alamatnya."

"Bohong!"

"Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya."

Perempuan itu menatap Gaara dengan mata berkilat. Saat ini ia tengah geram. "Cepat berikan alamatnya!" Oktafnya meninggi.

"Sekian lama tinggal di New York, apa sekarang kau tidak mengerti lagi dengan bahasa kami?" Gaara mencekal lengan perempuan itu. "...aku tak punya alamat rumah Naruto." Ia sengaja mengeja kalimatnya agar dia mengerti. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Tubuh molek itu terdorong keluar dari pintu. Gaara mengusirnya secara paksa namun dengan cara yang halus.

Mahluk blonde itu bersikeras memaksa. "Aku tak kan pergi sebelum kau memberikan alamat tempat tinggal Naruto padaku." Ia tahu sejak lama kedekatan mereka yang sudah seperti saudara, alasan Gaara sangatlah tidak masuk akal bila tak tahu alamat kediaman Naruto.

"Whatever."

 **BLAM!**

Pintu bermotif bunga mawar itu di tutup oleh Gaara, bahkan tak segan ia kunci dari dalam demi menghindarkan keributan. Kalau wanita pirang itu masuk lagi hanya akan membuat kekacauan.

"Cih!" Bibir mungil itu mendecih. "...dasar payah." Percuma juga menunggu disini, sementara Gaara sendiri sangat tidak sudi dengan kehadiran dirinya disini. Jalan satu-satunya terpaksa menghubungi orang-orang terdekat Naruto untuk mendapatkan alamat rumahnya, namun pastinya perjuangan itu tidak akan mudah untuk dilalui.

Lebih lebih lagi ada Gaara yang menghalangi.

Sejak dulu Gaara sudah seperti pengawal pribadi Naruto, satu penghalang yang menyulitkan Putri kesayangan Yamanaka untuk memenangkan Naruto yang dianggap Pangeran pirangnya.

Apapun alasannya, larangan, rintangan atau penghalang. Yamanaka bungsu itu akan tetap berjuang demi mendapatkan Naruto. Mau masih lajang, sudah menikah bahkan duda sekalipun.

Asalkan dia Naruto Namikaze, maka tiada kata tidak sudi untuk menerimanya menjadi pendamping hidup.

Kesalahan yang sama sudah pasti tidak terulang lagi, karena kali ini perempuan itu akan berjuang keras hingga titik darah penghabisan. Larangan dan teguran tidak ia indahkan, siapapun orang itu.

Bukan sekedar janji melainkan tekad yang kuat.

 **x X x**

Sekian lama terlelap hingga matahari merangkak diatas kepala, baru sekarang Naruto membuka mata setelah melalui tidur panjang bak _Snow White_.

Erengan kecil terdengar. Rasa pusing menyerang kepala, dan itu membuat pandangan Naruto rabun dan berat, namun untunglah hanya berlangsung selama sesaat.

Lelaki tanpa busana itu segera bangun, lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar ruangan. Ada perubahan mencolok dalam kamar ini, tetapi ia tidak terlalu menyadari perubahan tersebut dikarenakan sesuatu yang membuat terkejut.

 _Shappire_ tersebut melebar. Tempat tidur yang di duduki olehnya tampak lusuh tak terbentuk, bahkan sprai kasur ini awut-awutan seperti tumpukan kain, dan yang pasti terdapat bercak-bercak kering di tilam.

Naruto meraba tubuh, kala itu juga membuatnya terkejut lebih dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada kain selain selimut, segera saja ia memusatkan pikiran kepada masa-masa yang sudah terlewatkan sejak semalam.

Masih teringat dengan jelas olehnya, setelah membagi penderitaan dipundak dengan curhatan panjang lebar, Naruto menangis lagi dalam pelukan Sakura dan setelah itu saling berbagi kehangatan di tempat tidur. Bukan hanya berbagi kesedihan.

Pada akhirnya Naruto yang merenggut kesucian Sakura.

Seingat Naruto mereka bercinta tanpa paksaan, namun tetap saja hatinya merasa kurang nyaman. Bisa saja Sakura terpaksa dalam hati, dan melakukannya demi memenuhi tugas sebagai seorang Istri.

Tentunya Naruto tidak ingin membuat Sakura risih setelah apa yang mereka lalui sepanjang malam.

Suara-suara alat dapur terdengar dari ruangan tempat Naruto berdiri. Menarik nafas sejenak, lalu ia melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Sudah pasti Sakura sedang sibuk memasak makanan untuk makan siang mereka.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur tanpa baju, cukup mengenakan celana santai setengah tiang, sehingga memamerkan tubuh _topless-_ nya secara cuma-cuma.

Toh, Istri sendiri yang melihat tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan. Entahlah kalau dia— si Yamanaka.

Sakura terlihat sibuk dengan masakan, ketika membalik tubuh untuk menaruh nasi yang sudah disalin ke mangkuk kac, ia langsung mendapati kehadiran Naruto tak jauh dari meja.

Senyum lebar menyambut kedatangan lelaki pirang itu.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun." Sakura melanjutkan kesibukan. Meletakan mangkuk nasi tadi ke meja makan.

"Ya." Hanya kalimat khas yang menjadi respons.

"Aku sudah mengabari Gaara kalau hari ini kau cuti, jadi kau bisa menenangkan diri menjelang besok." Wanita itu mematikan kompor gas lalu mengangkat panci panas yang berisi sup sayur-sayuran.

Naruto mengusap dada polosnya yang bidang. Tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. "Sepertinya aku tertidur sangat lama." Ucapnya— sekedar melepas kecanggungan.

"Setara dengan fisik dan hatimu yang kelelahan." Kini Sakura menyusun dua buah gelas di dekat piring. "...kau masih butuh istirahat, _Anata_."

Kalimat terakhir Sakura membuat Naruto tertegun. "..." Bibirnya terkunci, tapi sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum sebagai bentuk dari rasa bahagia.

Naruto melangkah dengan cepat, ketika sampai ke tempat tujuan tanpa aba-aba lagi ia segera memeluk tubuh sang Istri dari belakang. Menempelkan tubuh mereka tanpa memberi celah.

"Terimakasih." Bisikan lembut menggelitik telinga Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Sesekali Sakura ngin menggoda Suami pirangnya itu.

Naruto menempelkan bibir pada pipi Sakura. "Untuk kehadiranmu disini." Jawabnya lalu membuat kecupan singkat disana hingga menimbulkan suara khas.

Sakura terkekeh geli. "Kalau mau bilang terimakasih, katakanlah kepada Tuhan." Sikap Naruto benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya, dan ia sangat mensyukuri perubahan dalam diri Naruto.

"...terimakasih Tuhan."

"Terimakasih Tuhan." Sambung wanita itu. Tak hanya Naruto saja, dirinya juga harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Tuhan yang telah menyatukan mereka.

Kejadian pada malam itu membawa mereka pada cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sakura pikir dirinya beruntung tidak jadi menikah dengan Sasuke, dan berakhir dalam pelukan Naruto.

Bukan kebetulan, tetapi sebuah kesengajaan.

Setelah malam itu berlalu hubungan mereka masih berlanjut dengan hati yang dingin, dan mulai menghangat secara perlahan-lahan dari hari ke hari hingga menjadikan hubungan serius dengan ikatan yang kuat.

Jiwa mereka telah menjadi satu. Sakura adalah Naruto dan Naruto adalah Sakura, begitulah keadaan mereka saat ini.

Saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Menyadari Sakura hendak pergi, Naruto segera menghentikannya melalui cekalan di tangan. "Disini saja." Pintanya sambil tersenyum. Yang pasti bukan senyum kaku.

"Aku akan duduk di bangku yang lain." Sakura sendiri tidak tahu maksud dari Naruto yang menginginkan dirinya tetap tinggal. Yang paling utama sudah menyiapkan makan untuk Naruto di mangkuk lain.

Naruto menggeleng tanda ia menolak. "Tidak usah pakai bangku yang berbeda, kau hanya perlu duduk disini." Ia menepuk kedua paha yang dimaksud. "...duduk diatas pangkuanku."

Permintaan Naruto membuat tawa geli Sakura lolos dari belah bibir. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Naru."

"Jangan menolak, cukup lakukan perintahku."

Sakura menggembungkan pipi. Kalau begini caranya sudah pasti ia kalah telak, lantas mau tak mau dengan terpaksa mendudukan bokong diatas pangkuan Naruto.

Ada-ada saja yang Naruto inginkan.

Mendadak wajah Sakura bersemu. Duduk diatas pangkuan lelaki itu mengembalikan ingatan yang ia miliki pada kejadian tengah malam tadi yang sudah terlewatkan sepanjang pagi.

Mereka berbagi kehangatan melalui kecupan dan dekapan.

Sakura ingin mengulanginya lagi, tetapi setelah hari ini berlalu. Masih ada kejutan untuk Naruto, dan kali ini kejutan darinya akan berjalan lancar.

Dapat Sakura yakinkan sendiri.

 **x X x**

Kushina kesulitan menutup resleting gaun yang ia kenakan untuk malam ini. Bersusah payah mencoba dengan usaha sendiri, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Letak resleting itu terlalu jauh di bawah pinggang.

Tak disangka banya demi menampilkan diri agar terlihat sempurna akan sesulit ini. Kalau bukan untuk Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah berjuang keras, jangan harap ia sudi menyusahkan diri seperti saat ini.

Jika sudah begini, mau tak mau terpaksa Kushina mengurungkan niat untuk mengenakan gaun bewarna biru kepucatan itu. Tampaknya ia harus mencari busana yang lain lagi.

 **SREK.**

Kushina tidak harus ganti busana, sebab sudah ada Minato yang membantunya memecah masalah.

Ketika melihat Kushina sedang dalam kesulitan, tanpa basa-basi Minato yang secara kebetulan melintasi kamar sang Istri langsung melangkah masuk. Bukan untuk berbuat macam-macam, tetapi hanya memberi sedikit bantuan. Kushina terlihat kewalahan dengan busananya sendiri, alasan yang membuatnya masuk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan sungkan minta bantuan dariku jika kau dalam kesulitan."

Kushina terkesiap dihadapan cermin, sementara itu Minato sendiri kembali keluar setelah membantu dirinya lolos dari masalah kecil.

Setelah pertengkaran terakhir sejak disaksikan oleh Sakura, sikap Minato mendadak berubah drastis. Jika sudah selesai dengan urusan kantor, dia akan langsung pulang ke rumah, kalau hari biasa selalu pulang dini.

Paling lama pulang pagi dan paling cepat tengah malam.

Kalau sekarang minimal jam pulang Minato pukul sembilan malam, lebih dari dua jam waktu paling lama.

Ada perubahan semenjak kehadiran Sakura dalam hidup Naruto, termasuk hubungan mereka. Kushina sadar benar akan hal tersebut.

"Sudah siap?" Minato bertanya mengenai dandanan Kushina disela kesibukannya dalam mengenakan alorji di pergelangan tangan.

Kushina tersenyum tipis. "Beberapa menit lagi." Namun sang Suami tak menyadari terciptanya senyum di bibir. Ia sengaja tidak memperlihatkannya kepada lelaki pirang itu.

Kali ini kesibukan Minato fokus pada dasi. "Ingat pesan Sakura, kita berdua harus bersikap biasa saja saat di depan Naruto." Ia hanya mengingatkan, kali saja Kushina lupa.

"Aku masih ingat kok." Jawaban itu terdengar ketus.

Minato tertawa kecil. "...siapa tahu kau lupa."

"Usiaku tidak terlalu tua untuk menjadi seorang yang pelupa secepat itu." Kushina pikir masih terlalu dini untuk menjadi wanita tua, berbeda jika mendapatkan seorang Cucu.

Mengungkit soal Cucu, tiba-tiba saja hati Kushina mendabakan kehadiran Namikaze Junior dalam keluarga mereka. Tampaknya perlu menagih Cucu kepada Sakura. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran setelah sandiwara yang mereka lakukan dihadapan Naruto.

 **x X x**

Segelas jeruk alami disajikan secara khusus oleh Sakura. Minuman segar kesukaan Naruto, dan untuk menyajikannya tidak diperlukan tambahan gula, sebab Naruto tidak terlalu menyukai manis-manisan. Cukup manis alami bawaan dari buah segar itu sendiri.

Usai menyajikan minuman pendingin, Sakura putuskan untuk mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto. Pria itu sendiri terlihat sibuk dengan laptop _apple_ miliknya.

"Sketsa gedung yang indah."

Karya dari seorang arsitek mendapat pujian. Naruto tersenyum. "Hasil gambaran dari tangan Gaara." Beruntung ia belum bertemu dengan lelaki bermata panda itu, memberi dia kesempatan untuk hidup lebih lama.

Lagipula, kemarahan Naruto mengenai kecoa pada hari itu sudah reda. Berkat Sakura kemarahannya musnah begitu saja.

"Aku tak pernah tahu kalau Gaara punya bakat yang menganggumkan."

Pujian Sakura membuat wajah tampan Naruto berganti ekspresi. "Jangan memuji Gaara. Dia hanyalah orang terjail yang pernah aku kenal." Ia cemburu karena pujian Sakura untuk Gaara.

Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto sesaat, kemudian mendekatkan diri kepada lelaki pirang itu. "Tetap saja Suamiku yang terhebat." Lengan kokoh itu ia peluk, sekaligus menyandarkan kepala disana.

"Aku cemburu."

Rupanya Naruto bisa mengambek, dan Sakura baru tahu mengenai sifat tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

"Cium aku sebagai bayaran."

Tak cuma pengambekan, dia juga mesum.

Dalam seharian ini Naruto selalu mengingikan ciuman, entah dia yang mencium Sakura atau terkadang sebaliknya. Selalu menagih kecupan mesra, kalau tidak dipenuhi dia akan mengecurutkan bibir.

Sakura tidak pernah tahu bahwa dibalik sikap dingin Naruto selama ini tersimpan sifat-sifat aneh yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun.

Naruto sangat ahli menyembunyikan jati diri dibalik topeng datar yang dibuat sendiri olehnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura yang dapat melihat sisi beda dalam diri Naruto.

Seperti sebuah fenomena yang langka, namun inilah kenyataannya.

 **Klik.**

"Hallo?"

Dering panggilan menjadi penyela antara bibir mereka. Dengan malas-malasan Naruto memisahkan diri untuk menerima panggilan tersebut, sementara menyisakan Sakura dengan bibir basah menggoda.

"Dari siapa?" Pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan bentuk dari ketidaksabaran. Tak sepantasnya orang itu menelfon disaat mereka hendak memadu kasih.

Naruto perlu menjauhkan ponsel sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tadi. "Izuna-san, klienku." Setelah memberi jawaban ia kembali berbicara dengan orang yang ada jauh diseberang sana.

Sakura tidak tahu menahu dalam urusan kerja Naruto, hanya saja untuk nama Izuna ia seperti pernah mendengarnya tetapi lupa dimana, kapan dan dengan siapa.

"Sketsa itu sudah ada padaku, kita hanya perlu melakukan satu kali pemeriksaan lagi sebelum menyerahkannya kepada mereka."

Perempuan _bubble gum_ itu tidak tahu pasti, namun cukup menebak bahwa arah pembicaraan mereka tertuju pada sketsa yang di gambar oleh Gaara. Ia hanya mendengarkan jawaban demi jawaban yang Naruto lontarkan untuk si pemanggil.

Mengenai Izuna, Sakura benar-benar tidak ingat dengan pemilik nama itu. Jelas-jelas ia memang pernah mendengarnya tapi sudah lama sekali berlalu.

Naruto tidak mengenal siapa mereka, Uchiha yang mengajukan kerja sama dengan perusahaan miliknya. Ia hanya membutuhkan untung, dan untuk mendapatkannya tidak perlu mengenal orang-orang itu.

Cukup tahu nama perusahaan mereka. Toh, mereka sama-sama asli orang Jepang, terlebih lagi Uchiha Corp lumayan tersohor di negeri sakura ini.

Mana Naruto tahu salah satu dari keluarga Uchiha pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, yang membuat Istri merah mudanya itu terhina habis-habisan di mata mereka. Kalau tahu tentu saja Naruto tidak sudi menerima pengajuan kerja sama dari mereka, sebab ia hanya tahu dulunya Sakura memiliki seorang kekasih.

Tidak pasti juga, entah kekasih atau cuma teman, atau bahkan mantan. Yang pasti hingga detik ini Sakura hanya setia kepada satu lelaki, yaitu Suami yang telah dinikahi sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas kerja sama Anda."

Ucapan terakhir sebelum menutup panggilan, setelah itu Naruto menyentuh tombol merah dan meletakan kembali ponsel miliknya diatas meja.

Naruto mengembalikan hak kuasa Sakura atas dirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, biacara soal bulan madu apa kau tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" Sudah lama menikah, bukan ide buruk mengajak sang Istri pergi berbulan mau.

Sakura tak menyangka Naruto akan mengajukan pertanyaan ini. "Sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi masih termasuk dalam negara kita." Ia meresponsnya dengan sangat antusias.

"Di tempat mana yang kau inginkan? Katakanlah."

"Tokyo." Permintaan yang begitu sederhana. "Sejak kecil aku ingin menginjakan kaki di Tokyo, tapi sampai sekarang tiak pernah tercapai." Kehidupan yang menyulitkan diri Sakura menikmati hidup di dunia ini.

Naruto menyentuh kepala Sakura lalu membawanya bersandar di dadanya. "Selesai proyek ini kita langsung berangkat ke Tokyo." Ia mengecup puncak kepala sang Istri. Warna merah muda yang terlihat unik di matanya.

 **TING TONG.**

Suara bel menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Naruto. "Bukan 'kah terlalu malam untuk menerima tamu?" Terang saja begitu, sebab belum pernah ia kedatangan tamu tak diundang di jam segini.

Bila ada perlu dari kantor selalu bertanya melalui panggilan telepon sebelum datang, kali ini cukup membuat heran dengan datangnya tamu saat malam hari secara tiba-tiba.

Naruto tidak tahu berbunyinya bel telah memberi secercah harapan bagi Sakura. "Biar aku yang buka pintunya." Wanita itu menghentikan dirinya yang tadi hendak beranjak.

"Emm, baiklah." Lelaki itu patuh.

Naruto menunggu Sakura kembali masuk membawa tamu, tapi sambil menunggu alangkah baiknya ia membereskan laptop terlebih dahulu.

Cukup menutupnya lalu disingkirkan ke tepi meja, setelah itu beres. Selang beberapa saat tamu sudah masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Sakura sebagai penyambut.

"Naruto..."

Kontan saja, panggilan dari suara yang terdengar sangat tidak asing di telinga membuat Naruto tersentak lalu menolehkan kepala kebelakang, dan membulatkan kedua mata sipit miliknya begitu melihat si tamu.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Duh gomen gomen, semalem ga sempet up karna lg bad mood, ini aja dipaksa up karna di desak (╯︵╰,) tp setelah ini jadwal upnya masih tetap kok kyk biasa. Hari selasa :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Keluarga

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 9]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Kontan saja, panggilan yang terdengar sangat tidak asing di telinga membuat Naruto tersentak lalu menolehkan kepala kebelakang, detik itu juga membulatkan mata sipit miliknya.

Kedatangan mereka tidak di undang.

"Ayah... Ibu."

Hendak menyalahkan Sakura atas kedatangan mereka, tapi Naruto sadar ia tak punya bukti, terlebih lagi saat mendapati wajah lugu yang ditampilkan oleh si pemilik paras manis itu.

"Siapa yang memberikan alamat rumahku?" Tidak ada basa-basi biarpun sekedar sapaan sederhana.

"...seseorang." Kushina menghampiri Naruto, lalu duduk disebelah sang Putra untuk mendekapnya. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu sayang."

Naruto mendorong lengan Kushina. "Siapa orang itu?" Ia butuh mengetahui pelaku yang sudah berani-berani menyerahkan alamat tempat tinggalnya kepada mereka.

Sebelumnya Naruto sudah mengingatkan kepada siapa saja, bagi orang yang berani memberitahukan alamat rumahnya kepada Minato ataupun Kushina, maka ia tak kan pernah mengampuni orang itu.

"Tidak penting untuk kau ketahui." Kushina tersenyum. Ia menyentuh pipi halus Naruto lalu mengecup keningnya, membuat Sakura tersenyum melihatnya.

Siapa sangka seorang wanita yang begitu membenci Suami sendiri bisa menyayangi sang Putra lebih dari apapun.

Naruto menyingkir dengan segera. Ia tak suka diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil, sementara perhatian mereka kepada dirinya tidak pernah kompak.

Minato ingin Naruto seperti ini, tetapi Kushina inginnya yang seperti itu. Ujung-ujungnya perdebatan mereka menjadi pertengkaran panjang, sebagai korban sering kali Naruto ketakutan sembari duduk meringkuk disudut ruangan.

Sejak kecil sangat jarang Naruto tidak menyaksikan pertengkaran hebat antara kedua orang tua, dan mereka tidak tahu sama sekali bahwa perilaku tersebut telah memukul mental Naruto cilik.

Jika saja saat itu tidak ada sang Nenek, bisa dipastikan sisa hidup Naruto dihabiskan dalam sebuah ruangan khusus dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Sayang sekali beliau telah meninggal dunia sejak beberapa tahun lalu karena diagnosa menderita leukimia stadium akhir.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sekian lama bungkam ia langsung membawa diri meninggalkan tempat ini yang mendadak terasa panas.

"Naruto...!" Tentu saja Sakura tak membiarkan Naruto sampai pergi, bisa gagal total rencananya. " _Anata_ , setidaknya hargai kedatangan Ayah dan Ibu. Pasti tidak mudah untuk mereka berhasil mendapatkan alamat ini." Ia menahan lengan sang Suami guna menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

Kushina mendunduk sedih karena mendengar jawaban tersebut. Dirinya tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Naruto.

"Kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini! Mereka orang tuamu Naruto!" Pertama kali Sakura memarahi Naruto seperti anak kecil.

Hanya usia dan tubuh yang membuat Naruto terlihat dewasa, jika soal perasaan dia sama seperti anak kecil. Haus akan kasih sayang, perhatian serta cinta dari kedua orang tua yang kompak.

"Jangan paksa aku."

Sakura bersikeras dalam menahan Naruto. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha. "Kau harus mau." Ia bisa memaksa lelaki itu.

Menatap sang Istri sesaat, dan hasilnya Naruto tetap gigih menolak kehadiran mereka. Ia mencoba membebaskan diri tanpa menyakiti Sakura, maupun hanya kata-kata.

Minato tersenyum. Ia percayakan keadaan ini kepada Sakura.

Jangan harap Sakura menyerah dengan mudah. Naruto keras kepala maka ia lawan dengan kegigihan berlipat ganda. Ia tahu Naruto hanya bersikap munafik, yang sebenarnya ingin bepura-pura menolak.

Keteguhan Naruto tidak akan bertahan lama lebih dari lima menit.

 **x X x**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang karyawan wanita dengan meja yang terletak dekat ruang kerja Naruto mendapat kedatangan tamu.

Sang tamu melepas kacamata hitam miliknya. "Aku butuh alamat rumah Naruto Namikaze." Ucapnya langsung pada intinya.

"Maaf Nyonya, data pribadi Naruto - _Sama_ tidak boleh diserahkan kepada sembarang orang."

Wanita blonde itu menggebrak meja. Tidak terima atas penolakan mentah-mentah tadi. "Aku bukan orang asing! Sekarang cepat berikan alamat kediaman Naruto." Ia memaksa.

"Maaf Nyonya, saya tidak bisa lakukan itu."

Rahang perempuan itu terkatup rapat. Menyimpan rasa geram disana. "Cari mati ya?" Ancamnya. Seperti kekanakan.

Kebetulan Gaara datang ke kantor, lantas mendapati wanita pirang kemarin disini. Dirinya tahu apa yang di inginkan oleh wanita gila itu.

"Dia orang asing, seberapa keras kau jelaskan dia tak kan mengerti dengan bahasa kita." Datang-datang Gaara langsung menyudutkan wanita itu dengan ejekan. "Bule sesat." Ia tertawa— meremehkan.

Kontan saja, ejekan Gaara telah menyulutkan api amarah seorang Putri Yamanaka. Ia mencekal kemeja lelaki panda itu lalu menatapnya dengan _aquamarine_ yang berkilat tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Gaara hanya menghela nafas. Wanita ini jago juga. "...kedatanganku kesini bukan untuk dirimu, jadi berhentilah ikut campur. Sebaiknya urusi hidupmu sendiri daripada menguntitku seperti orang bodoh." Sudah cukup dipermainkan, sekarang ia tidak akan tinggal diam seperti sebelumnya.

Gaara menyingkirkan cekalan dari tangan mulus itu dengan sentuhan pelan. Ia hanya tak ingin bersikap kasar kepada kaum hawa. "Urusan Naruto juga menjadi urusanku."

Wanita itu mendecih muak. "Kau memang menyebalkan!"

Keributan mereka disaksikan oleh beberapa karyawan kantor, namun keduanya tampak acuh dengan keadaan disekitar. Gaara tahu yang mereka pikirkan saat menyaksikan adegan ini.

"Berhenti mengejar Naruto karena dia tak pernah mencintaimu, Ino." Sekali lagi Gaara mengingatkan, berharap banyak dia sadar saat ini juga lalu berhenti mendambakan Naruto.

Ino Yamanaka mendengus. "Kau tidak akan tahu isi hati Naruto." Gaara terlalu sok tahu. Menurutnya. "...kau tak tahu apa yang Naruto rasakan padaku, atau apa yang sudah kami lakukan. Pokoknya semua itu sudah menjadi rahasia kami berdua."

Gaara tersenyum sebagai tanggapan darinya. "Kau tak berubah." Ia mengusap tengkuk kemudian memasukan tangan kiri dalam saku celana. "...masih suka mengarang cerita." Lanjutnya— menuntaskan kalimat yang sempat terhenti.

Ino mengibas rambut panjang miliknya. Kali ini ia kuncir tinggi hingga terlihat seperti ekor kuda. "Kau juga tidak berubah..." Ia menyentuh permukaan bibir Gaara lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. "...terlalu _over protective_ kepada Naruto, tapi apalah bedanya dengan diriku."

Sekarang hanya tersisa mereka berdua, satu orang lagi yang tadi menjaga kasir. Karyawan lainnya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh. Tak penting menontoni aduan argument mereka.

Ino bersedekap santai. "Kita berdua mencintai Naruto." Ia tertawa geli. Ini hanya candaan semata, karena sebenarnya Gaara sudah mempunyai tunangan. Sekitar dua bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Ino tahu sebab ia kenal dengan kekasih Gaara, seorang gadis tomboy berambut pendek namun sangat centil.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Gaara rasa sudah cukup Ino menyerocos panjang lebar. Menuai kata-kata konyol yang tidak ia sukai.

Ino mengedip-ngedipkan mata kepada Gaara seperti kucing.. "Alamat Naruto dulu, teman." Ia sangat membutuhkan alamat itu, karena tidak mudah mendapatkannya untuk bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Cari sendiri, dasar bule sesat." Kemudian Sabaku Gaara melenggang usai mengolok kaum hawa bermata biru tanpa pupil itu. Yamanaka tunggal itu mendengus sebal. Sejak kembali dari New York sudah menjadi kegemaran Gaara menyebut dirinya sebagai _bule sesat_.

Menatap karyawan yang menolaknya tadi sesaat, kemudian ia membalik badan dengan gaya angkuhnya. "Naruto saja bisa aku dapatkan, apalagi kalau cuma alamat rumah." Cerocosnya. Percaya kepada diri sendiri.

Karyawan wanita itu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan aneh Ino, dan berpikir si blonde berparas cantik itu sedikit tidak waras.

Sangat disayangkan.

 **x X x**

Dengan ogahnya Naruto meninggalkan kamar ketika mendapat panggilan. Ia malas sekali untuk makan malam, karena sudah terlanjur menerima paksaan Sakura makanya ia sudi.

Sakura berhasil mengalahkan Naruto hingga membuatnya mau bergabung makan malam dengan mereka— Minato dan Kushina.

Meski awalnya memutuskan menunggu persiapan makan malam di dalam kamar, pada akhirnya dipaksa keluar lalu antara mau dan tidak mau ia terpaksa keluar.

Sakura terlalu pandai memaksa.

 _Shappire_ indah itu berputar malas. Lihatlah Sakura, setelah apa yang dilakukan olehnya tadi sekarang dengan wajah lugu tanpa dosa ia menggandeng lengan sang Suami untuk mengajaknya ke dapur.

Sikap Sakura lah yang membuat Naruto tak berdaya. Wanita itu mampu mengalahkan dirinya hanya dengan tatapan, cara dan tindakan.

Bagi Naruto dia bermain curang.

"Makan malam sudah siap..." Sakura tampak riang ketika memperlihatkan hidangan istimewa di meja makan.

Mereka mengolah masakan sendiri, tentunya dengan bantuan Kushina. Hasilnya, berbagai macam makanan khas mereka tersaji manis disana.

Tidak ada ramen, sebab ini makan malam spesial yang mengharuskan Naruto untuk menyantap nasi seperti mereka. Sakura melakukannya supaya adil.

"Aku tidak lapar." Naruto hendak kembali ke kamar, namun gerakan cepat Sakura menghentikan niatnya. Ia menghela nafas.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya perlu menarik salah satu kursi lalu memaksa Naruto duduk disana.

Kushin tersenyum menyaksikan cara Sakura memperhatikan Naruto.

Usai mendudukan Naruto layaknya seorang anak, giliran Sakura mengambil tempat duduk. Mereka saling berhadapan dengan Minato dan Kushina.

" _Anata_ , kau ingin makan apa?"

"Apa saja." Lagi-lagi jawaban dingin, bahkan Naruto enggan menatap kedua wajah orang tuanya. Sejak tadi ia terus menatap ke bawah, asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan mereka.

Biarlah tidak menatap wajah mereka, paling tidak Naruto sudi ikut bergabung dalam acara makan malam khusus keluarga ini.

"Selain ramen kau juga suka ini..." Kushina menyumpit udang goreng lalu ia letakan dalam mangkuk nasi milik Naruto yang sudah disediakan oleh Sakura.

"Putraku juga suka makan ini." Kini giliran Minato, tapi kali ini dengan lauk yang berbeda. Ia menyendokan tumisan jamur untuk sang Putra.

Sementara Naruto sendiri yang mendapat perhatian kompak terharu dalam diam. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka, membuat ia bersusah payah menahan diri.

Melihat kedekatan mereka membuat senyum Sakura merekah lebar. Saat ini ia tengah bahagia, seperti sungguhan biarpun nyatanya kebahagiaan ini hanyalah sandiwara semata.

Cukup Naruto menikamti kebersamaan mereka tanpa harus tahu kisah dibalik layar. Ini hanyalah skeanero.

Sakura menyiapkan sumpit. "Ittadakimasu..." Sepanjutnya mereka memulai makan malam bersama-sama.

Naruto makan dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Wajahnya sengaja disembunyikan dari mereka, namun bisa bertahan sampai berapa lama ia bertingkah seperti itu sementara yang baru terjadi membuatnya menaikan pandangan untuk melihat ke depan.

"Minato, jangan makan jamur. Kau alergi." Secepatnya Kushina menahan tangan Minato ketika dia hendak menyuapkan sepotong kecil jamur ke dalam mulut.

Gara-gara jamur pernah membuat Minato di rawat di Rumah Sakit, dari sanalah Kushina tahu makanan yang tidak cocok dengan tubuhnya.

"Kelihatannya lezat, aku jadi ingin mencicipi jamur tumis buatanmu." Lelaki jabrik itu tersenyum.

Kushina bersikeras. "Toak boleh. Masih ada yang lain, kau tinggal pilih saja asal bukan jamur." Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko gara-gara jamur. Cukup satu kali Minato pernah keracunan dan membuatnya kerepotan sendiri.

Seingat Sakura, adegan jamur tumis tidak tertulis dalam naskah mereka. Ini sedikit melenceng dari yang sudah ditentukan.

"Tapi kan..."

Minato hendak protes namun berkat kecepatan suara, Kushina berhasil menyela kalimatnya. "Kau suka makan telur gulung." Ia menyuapkan potongan telur ke dalam mulut Minato, karena itu mau tidak mau akhirnya tetap dikunyah olehnya.

Sakura pikir ini rencana mereka berdua, mungkin agar terlihat sejuk di mata Naruto. Tapi boleh juga akting mereka.

Naruto terpaku di tempat duduknya. Tengah menatap kedua orang tuanya yang baru kali ini ia lihat berdamai setelah puluhan tahun hidup dalam kebencian.

Terang saja, ini malam pertama mereka berkumpul seperti saat ini. Jika hari-hari biasanya cuma ada Minato dan Naruto di meja makan, terkadang Kushina dan Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah berkumpul layaknya keluarga, satu alasan yang membuat Naruto terharu setengah mati dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

 _"Jadi seperti ini rasanya punya keluarga yang utuh?"_

Batin Naruto bertanya kepada diri sendiri.

 _"Aku tak pernah tahu akan sebahagia ini yang dirasakan."_

"Makannya pelan-pelan." Minato mengusap sudut bibir Kushina dari sebiji nasi yang tertinggal disana. "...kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang belum menyentuh makanan selama dua hari." Ejeknya lalu tertawa geli, membuat pipi tirus itu menggembung sebal.

"Kau mengolokku di depan anak-anak." Kata wanita itu. Ia malu kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Untuk apa malu, ini keluarga kita kok."

Sakura setuju dengan jawaban tersebut. "Benar." Deretan giginya tertampil bersama senyum bahagia. "...kita keluarga."

Sempat tertegun, hingga akhirnya Kushina turut tersenyum tanda setuju. Ia menyentuh punggung tangan Minato yang terletak diatas meja. Mereka memang sengaja memperlihatkan kemesraan di depan mata Naruto, namun bukan kesengajaan yang direncanakan sejak awal.

Ide itu datang setelah mereka berkumpul, langsung Kushina pergunakan untuk membuat Naruto yakin bahwa mereka telah berubah.

Sentuhan Kushina mendapat balasan. Minato menyematkan jemari mereka dan membentuk sebuah genggaman erat.

"Kita keluarga." Minato melanjutkan setelah Sakura.

Naruto terdiam membisu. Ia harap ini bukan mimpi melainkan kenyataan manis yang menyinggahi hidupnya bersama sang Istri.

Terlampau bahagia, hingga tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri kemudian Naruto memilih kembali menundukan kepala. Disela menyuap makanan air mata terus mencoba memenangkan peran, hingga kemudian ambang kebatasan sudah mengacaukan pertahanan dirinya.

Suara isak terdengar di tempat makan, sontak saja menarik mata mereka untuk mengarahkan tatapan kepada seseorang.

Naruto terisak akan tetapi tidak menghentikan suap demi suap. Sakura menggeser kursi ke dekat, lalu mengusap punggung lebarnya dan berharap dengan bantuan kecil ini cukup membuat perasaan Naruto lega.

Melihat Naruto menangis membuat Sakura tak berdaya. Ia menggigit bibir keras-keras demi terlihat kuat serta layak menjadi pelindung untuk Naruto.

Minato mengeratkan genggaman terhadap tangan Kushina. Tak pernah ia tahu Naruto serapuh ini, seperti manusia yang tercipta dari selembar kertas.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jika ini yang Naruto inginkan, kedamaian serta saling mencintai maka akan ia coba mengabulkan keinginan tersebut. Sudah saatnya mencintai setelah sekian lama rasa benci meliputi hati. Sekarang Kushina mendambakan kehidupan yang layak demi Naruto, demi Sakura serta demi mereka semua.

Tidak sulit untuk merubah diri selama ada yang sudi menuntun.

Minato akan dengan senang hati menerima sikap baru Kushina setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bersama layaknya orang asing. Untuk kali ini hingga seterusnya mereka akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

 **x X x**

Bibir mungil itu membentuk senyum lebar ketika mendapati punggung kokoh Naruto. Pria itu terlihat sedang memerhatikantan taman belakang rumah dengan senyap.

Sakura lekas mendatanginya lalu begitu tiba ia langsung melingkarkan kedua tangan disekeliling pinggang Naruto.

Kontan saja, kedatangan senyap Sakura membuat Naruto tersentak dalam lamunnya. "Sedang lihat apa, hm?"

"Masa depan kita." Naruto berbalik sembari membawa Sakura hingga kemudian pelukan mereka bertukar.

Awalnya Sakura tapi kini Naruto yang bergantian memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Melingkarkan tangan di bawah dadanya, menepatkan hidung serta bibir di leher jenjang itu.

Mata sayu dan menggigit bibir, yang Sakura lakukan ketika satu dari tangan lebar Naruto menangkup payudara miliknya. "Saku, aku ingin Bayi." Pipinya sudah merona karena perlakuan Naruto, dan bertambah pekat lagi kala mendengar permintaan tadi.

Naruto melesakan bibir dan hidung semakin dalam ke balik leher Sakura. Menyesap wangi khas sang Istri yang baru-baru ini ia nikmati, lantara sebelumnya mereka tidak selengket ini.

Sakura mengerang lembut. "...tidak sekarang Naru, disini masih ada Ayah dan Ibu." Telapak tangan miliknya menangkup pipi Naruto.

Pria itu tak mendengarkan, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Menelusupkan tangan ke balik baju Sakura untuk meraba payudaranya lebih dalam lagi.

Hanya menyentuh sudah senikmat ini, membuat Naruto ingin langsung melahap tubuh sang Istri. Ia lapar dan sangat membutuhkan makan malam sebagai penutup.

"Naruto..." Sakura mencoba menghentikan melalui panggilan halus, tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak berhenti. Dirinya terlampau diinginkan.

 **Tok tok.**

Dengan cepat keduanya memisahkan diri karena ketukan tersebut.

"Sakura-Chan." Itu suara Kushina.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah. "Sudah kubilang 'kan." Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan pria itu di kamar ini untuk menemui Kushina.

Dalam perjalanan masih sempat bagi Sakura untuk menata busana. Tadi Naruto menyingkap bra yang ia kenakan, itulah yang ia tata kembali seperti sedia kala.

Naruto mengusap tengkuk. Bukan disaat yang tepat menginginkan Sakura selama mereka masih disini.

"Dimana Naruto?" Kedatangan Kushina ke kamar ini serta tanpa sengaja menjadi pengganggu hanya ingin menemui Naruto.

"Ada di dalam, ayo masuk Ibu." Sakura lekas menarik tangan Kushina. Ia gandeng lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Tidak ada lagi meja khusus tempat minum anggur, sekalipun botol-botol anggur yang pernah ada dibalik lemari kaca. Kamar ini telah menjadi kamar layak pada umumnya, dan Naruto tidak bisa memprotes karena semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Entah dikemanakan oleh Sakura botol-botol anggur milik Naruto, padahal ia beli tidak dengan harga yang murah. Memerlukan jutaan yen untuk mengoleksi semua minuman-minuman itu.

Naruto sudah bertanya, tapi sama sekali tidak di jawab oleh Sakura. Biarlah menjadi rahasia alam.

"Ibu?"

Kushina menghampiri Naruto. "Ibu akan pulang..." Ucapnya.

Lelaki pirang itu terkejut. "Pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Ia tidak terlalu menyetujui keinginan sang Ibu. Terlalu cepat mengakhiri kebahagiaan ini.

"Kau tidak ingin Ibu pulang sekarang ya?" Kushina terkekeh.

Naruto diam sesaat, tapi kemudian ia meraih kedua tangan Kushina. "Menginaplah disini bersama Ayah." Baru kali ini ia bisa bersikap lembut kepada wanita merah marun itu.

"Apa kami tidak mengganggu?"

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng keras sebagai jawaban. "...sama sekali tidak, justru kehadiran kalian berdua sangat aku butuhkan." Ia tersenyum hingga menyipitkan kedua mata, dan lagi-lagi hal pertama yang pernah dilakukan kepada Kushina.

Rencana mereka berhasil membuat Naruto bahagia.

Demi Naruto, Kushina akan mengalah. Untuk kali ini ia menyudikan diri tidur bersama Minato di kamar sebelah yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Sakura.

 **x X x**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seseorang mengeluarkan buku kecil bersama pulpen. "Tolong catat alamat rumah Namikaze - _Sama_ disini, ada yang harus saya antarkan." Ia menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada karyawan yang menolak Ino semalam.

"Ada perlu apa Anda membutuhkan alamat Naruto - _Sama_?" Gelagat orang itu cukup mencurigakan.

Pria bertopi itu menunjukan sebuah bingkisan. "Naruto - _Sama_ dapat kiriman paket dari seseorang."

"Apakah Anda tidak punya alamat rumah Naruto - _Sama_?" Jangan pikir mudah mendapatkan alamat rumah Naruto. Sulitnya sama seperti menjebloskan diri dalam ruang interogasi.

"Kalau saya punya lalu untuk apa jauh-jauh datang kesini."

"Sebelumnya tidak ada temu janji?"

Sulit sekali, dan itu membuat si pengantar barang berpikir bahwa kantor ini bukan tempat sembarangan. Orang-orang elit berkumpul di gedung pencakar langit ini.

"Kalau saja dikatakan sejak awal, saya tak perlu merepotkan diri untuk menyampaikan paket ini tanpa harus meminta alamat Naruto - _Sama_. Pengirim paket ini berada jauh dari Konoha."

"Maaf atas ketidak nyamana Anda Tuan, saya hanya melaksanakan tugas." Akhirnya karyawa itu menerima buku kecil tadi.

Bukan bermaksud menolak atau lain-lain, hanya saja setelah keributan semalam Gaara meninggalkan pesan agar tidak memberikan alamat rumah Naruto kepada sembarangan orang.

Menunjukan alamat rumah Naruto sama saja merusak masa depan, sebab PHK adalah hukumannya. Begitu ancaman Gaara sebelum meninggalkan kantor.

Selesai mencatat alamat kediaman Naruto, karyawan tadi segera menyerahkan buku kecil milik si pengantar barang.

"Terimakasih banyak."

Senyum ramah menjadi tanggapan atas ucapan tersebut.

Pengantar barang tadi bergegas melenggang usai mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkan. Saat sampai di luar gedung— tepatnya di dalam lorong jalanan, ia mendatangi sebuah mobil ungu mengkilap yang terterpakir di tempat sepi ini.

 **Tok tok.**

Jendela kaca itu terbuka. Seseorang dari dalam pelakunya.

"Bagaimana?"

Si pengantar barang mengeluarkan buku kecil dari saku seragam. "Berhasil Nyonya, ini alamatnya." Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas yang sudah disobek. Terdapat alamat rumah Naruto dalam kertas tersebut.

Ino Yamanaka tersenyum puas begitu menerima kertas penting di tangan. "Kerja bagus." Pujinya lantas memberikan imbalan yang sudah dijanjikan. "...setelah ini jangan pernah lagi menampakan batang hidungmu." Amplop tebal ia serahkan kepada laki-laki bertopi itu.

"Baik Nyonya."

Secara tidak langsung demi mendapatkan alamat rumah Naruto, Ino perlu membelinya dengan bayaran yang tidak murah.

Sudah dua hari menunggu Naruto datang ke kantor, namun selama menunggu tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan datang, hingga kemudian seorang security mengatakan bahwa Naruto cuti kerja selama beberapa hari.

Terlalu lama kalau memunggu lagi, maka Ino putuskan untuk menggunakan cara licik. Yaitu menyewa seorang pengantar paket untuk mendapatkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya sejak awal.

Gaara memang pintar, namun Ino jauh lebih pintar. Licik lebih tepatnya.

Ino mengecup kertas di tangan sembari tersenyum bahagia. "Tunggu kedatanganku, Naruto sayang..." Ia bersumpah akan mendapatkan Naruto. Persetan dengan status, Istri atau bahkan anak. Sejak dulu Naruto memang miliknya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Itu buat yg request fanfic NaruSaku family setting canon mohon bersabar sebentar. Bikin fanfic itu susah-susah gampang loh xD dan yg pasti butuh waktu :3

Sy cuma dikasih saran, sisanya sy sendiri yg beresin. Dari nentuin alur cerita, ngetiknya apalagi, setelah kelar diketik perlu dikoreksi buat nemuin typo, itupun koreksinya ga cukup satu kali, minimal tiga kali. Sebanyak itu koreksi masih aja ada typo yg nyelip, apalagi kalo ga di koreksi sama sekali. Ancur deh fanficnya (´∀`)

Sy klo ngetik emang lama, tp semua itu demi mengejar word yg WOW, kalo cuma 1k+ atau dua 2k+ mah kecil dan sy bisa kok selesaikan dengan cepat, soalnya itu gampang banget bagi sy, tapi kalian pasti ga puas kan? 8k+ aja kurang, apalagi cuma segitu :"v minimal wordnya 4k+ sampai 8k+, itu baru gaya sy banget, kecuali klo lg bad mood. Klo udh gitu sih bawannya males ngapa-ngapain xD #authorpemalas

Mohon maaf kepada yinyan dan rei, untuk minggu ini fanfic pesanan belom bisa di update cz masih dalam tahap pengetikan. Minimal minggu depan nanti, tp insyallah kalo semua lancar dan umur sy masih panjang xD #kitagatauajal

Paling tidak sy masih menghargai keinginan pembaca dengan usaha keras demi memenuhi request walau ga semua bisa sy penuhin. Harap maklum, author juga manusia, apalagi sy ngetik fanfic cuma bermodal android :')

Laptop sih punya, tp udh nyaman pakai android jd udh terbiasa ngetik di android xD #Lah #malahcurcol (´∀`)


	10. Chapter 10 - Ino Yamanaka

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishomoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 10]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Seseorang bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah. Persetan dengan bau busuk disekitar, yang paling utama untuk saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan sebuah bukti. Hanya akan menyia-nyiakan pekerjaan apabila kalah cuma gara-gara bau tak sedap di tempat persembunyian, sementara misi penting sudah berhari-hari dijalani.

Yahiko tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan gagalnya menuntaskan misi kali ini.

Mereka tidak tahu adanya kehadiran seseorang diantara tumpukan sampah, dan orang itu sedang merekam perbuatan mereka menggunakan ponsel genggam.

"Ini baru uang muka." Pria bermata putih itu menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan tebal. Amplop yang berisi beberapa juta uang bayaran.

Si pria bertato segitiga di wajah menerima bayaran tersebut. Sembari menyelipkan ujung dari batang rokok ke belah bibir, ia buka amlop tersebut lalu menghitung jumlah uang di dalam sana.

Perlu berhati-hati sebab misi yang dijalani tidak mudah untuk diselesaikan, terlebih lagi menaruhkan nyawa seseorang yang tak bersalah.

"Hmm..." Asap rokok mengepul diudara. "Kapan aku harus turun tangan?" Hasratnya cukup terpuaskan dengan bayaran yang diberikan oleh keponakan Hiashi Hyuga.

"Secepatnya." Ini bukanlah cara yang benar untuk menggugurkan lawan, namun sebagai bawahan Neji sekedar menjalankan tugas. "...lakukan kapan saja asalkan dia berada dk luar rumah."

Kiba Inuzuka kembali menyesap asap rokok. "Mudah saja selama bayaranku lancar dan sesuai yang dijanjikan." Kali ini ia hembuskan asap rokok ke wajah Neji, membuat lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk. Ia tertawa remeh.

Banci.

"Butuh waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya, terlebih akhir-akhir ini Naruto tidak sendirian." Kiba sudah menguntitnya, namun selalu menemukan dia sedang bersama gerombolan orang-orang pengusaha.

Salah mengambil tindakan hidup yang menjadi taruhan.

 **KLANG!**

Sontak saja, suara ribut dekat tong sampah berhasil menarik perhatian kedua pria disana. Mereka bergegas mendatangi tempat tersebut untuk memeriksa keadaan.

"Siapa disana!?"

 _"Shit!"_

Dalam hati Yahiko mengumpati keadaan. Bisa-biasanya ia menyenggol botol kosong hingga menarik perhatian mereka, akan sangat berbahaya kalau sampai ketahuan.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang disini."

Kiba menendang botol-botol kosong yang berserakan di dekat tong sampah. Ulahnya membuat seekor kucing melompat karena terkejut, begitu pula dengan mereka.

 _Meong..._

Neji menghela nafas lega. "Hanya kucing."

Sementara itu, Kiba yang tadinya hampir mati jantungan langsung melampiaskan rasa kesal dengan cara menendang kucing berbulu hitam itu.

"Bedebah!" Makian untuk si kucing tak berdosa tertuai dari bibir pucat Kiba. Terlalu sering menghisap rokok membuat bibirnya menghitam dan terlihat kurang sehat.

"Sebaiknya jangan katakan apa-apa tentang misimu. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati." Neji mengingatkan. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa tadi benar-benar ada orang disini.

Kiba melirik ke arah Neji. "Hn." Sahutnya dingin.

Tak perlu mengingatkan, sebagai pembunuh bayaran Kiba tahu semuanya termasuk cara bertindak. Mereka hanyalah orang-orang ingusan yang menginginkan kemenangan dengan cara licik.

"Pergilah lebih dulu." Neji menatap Kiba dengan wajah penuh tanya. "...aku tak ingin mengambil resiko bila ada yang melihat kita bersama disini." Resiko yang terlalu berbahaya untuk di tanggung.

"Baiklah." Usai menjawab dengan singkat, Neji bergegas mengambil langkah. Ia meninggalkan Kiba dibelakang Diskotik.

Sementara itu, Yahiko sendiri terlihat sedang menghembuskan nafas lega. Tadi itu nyaris sekali.

Ketika tahu mereka datang hendak mengobrak-abrik tong sampah, secepat kilat Yahiko

Kmelarikan diri dan berpindah tempat persembunyian kebelakang truk sampah.

Setidaknya ada tempat yang lumayan aman untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kematian dini.

 **x X x**

"Kalau bisa menetaplah lebih lama lagi disini."

Kushina tersenyum. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa, masalahnya besok Minato harus pergi ke kantor. Sudah dua hari dia cuti." Jawaban darinya membuat sang menantu menghela nafas.

Sakura menatap sedih tumpukan piring kotor di _kitchen sing_. "Sebenarnya kebersamaan ini tidak memuaskan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi."

Setelah mengulang kembali makan malam seperti kemarin hari, kini kedua perempuan itu meninggalkan ruang makan untuk membereskan dapur. Biarkan kedua lelaki pirang mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai Ayah dan anak.

"Kalau Naruto cuti panjang, giliran kalian menginap di tempat kami."

"...itu sudah pasti, Ibu." Mana mungkin Sakura mau melewatkan kesempatan bila itu untuk mempersatukan keluarga. Cukup dirinya hidup tanpa kedua orang tua sejak kecil, Naruto tidak boleh mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Selagi masih memiliki kedua orang tua sudah seharusnya mereka menjalin hubungan agar ikatan itu selalu terjaga sampai kapanpun.

"Sakura-Chan, seperti apa kisah cinta kalian berdua hingga menjadi Suami dan Istri?" Selama ini Naruto menutup diri, tak sekalipun pernah membicarakan masalah sendiri kepada siapa saja.

Entah itu Ayah atau Ibu.

Kushina ingin tahu perjalanan kisah cinta mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mencintai, menikah lalu membina rumah tangga bersama-sama.

Sedikit ingin tahu tentang Naruto sudah lama Kushina pendam. Selama ini sang Putra gemar menutup diri, alasan yang membuat mereka saling berjauhan. Sejak kedatangan Sakura mereka bisa berkumpul bersama seperti saat ini.

"Semuanya terjadi secara tiba-tiba." Sakura mengolah sabun dalam sebuah mangkuk khusus. Akan ia pergunakan untuk menyabuni piring kotor.

Mendengarnya kala itu juga menimbulkan pertanyaan dalam benak Kushina. "Jadi kalian belum lama saling mengenal?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ibu benar." Wanita marun itu bertugas sebagai pembilas piring. "...tiba-tiba saja Naruto datang kemudian langsung meminangku tanpa mengenalkan nama."

Ini bukan kebohongan.

Semua yang Sakura jelaskan memang benar, hanya saja bagian yang terpenting sengaja tidak ia ikutkan. Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu, dan baginya Sasuke adalah masa lalu yang tertinggal jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa saling mencintai jika dari awal menjalin hubungan tanpa saling mengenal diri satu sama lain?" Cerita yang sangat mengherankan.

Sakura menatap ke arah Kushina dengan senyum tulus. "Kebersamaan kami yang menumbuhkan cinta secara perlahan-lahan. Hari demi hari kami habiskan waktu bersama, dan itu telah menjadikan hubungan kami terjalin erat hingga membiasakan diri dalam kebersamaan."

Mereka tidak akan terbiasa apabila berpisah. Setiap saat Naruto selalu membutuhkan Sakura.

"Jadi dari awal kalian tidak saling mencintai?'

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar." Sakura membantahnya. "...karena mencintai Naruto hingga tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menerima dia sebagai Suamiku." Ini baru bisa disebut kebohongan besar.

Sakura juga ahli dalam berdusta, dan itu membuat senyum geli terlukis di wajah Naruto. Sejak tadi ia berdiri dibelakang mereka dan sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan para wanita disana.

 _"Dasar bodoh._ "

Kalimat yang cocok untuk Sakura bila mengutarakan cinta. Naruto lebih senang menggunakan kalimat tersebut untuk menunjukan bahwa ia mencintai sang Istri.

Cinta yang belum lama ini hadir setelah cukup lama mereka melalui hari demi hari bersama dalam suka maupun duka.

Seperti janji yang pernah diucapkan dalam pernikahan mereka.

 **x X x**

Kemarin malam tidur di sofa tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, dan malam ini Minato juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mengalah demi Kushna dan rela tidur dis sofa.

Lelaki itu sadar bahwa sang Istri tak kan pernah sudi menyisakan setengah dari tilam besar itu untuk memberinya tempat tidur yang layak.

Sekarang Minato telah menyiapkan bantal dan selimut, setelah itu ia putuskan untuk langsung merebahkan tubuh.

Kushina menaikan kedua kaki miliknya. Mereka tidak tahu ini kamar yang pernah Sakura tempati, sekarang menjadi tempat sementara untuk mereka menjelang besok.

"Minato..."

"Hm?" Deheman singkat menjadi respons dari panggilan Kushina.

Wanita itu mengusap bagian tempat tidur disebelahnya. "Disini masih ada tempat, sebaiknya kau gunakan." Ia menawarkan jasa sembari tersenyum.

Waktu pertama menikah Naruto orang asing bagi Sakura, dan belum beberapa bulan bersama mereka sudah bisa saling mencintai. Harusnya Kushina juga bisa melakukannya tanpa membuang-buanh waktu terlalu lama. Kini ia sadar bahwa dirinya kalah baik dari Sakura.

"Aku disini saja." Tentu saja Minato enggan menerima tawaran Kushina setelah yang selama ini di lalui olehnya. Ia tak begitu yakin itu diri Kushina yang sebenarnya, pasalnya ia tahu benar sifat sang Istri.

Keras kepala dan egois.

Kushina menghela nafas. "Aku ingin merubah diriku." Ia menundukan kepala, sedangkan Minato langsung menatap ke arahnya. "...apa aku salah kalau ingin menjadi seperti Sakura-Chan?"

Pria disana tertegun. Dia seperti bukan Kushina yang di kenal.

"Kau keberatan membantuku untuk berubah?" Kushina mengarahkan tatapan pada sofa.

Minato masih diam, hingga kemudian ia menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kushina. Menghargai keputusan sang Istri untuk menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Apakah semuanya sudah terlambat?"

Pertama kalinya tatapan Kushina kepada Minato bersorot teduh.

Kepala pirang itu menggeleng. "...tidak ada kata terlambat." Sejak tadi ia telah duduk diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Kushina.

Usaha Sakura menghasilkan buah. Kushina sadar selama ini dirinya telah berlaku egois dengan membenci Suami sendiri, sikap durhaka dari seorang Istri.

Ada baiknya mereka datang kesini karena memenuhi keinginan Sakura, karena telah menyadarkan Kushina dari kesalahan yang dilakukan olehnya selama puluhan tahun.

Tentu saja cinta mereka tidak tumbuh karena tinggal satu atap tetapi jarang sekali bertemu, bertatap muka atau bersama. Mereka hidup masing-masing, terlebih lagi Minato jarang mau menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

Selalu mencari kupu-kupu malam, pantas bukan Kushina marah dan semakin membenci sang Suami, terlebih lagi pernikahan mereka terjadi karena perjodohan yang tak di inginkan dari kedua belah pihak, sedangkan keluarga sangat mendukung.

"Mau kah kau membantuku?" Kushina menyentuh punggung tangan Minato yang lebar itu.

Minato tersenyum lalu balas menyentuh tangan Kushina. "Tidak sama sekali." Kini ia membelai rambut merah sang Istri lalu mnyelipkan anak rambutnya yang terjuntai disisi wajah.

"Terimakasih, Minato." Wanita merah itu turut tersenyum.

Untuk Minato sendiri ia tak bisa memberi komentar apapun, karena lelaki itu sudah berubah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Tinggal Kushina sendiri yang perlu merombak diri, terutama sifat.

Hidup bahagia dengan keluarga sangatlah menyenangkan, untuk itu jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjauhi keluarga.

Sekarang Kushina sadar selama ini yang ia lakukan itu tidak ada benarnya sama sekali.

 **x X x**

Lagi-lagi kecupan menyinggahi pipi. Sakura terkikik geli kemudian mencoba menghentikan perbuatan Naruto dengan cara menjauhkan wajah tampan itu. Ia dorong-dorong kepala Naruto disela kesibukan lain.

Saat Sakura tengah asyik membaca Novel, tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan langsung menghujaminya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut di sekitar wajah.

Paling tidak perempuan itu ingin menikmati setiap alur cerita dalam Novel tersebut.

"Naruto, hentikan..." Sang Suami tidak berhenti, begitu pula dengan tawa dari bibirnya.

"Aku ingin Bayi." Lagi-lagi permintaan itu.

Sakura menutup Novel lantas meletakannya di meja. "Butuh waktu pemrosesan yang panjang untuk mendapatkan Bayi, _Anata_." Ketidaksabaran Naruto sukses membuat ia merasa gemas sendiri.

Dimulai dari benih kemudian masa-masa panjang untuk pertumbuhan janin. Kepala, kaki, tangan dan anggota tubuh lainnya. Sekiranya membutuhkan waktu satu tahun bersama _mencetak_ -nya dari sperma.

Perlu kesabaran selama menunggu

Lagipula, baru kemarin malam mereka bercinta untuk menghadirkan malaikat kecil dalam keluarga kecil, tapi sekarang Naruto menagih Bayi lagi seperti bocah cilik yang menginginkan permen lolipop.

Bilang saja kalau sebenarnya dia minta jatah, Bayi sebagai pelantara ketika menagih.

"...kita usahakan lagi sampai berhasil." Wajah Sakura memanas. Ada saja cara Naruto untuk membuat dirinya tersipu.

"Dasar kau-nya saja yang mesum." Sakura mencubit pucuk hidung Naruto karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan rasa gemas.

Kembali Naruto menyerang wajah Sakura dengan kecupan demi kecupan. "...aku lapar."

"Makan sana." Wanita itu terkekeh.

Tangan Naruto menggerayangi tubuh Sakura mulai dari tangan hingga pinggang. "Bukan perutku yang lapar." Pertama kali ia bersikap manja kepada seseorang.

Toh, seseorang itu juga Istri sendiri. Mereka bebas ingin melakukan apa saja selama tidak ada yang keberatan.

"..lalu apa?"

Naruto berhasil menelusupkan tangan ke balik baju tidur yang Sakura kenakan. "Diriku lapar akan tubuhmu." Ia berhasil menembus pertahanan si wanita, membuat bibir mungilnya yang merona itu digigit. Cara jitu menahan diri, tapi entah bisa bertahan sampai berapa lama.

Paling tidak selama beberapa detik.

"Ja-jangan Nar...~" Sakura malu untuk sekedar mendesah. Ia takut akan di dengar oleh Minato dan Kushina, terlebih lagi Naruto memang pandai membuat dirinya lepas kendali. Iaernah memekik di tengah malam kemarin karena perbuatan Naruto. Hanya berharap mereka tidak dengar, kalau itu terjadi pasti akan membuat malu.

"Jangan berhenti?" Naruto tersenyum genit. Akhir-ahir ini sudah menjadi kesenangannya menggoda Sakura, apalagi sambil mengecupi serta meraba-raba tubuh. Ia sangat suka melihat Sakura malu-malu tapi mau.

Sakura meletakan telunjuk pada belah bibir Naruto. "Jangan sekarang, di kamar sebelah ada Ayah dan Ibu." Ia hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti kemarin malam terulang lagi.

Tak mudah mengendalikan diri.

"Semalam baik-baik saja."

Wanita itu mendelik. Dia tak sadar juga setelah apa yang dilakukan.

"Berikan aku Bayi." Telunjuk kurus itu di kecup mesra oleh Naruto, membuat empunya lagi-lagi terkikik.

Sakura menyentuh pipi berkumis itu, lalu mengecup bibir tipis Naruto. Hanya sekilas. "Ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

Bibir ranum milik Sakura tengah mengulum senyum. "...katakan padaku kalau kau punya cinta."

Tangan Naruto tetap tidak berhenti. Meraba-raba paha dalam Sakura dengan mata sayu, tertanda ia sudah terlampau menginginkan wanita itu.

"Aku punya cinta."

"Bukan... bukan seperti itu."

Rengekan Sakura membuat senyum merekah di bibir tipis Naruto. "Terus seperti apa lagi?"

"Katakan kalau kau cinta padaku."

"Seperti apa contohnya?" Telapak lebar itu mengusap lembut paha Sakura. Terus dilakukan hingga mencapai bokong lalu berhenti disana— menikmati kulit halus tersebut. Perbuatan nakal yang membuat Sakura harus menggigit bibir lagi dan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, katakan seperti itu."

Tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi dari ini, karena cinta sejati yang tidak pernah Naruto harapkan telah hadir dalam hidupnya. Datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa rasa, tanpa kasih apalagi cinta.

Kebersamaan mereka telah membuahkan perasaan yang disebut sebagai cinta. Pada akhirnya kegigihan mereka dikalahkan oleh waktu, hingga kemudian masing-masing nama dari mereka terukir sendiri di dalam hati.

"...aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto terkekeh.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut. "Tidak adil, harusnya sebagai lelaki kau yang sepantasnya mengatakan kalimat itu baru aku jawab."

Pemilik iris _shappire_ itu mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Sakura. "Aku mencintaimu wahai Istriku yang cantik dan bohai." Bisikan lembut menggoda telinga Sakura, termasuk tangan nakal di bawah sana.

Sentuhan Sakura berangsur turun dari wajah menuju leher, kemudian lengan Naruto. Ia dapat merasakannya— otot padat yang berbalut daging. Memang tidak terlalu besar namun lengan seksi itu terbentuk dengan sempura, karena tidak kecil ataupun besar. Ukuran diatas rata-rata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Suami pirangku yang mesum." Merah di pipi putih Sakura semakin jelas terlihat. Ia tidak ingin menjadi wanita munafik dengan berpura-pura tidak mencintai Naruto. Ia hanya ingin jujur, tidak lebih dari itu.

Selalu bersama telah membuat mereka terbiasa untuk saling melengkapi, berbagi dan lain-lain. Sakura tahu semua kisah dalam hidup Naruto, mulai dari masa lalu hingga masa kini. Meski dari masa lalu tidak seluruhnya yang diketahui.

Inilah hidup Sakura yang sudah sebenarnya. Menjadi Istri Naruto, menemaninya dalam suka maupun duka, menjaga dia dan mencintai hingga akhir nafas.

Takdir yang sebelumnya sempat mempermainkan Sakura.

Balasan yang manis, dan Naruto suka mendengarnya. "Sekarang aku ingin Bayi..." Lagi-lagi ia menagih Bayi.

Naruto ingin mendapatkan Bayi yang di kandung dalam rahim Sakura. Waktunya ia menjalin hubungan serius bersama sang Istri, untuk itu sangat diperlukan kehadiran malaikat kecil agar melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka.

Dari sekarang Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin mendengar suara tangis Bayi, menggendong sang buah hati dan setiap hari memberi kecupan pada kening.

"...kau sudah siap menjadi seorang Ayah?"

"Sangat siap!" Pria itu menjawab dengan begitu semangatnya, lagi-lagi membuat bibir ranum yang memerah itu mengulum senyum malu.

"Kalau begitu..." Sakura diam saja ketika celana dalamnya di lorotkan. "...isi yang banyak." Ia mengikuti tuntunan Naruto dalam merombak posisinya saat ini.

"Sekiranya cukup." Naruto mengulang kembali kecupan demi kecupan, namun kali ini ia lakukan pada sekujur tubuh Sakura. Berawal dari pucuk kepala, kening, hidung, bibir, leher dan seterusnya hingga ke ujung pangkal. Lidah hangat itu memang lihai dalam menjelajahi sekujur tubuh Sakura.

Dengan memulai dari dekapan, belaian serta kecupan telah membuat Sakura merasa dirinya sangat di inginkan. Berkat keinginan kuat tersebut rupanya memberi dampak kepada tubuh.

Sakura menggeliat gelisah. Seperti ada sengatan diujung lidah Naruto sehingga ketika kulit-kulit tubuhnya dijelajahi memberi dampak yang luar biasa.

Puncak kenikmatan itu sudah bersiap akan keluar kapan saja. Niat utama Naruto berhasil dilaksanakan, yang membuat bibir ranum Sakura enggan berhenti mendesahkan namanya dengan suara kecil.

Hanya Sakura seorang yang sudi Naruto nikmati dengan lidah miliknya, bahkan yang dulunya tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang kini telah membuat dirinya menggila karena terlampau mengingikan seseorang hingga jadi membutuhkan.

Naruto selalu dan selalu membutuhkan Sakura. Setiap saat, kapan saja dan dimana saja. Inilah hasil dari kebersamaan mereka selama ini.

Desisan geram lepas dari belah bibir merah itu. Melihat Sakura yang lemah tak berdaya seakan menelan obat perangsang sebanyak mungkin, membuat birahi Naruto semakin meraja lela menguasai diri.

Naruto tak pernah tahu akan segila ini ketika menginginkan seseorang. Dirinya memang menginginkan Sakura, atau bahkan lebih dari menginginkan. Perasaan itu tidak bisa diumbar melalui kata-kata, maka dari itu Naruto cukup memendamnya dan Sakura cukup merasakan dalam hati.

Hanya melalui ikatan cara mereka saling mengerti akan perasaan satu sama lain.

 **x X x**

Terasa berat melepaskan, namun mau bagaimana lagi. Sekeras apapun berusaha Naruto sadar dirinya tak pantas berlaku seperti itu, karena sebagai mahluk hidup mereka juga memerlukan uang, untuk hidup panjang dengan uang yang berlimpah maka harus bekerja keras.

Seperti dirinya sendiri. Untuk selalu mencukupi kebutuhan Sakura maka ia harus bekerja keras, terlebih lagi jika nanti sudah punya momongan.

Naruto ingin sekali secepat mungkin mendapatkan Bayi.

"Kalau cuti panjang, giliran kalian menginap di tempat kami." Kushina menyentuh pipi Sakura. Mereka berdiri disebelah Naruto. "Jangan lupakan itu sayang... ini janji kita." Ia tak ingin keduanya sampai gagal melakukan hal sebaliknya setelah yang dilakukan untuk mereka.

Sakura nyengir. "Akan aku pastikan Ibu, benar 'kan _Anata_?"

Anggunakn dari kepala pirang menjadi jawaban tanpa kata. Ada kalimat lain yang Naruto simpan, untuk mengutarakannya ia perlu menggandeng tangan Kushina lalu membawanya mendekat kepada Minato.

Sakura diam sembari terus menyaksikan. Naruto ingin melalukan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Tetaplah seperti ini sampai kapapun." Pria itu menautkan tangan kedua orang tua yang disayangi olehnya. "...jangan pernah berubah." Ia tersenyum tulus menggunakan hati dan perasaan.

Kushina menyentuh pipi Naruto. "Maafkan kami." Ucapnya. Ia sadar sekali telah melakukan kesalahan fatal, dan sekarang sudah waktunya untuk memperbaiki diri.

Minato menepuk pundak Naruto. "Sebagai lelaki beruntung sudah sepantasnya kau menjaga Istrimu." Sang Putra mengangguk dengan penuh semangat, tanda bahwa ia memang harus menjaga Istri merah mudanya.

"Istrimu yang memberikan alamat rumah ini kepada kami."

Bukan pebuatan baik menyembunyikan kebenaran, alasan Kushina mengungkap apa yang membuat pikiran Naruto terbebani semenjak kedatangan mereka.

Sontak saja, pernyataan Kushina telah membuat Naruto terpaku.

Jadi wanita itu tidak menyerah?

Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke arah sang Istri, membuat dia yang ada disana menyerngitkan jidat lebar itu karena heran mendapat tatapan bercampur aduk.

Ada tatapan kesal, merasa tertipu dan terimakasih.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki ke tempat mereka berada. "Ada apa, Naru?" Ia penasaran dengan tatapan beragam itu.

Naruto tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menarik tangan Sakura dengan lembut hingga membawanya berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian.. Ayah, Ibu dan Sakura." Pelukan erat terjadi.

Usai mengutarakan perasaan segera Naruto memeluk Minato dan Kushina secara bersamaan. Ia berharap kenyataan ini akan terus berlangsung sampai kapanpun.

Sangat membahagiakan memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Sekarang baru Kushina sadari bahwa hidup di dunia sangat membutuhkan keluarga, terutama Suami dan anak.

Masa lalu akan menjadi masa lalu, saatnya meniti kehidupan baru dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Keputusan tepat yang dipilih oleh Kushina.

Kepada Minato tak perlu dipertanyaan lagi. Sejak lama dia menginginkan keutuhan dalam keluarga mereka, hanya saja terlalu banyak diam karena sadar Kushina sangat membenci dirinya.

Kebencian itu hanya ada di masa lalu mereka. Sekarang semuanya sudah berubah berkat bantuan Sakura yang menyadarkan mereka, lalu kerapuhan Naruto tertanda membutuhkan mereka berdua untuk selalu ada.

Hari ini semuanya akan dimulai dari awal.

Lembaran baru siap terbuka untuk mereka.

Kushina mengeratkan genggaman pada tangan Minato. "...tidak terlalu buruk." Akting yang membawa mereka pada sebuah keseriusan. Ibarat syuting lalu jatuh cinta dalam satu lokasi.

"Bagaimana?" Minato bertanya untuk memastikan. Ia butuh kepastian dari Kushina.

"Bisa kita lakukan ini seterusnya?"

Lelaki setengah baya itu terkekeh— bentuk dari rasa bahagia. "...tentu saja." Ia menyetujui keinginan sang Istri.

Naruto membungkukan badan untuk menyaman tinggi badan mereka. "Kau menipuku." Bisiknya. Ia masih menjaga suara sebab Kushina dan Minato masih disini.

Sakura melirik Naruto yang berdiri disebelahnya. "Penipuan yang membawa kita pada kebahagiaan." Senyum lebar ia kerahkan untuk sang Suami.

Tentu saja Sakura sadar adanya perubahan dalam hubungan kedua orang tua Naruto.

 **x X x**

 **TING TONG!**

Dengan cepat Naruto mencekal pergelangan tangan Sakura. Menghentikan niat sang Istri yang hendak beranjak dari pangkuannya.

Beberapa kali menyerahkan pangkuan, pada akhirnya membuat Sakura terbiasa duduk berpangku dengan Naruto. Asalkan duduk bersama selalu pangkuan Naruto yang Sakura inginkan.

"Biarkan saja." Untuk saat ini Naruto ingin berduaan dengan Sakura. Abaikan semua biarpun kedatangan tamu.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu."

"Dibisakan saja." Naruto menarik Sakura hingga kembali terduduk, lantas ia menyelipkan hidung dilekukan lehernya.

Sakura tertawa karena rasa geli ketika mendapat kecupan genit. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah tahu Naruto bisa segenit ini.

 **TING TONG!**

Sayangnya, si penyentuh bel tak langsung menyerah. Berkali-kali menekan bel agar orang di dalam segera membuka pintu, sementara memberi kesempatan kepada dirinya untuk bertemu dengan dia.

Naruto Namikaze yang sangat di inginkan.

" _Anata_ , sepertinya tamu penting." Sakura beranjak dengan mengabaikan Naruto. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang mendesak sehingga orang di luar sana memaksa masuk.

Wanita itu melangkahkan kaki— meninggalkan Naruto untuk membuka pintu. Suara bel dari luar sangat mengganggu pendengaran, yang membuat hatinya terbuka untuk menerima tamu.

Jika itu Naruto, sekali kata dia tidak maka tetap tidak. Pendirian yang tegas dan keras, sudah menjadi tugas Sakura membenarkan sifat-sifat salah Naruto. Tegas boleh namun perlu melihat-lihat keadaan, dan mengabaikan tamu adalah sikap buruk yang perlu diubah.

 **Ceklek.**

Dahi lebar itu menyerngit tanda heran kala mendapati seorang wanita blonde berdiri gelisah di depan pintu. "Siapa?"

Kepala pirang itu menadah setelah tadi sempat menunduk, dan seketika mempertemukan pandangan mata mereka.

Keduanya memiliki ukuran tinggi badan yang berbeda tipis. Sedikit lebih tinggi si perempuan asing.

Bibir tipis itu melengkungkan segaris senyum tipis— bentuk dari sikap sopan. "Ino Yamanaka."

"Mencari siapa?"

Kini senyum Ino bertambah lebar. "...kekasihku, Naruto Namikaze."

Kontan saja, kedua mata bulat Sakura melebar sempurna mendapat pernyataan telak yang menusuk hati. Mulut itu telah dengan santai menuai kalimat tajam— setajam ujung pedang.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Huft... untung cuma lime xD


	11. Chapter 11 - Kelemahan

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 11]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Mulut itu telah dengan santai menuai kalimat tajam— setajam ujung pedang.

"Naruto ada?"

Sakura tersentak. Pertanyaan tadi telah mengembalikan keadaan dirinya yang sempat hilang kesadaran. "A..ada." Ia terbata. Perasaan yang bercampur aduk membuat dirinya linglung.

Ino melenggang. Ia melalui Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, sudah terlampau merindukan Naruto sehingga menghilangkan kesopanan terhadap sesama.

"My beloved...!"

Kepala pirang itu lekas memutar arah karena suara familiar tadi. Sontak, kedua mata Naruto langsung membulat ketika mendapati kehadiran Ino disini.

Naruto berdiri. "Kau..."

 **Greph.**

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk melontarkan kata-kata, Ino segera menyela bibir eksotis itu dengan cara memberi pelukan.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Naru..." Ino menikmati pelukan sebelah pihak mereka, namun tidak dengan Naruto.

Lelaki blonde itu mengangkat kedua tangan diudara. Terlihat seperti menyerah usai menjatuhkan senjata.

Sakura shock berat menyaksikan yang dilakukan oleh wanita asing itu terhadap Suami tercintanya.

Lancang!

"Hey hey!" Naruto berusaha menjauhkan Ino melalui dorongan di bahu. "...lepaskan aku!" Sialnya, pelukan Ino erat sekali. Seperti magnet raksasa.

Sembari mengerucutkan bibir Sakura melangkahkan kaki. Ia menghampiri mereka dengan hati dongkol. "Lepaskan Suamiku!" Begitu tiba ia langsung menarik-narik gaun ungu milik Ino.

"Hhmm~" Ino menggerunum tidak jelas. "...wangi tubuhmu tetap sama. Aku suka." Mendengarnya membuat Sakura meradang berat.

"DASAR GILA!"

Naruto bergidik. Menyeramkan melihat _emerald_ indah itu berkilat seperti mata pisau.

"Ino, menjauhlah!" Naruto tak pernah tahu akan sesulit ini melepaskan diri dalam pelukan Ino.

Padahal cuma pelukan.

Tentu saja Naruto tidak menyerah, tapi pelukan erat itu berhasil lepas berkat keinginan dari hati Ino sendiri. Bahkan tarikan Sakura sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Keberadaan Sakura terabaikan.

"...baik-baik saja." Mau tak mau terpaksa Naruto meladeni.

Ino meraih tangan kanan milik Naruto. "Kau semakin tampan saja." Pipinya bersemu. Sungguh, pria dihadapannya itu benar-benar tampan.

Seperti Pangeran berkuda putih dalam cerita dongeng.

Naruto mendekatkan Sakura pada dirinya. "Ino, perkenalkan ini Istriku." Ia harap dengan cara memperkenalkan Sakura dapat menjauhkan Ino darinya. "Sakura Namikaze."

Perempuan merah muda itu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Ino melirik Sakura dengan sinis. Ia tatap sosoknya mulai dari puncak kepala hingga ujung kaki, lalu melakukan sebaliknya lagi. "Wanita ini Istrimu?" Naruto mengangguk semangat. Ino memutar mata. "...yang benar saja."

"Sudah lama kami menikah." Sakura menimbrung.

"Aku tak mengakui dirimu sebagai Istri Naruto." Ino mengaitkan tangan di lengan Naruto. "...pria ini hanya milikku seorang." Lanjutnya.

Sakura mendelik. "Enak saja. Kau siapa? Kekasih bukan, Istri apalagi." Tentu saja ia tak mau kalah. Naruto sudah resmi menjadi miliknya setelah mereka mengikat benang merah beberapa bulan lain. "Menjauh dari Suamiku!"

Mendadak kepala Naruto pusing.

"Tidak!" Ino bersikeras. "Naruto milikku!"

 _"Kenapa dengan wanita ini?"_

Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya. Orang aneh tidak tahu malu, datang-datang memeluk Suami orang di depan Istri nya.

"Mana buktinya!?" Cara tepat untuk memenangkan posisi.

"Buktinya aku tahu semua tentang Naruto." Ino berkacak pinggang. "...aku yakin kau pasti tidak mengenal Naruto sejauh aku mengenalnya."

"Sembarangan!" Tidak sedikitpun Sakura sudi melepas genggaman pada tangan Naruto, terlebih genggamannya mendapat balasan.

Ino menyingkap pony pirang miliknya. Ia selipkan kebelakang telinga agar dapat memerhatikan perempuan merah muda dihadapannya.

"Mana mungkin Naruto mau menikahi wanita sepertimu. Secara, kriteria Naruto itu sangat jauh diatas dirimu."

Sakura tertohok. Blak-blakan sekali.

"Wanita type Naruto itu punya puyadara, cantik, kulit putih seperti salju, tinggi dan rambut panjang."

Sakura membuang arah wajah. Ia benci dengan perempuan blonde itu yang menilai rendah dirinya.

"Sedangkan kau kurang putih. Ukuran badanmu masih kurang, serta rambut anehmu itu juga kurang panjang dan kau tak punya DADA!"

Ino menunjuk ke arah dada Sakura.

"FLAT!"

"Cukup Ino!"

"Diam Naruto." Bibir tipis lelaki itu mendapat sentuhan dari telunjuk lentik milik Ino. "...harus aku katakan semua agar dia sadar diri lalu mencukupi kekurangannya sebagai seorang wanita.

" _Anata_." Panggilan Sakura mendapat tatapan. "...apa yang kau cintai dari diriku?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Semuanya yang ada pada dirimu aku cintai. Rambutmu, payudaramu dan tubuhmu." Dengan jawaban seperti ini sudah cukup membuat Sakura puas. Ia yakin Ino kalah telak.

Namun siapa sangka dugaan Sakura meleset. Tak semudah itu seorang Ino Yamanaka kalah.

"Sebagai Istri Naruto, memangnya apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang dia? Apa yang dia benci? Apa yang dia suka? Apa yang dia takuti?" Ino ingin mengalahkan Sakura dengan mempergunakan kebiasaan Naruto. Sudah pasti dirinya yang akan menang sebab mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

Sejak remaja, bahkan saat itu mereka menuntut ilmu di gedung Sekolah yang sama. Bersama Gaara mereka menghabiskan waktu saat-saat remaja.

"Aku tahu semuanya!" Sakura tidak mau kalah. Tentu saja ia akan berjuang demi Naruto.

"Oh ya?" Bibir tipis milik Ino membentuk segaris senyum angkuh. "Apa kau tahu kalau Naruto takut terhadap..."

 **Pukk.**

Naruto terlonjak, membuat Sakura kebingungan karena reaksinya barusan. Wajahnya langsung memucat.

Jari-jemari lentik itu meremas daging padat yang berkumpul dibawah pinggang Naruto. "..sentuhan di bokong."

"Ino!" Naruto melesat cepat— kembali ke sofa. Ia menyembunyikan bokong dengan cara mendudukan diri.

Ino tertawa geli mendapat respons tadi. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu soal ini..." Giliran dirinya mengalahkan Sakura.

Penyakit aneh Naruto sudah menjadi rahasia umum, untuk saat ini hanya tersisa Ino dan Gaara yang mengetahui kegelian Naruto terhadap sentuhan di bokong.

Sakura terdiam buruk. Ternyata dirinya tidak terlalu mengenal Naruto sejauh Ino Yamanaka. Ia menatap ke arah Naruto, seketika membuatnya mengutuk diri saat mendapati Suami nya tengah bergidik ngeri usai mendapat sentuhan pada bokong seksinya.

"Sudah kuduga... masih terlalu awam buatmu mengenal Naruto." Ino menghela nafas. Hanya dirinya yang pantas memiliki Naruto.

"Dasar tolol!" Makian yang terlontar khusus untuk Ino.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang." Wanita itu tersenyum genit.

Naruto merinding. Pikirannya kacau setelah mendapat remasan di bokong, di tambah lagi dengan pernyataan Ino.

Gelinya berlimpat ganda.

Sakura menghentakan kaki lalu mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto. "Jangan ganggu Suamiku." Ia memeluknya tepat dihadapan Ino.

"Naruto bukan milikmu."

Kepala bermahkota merah muda itu menggeleng keras. Membantah perkataan Ino. "Tidak. Naruto milikku, Suamiku dan segalanya bagi diriku."

Ino turut mendudukan bokong. "Kau tidak layak untuk Naruto, jadi berhentilah menjadikan dirimu sebagai seseorang yang istimewa dalam hati Naruto." Sulit baginya untuk merelakan Naruto jatuh ke tangan wanita lain.

Karena seorang Ino Yamanaka akan selalu mencintai Naruto.

 _Very in love, very very and very._

 **x X x**

Tas selempang yang tak berdosa itu dilemparkan asal-asalan, sekaligus melampiaskan rasa kesal. Berulang kali Ino mendesah sebal karena ingat kejadian sore tadi.

Wajar saja kesal, jauh-jauh datang dan susah-susah meluangkan waktu hingga rela melarikan diri dari pekerjaan, saat bertemu sang pujaan hati Ino tak disambut dengan layak, justru diusir.

Menyebalkan.

"Haahh!"

 **Brukh.**

Tubuh dengan body sempurna itu ambruk diatas kasur. Sembari memikirkan Naruto, pandangan Ino terpusat pada langit-langit kamar.

"Apa hebatnya wanita itu?"

Ino pikir fisik Sakura jauh lebih buruk pada dirinya. Bahkan tidak sebanding.

Sejak kapan selera Naruto mengenai tubuh wanita berubah?

"My beloved Naruto sudah berubah."

Perempuan blonde itu menelungkupkan tubuh, lantas merogoh ponsel dalam tas selempang yang secara kebetulan ia lemparkan di kasur.

"Naruto sayang, kembalikan seleramu yang dulu."

Setahu Ino, jika Naruto yang dulu jangan harap wanita seperti Sakura terpilih sebagai pasangan. Wanita kriteria Naruto itu seksi, feminim dan berpayudara menggoda.

Bisa-bisanya Sakura— si dada rata itu menjadi pemenang hati Naruto, bahkan sudah menjadi seorang Istri yang secara otomatis semakin mempererat hubungan mereka.

Ino mengacak rambut frustasi. Pikiran kacau membuatnya tidak konsentrasi, sampai-sampai melupakan niat ketika menyalakan ponsel.

"Tadi aku ingin ngapain ya?"

Berikan kesempatan kepada dirinya untuk mengingat yang sempat terlupakan.

"Ahh! Gaara." Akhirnya.

Ino langsung mengutak-atik layar ponsel, membuka aplikasi kontak untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel milik Gaara.

 _Gaara, siapa nama Istri Naruto?_

Bahkan sekedar nama tidak Ino ketahui. Keributan telah membuat pikirannya blank.

Sialnya, bermenit-menit menunggu tampaknya orang diseberang sana tak sudi merespons. Keangkuhan Gaara membuat Ino mendengus sebal.

Wanita itu kembali membuat pesan teks.

 _Dia bukan kriteria Naruto, lalu bagaimana mereka bisa menikah?_

Sementara itu, Gaara sudah membaca pesan kiriman dari Ino namun hatinya tak berniat untuk membalas. Biarpun hanya pesan kosong.

Terlampau malas meladeni si bule sesat. Pikirnya begitu.

Ino sengaja menghempas ponsel di kasur lalu meraih guling untuk memeluknya. Tak diragukan lagi, putih tulang putih mata Gaara tak kan merespons dirinya.

"Sebagai wanita tercantik dan terseksi sejak duduk di bangku Sekolah, sampai saat ini gelar itu masih aku sandang, aku malu dikalahkan dengan wanita sesederhana Istri Naruto."

Biarkan wanita itu menggerutu dengan meratapi nasib.

Selera Naruto menurun drastis.

Jangan salah mengira. Lama menetap di New York telah mengharumkan Ino Yamanaka, tentu saja sebab disana ia bekerja sebagai model terpanas.

Semua lelaki sangat menggilai seorang Ino Yamanaka, dan itu sudah menjadi tabiat sejak dulu sampai kini. Hanya Naruto yang sulit di taklukan.

Mengenai Gaara.

Dulu pria itu pernah menyimpan rasa kepada Ino, tetapi enggan mengutarakan karena sadar diri bahwa perempuan yang di inginkan mencintai lelaki lain yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Naruto.

Saudara angkat Gaara.

Terlebih, sejak awal Ino hanya menginginkan Naruto seorang, jangan pikir mudah membuat dia berpaling karena jika melalukannya maka itu sama saja dengan menguras lautan menggunakan ember.

Mustahil.

Ino menghempas kepala pirang miliknya diatas bantal. "Naruto..." Perlahan-lahan kelopak putih miliknya menutup.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat _aquamarine_ milik Putri bungsu Yamanaka tersimpan dibalik kelopak yang terkatup.

 **x X x**

Hiashi Hyuga tengah merutuk kesal. Berminggu-minggu— si pembunuh bayaran melanjalankan misi namun hanya mendapat kegagalan yang tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Minggu ini ingin menjalankan rencana, sialnya yang menjadi incaran pergi keluar kota bersama si Istri.

Mereka pergi ke Tokyo untuk bulan madu dan hingga saat ini mereka belum kembali.

Kiba tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan melenyapkan nyawa seseorang di kota yang bukan tempat dirinya. Tugas yang ia jalani tidak jauh dari Konoha, sementara di luar kota sendiri ia lebih memilih angkat tangan.

"Kau payah." Hiashi memandang rendah sosok Kiba yang berdiri dihadapannya. "...aku menyesal pernah memanggilmu kesini." Terang saja, ia benci kalau terlalu lama mengulur waktu.

Kesempatan untuk menghabisi nyawa Naruto kerap terlewatkan begitu saja.

Sia-sia.

"Maaf." Hanya ucapan singkat dan dingin.

Kepergian Naruto hanya menjadi sebuah alasan untuk Kiba. Ia tak ingin melenyapkan nyawa Naruto Namikaze, karena dulunya ia pernah di tolong oleh pengusaha muda itu.

Pertolongan yang tak terlupakan serta masih teringat hingga detik ini, hanya saja tanpa sengaja pernah melupakan paras sang malaikat.

Jasa yang kembali Kiba ingat setelah sempat melupakannya.

 _"Bocah, kenapa kau menangis?"_

 _Kepala bermahkota coklat itu mendongak. Menatap orang yang baru saja mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai tangisan dirinya._

 _"Anjing kesayangku Kak."_

 _Remaja pirang itu berjongkok dihadapan bocah jabrik berkulit tan. "Kenapa dengan anjing kesayanganmu?"_

 _Kiba kembali menundukan kepala untuk menatap si hewan kesayangan berbulu putih dan bersih. "Akamaru lapar tapi kami tidak punya makanan."_

 _Naruto ingat dengan anak kecil itu. Dia yang kemarin pernah diusir oleh penjaga_ _ **resraurant**_ _karena meminta-minta sembari membawa seekor anjing._

 _ **"Jadi seperti ini**_ ** _nasibnya._** _ **.."**_ _Batin pria itu._

 _"Bukannya kakak yang kemarin memberiku uang seratus_ _yen._ _.." Kiba juga ingat dengan pemuda pirang yang mengenakan segaram Sekolah Konoha Senior High School itu._

 _"Kau benar, dan sekarang aku akan memberikan uang kepadamu lagi." Naruto merogoh kantung segaram miliknya. "Ambil ini." Ia menyerahkan kotak bekal di tangan kepada Kiba. "...dan ini." Lalu dua lembar uang kertas._

 _"Kakak bersungguh-sungguh?" Kiba tahu yang dia berikan itu sangatlah banyak. Makanan serta uang._

 _"Lihat wajahku." Kiba mematuhinya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti seorang pelawak?"_

 _Alis pirang itu bertekuk dengan kening menyerngit. Tak sedikitpun terlihat sisi lucu di wajah tampan pemuda itu._

 _Akhirnya Kiba menggelengkan kepala setelah ia perhatikan lama wajah Naruto sementara tidak menemukan sisi lucunya._

 _"Wajah kakak datar, aku tidak bisa membaca isi hati kakak kalau pasang wajah seperti itu."_

 _Naruto tersenyum puas. "Pintar juga kau." Ujarnya lalu mengacak rambut jabrik Kiba._

Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali berlalu, saat Naruto masih remaja dan Kiba sendiri hanya seorang bocah ingusan berusia sepuluh tahun.

Dua kali mendapat pertolongan yang menyelamatkan nyawa, Kiba sadar benar akan kebaikan Naruto terhadap dirinya yang membuat hatinya memberontak keras untuk menghambisi sang penyelamat.

Perbuatan terkutuk membalas kebaikan seseorang dengan cara mencabut nyawa. Kiba tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang kelewat kejam hingga membutakan mata batin.

Naruto Namikaze orang yang terlalu baik. Dia tak pantas di bunuh, pantasnya di hormati dan disegani.

Kiba tak mengatakan apa-apa, namun setelah mengembalikan uang yang pernah di terima ia langsung mengambil langkah. Ada baiknya meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Sedikit lagi mencapai pintu, tetapi sesuatu yang tak terduga memunda pencapaian Kiba.

 **DORR!**

Hashi langsung melemparkan senjata api di tangannya kepada si pemilik. "Aku tak butuh senjata itu." Pemberian Kiba yang ia kembalikan, namun setelah memuaskan hasrat dengan cara melepas satu tembakan.

Senjata api terlempar di dekat Kiba yang tengah berlutut. "Ughh..." Ia mengerang. Peluru menembus lengan kanannya, memberi rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa.

Hiashi meraih telepon kantor. "Suruh Neji datang ke ruanganku sekarang!" Tanpa basa-basi ia memerintahkan bawahan sekaligus melampiaskan kekesalan.

Pemilik Hyuga corp itu kembali meletakan telepon kantor dengan hempasan keras. Seolah hendak merusaknya dengan tinju penghancur.

 **x X x**

Sakura tak pernah menyangka hidupnya berakhir bersama Naruto. Padahal sejak awal mereka memulainya dengan bibir bungkam dan kesuraman, namun siapa sangka endingnya akan sebahagia ini.

Naruto dulunya orang yang menyebalkan. Dia pendiam, pelit kata dan acuh terhadap apapun, tapi sekarang lihatlah.

Belum lama Sakura minta bulan madu ke Tokyo, tak perlu mengulur waktu Naruto langsung membawa dirinya ke kota yang diimpikan, namun setelah menyelesaikan proyek.

Dua hari sudah mereka menetap di Tokyo, dan saat ini Sakura sedang memberesi barang-barang milik mereka, entah itu baju atau alat-alat lainnya yang diperlukan untuk bekerja.

Sekalipun cuti lama tetap saja pekerjaan tidak Naruto tinggalkan. Tipikal Suami rajin.

Sakura menyiapkan kemeja beserta celana blazer bewarna hitam untuk Naruto kenakan hari ini. Ia tahu kesukaan Naruto ialah mengenakan kemeja dengan warna putih.

Sementara itu, Naruto sendiri baru selesai melaksanakan ritual sore di kamar mandi. Sebelumnya mereka mandi berdua, namun Sakura yang selesai duluan sebab ingin menyiapkan baju untuk mereka.

"Sudah dua hari kita di Tokyo. Kau suka disini?" Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sakura menatap sosok tinggi dihadapannya. "Aku tak pernah tahu akan semenyenangkan ini berlibur ke Tokyo.." Ia tersenyum sembari terus memerhatikan body Naruto.

Pria itu berbalik untuk mengambil celana yang sudah dipersiapkan, lalu kembali membelakangi Sakura. Ia mengenakan celana lebih dulu.

"Kalau libur panjang kita bisa jalan-jalan ke kota suma, tapi disana tempatnya sangat panas karena terdiri dari padang pasir. Gersang."

Lama semakin lama Naruto tidak lagi mengirit kalimat.

Dia juga bisa bicara panjang lebar.

Sakura hanya mendengarkan penuturan tadi tanpa berkomentar, namun selama menyimak _emerald_ miliknya tak pernah luput dari body Naruto. Ia mengamatinya lama-lama.

Aneh juga mendengar seorang pria tampan sangat takut terhadap sentuhan di bokong, kalau bukan Naruto pasti suka.

Sungguh lucu.

"Kau mau?" Naruto mengeringkan rambut menggunakan handuk yang melilit bagian bawah pinggangnya tadi.

"...mau." Sakura beranjak. Meninggalkan tepian ranjang lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Aku tentukan dulu wak—" Kalimat Naruto tersela ketika tiba-tiba bokongnya mendapat sentuhan.

Lagi-lagi Sakura melakukannya.

" _Anata_ , kenapa kau takut ketika bokongmu disentuh?"

Naruto berusaha menahan diri. "Ka-karena masa la-lalu." Tubuhnya bergidik.

Baru sekarang Sakura bertanya, itupun setelah berkali-kali menyentuh bokong Naruto hingga kerap membuat lelaki itu merinding geli.

Mata sipit Naruto melotot. "Saku, jangan lakukan itu!" Ia histeris ketika mendapat remasan. Jari-jemari itu bergerak nakal.

Naruto membalik badan secepat mungkin, lantas memperlihatkan wajah memerahnya kepada Sakura. Percaya atau tidak, karena ulah Sakura tadi telah membuat jantungnya berdegub liar.

Jarang sekali dapat melihat kulit eskotis itu menimbulkan rona. Sakura suka melihat wajah memerah Naruto, yang membuat wajah tampan itu tampil manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kenapa dengan masa lalumu?"

Gerakan cepat Naruto langsung mendaratkan bokongnya pada tepian ranjang. "Di Sekolah aku pemilik bokong yang paling seksi, karena keseksian bokongku membuat tangan-tangan jahat mereka gemar menyentuh dan kadang-kadang meremas bokongku." Jelasnya sambil sesekali bergidik.

Naruto Namikaze terkenal sebagai pemilik bokong terseksi. Senior, Junior bahkan Guru, mereka sangat suka bermain dengan bokong Naruto, namun hanya bagian wanita.

Kebiasaan yang menjadikan Naruto geli bila mendapat sentuhan pada bokong, karena itu perbuatan lancang yang menggelikan.

Mengenai keseksian, Sakura tak bisa membantah kenyataan tersebut. Naruto memang seksi, terumata pada bagian bokong. Ia tak pernah menyentuh bokong Suami nya karena suka memandangi dengan mata.

"Aku juga suka dengan bokongmu."

Tapi sekarang, setelah pernah menyentuhnya saat pertama kali telah memberi kebiasaan buruk kepada Sakura. Bagi Naruto itu memang kebiasaan buruk yang tidak pantas dipergunakan.

Sejak awal Sakura sudah jatuh cinta dengan bokong seksi Naruto, hanya saja lebih senang memerhatikan, namun sekarang rasa ingin menyentuh dan meremas telah menguasai nafsu.

Sering kali Sakura ingin menyentuh bokong Naruto. Kalau bukan karena ketakutan Naruto, pasti akan selalu ia lalukan setiap hari.

"Aku ingin membantumu terlepas dari kebiasaan aneh itu." Sakura mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Naruto. Ia menyentuh pergelangan kokoh pria itu sembari menatapnya dengan senyum lebar.

"It-itu tidak perlu!" Terang saja Naruto menolak. Ia paling takut apabila bokong seksinya disentuh, apalagi sampai di pijat-pijat.

Bayang-bayang dari tangan jahat mereka kembali bergentayangan dalam benak Naruto setelah sekian lama terlupakan. Ini gara-gara Ino.

"Harus donk sayang..." Mata Sakura berkedip-kedip genit, tanda bahwa ia sudah sangat menginginkan sang Suami. Terutama dalam memijat bokongnya. "Agar tidak menjadi kelemahanmu lagi." Imbuhnya— membujuk.

Naruto merinding. "TIDAK!"

 **x X x**

Hubungan mereka benar-benar berakhir sejak beberapa bulan lalu. Sakura telah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, itupun karena kesalahan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke— si pengingkar janji telah mendapat hukuman, ialah dengan perginya Sakura dari dalam hidupnya. Sang kekasih telah jatuh kepelukan orang lain tanpa memandang kebelakang.

Tersisa kenangan manis, sementara yang membuat luka tak pernah lagi terlihat hadir di depan mata. Sosoknya menghilang seperti di telan bumi.

Sasuke kehilangan jati diri semenjak kepergian Sakura. Ia tak pernah lelah berharap Tuhan sudi memberi kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, jika memang bisa maka ia pastikan kesalahan seperti waktu itu tidak terulang lagi.

Uchiha bungsu tersebut mendongkan kepala. Menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang kecil apabila diamati dari bawah.

Hembusan nafas Sasuke menciptakan kepulan asap dari belah bibir serta hidung. Cuaca malam ini dingin sekali. Jelas saja, sekarang di Tokyo sedang turun salju yang mengharuskan orang-orang menggunakan syal dan pakaian penghangat.

Sasuke Uchiha menyusuri pinggiran Toko dengan tubuh berbalut mantel tebal, syal yang meliliti leher agar lebih menghangatkan lagi.

Ada pertemuan penting di Tokyo, untuk itu Sasuke terlihat di Ibukota Jepang selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Pada intinya Sasuke datang sebelum mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura.

 _Onyx_ kelam tersebut melebar. Sasuke melihatnya! Sudah pasti tidak salah lihat mengenai sosok merah muda yang ada disana.

"Sakura!?"

Perempuan itu terlihat sedang memberi selembar uang kepada penjaga Toko cake, dan dia sedang bersama seorang lelaki yang tidak dapat Sasuke lihat wajahnya.

Cukup menebak saja bahwa lelaki yang bersama Sakura merupakan Suami nya.

Sasuke berlari kecil untuk menyusul mereka. "Sakura...!" Ia panggil wanita itu dari kejauhan.

Sakura menerima uang kembalian dari si pemilik Toko. "Terimakasih Paman." Ucapnya yang kemudian mendapat senyum ramah.

"Kita beli kopi?" Tawar sang Suami.

" _Cappucino_!" Jawaban itu terlontar cepat.

Naruto tertawa. "...sejak kapan kau suka minum kopi?" Sudah menjadi kesenangannya menggoda sang Istri.

Keduanya meninggalkan Toko usai membeli makan ringan. Di Tokyo terdapat danau indah, tempat yang akan menjadi tujuan mereka malam ini untuk menikmati kebersamaan.

Sakura memeluk lengan Naruto. "Sejak bersamamu sayang." Ia terkikik. Yang dikatakan memang fakta, sejak bersama Naruto telah memberi banyak kebiasaan baru kepada dirinya. Termasuk kebiasaan aneh.

"Apa hidup bersamaku membuatmu bahagia?"

Sakura memaksa mereka berhenti melangkah sesaat. "...lebih dari bahagia." Lantas ia memberi kecupan di pipi Naruto sebagai bentuk rasa cinta, setelah itu perjalanan mereka berlanjut.

"Sakura...!"

Sama-samar merasa namanya dipanggil, keanehan itu membuat Sakura mengerutkan jidat lebar miliknya. Suara familiar itu berasal dari arah belakang, maka dari itu ia menolehkan kepala untuk mengetahui si pemanggil.

Sontak saja, keberadaan Sasuke seperti objek yang menyihir Sakura. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sang mantan berada di kota yang sama dengan mereka.

 _"Sasuke!?"_

Batin Sakura menyebut nama laki-laki emo disana.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Minggu depan bersiaplah menghadapi konflik super duper ribet, sekalian diadain lemon buat pemanis disela-sela konflik, uhuy xD


	12. Chapter 12 - Anak Kita

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku, NaruIno & MinaKushi. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 12]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

 _"Sasuke!?"_

Hanya batin yang merespons.

Sebelum Naruto mendengar, lebih baik Sakura mengambil tindakan. "Sayang, ayo kita lari." Ajaknya.

"Kenapa?" Ajakan yang membuat bingung.

Sakura lekas menahan kepala Naruto ketika dia hendak menoleh kebelakang. "Tidak boleh lihat kebelakang!"

"Tapi kenapa?" Lagi-lagi bertanya.

Wanita itu mengeratkan gandengan terhadap lengan Naruto, kemudian sesegera mungkin membawanya berlari. "Ayo cepat." Mereka tidak boleh sampai bertemu dengan Sasuke, terutama Naruto.

Ada pantangan tersendiri bagi Sakura apabila keduanya sampai bertemu.

Mereka terus berlari, sementara Sasuke tidak mudah menyerah. Ia mengejar Sakura yang merupakan mantan kelasih sejauh mungkin, karena ia yakin dia memang Sakura— bukan ilusi semata berdasarkan rasa rindu.

"Sakura...!"

Panggilan itu sampai ke indera pendengaran Naruto. "Seperti ada yang memanggilmu?" Ia hendak melihat kebelakang, tetapi lagi-lagi di tahan oleh Sakura.

"Masuk." Naruto dipaksa masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Sakura, memangnya ada apa?"

Wanita muda itu menyusul Naruto lalu menutup pintu mobil. "Bukan apa-apa, ini hanya game." Jawabnya— berdusta untuk menutup-nutupi masalah.

Naruto bersikeras untuk menatap kebelakang, namun Sakura tetap tidak memberi izin. Jangan sampai dia melihat Sasuke lalu menyadari seruan yang ditujukan untuk sang Istri.

Bisa mengamuk habis-habisan Naruto.

Untuk menghentikan, Sakura menggunakan bibir yang sengaja a sumpalkan pada bibir Naruto. Melumat daging lembut tersebut tanpa peduli dengan keadaan. Tentu saja Naruto membalas kecupan pada bibinya. Sedikit memiringkan kepala agar dapat menikmati bibir _peach_ milik Sakura dengan lebih leluasa

Si supir taksi menjadi salah tingkah saat tanpa sengaja memergoki adegan ciuman dibelakang mobil melalui kaca spion.

Ciuman mereka berakhir dengan menjadikan kecupan ringan sebagai penutup. Sembari menyentuh dan mengelus pipi Suami nya, Sakura menautkan kening mereka lalu tersenyum malu-malu.

"Ini hadiahnya karena kita sudah berlari mengejar taksi." Bibir ranum itu menjelaskan.

Naruto menjilat bibir. Membersihkan sisa-sisa saliva bekas ciuman singkat mereka tadi. "...kurang." Paparnya. Ternyata game mendapatkan taksi, bukan karena alasan lain. Ia pikir memang benar begitu adanya.

Sakura terkikik geli lantas menarik tengkuk Naruto. Ia mendekatkan bibir pada telinganya. "Nanti setelah pulang dari jalan-jalan." Bisiknya dengan nada genit.

Lelaki muda itu melingkarkan tangan dibagian pinggang Sakura. "...kalau begitu jangan lama-lama, cukup satu jam saja lalu kita pulang." Ia juga berbisik namun sembari menyanggah kepala diatas bahu Sakura.

"Apa saja yang kau inginkan sayang." Sakura mengecup puncak kepala Naruto. Sungguh, ia sangat mencintai Suami pirangnya itu. Rasa cinta yang lebih besar dan dalam daripada sewaktu pernah mencintai Sasuke.

Sudah terlambat, keburu mobil kuning tadi membawa sosok yang diinginkan melejit cepat dari tempat Sasuke berdiri dengan nafas tersengal. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan Sakura.

"Arghh, sial!" Bibir tipis itu menuai kalimat umpatakan.

Si lelaki berdandan emo mengacak rambut berjambul miliknya karena frustasi. Kalau sudah begini pastinya rasa rindu akan membuat batin tersiksa, sebab sudah lama sekali Sasuke merindukan Sakura dan berkeinginan untuk mendekapnya dalam kehangatan.

Perpisahan mereka selama berbulan-bulan sudah sangat menyiksa batin seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Seharusnya percayakan hubungan kepada pasangan, karena jika tidak maka sama saja mengakhiri hubungan tanpa disadari.

Kini Sasuke menyesal semenyesal nyesalnya.

 **x X x**

Tangan kokoh itu melingkari pinggang kecil Sakura, sementara itu Sakura sendiri menggunakan dada bidang Naruto sebagai sandaran. Menyandarkan kepala sembari menikmati keindahan alam.

Di danau yang indah ini mereka sedang menumpangi perahu. Terdapat lentera diatas sana, kunang-kunang di daratan lalu beberapa lampu untuk menerangi sekitar tempat.

Mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada beberapa orang lagi yang terletak jauh disana serta juga menggunakan perahu yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Tempat ini dikhususkan untuk di datangi bersama pasangan. Bisa teman dekat, kekasih dan pasangan hidup.

Sakura sangat menikmati tempat ini. Sembari memeluk Naruto ia juga menyandarkan kepala di dadanya.

"Aku bersyukur pada kejadian yang menimpa kita." Naruto memecah keheningan. Ia menyeruput _cappucino_ cup.

"...untunglah saat itu tepat sekali kau pindah di gedung apartement yang sama denganku." Garis senyum mengukir wajah manis Sakura. Sebelumnya tak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini.

Kini tangan Naruto membelai rambut merah muda milik wanita itu. Ia suka menyentuhnya, karena memiliki helai-helai yang lembut setiap kali terselip disela-sela jemari.

"Untung saat kau berada di kamar aku baru selesai mandi, dan menjadikan keadaan kita untuk mengubah segalanya." Benak Sakura terus membayangkan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan pada saat itu?"

Sakura menatap wajah Naruto melalui bawah dagu. Paras itu tampan dan tenang. "...sangat marah."

"Hanya itu?" Anggunakan kecil menjadi tanggapan. "...bagaimana kalau dengan rasa benci?"

Tangan Sakura bergerak ke atas untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto. Ia suka dengan paras tampan Suami nya. "Kecewa berat." Jawabnya— seadanya.

"Apa yang kau kecewakan?"

"Karena tidak percayanya mereka kepadaku." Balasan yang simple.

Naruto menyanggahkan dagu diatas kepala Sakura. "Apapun yang terjadi pada malam itu, aku tidak ingin tahu dan tidak mau tahu." Ia mengecup kepala _bubble gum_ tersebut. "...memilikimu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Sakura yang juga memeluk pinggang Naruto kini semakin mengeratkannya. "Masa lalu biarlah menjadi masa lalu." Ucapnya.

Mengenai cuaca malam ini salju tidak banyak. Hanya beberapa dan itupun sesekali, yang membuat cuaca tidak terlalu dingin untuk sekedar berkencan di luar rumah.

"Tuhan menakdirkan kita bersama, aku cukup mensyukuri apa yang Tuhan berikan tanpa melihat kebelakang."

Naruto menyentuh pipi Sakura. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Wajah lugu itu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan teduh. "...berkat kehadiranmu sekarang aku telah menjadi seorang lelaki yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Ia mengecup pucuk hidung mungil milik Sakura. Cara menunjukan cinta.

Wanita itu mengajarkan arti cinta dan kesederhanaan kepada Naruto. Menerima apa adanya dan menghidupkan kembali hati yang sudah lama mati, itulah yang diajarkan kepadanya.

"Aku manusia paling beruntung memiliki Istri sehebat dirimu." Naruto kesulitan— bagaimana cara ia untuk menjelaskan semua yang mengaduk-ngaduk perasaan.

Tangan Sakura merambat ke atas. "Apapun yang terjadi, tetap cintai aku dan sayangi aku." Ia menyentuh tengkuk Naruto. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Suamiku."

Naruto tersenyum lalu menundukan kepala. Mengikuti tuntunan Sakura yang menarik tengkuknya agar merunduk. "Aku juga..." Jempol miliknya mengusap sudut bibir sang Istri. "...aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Istriku."

Sakura menegakan tubuh untuk mengecup kening Naruto, setelah itu ia mendapat sentuhan disisi wajah. Membawa mereka saling berhadapan wajah sementara dirinya masih memeluk Naruto.

Cara yang tepat untuk menikmati kebersamaan, yaitu tanpa melewatkan pelukan terlebih dalam keadaan cuaca dingin.

Kelopak mata Sakura menutup secara perlahan. Dapat ia rasakan daging hangat menyentuh permukaan bibir, tertanda ia mendapat kecupan.

Sudah menjadi kegemaran Naruto dalam kecup-mengecup bibir ranum Sakura. Sehari saja pantang bagi mereka apabila melewatkan satu kecupan saja, itulah termasuk kebiasaan aneh.

Mereka saling membiasakan diri bersama pasangan.

Setelah bibir beralih ke hidung, bahkan sudah menjadi tempat kecupan kedua sesudah bibir yang paling Naruto suka diantara wajah Sakura.

Itu hanya dibagian wajah, jika tubuh tentu saja yang ada diarea pangkal paha Sakura. Sesuatu yang sangat nikmat dengan sebutan _surga dunia_ , dan Naruto begitu menggilainya.

Mengenai sesuatu, ada satu rahasia besar yang belum pernah orang lain ketahui. Cukup Naruto seorang yang tahu, mungkin suatu saat akan diceritakan kepada Sakura.

 **x X x**

 **Ctap!**

 _Harows dart_ menancap tepat mengenai selembar foto yang terpajang di dinding. Si pelaku tersenyum puas lalu meraih cawan plastik untuk menyeruput kopi susu yang sudah dingin sejak tadi.

Iris hijau dengan sklera merah itu meneliti selembar foto yang terletak diatas meja. Dibalik masker hitam yang menutup sebagian wajah, ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak dapat di mengerti.

Di meja bundar itu terlihat barang-barang berserakan. Kantung belanjaan, beberapa alat elektronik, lembaran foto lalu senjata api dan belati. Semua kacau tak terbentuk.

Kakuzu melirik ke arah ponsel genggam miliknya yang tengah berdering. Ia meraihnya tanpa bergerak dari tempat duduk, lantas menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"..."

Pria dengan perawak menyeramkan itu enggan membuka suara lebih dulu. Biarkan orang diseberang sana menyapa duluan.

 _"Aku ingin nyawa Naruto Namikaze."_

Mata Kakuzu menyipit, tertanda sudah terbentuknya seringai dibalik masker ketat tersebut.

 _"Datanglah ke tempatku pukul—"_

"Tidak." Penolakan bernada dingin terlontar. "...aku tidak akan keluar, jika kau benar-benar menginginkan nyawa Naruto Namikaze maka datanglah padaku."

 _Hiashi mendesah. "Baiklah, berikan alamatmu padaku."_

Kakuzu membuka laptop. "Beberapa menit lagi alamatnya akan datang via pesan." Ia menyalakan barang tersebut lalu membuka _website_.

 _"Oke."_

 **Tut.**

Panggilan mereka berakhir.

Sebelum bertindak Kakuzu perlu mencari tahu informasi lengkap seorang Naruto Namikaze, karena profesinya menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran yang di sewa khusus untuk menghabisi pengusaha. Intinya, yang menjadi sasaran tidak jauh-jauh dari pengusaha. Sejauh ini menjalankan pekerjaan selalu pengusaha yang dilenyapkan oleh Kakuzu.

Perkara kekalahan, kerugian dan reputasi, beberapa alasan yang membuat nyawa bisa di beli dengan uang. Mereka terlampau tamak sementara si pelaku mata duitan.

Kekejaman dunia politik tidak akan pernah selesai sebelum dunia mencapai pada usia tertua, yaitu berakhir.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, tujuan awal Kakuzu telah tercapai. Ia berhasil menemukan biodata lengkap Naruto Namikaze di _website_.

Naruto Namikaze seorang pengusaha muda yang tenar. Namanya di kenal jauh hingga keluar Negara, jadi ini bukanlah misi yang mudah untuk dituntaskan.

Kakuzu perlu menyusun rencana untuk memulai pekerjaan di keesokan hari, kalau malam ini ia perlu menemui klien untuk menerima uang muka.

Hiashi Hyuga tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang sebelum menewaskan Naruto, karena hanya dengan cara itu nama baiknya bisa kembali.

 **x X x**

Kaki jenjang berbalut _high helss_ merah tengah melangkah— melewati beberapa orang dalam gedung tersebut. Empunya menampakan wajah gusar, namun tetap tak membuang kecantikannya.

Tentu saja Ino Yamanaka selalu tampil cantik di mata mereka.

Wanita itu kembali lagi ke kantor Naruto setelah beberapa hari yang lalu datang mencari Naruto dan tak dapat ia temukan karena alasan sedang pergi keluar kota.

Sudah lama Naruto cuti, terakhir kali saat Ino menemuinya disebuah Hotel. Pada hari itu Naruto sedang rapat, ia tahu dan bergegas menyusulnya.

Tapi apa, jauh-jauh datang Naruto malah menolak kehadiran Ino. Meninggalkan Hotel begitu saja setelah rapat selesai, sebelum itu dia tak menjawab ketika Ino mengajak makan siang bersama.

Naruto semakin dingin dan menyebalkan setelah menikah, kali saja mendapat ajaran buruk dari Istri nya yang bermahkota unik itu.

Ino pikir begitu kejadiannya hingga merubah kepribadian Naruto.

"Hey!"

Seruan tersebut menghentikan niat Ino ketika hendak membuka pintu yang diketahui ruangan khusus milik Big Boss.

"Oh shit!"

Dia Gaara Sabaku.

Cepat-cepat Ino melesakan diri ke dalam sebelum Gaara sampai, setelah itu langsung ia kunci pintu ruangan dari dalam. Mengurung diri bersama Naruto.

Wanita itu menghembuskan nafas lega.

Gaara mengumpat. "Kali ini kau sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian." Ia bergumam pasrah. Ino tidak akan berhenti jika dirinya selalu ikut campur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan barusan menyadarkan Ino.

Melihat kedatangan wanita pirang itu membuat acara makan siang Naruto terhenti. Ia menatap sosok tersebut dengan kening berkerut.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang!" Akhirnya penantian ini telah sampai pada batasnya. Tiga hari Naruto cuti untuk pergi ke Tokyo, selama itu pula Ino dibuat uring-uringan tak menentu.

Tiga hari berturut-turut Ino terus mendatangi perusahaan, namun hanya membuat dirinya mendesah kecewa saat berulang kali dikatakan Naruto sedang bepergian keluar kota.

Beruntung hari ini Naruto sudah terlihat di kantor.

"Kau pergi ke Tokyo tapi tidak mengajak aku." Ino mengerucutkan bibir. Sembari menghentak-hentakan kaki kini ia menghampiri tempat Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku mengajakmu?"

Ino mendengus sebal. Ia tak suka dengan pertanyaan barusan. "...tentu saja untuk berduaan disana." Jawabnya sesuai yang dipikirkan.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Bodoh, apa gunanya Istriku jika pergi liburan aku malah membawa perempuan lain." Ia menghela nafas. Cinta buta telah membuat otak Ino bolot.

"Cukup meninggalkan dia di rumah, lalu kita bersenang-senang dalam satu kamar yang sama." Cerocosan itu tidak menggunakan rem sehingga melajukan setiap kata dengan seenak jidat.

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan suka mengada-ngada." Naruto memutar arah bingkai foto yang terletak di meja kerja miliknya. "...kau sudah kalah dengan wanita ini jadi berhentilah mengharapkan diriku." Jelasnya seraya menunjukan foto mesra dirinya bersama Sakura dalam rangkaian bingkai kecil.

 _Aquamarine_ tersebut menatap bingkai yang ada di meja Naruto dengan sorot tak senang. "Jangan bohong Naruto. Kau pasti tidak mencintai perempuan itu, karena dia sama sekali tidak seperti seleramu."

"Istriku bukan bahan makanan."

"Kau pernah bilang kalau mengenai wanita memerlukan fisik yang sempurna, baru kau mau memiliki wanita seperti itu."

Jika begini sama saja dengan memulai perdebatan. Ino tidak ingin kalah dengan wanita sesederhana Sakura.

"Tapi cintaku tidak memandang fisik."

Suara dingin Naruto membuat Ino tertegun.

"...selama ini aku cukup bersabar saat menghadapimu sebab aku masih menganggapmu sebagai temanku, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam barang siapapun yang berani menjelek-jelekan Istriku."

Ino menggigit bibir. Baru saja kata-kata Naruto melukai hati, namun ia hanya diam sambil terus mendengarkan.

"Sakura tahu yang aku rasakan. Dia selalu ada untukku, menemaniku, menerima diriku apa adanya dan seseorang yang sudah mengajarkan arti cinta kepadaku."

Tangan Ino terkepal. "Jadi cinta yang aku berikan kepadamu tidak berarti apa-apa?" Sekarang ia marah. "Kau anggap apa kehadiranku selama ini? Kau terus mengabaikan cinta yang aku berikan kepadamu dan sekarang seenaknya bilang kau baru mengenal cinta setelah bersama wanita itu."

Naruto memejamkan mata selama sesaat. "Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, Ino."

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!?" Perkataan Naruto membuat amarah Ino lepas tak terkendali. Ia menarik-narik lengan pria itu untuk menagih penjelasan seperti hutang.

"Perasaanmu kepadaku bukan yang tulus cinta, tetapi obsesi. Kau itu egois Ino!" Naruto berdiri.

Ino menggeleng keras. Menolak tudingan tadi. "Itu tidak benar. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku... aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto." Ia tak pernah lelah mengungkapkan perasaan.

Naruto berusaha membebaskan diri. Bersusah payah ia melepaskan pelukan erat di lengan. "Sudah cukup Ino, aku lelah menghadapi sikap labilmu ini."

Dari dulu hingga kini hati Naruto tak pernah bisa menerima cinta Ino. Bukan cinta yang dimiliki oleh wanita itu melainkan nafsu semata, hanya karena ia bersikap baik bukan berarti cinta.

Baik ada banyak alasan, salah satunya untuk saling menghargai satu sama lain tetapi Ino malah salah menganggap kebaikan Naruto.

Jika cinta yang tulus maka Ino tak kan pernah menjerumuskan Naruto ke jalan yang salah. Mengajari dirinya untuk berbuat tak senonoh, seperti memaksanya untuk melakukan perbuatan dewasa dimasa remaja.

Cinta Ino tidaklah tulus. Dia punya cinta yang salah.

"Kau menyakitiku." Liquid menumpuk penuh dipelupuk mata Ino.

Naruto berhasil melepas pelukan erat terhadap lengannya. "Maaf untuk sikapku kali ini." Jika terus menghindar hanya akan memperparah keadaan Ino. Memerlukan kejujuran untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Ino menyeka sudut mata dengan sentuhan kasar. "Baiklah jika itu maumu." Ia memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka. "...tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu diantara kita."

"Apa maksudmu?" Mirip seperti ancaman.

"Kelak kau akan tahu sendiri." Jawaban itu penuh akan makna, lantas Ino segera melenggang membawa kepedihan dalam hati.

Memang sejak dulu Naruto tidak bisa dimenangkan dengan mempertaruhkan tubuh. Ino tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi kecuali mengambil jalan pintas.

Semua akan berubah dalam sekejap.

 **x X x**

Ruang kamar itu tampak kacau. Beberapa alat make up berhamburan, tempat tidur kacau seperti kapal pecah lalu pecahan kaca dari vas bunga berserakan di lantai.

Lelah dengan semua ini, Ino Yamanaka menghempas bokong pada tepian ranjang. Duduk disana dengan nafas tersengal usai mengamuk bak orang kesetanan.

Dari semalam tidak sedikitpun Ino bisa tenang sejak kejadian di kantor Naruto. Matanya menolak keras untuk terpejam sehingga terpaksa mengomsumsi obat tidur. Mampu menenangkan hanya beberapa jam, setelah bangun di pagi hari Ino tak dapat lagi mengendalikan diri, ia kemudian melepaskan semua beban itu melalui amukan.

Ino merasa hidupnya telah dihancurkan oleh Naruto. Jika bisa ia juga ingin menghapus rasa cintanya kepada sang pujaan hati, namun sudah pernah mencoba sekeras mungkin dan hasilnya nihil.

Cinta itu sudah merasuk ke dalam jiwa dan raga Ino.

Di tengah mencengkeram sisi kepala, sekelebat pikiran jahat melintasi benak dengan sekilas. Ino terdiam ketika mengingat hal yang sempat ia lupakan.

Ino bergerak cepat meninggalkan kamar menuju kamar sebelah, dimana saat itu seorang balita sedang terlelap disana.

Tanpa basa-basi, perempuan blonde itu langsung membuka pintu kamar yang tadinya tertutup. Ia menyelonong masuk kemudian menjenguk sang balita yang juga memiliki mahkota pirang pucat seperti miliknya.

Dengan cepat Ino memanjangkan kedua tangan dan mengambil balita mungil tersebut secara hati-hati. Ia memomongnya selama beberapa menit, yang membuat kelopak sang Bayi terbuka.

Iris shappiremenyapa _aquamarine_ milik Ino.

Wanita itu bergegas melangkah keluar sembari membawa balita dalam gendongan, sesuatu yang ingin ia buktikan kepada Naruto bahwa dulu mereka pernah mempunyai hubungan khusus.

Hubungan yang tak diketahui oleh siapapun selain Ino sendiri.

Kali ini Sakura akan kalah secara telak.

 **x X x**

Orang di luar sana menekan-nekan bel seakan mendesak Sakura atau Naruto agar secepatnya membuka pintu, membuat heran si pemilik rumah yang kala itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan keperluan untuk kerja.

Terpaksa Sakura meninggalkan kesibukan. Menunda sejenak tugasnya dalam mempersiapkan barang-barang milik Suami nya demi menemui si tamu.

Naruto mengikuti Sakura kedepan untuk melihat yang sedang terjadi, untuk itu ia berhenti menghias diri di depan cermin.

Sentuhan pada lengan Sakura membuat langkahnya terhenti tepat setelah mereka tiba di depan pintu. "Biar aku saja yang buka pintunya." Naruto takut kalau tamu di luar sana bukan orang baik-baik lalu menjadikan Sakura sebagai sasaran utama.

Untuk melindungi Sakura biarpun nyawa yang menjadi taruhan rela-rela saja Naruto lalukan. Sakura sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

Istri merah muda itu tak bisa protes saat dengan cepat Naruto mengambil alih posisi mereka. Bertukar tempat untuk membukakan pintu.

 **TING TONG!**

 **TING TONG!**

Desakan demi desakan terus berlanjut, hingga kemudian pintu telah di buka.

 **CEKLEK!**

Kehadiran Ino bersama seorang balita sukses membuat Naruto terkejut, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Ino melenggang masuk membawa sang balita.

Sementara itu keadaan di luar rumah, Kakuzu sedang menanti kemunculan Naruto dari balik batang pohon raksasa. Ia tahu benar saat-saat sang target keluar dari Istana sederhana tersebut.

Menggunakan teropong kecil bawaan dari senjata api, Kakuzu terus mengawasi bangunan tak bertingkat disana. Sebelah matanya terkatup lama agar tepat mengenai sasaran ketika melepas tembakan.

Tempat ini cukup sepi, situasi yang mendukung Kakuzu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan berat yang dijalani tapi sialnya mau tak mau ia harus harus mengurungkan niatnya sekarang juga.

Kakuzu memaki mobil _Mitsubishi_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari kediaman Naruto Namikaze. Tidak salah lagi, mereka pasti gerombolan polisi yang menjaga keamanan Namikaze.

"Anjing!"

Kakuzu menyimpan kembali senapan panjang miliknya. Ia masukan ke dalam koper mini lalu segera melenggang dari tempat memuakan ini setelah mencerca jengkel.

Hari ini gagal, tapi masih ada hari esok, esok dan esok. Semua pasti beres tepat pada waktunya.

Sakura tak menyambut kedatangan Ino dengan apik, justru ia beri tatapan tajam kepada perempuan itu. Dia masih berani datang lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu.

Padahal sudah diusir tapi muka cantik itu terlalu tebal untuk menanggung malu. Sayang sekali kecantikannya menjadi tersia-siakan oleh cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Kau lagi..." Suara Sakura tertahan. Ia muak melihat kehadiran wanita itu di Istana sederhana milik mereka.

Ino membalas tatapan dari _emerald_ dihadapannya. "Urusanku bukan denganmu." Kemudian tatapannya beralih arah. "...karena urusanku hanya dengan Naruto." Ia mendekati pria itu.

Naruto menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang tidak beres akan membuat semuanya tak terkendali. "Sekarang apa lagi...?" Harapannya adalah kedatangan Ino kesini tidak membawa niat buruk.

Kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin menebal. Ia bertanya-tanya ketika melihat perempuan itu menyerahkan balita pirang kepada Naruto dengan memindahkan gendongan darinya.

Mau tak mau terpaksa Naruto menerima balita mungil sodoran Ino, daripada jatuh terhempas di lantai yang keras. "Ap-apa ini!?" Ia menatap sang balita dalam gendongan.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Bola mata bewarna biru lengkap yang terlihat seperti mata Naruto, kemudian rambut sama pirang pucatnya seperti milik Ino.

Mahkota mereka tidak berbeda, hanya saja warna pirang pada rambut Naruto sedikit lebih cerah daripada rambut Ino dan si balita.

Mendadak perasaan Sakura bergerumuh tak karuan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat— seolah tahu yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Shion Namikaze. Putrimu... anak kita berdua, Naruto." Penjelasan Ino seperti petir yang menggelegar di tengah teriknya matahari.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Drama murahan macam apa lagi ini?

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Huwaa... sabtu tadi author lupa ngucapin Minal aidzin walfaidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan bantu untuk semuanya （＾ｖ＾） #lovelove #bigkiss


	13. Chapter 13 - Pembuktian

DISCLAIMER : Masahi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku & NaruIno. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 13]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

"Shion Namikaze. Putrimu... buah hati kita, Naruto." Penjelasan Ino seperti petir yang menggelegar di tengah teriknya matahari.

Mata Sakura membulat sempurna, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Drama murahan macam apa lagi ini?

Ino menyentuh pipi Naruto lalu ia samakan dengan Shion. "Lihatlah, kalian sangat mirip."

Melihat mereka berdua membuat Sakura menggigit bibir. Hatinya ngilu setelah tahu yang terjadi, kenyataan pahit dalam hidup saat tahu Naruto sudah memiliki darah daging dari wanita lain yang bukan dirinya.

"Jangan mengada-ngada!" Amarah Naruto tersulut karena perbuatan Ino. "Kau pembohong Ino!" Ia tahu ini tidak nyata. Ini cerita karangan yang sengaja di buat-buat.

Ino menatap Sakura. "Kau bisa menilainya sendiri. Anak ini darah daging Naruto, kesamaan mereka cukup membuktikan." Ia memperlihatkan pahatan wajah mereka.

"Tidak Sakura, jangan dengarkan dia!" Suara keras Naruto membuat balita dalam gendongannya menangis. Ia tersentak karena tangisan tersebut.

"Papa..." Balita dengan mahkota pirang pucat itu mengucurkan air mata. "...au Papa." Pintanya sambil meraung. Sang Papa yang di inginkan olehnya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa Ayah nya!?"

Ino menuding dada Naruto dengan telunjuk. "Kaulah Ayah nya!" Ia bersikeras dan dengan terpaksa menerima Shion ketika dikembalikan.

"BOHONG!"

 _"Tidak!"_

Sakura mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Matanya terkatup rapat, kemudian menarik nafas panjang. Dapat dirasakan olehnya detak jantungnya tengah berdentum-dentum keras.

 _"Bukan Naruto Ayah nya!"_

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

 **DEG.**

Seperti berpacu. Dada Sakura terasa sesak. Ia merintih dalam diam, menyembunyikan rasa sakit dari siapapun termasuk Naruto.

"Tidak Ino!" Naruto angkat tangan. "Jangan berikan Bayi itu padaku lagi. Dia bukan anakku!" Ia menolak keras begitu Ino menyodorkan Shion kepadanya. Memberi kesempatan untuk menggendong, sedangkan dirinya sangat tidak menginginkan Bayi pirang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau takutkan hah?" Ino menatap Naruto dengan mata lebar. Memberi sorot tajam. "Dia anakmu. Putri kecilmu. Darah dagingmu. Apa kau tega menelantarkan anak ini? Dimana letak hati nuranimu. Kasihanlah kepadanya! TERIMA KENYATAAN KALAU DULU KAU PERNAH MENIDURIKU."

"TUTUP MULUTMU INO!"

Teriakan keras Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak. Sungguh, ia tak pernah tahu Naruto akan semengerikan itu ketika marah. Matanya begitu tajam dan menusuk, jika ada diposisi Ino ia tak kan punya nyali menghadapi Naruto.

Ino merengkuh Shion. Bayi nya bergetar ketakutan. Naruto benar-benar marah, ia sampai meneguk ludah dibuatnya.

Naruto menunduk lalu tangannya terkepal erat. Ia memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, mengatupkan rahang kokohnya sehingga menghasilkan suara gemertak mengerikan. "Sial!" Bibirnya meloloskan satu makian. Ia benci dengan situasi ini. Disaat mencapai titik kebahagiaan tiba-tiba malapetaka datang dan menggagalkan kebahagiaan tersebut.

Sakura mendekati Naruto takut-takut, lalu memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan lelaki itu. "Na-naruto..." Panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia sangat takut.

Sentuhan lembut Sakura membuat Naruto meringis. Amarah yang menguasai dirinya tadi lenyap seperti debu dihembus angin kencang. Hatinya melembut secara perlahan.

 **Brukh.**

Kedua perempuan itu melebarkan mata mereka. Suara hempasan tadi terdengar ketika Naruto menjatuhkan lutut dihadapan Sakura. Bersujud di kaki Istri nya.

"Kumohon Sakura..." Suara tegas Naruto terdengar lemah karena bergetar. "Percayalah kepadaku." Pintanya sangat memohon. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sakura.

Ino menggeram. _"Sampai segitunya... sampai segitunya kau memohon demi wanita seperti dia, Naruto."_ Tak habis pikir olehnya Naruto sampai rela bersujud di kaki Sakura demi sebuah kepercayaan. Padahal memohon bukan gaya hidupnya, apalagi mengemis.

Sakura segera berjongkok dihadapan Naruto. Menangkup wajah tampan Suami nya lalu membawa tatapan rapuh tersebut padanya.

"Jangan pernah mengulangi ini lagi... kau tak layak menyembah siapapun kecuali Tuhan." Sakura mengusap pipi Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Tanpa melakukan ini aku sudah percaya kepadamu. Aku sangat percaya kepadamu, Suamiku." Imbuhnya, setelah itu menarik kepala Naruto untuk ia sandarkan di dadanya. Memberi pelukan penenang.

Naruto memeluk Sakura sangat erat. "Terimakasih." Jemari kokohnya mencengkeram baju belakang wanita itu. Memberi jejak berupa remasan disana.

"Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengungkapkan semua kebenaran."

Sakura menatap Ino, dan Naruto sendiri masih bersandar lemah dalam pelukannya.

"...tes DNA." Mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

Ino tersenyum sinis. Ia berambisi ingin mendapatkan bukti kuat untuk menyatakan bahwa Shion darah daging Naruto.

Dunia yang menanggung sakit hati para wanita.

 **x X x**

Hening. Keadaan yang melanda mereka. Ino duduk paling jauh disudut kursi tunggu, sementara Naruto tengah bersama Sakura. Tak sedikitpun memberi kesempatan untuk memebaskan tangan wanitanya dari genggaman eratnya.

Cinta memang gila. Naruto menggila karena cinta. Ketakutan selalu menghantui setiap saat setelah terjadinya masalah ini.

Sungguh sial. Harusnya Ino tidak kembali lagi ke Konoha, bila perlu tak kembali untuk selamanya. Semisal mati kecelakaan dengan jatuhnya pesawat yang ditumpangi.

Seringai Naruto tercipta. Senang juga membayangkan hal buruk itu benar-benar terjadi kepada Ino. Ah, seandainya.

"Selanjutnya, Ino Yamanaka."

Panggilan dari dalam menyadarkan Naruto dari pikiran jahatnya. Ia bangun dari lamun lalu mengamati Ino yang kini melalui mereka untuk masuk. Shion masih setia dalam gendongannya.

Sakura menatap Naruto tanpa disadari olehnya. Ia tersenyum miris melihat wajah tampan Suami nya tidak memancarkan aura bahagia seperti hari sebelumnya. Padahal sedikit lagi kehidupan mereka akan sempurna, tapi ada saja kegagalan.

Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan. " _Anata_..." Ia menjadikan lengan kokoh Naruto tempat sandaran kepala. "Aku sangat mencintaimu sayang." Ucapnya dengan halus.

Naruto tersenyum. Sebuah keberuntungan terbesar baginya karena Sakura memberi kepercayaan sepenuh hati. Ia beruntung memilik perempuan unik itu.

Unik dengan rambutnya yang senada dengan bunga musim semi. Julukan Peri Bunga Sakura sangat cocok untuknya.

 **Ceklek.**

Belum lama masuk, kini Ino sudah keluar dengan wajah tak berekspresi. "Besok kita disuruh kembali lagi kesini untuk mengambil hasil test." Katanya menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

"..." Tampaknya Naruto tidak sudi menyahut.

"Baiklah, besok kita akan kesini lagi." Akhirnya Sakura membuka suara. Suami nya sedang dalam masa muak-muaknya kepada Ino, sudah pasti sangat jijik dan enggan meladeni wanita itu.

"..." Ino menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat, sebelum berkata. "Baiklah." Dan setelah itu ia putuskan pergi. Ingin pulang ke rumah dan menidurkan Shion. Kasihan Bayi nya setelah sepagian ini dipaksa melototkan mata dan menyaksikan pertengkeran hebat. Shion masih terlalu kecil untuk menyaksikan semua yang terjadi hari ini.

Bayi tak berdosa menjadi korban atas keegoisan manusia seperti mereka. Si keras kepala dan si pemaksa.

Setelah berlalunya Ino barulah Sakura berdiri. "Kita pulang, sayang?" Berjam-jam mereka mengantri di ruang tunggu, pastinya melelahkan duduk anteng lama-lama.

Naruto mengatupkan mata sejenak. Akhirnya wanita itu enyah juga. Ia beranjak lalu merangkul pinggul Sakura, dan mengajaknya keluar dari gedung Rumah Sakit tanpa suara.

Mereka sama lelahnya.

 **x X x**

Keadaan mereka menjadi suram usai datangnya malapetaka yang dibawa oleh Ino. Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang dengan senyap, sementara Naruto sedang sibuk mengurus diri di tempat lain. Mandi yang berarti sedang berada di dalam kamar khusus.

Sakura termenung lama. Terjadinya sejak Naruto pamit untuk mandi, begitu sendirian mendadak pikirannya kosong. Hatinya terasa hampa.

 _"Aku takut..."_

Wanita itu pikir cobaan mereka terlalu berat. Serasa tidak sanggup menghadapi ujian ini. Sangat menyakitkan.

 _"Tuhan... tolong selamatkan Suamiku dari tanggung jawab besar."_

Kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu menutup, dalam hati tak berhenti berdo'a dan memohon kepada sang penguasa. Rahangnya terkatup begitu rapat, saling mempertemukan gigi atas dan bawah.

 _"Pasti bukan Naruto... pasti bukan."_

Jemari Sakura mencengkeram erat sprai tilam.

 **Ceklek!**

Mata Sakura langsung terbuka. Suara pintu mengejutkan dirinya, lalu cepat-cepat ia bersikap seperti biasa dengan berpura-pura tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"Sudah selesai ya..." Sakura berdiri.

"Hm." Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang. Handuk kecil ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut.

Sakura membuka lemari, lantas ia tutup kembali setelah mengambilkan piyama untuk Naruto. Ia memberikan busana tersebut dengan bibir terkunci rapat, melihat sikap diamnya membuat sang Suami bersedih.

 **Tep!**

Sakura menatap tangannya yang dicekal oleh Naruto. "Bersenang-senanglah denganku." Ketika mengalihkan tatapan ke wajah, ia mendapati lengkungan tinggi di bibir Naruto. "Lupakan sejenak masalah kita... bisa 'kah?"

Pria itu memohon lagi?

"..." Sakura tidak bimbang, hanya saja tidak mengerti dengan perasaan sendiri. Ia bahagia di tengah-tengah masalah besar? Apakah tidak keterlaluan? Ia pikir tidak setelah melihat kedipan genit dari mata sipit dihadapannya.

Ah, sudah malam ya. Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berganti.

Pada akhirnya Sakura kalah, sambil tertawa ia menerjang Naruto. Menjatuhkan Suami nya diatas tempat tidur, sementara ia mendindih tubuh kokoh tersebut dari atas.

Mereka tertawa bersama. Seolah tak menanggung apa-apa, padahal yang sebenarnya masalah serius sedang menanti keduanya di hari esok. Masalah yang akan menghancurkan semuanya.

Naruto menarik salah satu bantal, dan ia gunakan untuk menyandarkan tengkuk. "Teruslah tersenyum seperti ini. Aku suka melihat senyum manismu." Ia mengelus lembut sudut bibir Sakura.

"Kau sendiri pelit senyum, enak saja menyuruhku selalu tersenyum." Bibir Sakura manyun. Naruto terkekeh. "Supaya adil sebaiknya kita sama-sama saling tersenyum, tapi kau jangan pernah tersenyum kepada wanita lain kalau bukan aku."

"Kau juga tidak boleh tersenyum kepada laki-laki lain. Senyumnya cukup kepadaku saja."

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Deal?" Ia mengacungkan kelingking.

Naruto mengaitkan kelingking mereka. "Deal, sayang." Jawabnya lalu tersenyum. Senyuman paling beda yang baru pertama ia perlihatkan, karena ia sendiri tidak sadar bisa tersenyum seperti saat ini.

Senyum Naruto membuat Sakura tertegun. Lama menatap goresan tinggi tersebut, dan ketika sadar ia merona hebat dibuat olehnya. Segera saja ia menenggelamkan wajah terbakarnya dibalik dada telanjang Naruto. Tempat itu hangat dan beraroma mint menyegarkan.

Naruto menarik kembali senyumnya tadi. "Kenapa? Senyumku terlihat menyeramkan ya?" Wajahnya polos sekali.

Sakura mengintip Naruto melalui lirikan. Ia tak menjawab pakai kata, cukup menggelengkan kepala. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi karena senyuman maut tadi.

Senyum yang membuat wajah Naruto berseri. Sungguh sangat tampan, Sakura sampai ketakutan untuk melepasnya keluar.

Tentu saja Naruto bisa tersenyum setulus hati.

"Emmhh..."

Kepala merah muda tersebut bergerak turun naik. Pekerjaan yang membuat Naruto menggeram berulang-ulang, sesekali mendesah tertahan.

Pria itu tidak kuat. Ia menadahkan kepala. Menatap langit-langit ruangan sesaat, lalu memejamkan mata menikmati kuluman lembut terhadap barang miliknya.

Tangan kekar Naruto menangkup kepala Sakura. Agak menekannya untuk memperdalam kuluman, dan hasilnya ia di beri kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa.

"Arghh... Sakura..."

Suara geram terdengar di telinga Sakura. Suatu penyemangat yang membuatnya makin hanyut dalam pekerjaan, memuaskan hasrat Naruto dengan rongga serta lidah, kelima jemari tangan kanan bantu mengelus, tangan kiri bertumpu diatas perut persegi sang Suami.

Nafas Naruto berhembus cepat dan kasar. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Sungguh, hal yang paling ia sukai dari anggota badan Sakura adalah bibirnya. Belahan kecil dengan daging mungil yang mampu menampung barangnya walau kurang lebih sampai ke pertengahan.

Naruto semakin geram. Untuk melampiaskan harsat menggebu ia menggunakan bantal nganggur disebelah dan dicengkeram kuat-kuat. Jantungnya berdetak begitu hebat seperti mau meledak.

Sakura, bibirnya sungguh nikmat. Naruto sampai kewalahan menahan diri dari ejakulasi, dan akhirnya ia semburkan semua benihnya di dalam rongga hangat Sakura. Itu lebih memuaskan daripada menahannya lebih lama.

Mata Sakura menutup. Kepuasan Naruto membuat rongganya melimpah ruah dengan sperma. Hanya sebagian yang mampu ia telan, sisanya terbuang karena ketidaksanggupannya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto memberi kebiasaan aneh kepada Sakura, tapi kali ini bertujuan untuk hasrat. Sakura selalu menagih kepuasan karena diajarkan olehnya.

"Akhh—"

Sakura langsung menutup mulut rapat-rapat. Perih. Ia menenukan wajah lalu menggelengkan kepala di depan mata Naruto.

"Ti...tidak bisa."

Ini sangat sulit. Sekian lama menikah, berulang kali memadu kasih di tempat tidur, baru pertama di malam ini Sakura mengambil alih posisi. Mencoba memulai duluan dengan berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Mendudukan bokong diatas perut perkotak Suami tercintanya.

Naruto tidak membiarkan Sakura menyerah. Bibirnya tidak bisa diam, memang tidak berkata apa-apa namun ada seringai terlukis disana. Dengan membantu mengusap pinggul Sakura, ia harap Istri nya mampu melesakan tubuh mereka.

Sakura menggigit bibir keras-keras sampai memucat. Ia mencoba ulang. Menyematkan jemari dalam helaian pirang milik Naruto, lalu dengan gagahnya menghempaskan pantat dan...

"Engghhh..."

Wanita itu mengerang hebat. Hempasan sempurna, kini tubuh sempitnya telah melahap keseluruhan barang milik Naruto.

Bibir menggoda Naruto merapalkan desisan dan beberapa makian bentuk kepuasan atas keberhasilan Sakura. Selang beberapa detik mendiamkan diri untuk mengurangi nyeri, pinggang kecil itu pun memulai aksinya hebatnya.

Sedikit saja Sakura bergerak, seperti ada sengatan listrik menyerang seluruh tubuh Naruto. Hal itu membuatnya berdesis panjang dengan penuh kegeraman. Jemarinya yang agak kasar mencengkram geram pinggul mungil Sakura, sesekali turun ke bawah untuk memberi pijatan pada bokong.

"Gerakan lebih cepat sayang." Sakura mematuhi dengan segera. "Ahh, yahh..." Naruto mendongak sesaat, lalu menekan tengkuk Sakura dengan tangan kiri dan meraub rakus bibir mungil tersebut.

Genjotan liar Sakura membuat ciuman bibir mereka selalu luput, terkadang sudut bibir atau hidung yang mampu di kecup. Adrenalin mengobrak-abrik tubuh Sakura. Nafasnya memberuru cepat.

Tekanan demi tekanan menimbulkan suara derit di tempat tidur mereka. Satu titik kasur empuk yang menjadi tumpangan Naruto terjejal dalam, turun naik seirama dengan goyangan Sakura.

Wanita itu hebat sekali. Naruto dibuat kewalahan.

"Enghh... Narutohh~"

Bibir Sakura tak pernah lelah melantunkan nama Suami nya dengan irama disela berpacu. Menekukan wajah, memejamkan mata dan membuka bibir untuk menghirup udara agar dapat bernafas tanpa hambatan.

Nafas Sakura berpacu semakin cepat. Itu suatu tanda, tak lain lagi adalah mencapainya titik kepuasan. Senyum Naruto, seringai, tatapan tajamnya telah menjadikan _roleplay_ bagi mata Sakura. Bantuan yang menghantarnya pada puncak kenikmatan dalam waktu singkat.

Sekali lagi menghempas pinggul, dan yang terakhir begitu kuat sehingga tak menyisakan pangkal sedikitpun. Titik terdalam Sakura tergapai, ia dibuat melenguh panjang bersama lepasnya cairan cinta dari dalam rahim lalu menyiram puncak kepala Naruto. Rasanya hangat dan kental.

Sakura memeluk leher dan kepala Naruto erat sekali. Menekan hindung lancip sang Suami dibelahan dadanya. Seolah mendapat kesempatan, maka Naruto menggunakan pelukan Sakura sebagai _roleplay_ tambahan. Ia bermain-main dengan payudara kenyal tersebut, sesekali melumat puting meronanya juga menggigit-gigit kecil.

Sensasi luar biasa dapat Sakura rasakan. Klimaks diatas tubuh Naruto memberi efek yang berbeda dari biasanya, bahkan sampai detik ini sisa-sisa nikmat dari orgasme nya tadi masih terasa.

Posisi _women on top_ mengawetkan rasa nikmat lebih lama. Sakura baru tahu.

Naruto sudah menduganya. Sakura pasti akan suka, ketagihan lalu kembali bergenjot setelah satu kali ia beri kesempatan untuk mendominasi kegiatan mereka.

Sekarang lihatlah. Wanita itu tidak ingin berhenti cepat, melanjutkan kembali goyangan pinggulnya sambil membebaskan desahan dari belah bibir. Terkadang menjambak gemas rambut pendek Suami nya.

Naruto menyeringai kesenangan. Sekarang Sakura menjadi mesum dan bernafsuan. Ia puas telah mengubah wanita nya menjadi nakal, namun nakal hanya kepada dirinya.

 **x X x**

Sakura tidak bisa tidur sejak berakhirnya pergaulan mereka. Sampai dini matanya masih setia terjaga, sedangkan Naruto sudah terlelap dari tengah malam tadi. Tidurnya pasti nyenyak sampai mendengkur seperti itu.

Tidak ada hal lucu, membahagiakan atau menyenangkan. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan memuaskan, masalah yang baru mereka hadapi kembali menghantui Sakura. Alasan yang menahannya terjaga sampai dini.

Kalau teringat soal anak, Sakura selalu dibuat sedih. Naruto ingin mendapatkan Bayi dari hasil kandungannya, justru berakhir dengan keinginan lain yang tak sesuai harapan.

Naruto sudah punya anak bernama Shion Namikaze. Putri kecil yang dihasilkan dari dalam rahim Ino setelah di tanam. Entah sebanyak apa yang diperlukan sampai sukses membuahkan hasil walau cuma bermain satu kali.

Sakura iri kepada Ino. Rahimnya subur, tanpa diinginkan telah memberikan malaikat kecil yang selama ini Naruto rengekan kepadanya. Kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir. Dirinya tidak mampu lagi bertahan, terlampau sakit hingga ia menangis tanpa suara. Terisak dengan bahu bergetar, hanya nafas tersengalnya yang bisa di dengar.

Takut Naruto terbangun, maka Sakura segera membalik badan. Membelakangi Suami nya lalu menangis disana. Membekap mulut pakai punggung tangan, dan terisak kecil yang mengganggu suara pernafasannya.

Nafas saja sudah cukup membangunkan Naruto. Membukakan kelopak mata tersebut lalu memperlihatkan sepasang iris _shappire_ miliknya.

Baru saja terbangun, isak pelan membuat kedua mata sipit Naruto melebar. Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke tempat sang Istri berada, dan ia tersuguhi dengan pandangan yang mengiris hati.

Istri Naruto Namikaze menangis?

Punggung ramping itu bergetar. Suara nafasnya terputus-putus. Naruto menatap sedih tubuh belakang Istri nya itu. Pasti gara-gara masalah Ino.

Tangis Sakura terhenti sejenak. Naruto terbangun lalu mendekapnya hangat. Ia terpaku sesaat, tapi kemudian melanjutkan kembali tangisnya tadi. Kali ini ia biarkan mengeluarkan suara.

"Hiks. Hiks."

Dada bidang Naruto melekat rapat dipunggung telanjang Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan Istri nya, menempatkan bibir di bahu bergetar itu lalu memejamkan mata serapat mungkin. Turut menangis bersama Istri nya dalam diam.

Malam indah mereka berakhir cepat. Kesumaran kembali menyelimuti keluarga kecil Sakura. Kesedihan mereka berlarut karena perbuatan seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

Sungguh sial. Seharusnya Ino Yamanaka tidak kembali dan merusak segalanya. Tinggal sedikit lagi semuanya akan sempurna, terlebih akhir-akhir ini Sakura kerap pusing, tidak enak badan, cepat lelah dan terkadang merasa mual. Itu pertanda baik, tapi sialnya dikacaukan oleh orang.

Ternyata begini sakitnya bila melihat orang terkasih di lukai. Sejak bersama Sakura berbagai macam perasaan sering kali Naruto terima, entah itu bahagia atau sedih.

"A-aku takut..."

Akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan kalimat yang ingin sekali Naruto dengar agar tahu permasalahan yang membuat Istri nya menangis dalam kesendirian.

"Bagaimana kal—"

"Sstthh..." Naruto menghentikan perkataan Sakura. Ia tidak akan kuat mendengarnya. "Percayalah sayang. Semua akan baik-baik saja, masalah ini akan berakhir dengan kebahagiaan kita berdua. Mungkin beberapa orang lagi bersama anak-anak kita." Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mencium pipi Sakura dengan waktu lama. Ia sangat berharap rahim Sakura sudah berisi.

Perempuan itu mengusap air mata, setelah itu berbalik hingga kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto. Bertatap mata satu sama lain.

"...aku sangat mencintaimu sayang." Sakura tersenyum lirih. Ia bergerak untuk membenarkan posisi, begitu mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman maka ia pergunakan seapik mungkin.

Sakura mencoba terlelap dalam dekapan hangat Naruto. Ia tak lagi memerlukan bantal karena sudah ada lengan kokoh Naruto yang menampung kepala gulalinya.

Selamat tidur. Selama memulai kehidupan baru di hari esok.

 **x X x**

Mereka tepat janji. Datang lagi ke Rumah Sakit sesuai perjanjian kemarin, dan kini tengah menunggu hasil test dengan jantung berdegup-degup.

Sakura kelihatan resah. Duduknya tidak bisa tenang— berbeda sekali dengan Ino yang tampak santai, dan lagi-lagi Shion di bawa dalam gendongannya. Naruto juga gelisah seperti Sakura, hanya saja ia mampu menyembunyikan keresahan melalui sikap tenang.

 _"Ino pembohong... Ino pembohong..."_

Batin Naruto berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri. Hasil test nya pasti _negative_. Shion bukan darah dagingnya, mungkin saja darah daging pacar bule Ino di Amerika.

Naruto tidak tahu entah Ino single sepanjang tahun atau punya pasangan hidup. Intinya ia tak mau tahu dan tidak ingin tahu!

Seseorang membuka pintu lab, memunculkan seorang Dokter berjubah putih membawa surat di tangan. Itulah hasil test DNA untuk Shion Yamanaka.

Naruto sangat bernafsu. Langsung ia rampas amplop dari tangan Dokter, lalu merobek-robek pelindung kertas di dalam amplop tersebut. Semakin gencar ia menghabisi amplop tersebut, jantungnya semakin kencang pula berdegup.

Apa bedanya dengan Sakura. Mereka sama takutnya. Kali ini Naruto tidak bisa mengatasi rasa takut dalam hati Sakura, malahan dirinya juga takut. Mereka sama ketakutannya.

 _Aquamarine_ milik Ino terus menatap wajah Naruto. Pucat dan berkeringat. Ia tersenyum miris melihatnya. Bagaimanapun bentuk dan ekspresi wajahnya, dia tetap nampak tampan dengan _face_ maskulin.

Naruto terlalu sempurna untuk Sakura. Pikir Ino begitu. Sakura tidak pantas menjadi pendamping setia Naruto, dirinyalah yang paling layak diantara puluhan juta ribu kaum hawa yang menempati bumi.

 **Srak!**

 **Srak!**

 **Srak!**

Sudah terbuka habis setelah dicabik-cabik. Secepatnya Naruto mengeluarkan kertas berlipat di dalam sana, lalu ia buka dengan cara kasar dan cepat.

Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Mematung usai membaca satu kalimat pendek di kertas putih tersebut.

 _Positive_ _/Negative_

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Duh, lemonnya... xD #tutupmuka #malusetengahidup


	14. Chapter 14 - Positive

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 14]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **X**

Positive _/Negative_

Hasilnya _positive_. Shion darah daging Naruto. Sakura membekap mulut tak percaya. Matanya yang membulat lebar bergetar karena shock. Lututnya lemas, dan iapun jatuh tak berdaya.

 **Brukh.**

Kepala Naruto menoleh cepat, seketika ia terkejut mendapati Sakura terduduk di lantai kotor. Masih menggenggam kertas di tangan, ia segera melipat bagian lutut. Berjongkok dihadapan Sakura dan meraih tangannya yang terkulai lemah.

Sakura enggan menatap Naruto. Kepala pink nya menunduk dalam-dalam, tengah menangisi nasib naas yang menimpanya. Kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia ingin mati saja.

Lemahnya Sakura membuat Naruto menggeram. Ia masih tak percaya. Pasti ada sebuah kebohongan dibalik hasil _Positive_.

Dokter bergender laki-laki itu tersentak. Naruto berdiri sangat cepat tadi, kemudian langsung menyerangnya dengan membabibuta. Mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Katakan padaku!" Suara marah Naruto membuat bulu kuduk berdiri siapapun yang mendengarnya. "Kau pasti melakukan kecurangan. IYA KAN!"

"Ti-tidak." Shii bergetar. Ia tak pernah tahu ada seorang manusia biasa yang mempunyai tatapan mematikan seperti ujung tombak. Detak jantungnya melemah. Nyaris mati!

Disisi lain, saat sepasang Suami dan Istri sedang dilanda kehancuran, seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab tengah menyeringai. Seringai puas yang menandakan kemenenangan.

Mereka kalah. Ino Yamanaka pemenangnya.

"Brengsek kau!" Tangan Naruto sudah melayang. Nyaris saja kepalan tinjunya menghantam wajah pucat Shii, seruan angkuh menghentikan aksi brutalnya.

"Terima kenyataan ini, Naruto."

Sakura yang awalnya menunduk kini telah mendapat kekuatan untuk menggerakan kepalanya kembali. Menatap Ino yang baru saja berkata. Mereka sama-sama terdiam.

"Shion anakmu... anak kita berdua."

Kata-kata yang Ino lontarkan tajam sekali. Lagi-lagi menyayat hati Sakura, makin menambah lebarkan luka yang sejak kemarin ternganga. Tidak ada tempat untuk mengadu.

Cengkraman Naruto lepas. Shii bebas. Kini kepala pirang Naruto tertunduk dalam-dalam. Sedang mencoba menerima kenyataan, tapi begitu sulit mengikhlaskan hati.

Tangan Sakura terkepal. Ini menyakitkan. Ia berdiri dengan cepat, ketika pendapat seruan dari Naruto tidak ia indahkan. Berlari begitu saja meninggalkan ruan lab. Lebih tepatnya lari dari kenyataan.

Sakura ingin mati. Mungkin dengan cara bunuh diri.

Ino tersenyum sinis. "Kau menanggung semua penderitaanku, Sakura." Katanya dengan suara pelan seusai perginya Naruto untuk mengejar Sakura.

Shii menatap Ino, saat mendapat balasan ia lekas menundukan kepala. Tidak berani bertemu kontak dengan iris _aquamarine_ tersebut.

"Sakura, aku mohon sayang."

Wanita itu berlarinya cepat sekali. Naruto tak diberi kesempatan untuk menggapainya. Ia kewalahan setengah mati menandingi kelajuan lari Sakura.

Hanya satu tujuan Sakura saat ini.

MATI!

Lagi-lagi Naruto melebarkan mata. Sakura berlari menuju jembatan gantung, melihat itu ia tidak tinggal diam dan menambah tempo kecepatan. Berlari mengejar Sakura melebihi kemampuan.

"SAKURA, BERHENTI!"

Wanita itu sudah memanjati tiang jembatan untuk bersiap melompat, namun untungnya Naruto sempat menghentikan kenekatan Sakura. Dengan terpaksa ia menarik _sling bag_ Istri nya sampai putus, karena tarikan itu pula tekat Sakura berhasil digagalkan.

Mereka terjatuh ke arah yang berlawanan. Punggung lebar Naruto terhempas kuat di atas jembatan sepi ini, menambah beban berat ketika Sakura berada di atas tubuhnya.

 **BRUKH!**

Tidak sakit. Sungguh, Naruto tak merasakan apa-apa meski punggungnya terbentur dengan keras di permukaan semen kasar. Mendarat saja ia sudah bersyukur, yang pasti Sakura tidak jadi terjun bebas ke dasar jurang. Terlalu mengerikan.

Sakura menutup mata dengan lengan. Menangis hingga tersedu-sedu ditengah menimpa tubuh kekar Suami nya. "Hiks. Biarkan a-aku menyusul Ayah da-dan Ibu, hiks hiks." Ia terisak parah dan meracau tak menentu. Bodoh.

Naruto bangun, duduk lalu mendekap Sakura seerat mungkin dari belakang. Mengatakan melalui pelukan bahwa ia tidak ingin ditinggal pergi. Ia sangat mencintai Istri nya. Ia tak bisa berpisah dari Istri nya.

Sakura tujuan hidup Naruto.

 **x X x**

 **FLASHBACK**

Setelah bersusah payah membopong Naruto yang sempoyongan, akhirnya Gaara berhasil menuntun sang sahabat masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menghela nafas lega.

Naruto telah berada di dalam mobil, tapi Gaara tidak bisa langsung menyusul dikarenakan ia harus kembali ke Bar untuk mengambil dompet Naruto yang ketinggalan. Kalau isinya cuma uang ia tak kan kembali ke sana, masalahnya indentitas lengkap Naruto Namikaze ada di dalam dompet tersebut.

Perlu mencarinya dulu, hingga akhirnya jade pucat milik Gaara berhasil menemukan dompet kulit milik Naruto di bawah kursi. Ia berjongkok, tapi sialnya baru hendak meraih dompet tersebut seseorang tanpa sengaja menyepaknya sampai terseret ke bawah meja.

Gaara mendesah gusar. Mau tak mau ia tiarap, merayap lalu memasukan setengah badan bagian atas guna mendapatkan dompet bermerk tersebut. Sulit juga, untunglah berhasil digapai.

Demi menyelamatkan sebuah dompet Gaara rela rela saja ditendang bak bola. Kesal memang, tapi ia hanya bersabar. Toh, mereka tidak sengaja, terlebih keadaan Bar terlalu ramai dan padat sampai-sampai menyempiti ruangan.

Gaara kembali berdiri setelah mendapatkan dompet Naruto. Menghela nafas puas, ia lalu memutuskan pergi. Ia ingin pulang dan membawa Naruto yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto suka mabuk. Pengusaha bodoh.

Ketika Gaara sampai di halaman parkir, mata hitamnya dibuat melotot. Tatapannya begitu horror saat tidak lagi mendapati mobil Naruto di tempat ini.

"Sial!"

Ada yang mencuri Naruto, bukan mobilnya.

Dalam perjalanan seringai penuh kemenangan setia melukis paras cantik Ino Yamanaka. Ia menyetir mobil sedan berbody mantap ini dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, bersama Naruto yang tengah bersandar tak berdaya dibahunya.

Menyenangkan sekali saat berhasil mencuri Naruto dari tangan Gaara. Suatu kebanggaan yang patut diacungi dua jempol.

Tujuan Ino menculik Naruto untuk mengajaknya bersenang-senang. Semacam menginap di Hotel, bermain kuda-kudaan tanpa busana. Ia tersipu sendiri membayangkan hal-hal kotor tersebut.

Nyatanya memang begitu. Ino telah menyediakan tempat khusus nan mewah, bertujuan untuk mengajak Naruto menginap di kamar tersebut. Kamar yang saat ini sedang dituju oleh Ino ditengah kerepotan membantu Naruto berjalan.

"Hik."

Cepat-cepat Naruto menutup mulut. Cegukan memalukan.

Ino tertawa. "Masih saja menjaga gengsi ya." Katanya lalu memutar gagang pintu sampai terbuka, dan memperlihatkan ruangan mewah di dalam sana dengan adanya perabotan lengkap.

Wajah Naruto bertekuk. Kepalanya pusing, semakin pusing lagi saat dengan nakalnya Ino menjatuhkan tubuh tak berdayanya di tempat tidur. Ia pasrah mau diapakan saja.

Ino tidak lupa mengunci pintu. Mengamankan keadaan di dalam, setelah itu ia mendekati Naruto di atas kasur dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto yang kini telah duduk di sana.

"Ino..." Naruto bisa mengenali gadis cantik dihadapannya. "Di mana Gaara?" Tanyanya masih setengah sadar.

"Aku tinggalkan di Bar." Ino berkata jujur, hanya tawa hambar yang menanggapinya. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" Ia melucuti pakaian sendiri, dari baju sampai rok dan hanya menyisakan pelindung terakhir. Celana dalam dan bra dengan warna yang senada. Ungu.

Naruto menutup mata, membukanya lagi setelah itu. Ia lakukan selama berulang-ulang. "Asing." Jawabnya kemudian. "Kita ada dimana?" Dirinya masih punya kesadaran. Tidak terlalu mabuk karena hanya minum beberapa gelas tadi.

Ino mendekati Naruto. Ia langkahi begitu saja rok mininya yang teronggok di lantai. "Ada dimana kita?" Ia tersenyum genit. "Hmm... menurutmu dimana?"

Kening Naruto mengernyit. "Di kamar?"

Gadis pirang itu tertawa geli. "Apa gunanya kamar?"

"Untuk tidur."

"Selain tidur?"

Naruto terima-terima saja ketika Ino mengambil tempat duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Eemm..." Ia berpikir sebelum menjawab. Disela-sela berpikir dengan sengaja Ino menempatkan bokong diantara selangkangannya. "Untuk bercinta?" Hentakan lembut Ino menyuruh otaknya berpikir sampai kesitu.

Jawaban yang begitu memuaskan. "Jadi kau sudah tahu tujuan kita kesini?" Ino mengusap permukaan bibir Naruto. Melihat keseksian daging tersebut membuatnya harus menelan ludah.

Naruto menyeringai. "Untuk bercinta ya."

Ino menggigit bibir. Suara Naruto terdengar begitu seksi ditelinganya. "Tepat sekali, sayang."

Selanjutnya, perbuatan mereka dimulai dari ciuman. Pagutan serta gumulan lidah, kemudian berakhir dengan tubuh lelah dan melanjutkan tidur hingga bulan berganti matahari.

Itu adalah malam terakhir mereka bersama sebelum Ino meninggalkan Negara Jepang untuk melanjutkan pendidikan serta meniti karier di Amerika.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **x X x**

Suara-suara aneh terdengar tak jauh dari tempatnya memasak. Seseorang membuka pintu lalu masuk, dapat terduga karena suara langkah yang semakin mendekat ke dalam. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk menjenguk si pendatang.

Inochi meninggalkan kesibukannya. Usai mematikan kompor segera ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, begitu sampai di depan pintu dapur ia telah mendapati Putri pirangnya baru saja hendak meniti anak tangga.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Wanita bersanggul itu menyapa Ino. Menyambut kepulangannya ke rumah setelah sepagian tadi menghilang bersama Shion.

"Iya." Ino menyahut singkat. Ia lelah. "Oh ya Ibu, berapa lama lagi kakak dan kakak ipar menetap di Paris?" Ia menahan langkah untuk bertanya mengenai saudara laki-lakinya yang sudah beristri.

Inochi berpikir sejenak. "Emm... mungkin dua minggu lagi." Jawabnya tak pasti. Tidak begitu tahu mengenai kepulangan menantu dan Putra pirangnya.

"..." Ino diam. Sempat melamun, tapi sesaat kemudian segaris senyum tercipta dibibir mungilnya.

"Ino." Lagi-lagi wanita itu menghentikan langkah. Sang Ibu memanggilnya, dan ia menjawab melalui tatapan. "Berikan Shion sayang, Ibu ingin memomong Cucu kesayangan Ibu." Ujarnya sembari menyusul Ino, lalu berdiri di bawah tangga.

Ino tidak keberatan. Dengan senyum riang ia serahkan Shion kepada Inochi, setelah itu meninggalkannya ke atas. Kalau begitu ia ingin Istirahat sendiri, masalah Shion ada Ibu nya yang mengatasi.

"Uhh, sayang... habis jalan-jalan darimana sih? Lama sekali pulangnya. Nenek rindu tahu." Inochi menyerang pipi tembem Shion dengan ciuman bertubi, membuat Bayi mungil tersebut tertawa girang. Ia makin gemas.

Wanita setengah baya berambut coklat itu melupakan masakan. Menyalakan telivisi, duduk disofa lalu memangku Cucu kesayangannya.

"Hmm... kita nonton apa ya..." Remote telivisi digenggam dalam tangan Inochi. Berpikir sejenak untuk mencari saluran telivisi dengan siaran yang asyik ditonton.

Mungkin Drama.

"Ah!" Inochi mendapatkannya. Kemarin ia pernah nonton Drama Asia sekali bersama Nonya Nara, dan film nya lumayan mengasyikan. Sayangnya ia lupa Drama tersebut tayang disaluran TV apa.

Seperti kata Shikaku. Merepotkan.

Inochi beranjak. "Nenek lupa nama saluran TV nya, sebaiknya kita main di luar saja ya."

"Gugugugu..." Shion cilik menghisap jempol. Bibirnya selalu basah karena liur.

Inochi menarik beberapa lembar tisu dari kotaknya, lalu ia gunakan untuk membersihkan sekitar mulut Shion setelah itu mereka pun meninggalkan rumah. Tidak pergi jauh-jauh, cukup berada di halaman rumah untuk menikmati keindahan alam.

Saat tiba di dalam kamar Ino tidak langsung istirahat. Pekerjaan kecil tengah ia selesaikan, seperti membuka lemari pakaian. Ia membuka lemari bukan untuk membereskan baju, tetapi mengambil beberapa ikat uang dari dalam brankas.

Jumlah uang yang tidak sedikit.

 **x X x**

Pelukan Naruto begitu erat. Sakura tersenyum kecil menerima perlakuan sang Suami, sebagai respons ia cukup membelai-belai rambut pirang tersebut. Ia suka dengan kelembutan rambut tersebut setiap kali tersemat diselipan jemarinya.

Dibalik dada Sakura, Naruto tengah menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia hembusan dengan panjang. Seperti mendesah lelah karena menghadapi kenyataan yang begitu pahit.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sekian menit diam, akhirnya suara serak Naruto terdengar memecah keheningan yang tercipta.

"..." Sakura memutar otak untuk memberi jawaban yang tepat. Masalah mereka datangnya terlalu mendadak, jika berwaktu ia pasti bisa memberi solusi.

"Harus 'kah anak itu aku buang?"

Sakura terkejut. "Kau tidak boleh berpikir seperti itu." Ia marah karena perkataan tak bertanggung jawab Naruto tadi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Sekali saja Naruto ingin menjadi orang bodoh. Ia lelah setiap hari menjadi orang cerdas.

"Kau yang menciptakan anak tak berdosa itu, sudah sewajibnya kau bertanggung jawab atas diri anak itu. Aku tahu kau laki-laki sejati yang tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Jangan menghianati keyakinanku kepadamu."

Naruto mengatupkan mata, setelah itu ia tinggalkan belah dada Sakura yang menjadi tempat kepala pirangnya bertumpu. "Akan kupikirkan caranya." Ia menatap wajah sendu sang Istri. "...apapun keputusan yang kuambil, aku mohon kepadamu jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku. Ketahuilah bahwa kau segalanya bagiku, aku tak kan bisa hidup tanpa dirimu."

Wanita itu tersenyum kecut. Seorang Naruto Namikaze memohon? Kepada dirinya? Ini baru cinta.

Sakura menggerakan tangan, lalu ia daratkan telapak lembutnya dipipi berkumis Naruto. Mengelus pipi halus tersebut dengan penuh kasih, kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk memberi kecupan manis dikening Suami nya.

"Apapun yang terjadi aku janji akan selalu bersamamu, mendampingimu dan setia disisimu. Ini janjiku seumur hidup."

Sepanjang hari muram, kini saatnya Naruto kembali tersenyum. Hanya Sakura yang bisa membangkitkan senyum dibibirnya, bahkan senyum yang tak pernah diperlihatkan.

"Kau cinta pertama dalam hidupku." Cinta yang baru Naruto kenal. Ialah Sakura Haruno orangnya. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Sakura Namikaze. Nonya Namikaze yang menjaga hatinya. "...kuingin kau menjadi cinta pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku, Sakura."

"..." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya terkatup rapat dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, hingga akhirnya hanya sebuah pelukan yang menjadi jawaban.

Wanita itu kehabisan kata. Naruto membungkamnya hanya dengan kalimat sederhana. Sangat sederhana.

Disofa empuk itu mereka sedang berpelukan erat. Menjaga satu sama lain agar tetap bersama, dan menghadapi semua masalah mereka dengan tegar serta sabar.

Sebuah pelukan adalah pelantara dari segala macam perasaan. Entah itu bahagai ataupun sedih.

Disetiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

 **x X x**

Gaara termangu, kehabisan kata setelah mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia dibuat tak berkutik seperti tunggul. Naruto punya seorang Putri dari Ino, begitu penjelasan Sakura.

"I-ini... sungguhan?" Gaara belum percaya. Ino pasti bohong. Wanita pembohog pantang dipercaya.

Sakura tersedu-sedu. Tak mampu lagi mengatakan apa-apa, cukup menyerahkan selembar kertas yang tercatat bukti kuat mengenai Naruto dan Shion.

Gaara mengambil hasil test DNA lalu membaca isinya. Dan benar saja, ia sangat terkejut setelah melihat huruf _Positive_ yang tersemat pada kertas putih tersebut.

Pria tanpa alis itu memejamkan mata, sedang menenangkan hati dan pikiran untuk menghadapi masalah ini lebih lanjut. "Naruto tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku soal ini." Hanya Sakura yang menyampaikan, sementara Naruto menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Karena dia malu kepadamu." Sakura menyeka mata bengkaknya dengan tisu. "Dia bilang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa bantuan darimu... dia merasa sudah cukup menjadi bebanmu selama ini."

Gaara menghela nafas. "Percayalah, Naruto tak kan bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa diriku." Ia memijit pangkal hidung. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, seperti dulu saat masih menghidap tumor. "...hanya aku yang bisa menghentikan Ino. Naruto mudah dibodohi oleh Ino, makanya kau harus tahu itu Sakura." Ia tak begitu yakin dengan omongan Ino. DNA tidak cukup kuat untuk membuktikan kesalahan Naruto.

Sakura menundukan kepala pingkishnya. "Aku mohon Gaara-san." Sejak pagi-pagi sekali ia mendatangi kediaman Gaara tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Meninggalkan rumah ketika Suami nya masih terlelap nyanyak. "...tolonglah kami." Ia tahu hanya Gaara yang bisa membantu mereka lepas dari masalah ini.

Lelaki jabrik itu tersenyum kecil. "Tanpa kau minta sekalipun pasti kulakukan. Si bodoh itu tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpaku." Ujarnya lalu tertawa, tak menganggap serius masalah ini. Kalaupun sungguhan maka ia akan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya, untuk saat ini perlu mencari kebenaran dulu.

Kembali Sakura mengelap mata. Ia terus menangis sejak menceritakan masalah mereka. Bukan bermaksud mengumbar rahasia pribadi, hanya saja ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengadu kepada Gaara, karena hanya Gaara seorang yang dulunya dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Kini Sakura baru bisa tersenyum lega. Untunglah Naruto memiliki Gaara. "Terimakasih banyak."

"Sudah menjadi tugasku melindungi Naruto dari marahbahaya seperti apapun."

Sakura pikir keberuntungan dalam hidup Naruto memiliki Gaara.

"Pulanglah." Gaara menatap Sakura. "Dijam segini Naruto sudah bangun, dia pasti membutuhkanmu." Imbuhnya, menjelaskan kepada Sakura kalau ia tak berniat mengusir, tetapi karena memikirkan Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Gaara benar. Disaat seperti ini Naruto sudah bangun dari tidur panjangnya, lalu pergi ke dapur mencari sarapan yang disajikan selagi panas.

Wanita itu beranjak dan memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan kediaman Gaara dengan wajah sembab, tapi ia lindungi dengan menggunakan kacamata gelap agar tidak ada yang dapat melihat kerapuhannya.

Gaara terus memerhatikan punggung ramping Sakura sampai akhirnya Istri sah dari sahabat pirangnya itu menghilang ditelan taksi.

"Ada misi ya..." Lelaki bata itu bergumam kecil. "Dasar kau, Ino..." Ia berdesis. Perempuan menyebalkan membuat ulah lagi.

 **x X x**

Beruntung hari ini Ino berhasil melarikan diri dari sasaran Gaara. Rumah sedang kosong, saat tahu Gaara datang ia bergegas meninggalkan rumah lewat pintu belakang.

Pria itu bisa merusak segalanya. Sialan. Harusnya dia tidak ikut campur. Kini Ino sadar bahwa ia sangat diharuskan mengambil tindakan dan keputusan secepat mungkin.

Tujuan Ino mendatangi Naruto lagi untuk menagih hak. Menuntut lelaki yang telah menjadikan dirinya seorang Ibu tanpa Suami. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Aku ingin kepastian."

"..." Naruto membisu. Ia lelah sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantor, sekarang masalah yang tak berujung kembali mendesaknya.

Sakura duduk disebelah Suami nya. Turut membisu sambil menatap balita mungil dalam dekapan Ino. Jika diamati secara jeli, wajah polos Bayi tersebut tidak memiliki kesamaan dengan fisik Naruto. Fisik Shion lebih mendominasi ke Ino.

"Katakan padaku... apa keputusanmu?"

Lama baru menjawab, Naruto menyempatkan diri menatap mata Ino. Di dalam _aqumarine_ tersebut tersirat sebuah ambisi. Tak tahu pasti apa ambisi Ino kali ini.

"Berikan Shion kepadaku."

Pernyataan Naruto membuat Ino melebarkan kedua mata.

"...aku dan Sakura yang akan membesarkan Shion."

"Lalu aku?" Oktaf Ino meninggi. Ia tidak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto.

"Kau tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Naruto menatap datar wajah marah Ino. Ia terlanjur muak dengan perempuan kelewat nekat itu.

Awalnya Sakura terkejut mendengar keputusan Naruto, tapi selanjutnya ia tersenyum dalam kesendirian. Tersenyum tipis dengan cara diam-diam.

Kalau untuk mengasuh Shion sama sekali tidak keberatan bagi Sakura. Ia malah dengan senang hati menerima Shion dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Kau tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Suara lantang Ino mengalun merdu, menelusuri setiap lorong dalam kediaman sederhana milik Namikaze. "Akulah yang berhak untuk memilih dan memutuskan, bukan kau!"

"Apa keputusanmu?" Naruto bertanya karena ingin tahu.

"..." Sakura menanti jawaban Ino dalam diam.

"Nikahi aku."

Reflek, mendengarnya Naruto langsung berdiri setelah menggebrak meja. "KAU!" Telunjuk panjangnya mengacung ke wajah memuakan Ino. Cantik tapi memuakan.

Sakura sangat terkejut. Permintaan Ino membuatnya terdiam mamatung dengan mata melebar sempurna.

Naruto mengatur nafas setelah tadi sempat dikuasai oleh amarah. Ia ingin tenang agar bisa menghadapi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin. Ino licik, harusnya ia ingat tabiat tersebut sejak awal sebelum turun tangan.

"Kau tinggal memilih." Naruto lega. Akhirnya ia bisa mengendalikan diri dari amukan menggila. Kalau tidak mengingat kebaikan Ino, ia tak kan sudi memberi kesempatan hidup kepada perempuan pirang itu.

Sungguh sial.

"Serahkan Shion kepadaku lalu kau pergi, kalau kau menolak maka silahkan kalian berdua pergi."

Tidak! Sakura tidak setuju dengan keputusan Naruto yang secara tidak langsung ingin membuang darah dagingnya, tetapi ketika ia hendak protes segera disela oleh Ino dengan pertanyaan.

"Kau mengancamku?" Ino terlihat biasa saja dengan pilihan yang diajukan oleh Naruto. Ia tersenyum— meremehkan.

"Terserah apapun yang kau pikirkan." Naruto acuh.

Kini Ino tertawa, membuat Sakura heran melihat tingkah anehnya. Ia pikir tawa Ino terdengar menyeramkan. Tawa bermakna yang menyimpan sejuta rahasia.

Melihat Ino tertawa membuat Shion cekikikan. Menatap lucu wajah menyeramkan Ino tanpa rasa takut.

"Ups!" Ino menghentikan tawa gelaknya. Ah, memalukan sekali sampai ditertawakan oleh Shion. Ia mengusap pucuk kepala Bayi nya lalu berkata. "Aku bisa berbalik mengancammu, Naruto." Lalu mengecup kepala pirang tersebut dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku tidak takut."

Ino melirik Sakura. "Istrimu yang akan ketakutan." Ujarnya percaya diri. "Pikirkanlah... seorang pengusaha kaya memiliki anak di luar nikah, tidak mau bertanggung jawab, mencampakan mereka berdua tanpa berperasaan. Coba kalian bayangkan bagaimana gemparnya seluruh dunia kalau berita ini sampai terekspos ke media? Kalian pikirkanlah sekali lagi. Seluruh dunia akan tahu kebusukan seorang Naruto Namikaze." Ia menyeringai kesenangan melihat keduanya membatu. Berhasil.

"..." Naruto memejamkan mata lalu mengepalkan tangan seerat mungkin. "Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan." Ia pasrah terhadap apapun asalkan tidak menggeser posisi Sakura dari statusnya. "...yang terjadi biarlah terjadi." Benar-benar pasrah.

Tatapan Ino beralih kepada Sakura. "Bagaimana? Haruno-san?" Sungguh, ia tak sudi menyebut wanita itu dengan nama keluarga Naruto. Dirinya yang pantas menyandang gelar Nonya Namikaze, bukan wanita rendahan seperti Sakura.

Sakura masih membisu. Bibirnya terkatup sangat rapat.

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tak bisa menghancurkan reputasi dan karrier Naruto karena egoku. Semua tidak boleh sia-sia begitu saja setelah bersusah payah Naruto menempatkan namanya diurutan pertama."_

Diam-diam tangan Sakura meremat bawahan daster merah yang melekat dibadan kurusnya.

 _"Aku harus mengalah demi kebaikan Suamiku."_

Naruto menoleh ke tempat Sakura duduk mematung. "Jangan ikut campur Sakura, biarkan aku sendiri yang mengambil keput—"

"Menikahlah dengan Ino."

"!" Mata Naruto melebar seakan hendak lepas dari rongganya. Jantungnya berpacu liar karena perkataan Sakura.

Seringai Ino bertambah lebar. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal Naruto tidak bisa dikalahkan, berbeda dengan Istri nya yang payah serta lemah.

"Sa...sakura..." Suara Naruto bergetar. Tubuhnya lemas. _Emerald_ tersebut menatapnya dengan sorot begitu tajam, namun ada goresan luka di dalam mata redup tersebut.

Wanita itu bodoh sekali.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Gpplah kyk sinetron, ini kan cuma fanfic buat selingan supaya nunggu sampai hari sabtu tiba engga terlalu membosankan, anggap aja fanfic ini buat hiburan kita, wkwkwk xD kan yg penting alurnya ga meleset, dan... ada lemon nya juga, hakhakhak :"v Kita mah sama mesumnya xD

Tp ya, semua kehidupan di dunia ini emang kyk sinetron sih... banyak kisah dramatisnya xD #Plakk

BTW, soal emak Ino tak kasih nama asalan aja, cz ga tau sih namanya -_- Inoichi, Ino lalu Inochi, kan cocok :))


	15. Chapter 15 - Maut

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 15]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Seringai Ino bertambah lebar. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal Naruto tidak bisa dikalahkan, berbeda dengan Istri nya yang lemah.

"Sa...sakura..." Suara Naruto bergetar. Tubuhnya lemas. _Emerald_ tersebut menatapnya dengan sorot begitu tajam, namun ada goresan luka di dalam mata redup tersebut.

Wanita itu bodoh sekali.

"Menikahlah dengan Ino... aku rela menjadi yang kedua." Sakura sadar dirinya wanita paling bodoh di dunia karena mau-maunya berbagi Suami, tapi apa yang ia lakukan ini demi kebaikan Naruto. Suami nya itu tidak boleh mendapat hujatan.

"Sakura, kau..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah dengan Ino, maka biarkan aku pergi."

Naruto tertohok. Ia diancam habis-habisan dari dua wanita sekaligus. "Baiklah... baik." Daripada Sakura pergi, lebih baik ia menanggung penderitaan selama Sakura bersama dirinya. "...akan kulakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi kumohon jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Jangan mengancam pergi."

Cengkeraman Sakura pada bawahan bajunya semakin erat. Ia merasa bersalah kepada Naruto. Ciri-ciri Istri durhaka ya seperti dirinya ini. Berani mengancam seorang Suami.

"Aku akan menikahi Ino demi dirimu, Sakura." Naruto benar-benar kalah. Ia tak mampu berkutik kalau sudah Sakura yang mengambil tindakan. Mau tak mau diam pasrah dan menerima keputusan yang diambil dari sebelah pihak.

Ino tersenyum puas. Tidak sia-sia ia berjuang, akhirnya ia berhasil memiliki Naruto. Tinggal mencari cara untuk menyingkirkan Sakura dan menempati posisi seharusnya.

Kembali Naruto berlutut dihadapan Sakura seperti hari sebelumnya. Menggenggam kedua tangan Istri nya lalu menatap ke dalam _emerald_ tersebut. "Berjanjilah satu hal kepadaku." Ia menangis.

Rahang Sakura terkatup begitu kuat, cara ia menahan raungan tangis agar tidak menguasai diri. Dirinya tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Naruto, terutama Ino. Ia sangat benci melihat senyum sinis yang terlukis di wajah wanita picik itu.

"..." Sakura menanti dalam diam.

Naruto tersenyum miris disela meneteskan air mata. Biarlah di cap lelaki lemah dan cengeng, ia tak perduli terhadap apapun. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, sekalipun hanya sebuah gertakan semata. Hatiku terluka kalau kau lakukan itu lagi."

Dan akhirnya Sakura kalah. Tangisnya pecah karena permohohan tadi. Ia melepas segala kesedihan yang tertahan melalui tetesan air mata.

"Kumohon berjanjilah." Genggaman Naruto begitu erat, sampai membuat kehangatan menyelimuti tangan Sakura.

Perempuan itu menggeleng kuat. "Tidak Naruto... aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu." Ia terisak, lalu menarik sang Suami dan mendekapnya. Lagi-lagi tersaksikan di depan mata Ino. "...maaf atas ucapanku tadi. Aku tak berniat melukai hatimu." Jemarinya mencengkeram erat rambut pirang Naruto. Miris sekali nasib mereka.

Ino terharu, tapi keegoisan tetap menang dalam menguasai dirinya. Ia mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain, yang pasti tidak menyaksikan kesedihan Naruto. Hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa memenangkan lelaki itu, maka biarlah berlanjut sampai babak final.

Tangisan Naruto teredam dalam dekapan Sakura. Ia tersedu dengan suara tertahan. Terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh, inilah dirinya yang sesungguhnya, tak lain hanyalah seorang lelaki yang terdiri dari kumpulan pasir, langsung runtuh sekali tersapu ombak.

Kisah yang begitu memilukan.

 **x X x**

Kakuzu terbangun lalu mengerang. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit. "Ughh..." Ringisannya terdengar.

Lelaki berbadan kekar itu bangun dari rebahnya, ketika sudah duduk seluruh tulangnya serasa remuk seketika. Pegal dan sakit-sakit. Ia mengerang sembari meregangkan tubuh kakunya dengan susah payah.

"Sudah dua hari aku tertidur. Sial, lama sekali."

Kakuzu mengusap wajah gusar. Ia tertidur lama karena mengomsumsi obat terlarang sewaktu menjalankan misi, inilah efek yang didapat. Sangat menguntungkan bila misi yang dijalani berhasil, tapi sungguh sial sekali karena misinya dalam merenggut nyawa Naruto Namikaze gagal total.

Pengusaha kaya raya itu dilindungi dari agen FBI.

Kakuzu meraih ponsel miliknya, kemudian ia nyalakan setelah sekian lama ponsel pintar tersebut tergeletak di meja dalam keadaan mati, sementara charger setia tercolok di konektor.

Sudah menduga pasti mendapat banyak pesan dan panggilan, dan benar saja bahwa dugaan Kakuzu tidak meleset. Ponselnya di spam oleh ratusan pesan dan ribuan panggilan dari nomor yang sama. Seperti terror.

"Brengsek! Orang ini sangat tidak sabaran sekali. Dia pikir nyawa manusia sama seperti nyawa kucing apa. Dasar orang-orang bodoh."

Lelak berambut panjang itu marah-marah sesudah menyelesaikan membaca satu persatu pesan masuk di ponselnya. Kata-katanya tidak sopan, dan terselip beberapa makian dalam barisan huruf.

Kalau memang mudah melenyapkan nyawa manusia, Kakuzu tak kan menggunakan obat terlarang untuk memata-matai target sampai tidak tidur selama berhari-hari.

Mereka tak pernah tahu seberapa besarnya perjuangan seorang mafia untuk menjalankan tugas.

"Cih!" Kakuzu berdecih muak. Demi kenyamanan pelanggan mau tak mau ia terpaksa menghubungi nomor ponsel milik Hiashi Hyuga untuk menyatakan kegagalan.

Satu kali kegagalan masih bisa diulang kembali. Kakuzu tak sudi menyerah sebelum benar-benar melenyapkan Naruto Namikaze, sekalipun ia telah dicampakan oleh Hyuga.

Kakuzu tidak menerima kegagalan. Tidak ada kata gagal dalam hidupnya, kalau terjadi maka ia akan terus berusaha sampai berhasil. Naruto Namikaze tidak boleh hidup!

 **x X x**

Kini Sakura terduduk lemah di atas kloset yang terutup. _Emerald_ miliknya tengah menatap lekat benda di tangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bentuk dari berbagai perasaan. Ada sedih dan bahagia.

Garis merah tanda _Positive_ , tapi Sakura tidak begitu yakin. Bisa saja alat test urin tersebut salah atau sudah kadaluarsa lagi. Ia tak bisa menyimpulkan sendiri sebelum benar-benar terbukti, maka dari itu ia putuskan untuk keluar rumah.

Selesai mengenakan mantel merah pembelian Suami nya, kini Sakura sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Terakhir kali mengenakan _boot heels_ , setelah itu ia melesat meninggalkan kediaman.

Rumah sedang kosong. Naruto berada di kantor sejak pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang terlantar akibat kebanyakan cuti.

Begitu tiba di tempat tujuan, segera Sakura membuka dompet lalu menarik selembar uang kertas berjumlah besar. Ia serahkan kepada supir taksi, tersenyum sopan kemudian melenggang. Tidak ada kembalian karena telah ia ikhlaskan.

Saat memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit, tujuan pertama Sakura ialah menemui Dokter kandungan dengan mencari letak ruangannya. Ia telusuri sepanjang koridor sampai akhirnya berhasil ditemukan setelah melalui beberapa ruangan.

Perempuan merah muda itu mengetuk pintu, begitu ada sahutan dari dalam ia lekas membuka pintu putih polos tersebut karena telah mendapat izin.

 **Ceklek.**

"Selamat siang." Seseorang di dalam sana menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan senyum ramah.

 **x X x**

Naruto berdecak lelah. _Shappire_ tajam miliknya sudah sangat lelah terjaga sejak pagi, dan tak pernah luput dari huruf-huruf kecil yang tercetak rapi dalam beberapa lembar kertas bersampul map berwarna.

Kelelahan membuat penghilatan mengabur, sebab itu Naruto menggunakan kacamata agar penghilatannya tajam. Jarang sekali ia memakai kacamata kalau documen tidak sampai menumpuk tinggi bak gunung.

 **Srak!**

Usai meninggalkan jejak tanda persetujuan, lelaki pirang itu menyorong documen tersebut ke tengah meja sesudah ia tutup.

"Ck." Lagi dan lagi berdecak.

Naruto sudah sangat kelelahan dengan beban pekerjaan di kantor, belum lagi masalah keluarga. Kepalanya sampai pusing, melihatpun seakan dunia ini yang berputar padahal baik-baik saja.

"Masih ada lagi?" Direktur muda itu melepas kacamatanya lalu mememijit pangkal hidung. Sedikit saja bantulah dirinya teringankan dari pusing yang melanda.

Gaara memungut documen yang sudah ditandatangani oleh Naruto. "Ini saja sudah cukup." Jawabnya datar.

Tempo hari Sakura datang menemui Gaara dan menceritakan semua masalah mereka, tapi hingga saat ini Gaara tidak menyampaikan apapun kepada Naruto. Ia menjaga perasaan sahabat pirangnya itu yang dikatakan malu oleh Sakura.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat."

"Kheh..." Naruto tertawa singkat. "Memang selalu seperti ini, bukan?" Kini ia menatap Gaara. Menanti jawaban yang akan dilontarkan oleh pria bermata layaknya panda itu.

"Tapi tidak separah ini."

Naruto mendengus. "Sama saja."

"..." Gaara terus menatap Naruto. "Kau yakin tidak ingin cerita apapun kepadaku?"

Tatapan heran tertuju pada Gaara. "Cerita apa?"

"Masalahmu, misalnya."

Kembali Naruto dibuat tertawa, namun kali ini tidak sesingkat tadi. "Hidupku selalu bermasalah, apalagi setelah wanita itu kembali. Dia mengacaukan segalanya."

"Ino?"

"Hm."

"Dia berulah lagi?"

Sepasang siku Naruto tertahan di atas meja. "Ulahnya sangat parah." Ia meremas anak-anak rambut di atas telinga, bahkan dengan tega menjambakinya. Lumayan mengurangi pusing.

"Bagaimana?"

Naruto mendesah. "Aku terpaksa menikahinya." Kontan, kedua mata Gaara dibuat melebar karena pernyataan darinya. "Lusa adalah harinya. Mendadak bukan?"

Gaara masih mematung sehingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terdiam membisu dengan kejutan luar biasa ini. Setelah ini ia tak bisa lagi bertele-tele, besok adalah hari terakhir mengungkap kebenaran tentang Shion yang dikatakan anak Naruto.

 **x X x**

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat tanpa sengaja berhadapan dengan Ino Yamanaka. Mereka bertemu di Rumah Sakit yang sama, dan kini saling bertatapan mata satu sama lain.

Cepat-cepat Sakura mengunci _sling bag_ miliknya usai memasukan sebuah amplop. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya kemudian tanpa basa-basi.

Sebelah sudut bibir Ino melengkung tipis. "Cek kesehatan sebelum pernikahan berlangsung." Ia sadar benar jawaban ini sangat menusuk, karena pada dasarnya ia memang sengaja.

Kepedihan itu bisa Sakura sembunyikan melalui ekspresi datar. "Oh." Responsnya cuek, kemudian memilih pergi dengan melalui Ino begitu saja.

"Haruno!" Lagi-lagi langkah Sakura terhentikan, namun kali ini dalam keadaan membelakangi Ino. "Bersiap-siaplah untuk kehilangan Naruto."

Kini senyum angkuh terlukis di wajah dingin Sakura. "Kau mengatakan itu untuk diri sendiri? Oh, ternyata kau punya kesadaran diri juga ya." Ujarnya lalu tertawa— meremehkan.

"Yakinlah, aku pasti akan memenangkan Naruto. Ini baru dimulai dan kau sudah kalah lebih dulu."

Sakura menghela nafas. Mau tak mau ia harus membalik badan untuk kembali berhadapan dengan Ino. "Kau hanya memiliki raga Naruto, hati cinta dan pikirannya milikku." Tatapan memuakan ia kerahkan untuk perempuan itu. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, terkadang yang kalah di wal permainan justru menjadi pemenang diakhir permainan. Aku tak yakin kau bisa memiliki Naruto sekalipun cuma raganya."

Geraman Ino tertahan dibalik kepalan tangan. Ternyata bibir ranum itu pandai juga memberi kata-kata menyakitkan.

"Menangislah sepanjang hari, Yamanaka." Terakhir memperlihatkan senyum memuakan di mata Ino, kali ini Sakura benar-benar melenggang pergi membawa anggota badan.

Tersisa Ino yang setia berdiri disana. Diam seribu kata dengan mata terus tertuju pada sosok Sakura, sampai akhirnya pemilik tubuh ramping tersebut menghilang begitu menuruni anak tangga.

Daridulu sampai kini Naruto hanya milik Sakura. Selamanya akan seperti itu.

 **x X x**

Rambut merah marun tersebut bergoyang lembut ketika empunya melangkah pelan meninggalkan dapur. Selalu digerai, suatu kebiasaan yang selalu mempercantik parasnya.

Ketika muncul di ruang tamu, iris _violet_ miliknya mendapati punggung lebar sang Suami. Dia sedang duduk disofa sambil terfokuskan oleh sesuatu, kalau tidak salah buku. Waktu membaca koran cuma di pagi hari, Kushina tahu itu.

Terletaknya gelas berserta piring kecil menyadarkan Minato dari alam sendirinya. "Terimakasih." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kehadiran Sakura membawa perubahan drastis dalam hidup mereka, salah satunya Kushina. Ia pantas mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Istri Putra nya itu.

Kushina duduk disebelah Minato. "Sedang baca apa?" Ia mencondongkan kepala, menilik buku tebal di tangan Minato.

"Oh, ini." Minato menunjukan buku bacaannya kepada Kushina. "Cara-cara menjadi Suami sempurna." Katanya kemudian terkekeh geli dengan wajah memerah.

Wanita merah itu turut merona. "Tak perlu repot-repot, aku terima apa adanya semua yang ada dalam dirimu." Ia tersipu malu karena kata-kata sendiri.

Minato menaruh buku di atas meja, lalu menggeser duduknya sehingga mendekat dengan Kushina. "Apa yang kau rasakan dengan kehidupan baru kita?" Ia ingin tahu perasaan sang Istri.

Kushina menundukan kepala. "Umm..." Tangannya bergerak menyelipkan anak rambut kebelakang telinga. "...bahagia." Akhirnya ia mampu mengatakannya.

"Hanya itu?" Bagi Minato jawaban tadi kurang memuaskan.

Kini Kushina menatap Minato. Dapat ia lihat wajah aneh lelaki itu ketika dilandai penasaran. "Bagaimana kalau denganmu?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu Minato menggapai tangan Kushina. "Kalau aku mencintaimu." Senyumnya terlukis begitu lebar. Tatapannya teduh dan menghangatkan.

Perlakuan manis Minato membuat Kushina tersenyum geli. Sungguh ajaib, dulu begitu bencinya ia kepada Minato tapi lihatlah sekarang. Sudah seperti Sakura kepada Naruto, karena pada dasarnya kisah cinta ini terinspirasi dari mereka berdua.

"Kau belum mencintaiku?" Kebungkaman Kushina membuat keraguan menyelimuti hati Minato. Ia ingin mencintai dan dicintai.

"Kalau cinta harus bilang?"

Polos sekali. Minato tampak kesal. "Sangat diharuskan agar kita tahu seberapa besar cinta pasangan kepada kita." Jelasnya, sejelas-jelas mungkin.

Kushina tertawa kecil. Ia tak pernah tahu Minato bisa selucu ini. "Kurasa tidak perlu seperti itu, cukup hati kita sendiri yang tahu dan merasakan." Ujarnya sambil meletakan telapak tangan di dada Minato. Menunjukan letak hati Suami nya itu.

"Tapi hatiku tidak merasakan apa-apa." Minato menyingkirkan tangan Kushina dari dadanya untuk digenggam lembut. "...mungkin dengan sekali berkata aku baru yakin." Senyum penuh harap terpajang di wajah memelasnya.

Hening.

Kushina mendengus geli, kemudian menjambak anak rambut Minato yang menjuntai panjang di sisi wajahnya. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya selembut mungkin setelah itu menempelkan bibir tipis mereka, dengan begini Minato pasti puas.

Ciuman sudah biasa, bahkan mereka sudah sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari ciuman. Mereka satu kamar sekarang, bayangkan sendiri apa saja yang dilakukan oleh pasutri setiap malam menjelang tidur.

 **x X x**

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Aku janji."_

 _"Selalu percaya kepadaku."_

 _Wanita itu ingin kepastian agar tidak kecewa kelak._

 _"Aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, dan percaya sepenuh hati kepadamu."_

 _"Aku tak kan terima kalau kau mengingkari janji kita."_

 _Nyatanya, yang sudah berjanji telah ingkar. Mengkhianati cinta tulus dari perempuan yang sudah banyak melakukan pengorbanan besar. Sia-sia._

Sasuke membuka mata. Sklera nya memerah sehabis melalui tidur panjang, namun manik kelamnya tetap terlihat tajam dan menusuk.

Lelaki itu mengernyit, dan kembali memejamkan mata untuk memulihkan kesadaran. Nafas pendek berhembus dari belah bibirnya yang terbuka kecil, setelah itu manik kelam miliknya kembali tersorot.

"Ck, mimpi itu lagi."

Sasuke bangun dari rebahnya. Duduk di atas tempat tidur dengan kepala menunduk, lalu tangan menangkup wajah.

"Sakura..."

Mimpi yang sama selalu mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Asalkan sedikit memejamkan mata, maka akan muncul bayangan Sakura dalam benaknya. Senyum dan tatapan penuh cinta khas perempuan itu kerap sekali ia rindukan.

Selama perpisahan mereka Sasuke tidak bisa menjalani hidup dengan tenang. Sudah mencari cara untuk menghubungi Sakura, namun selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Wanita itu tidak bisa lagi dihubungi sejak ganti nomor, ingin menemui ke rumah tapi ia takut.

Takut dengan amukan Fugaku Uchiha. Sasuke berpendirian cukup sekali pria berkepribadian kasar dan tegas itu menghajarnya sampai babak belur, seolah menganggap dirinya seorang musuh yang pantas dilenyapkan.

Desahan Sasuke terdengar, ia lalu menyudahi acara tunduk kepala dan menangkup wajah. Menyingkirkan bantal disebelahnya, setelah itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bekas bantal tadi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hanya ini yang kumiliki setelah kepergianmu." Ia bergumam sembari mengusap foto berbingkai kaca dengan motif bunga musim semi.

Sakura Haruno, dialah orang yang ada dibalik bingkai indah tersebut. Paras cantik dan senyum cerah yang sengaja diabadikan dalam album kenangan.

 **TES.**

Mata Sasuke langsung tertutup ketika setitik air asin mencuri peluang untuk menetes. Ia berdecak kesal, lalu menyeka sudut mata. Sakura satu-satunya seorang wanita yang mampu membuat dirinya meneteskan air mata.

"Rasa rindu ini sangat menyebalkan."

Pria itu tersenyum miris. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai kelancangannya karena memikirkan Istri orang. Apakah dosa?

"Mencintai Istri orang, dosa atau tidak?" Pertanyaan konyol. Sasuke menjadi bodoh setelah kehilangan Sakura.

 **Tok tok tok.**

Seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Sasuke?" Lalu memanggil orang di dalam kamar tersebut.

Sasuke menatap dingin pada dinding pintu. "Ada apa, Aniki?" Sahutnya datar.

"Keluarlah, ini sudah waktunya kita makan malam."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyusul." Segera ia simpan kembali bingkai foto tersebut di tempat semula, tak lupa menimpanya dengan bantal agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

Bunyi derap langkah menandakan Itachi sudah berjalan, barulah Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur. Ia tidak langsung keluar, masuk ke kamar mandi dulu untuk membasuh wajah.

Akan diserbu dengan tatapan curiga kalau mereka sampai melihat wajah aneh Sasuke. Nampak jelas sehabis menangis lama, mungkin mengigau karena memimpikan Sakura.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke menangis disetiap harinya. Resiko yang ditanggung begitu sulit ia hadapi.

 **x X x**

Sang pemimpin perusahaan melangkah dengan penuh ketenangan. Melalui beberapa karyawan lainnya yang masih terjaga, dan ia balas dengan senyum hambar ketika disapa ramah.

Tersenyum pun sudah bersyukur, kalau dulu benar-benar pelit.

Dibelakang Naruto terdapat dua pengawal, setia mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan tubuh tegap tinggi mereka. Sedikit lebih tinggi sang atasan, karena atasan mereka punya fisik sempurna.

"Boss."

Seorang bawahan menyerukan sang atasan, mau tak mau mereka bertiga berhenti sejenak untuk meladeni si pemanggil.

"Aoba, ada apa?"

Lelaki dengan rambut jabriknya itu menghampiri Naruto sambil membawa beberapa documen penting dalam himpitan lengan. "Uchiha Corp sudah menentukan waktu metting kita."

"Kapan?"

"Besok, pukul sembilan pagi."

Naruto mengangguk. "Hm, lakukan tugasmu." Perintahnya.

"Siap Boss." Aoba menundukan kepala tanda hormat.

Sesudah itu Naruto melanjutkan langkah. "Kalian boleh pergi." Ucapnya kepada dua pria dibelakang sana, dan segera dipatuhi dengan anggukan serta tindakan. Mereka berhenti mengikutinya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam lift, setelah menyentuh angka satu maka pintu pun terutup. Menelan sosoknya sampai menghilang dari depan mata kedua pengawal setianya.

 **TING!**

Tiada kata tunda, begitu sampai di lantai satu secepatnya Naruto keluar dari lift. Melangkah agak cepat untuk segera tiba di tempat mobil miliknya terpakir manis.

Lelaki berparas tampan itu merogoh saku, saat dikeluarkan kembali sudah terdapat sebuah kunci mobil dalam genggamannya. Ia menekan _remote control alarm_ yang bersatu dengan kunci, lalu terdengar sahutan dari mobil mewah yang terletak dibarisan delapan.

"Sudah malam pun masih padat." Naruto bergumam. "Menyulitkan aku menemukan mobilku." Imbuhnya lalu menghampiri tempat kendaraan mewah tersebut.

Selang beberapa saat setelah Naruto melejit bersama mobilnya, seseorang muncul dari balik mobil putih. Berdiri di sana dengan sosok tertutup oleh tudung jaket, anggota badan mengenakan mantel tebal.

Orang aneh itu menatap lama kepergian Naruto, sampai akhirnya seringai licik terukir di bibirnya yang berjahit dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

 _"Matilah kau, Naruto Namikaze."_

Sekali injak tak direspons. Naruto bingung campur cemas, maka ia ulangi lagi. Mencoba mengurangi kecepatan kendaraan dengan cara menekan-nekan kuat pedal rem, namun nihil. Mobil hitam tersebut masih melaju melewati jalur.

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Remnya!?"

Pria itu sempat berpikir di tengah genting-gentingnya keadaan ini kemungkinan di depan sana terbentang jalanan sepi, tapi sungguh sial nasibnya malam ini. Sebuah Bis mengalami kecelakaan kecil. Naasnya, Bis tersebut melintang di tengah jalan tol.

Wajah Naruto memucat. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, secepat mobil yang ia kendarai. Tidak ada pilihan, dan ia telah menempuh jalan sendiri dengan mengalah kepada mereka.

Biarlah satu nyawa hilang daripada melibatkan orang-orang tak berdosa demi keegoisan sendiri.

Sekali lagi mencoba, tetap tidak ada hasil. Remnya masih blong, dan Naruto sudah pasrah. Terpaksa ia membanting stir ke arah kanan demi menghindari Bis di depan sana, menyeret paksa mobil hitam tersebut menuju jurang kematian.

 **BRAKKK!**

Mobil Naruto menabrak pagar jalanan sampai patah, memberi peluang terhadapnya jatuh dengan bebas ke dasar jurang.

 **Prang!**

Kushina terdiam karena merasa aneh. Baru saja menuang air, ketika hendak meneguk tiba-tiba gelas dalam genggamannya lepas tanpa alasan yang pasti. Licin tidak, panas pun tidak.

Wanita itu tampak membatu dengan tubuh menegang. "Naruto..." Ia teringat kepada anak itu.

Di sisi lain, dengan cerobohnya Sakura melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa melihat jalan sampai membuatnya jatuh terhempas di lantai keras.

Sakura terngkurap tak berdaya. Ia merintih kesakitan, lalu saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengalir dari dalam kewanitaan iapun menyentuh aliran tersebut untuk memeriksa.

"Akhh... sakit..."

Setelah diusap, tak lain lagi yang mengalir tadi adalah darah segar. Melihat itu membuat kedua mata Sakura membulat sepenuhnya, seakan hendak melepaskan bola matanya.

"Ba...bayiku."

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**


	16. Chapter 16 - Tragedi

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 16]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Sakura terngkurap tak berdaya. Ia merintih kesakitan, lalu saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh mengalir dari dalam kewanitaan iapun menyentuh aliran tersebut untuk memeriksa.

"Akhh... sakit..."

Setelah diusap, tak lain lagi yang mengalir tadi adalah darah segar. Melihat itu membuat kedua mata Sakura membulat sempurna, seakan hendak melepaskan bola matanya.

"Ba...bayiku."

Perempuan itu bangkit dengan bersusah payah, begitu berhasil berdiri segera ia melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih. Kesulitan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"Ughh..."

Rintihan Sakura berlangsung, namun untungnya ia berhasil sampai di tempat tidur, maka ia pun langsung duduk di sana, menaikan kedua kaki lalu meraih _sling bag_ yang terserak di tepi ranjang.

 **Ctik ctik** **ctik.**

Jari-jemari lentik tersebut dengan cekatan mengetik keyboard ponsel sambil sesekali menggigit bibir untuk meredam suara dari rintihan, terkadang berdesis.

"Ah, ketemu!" Sakura berseru.

Masih mengenakan handuk kimono biru, perempuan gulali itu langsung menyentuh kontak yang diberi nama _Dokter Shizune_ , seorang Dokter spesialis kandungan yang ia temui saat di Rumah Sakit.

 _"Hallo?"_

Sakura menghela nafas lega dengan begitu singkatnya usai mendapat jawaban. "Dokter, saya butuh bantuan Anda." Dari nadanya terdengar sangat berharap.

 _"Apa yang terjadi?"_

Dokter di seberang sana tahu benar sesuatu yang buruk pasti terjadi. Tak lain lagi karena kecerobohan, hal biasa bagi seorang wanita yang baru mengandung.

"Saya terpeleset di kamar mandi, lalu keluar darah."

 _"Astaga!"_

Sakura tahu Dokter kandungannya pasti akan terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan darinya. Ini sebuah kecerobohan fatal.

 _"Sekarang jangan bergerak dulu. Berbaringlah di tempat tidur atau sofa, saya akan datang dalam waktu lima belas menit."_

Sakura melunjurkan kedua kaki. "Baiklah Dokter." Jawabnya mematuhi saran dari Dokter, setelah itu panggilan mereka berakhir, iapun merebahkan tubuh seperti yang disarankan.

Perut rata Sakura diusap dengan lembut oleh tangan sendiri. Membelainya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf atas kecerobohan Mama sayang..."

Beberapa jam tadi saat datang memeriksakan keadaan, Sakura dinyatakan _positive_ Hamil, usianya baru menginjak dua minggu kurang satu hari, masih terlalu muda dan lemah, maka dari itu harus berhati-hati dalam menjaganya.

Memikirkan soal kandungan, Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuat perasaannya resah gelisah. Pikirannya terpusat hanya kepada Naruto, selama memikirkan sang Suami degup jantungnya pasti berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Naruto..."

Bibir ranum tersebut melantunkan nama sang Suami, berharap dia baik-baik saja dan lekas pulang. Sakura ingin mengabari soal kehamilannya. Naruto pasti bahagia mendengar kabar baik ini.

 **x X x**

Kushina sudah siap dengan aktifitas pagi nya. Sarapan untuk Minato telah ia hidangkan di meja, serta kopi hijau yang merupakan minuman pagi kesukaan Suami nya.

Beres dengan tugas-tugasnya, Kushina meninggalkan dapur dan memasuki kamar di mana saat ini terdapat Minato masih terlelap di tempat tidur lusuh. Ia perhatikan Suami pirangnya itu sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kembali niat yang sempat tertunda.

Wanita bermata _violet_ itu membuka lebar-lebar pintu lemari, mengambil salah satu mantel yang bergantung di sana dan setelah menemukan yang diinginkan maka langsung ia ambil untuk dikenakan.

Suara tertutupnya pintu lemari membuat tidur pulas Minato terganggu. Masih dengan mata tertutup keningnya mengernyit, barulah disusul dengan terbukanya kelopak mata.

Sekelebat bayangan Kushina tertangkap samar dari sudut mata Minato. Ia menoleh ke arah sang Istri berada, dan benar-benar mendapati wanita itu tengah merias diri di depan cermin.

"Kushina, mau pergi kemana?"

Pertanyaan tersebut agak membuat Kushina terkejut. Berhenti melapisi wajah dengan bedak, iapun menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang. Menatap Minato yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah Naruto."

"Sendirian?"

"Aku sangat merindukan Naruto... semalaman suntuk aku terjaga karena terus memikirkan anak itu."

Minato tersenyum kecil. "Ne, kita bisa pergi bersama-sama sayang." Usulnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Hey, kau lupa ini hari apa?"

Kushina berpikir, mencoba mengingat kembali hari kemarin hingga bergantinya hari ini. "Oh ya, hari minggu."

"Nah." Minato berdecak puas. "Tanggal merah, itu artinya?"

"Kau libur ke kantor."

Pria di sana tertawa puas mendengarnya. "Pintar." Pujinya, namun tak membuat Kushina senang tapi justru sebaliknya. Wanita itu malah menangis.

Minato kelabakan melihat Kushina menangis tanpa suara. Cukup menunjukan air mata.

"Ku-kushina, ma-maafkan aku." Minato bangun lalu dengan segera mengenakan celana boxer miliknya yang tercecer di lantai bekas semalam.

Kushina bingung. "Untuk apa?" Ia sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Suami pirangnya itu.

Minato berlutut di hadapan Kushina. "Kenapa kau menangis?" Ia meraih kedua tangan Kushina untuk digenggam. "Apa kau tidak menyukai kalau aku bercanda?"

Kushina tertawa geli. "Aku tak merasa keberatan." Katanya lalu menangkup pipi mulus Minato. "...hanya karena terlalu merindukan Naruto saja. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sedang menangis." Ia mengusap mata dengan lengan berbalut mantel.

Lelaki pirang itu menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah." Paparnya sambil memejamkan mata sedetik. "Tunggu sebentar ya, aku mau mandi dulu. Kita akan pergi ke tempat Naruto bersama-sama, sudah lama juga kita tidak bertemu mereka setelah terakhir kali menginap di sini."

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban. Minato segera bangkit dari berlututnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi, maka ia membawa tubuh setengah telanjangnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kushina tersenyum lirih. Ia bahagia karena Minato, namun mendadak sedih saat kembali mengingat Naruto. Hatinya resah memikirkan Putra semata wayangnya itu.

 **Tllltt tllttt...**

Deringan ponsel mengalun merdu, menyadarkan Kushina dari pikiran yang berkecamuk mengingat Naruto. Telepon rumah berdering dari ruang tamu, ia beranjak untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

 **Klik.**

Speaker ponsel telah diposisikan dekat telinga, sementara speaker penghubung suara berada tepat di depan bibir.

"Hallo?"

 _"Maaf, apa benar ini bersama Nyonya Kushina Namikaze?"_

"Oh, iya benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _"Benarkah Naruto Namikaze Putra Anda?"_

"Iya, itu benar sekali Pak."

 _"Nyonya, Putra Anda mengalami kecelakaan di jalan kilometer emp—"_

Tenaga Kushina terkuras setelah mendapat pernyataan tadi. Ia shock berat. Membekap mulut kuat-kuat sementara telepon tadi dibiarkan berjuntai sia-sia di bawah meja.

"Naruto..."

Jadi inilah perasaan cemas yang menghantui Kushina sejak semalam. Ia baru sadar pagi ini setelah diberi kabar melalui telepon.

"Sakura!" Wanita itu teringat akan keadaan menantunya. Telepon tadi ia raih kembali, lalu mengetikan nomor rumah Naruto dengan tergesa.

Mungkin saja Sakura belum tahu menahu mengenai musibah yang menimpa Naruto, karena kalau tahu pasti Sakura sendiri yang mengabari, tak perlu dari pihak kepolisian.

Kushina sangat berharap Naruto baik-baik saja.

 **x X x**

Di dalam keramaian ini jade pucat milik Gaara berhasil menangkap sosok Ino Yamanaka. Bersama seorang balita perempuan pirang itu terjebak dalam kerumunan para pejalan kaki yang memadati trotoar, inilah kesempatan emas setelah bersusah payah ia mengikuti Ino sejak pagi-pagi sekali.

Gaara mengambil tindakan dengan sangat hati-hati. Kalau langsung muncul Ino pasti akan melarikan diri seperti kemarin, lain kisah apabila ia muncul seperti hantu.

Pria itu bergabung dalam arus keramaian, dan mengikuti langkah Ino dari kejauhan. Agar tidak kehilangan jejak maka ia menggunakan pacuan lari untuk mendapatkan wanita itu.

Berkali-kali Ino berdecak. Siang hari yang begitu padat, ia kerap terjepit oleh para pejalan kaki lainnya. Ia pikir kota ini selalu dirundungi oleh kesalahan. Pakai kendaraan pasti terjebak macet, tidak ada bendanya dengan berjalan kaki.

Akhirnya Ino bisa bernafas dengan lega karena berhasil bebas setelah bersusah payah melepaskan diri dari himpitan manusia. Ia berhasil lolos, untuk itu tanpa basa-basi hendak langsung menuju ke tempat tujuan. Rumah Sakit.

 **Tep!**

Iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino dibuat melebar karena cekalan erat dipergelangan tangannya. Ia lekas menatap pada si pelaku, dan semakin terkejut pula saat melihat Gaara Sabaku yang kini tengah menangkap basah dirinya.

Ino tak berkutik. Terdiam buruk melihat tatapan tajam Gaara dengan wajah memucat.

 _"_ _Damn it!"_

"Dapat kau." Gaara menyeringai keji.

Ino memberontak. Mencoba melepaskan pergelangannya dalam cekalan erat Gaara, namun ia tak mampu melakukannya. Gaara terlalu kuat.

"Le-lepaskan aku!"

Gaara menarik perempuan itu dengan sentakan kasar, tak peduli badannya disenggol-senggol oleh orang yang berlalu-lalang seperti tengah berada di pasar.

"Kau akan lepas kalau menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku."

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" Ino memilin tangan, tapi hanya akan membuatnya sakit. Ia berhenti melakukan itu.

"Siapa Shion?"

Ino sudah menduga ini sejak awal. Gaara akan turut campur tangan kalau terlambat. "Bukan urusanmu!" Ia melantangkan suara di tengah keramaian.

Gaara menatap Ino dengan muak. "Aku yakin balita dalam gendonganmu itu hasil persetubuhanmu dengan kekasihmu di New York."

 **CUIH!**

Akibat perkatannya, kini Gaara mendapat hadiah dari Ino. Segumpal ludah mengotori kelopak matanya.

"Aku tak semurah itu, BRENGSEK!" Ino benar-benar murka setelah mendapat tuduhan tak bertoleransi.

Gaara sempat memejamkan mata, sesudah membersihkan ludah Ino dengan tangan yang menganggur maka kembali ia menatap perempuan pirang di hadapannya.

"Kau memang murahan." Mata bulat Ino menatap Gaara dengan penuh kebencian. "...wanita murahan yang merebut Suami orang, merusak rumah tangga orang dan mengacaukan segalanya dengan akting murahan. KAU MURAHAN!"

 **PLAKK!**

Kali ini tamparan keras yang didapat. Amarah Gaara meluap-luap, ketika hendak melayangkan pukulan untuk membalas, aksinya dihentikan oleh perkataan Ino.

"Naruto pernah meniduriku tidak cuma sekali. Berkali-kali dan hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang menikmati seluruh tubuhku." Telunjuk lentik milik Ino berdiri di depan wajah Gaara. "...terakhir kali kami melakukan perbuatan terlarang itu sebelum aku berangkat ke New York. Hari itu malam terakhir aku bersamanya, dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kami. Sebaiknya berhenti ikut campur."

"Kau pembohong."

"Kheh... pembohong katamu?" Ino tertawa meremehkan. "Bukan 'kah yang pembohong itu kau sendiri?" Gaara sungguh tidak mengerti, sekarang keadaan mereka malah berbalik. "Membohongi diri sendiri apa bedanya dengan pembohong? Kau mencintaiku bukan? Selama ini kau hanya berbohong dengan berpura-pura bersikap seperti ini kepadaku. Dasar munafik!"

"..." Gaara kehabisan kata-kata.

Ino pikir sudah cukup ia mempermalukan Gaara. "Sekarang lepaskan aku." Ia masih punya hati karena mengingat Gaara sahabat baik Naruto. Berterimakasihlah kepada ikatan yang terjalin diantara mereka.

"Katakan dulu yang sebenarnya." Lelaki tanpa alis itu belum menyerah. Ia rela menanggung malu demi Naruto. "Shion anak siapa?"

"Anak Naruto dan aku, kau puas!"

"Tidak Ino! Aku tahu kau pasti berbohong."

Ino mendecih. "Terserah, aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya." Jawabnya acuh. Ia tak peduli terhadap apapun.

"Katakan padaku!"

Mata Ino berkilat tajam. "Lepaskan aku."

"Tidak."

"Sekali lagi lepaskan tanganku, atau aku akan berteriak di tempat ini." Ini peringatan terakhir dari Ino.

Jangan pikir Gaara takut. Ia malah tersenyum mendengar ancaman tersebut. Seperti kekanakan. "Lakukanlah."

Ino menarik nafas lalu mengumpat dalam hati. "TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU. TOLONG BEBASKAN AKU DARI ORANG GILA INI."

Teriakan Ino mengundang beberapa tatapan dari pejalan kaki, khususnya kaum adam. Mereka pikir sedang ada bahaya.

"Nona, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Seseorang maju untuk memberi pertolongan. Gaara tetap setia dengan wajah dinginnya.

Ino tersenyum sangat tipis. "Tolong aku Tuan." Ia mulai mendramatis, hal biasa bagi Gaara. "Orang ini ingin mencu—"

 _Permirsa... diketahui, seorang pengusaha muda yang bernama Naruto Namikaze mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan kilometer empat puluh delapan._

Ucapan Ino tersela. Siaran TV yang tayang didinding gendung gedung menarik perhatian mereka untuk menyaksikan berita tersebut, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang berniat menolong.

"Nona?"

"..." Ino terfokus pada layar lebar di atas sana. Menyaksikan tempat terjadinya kecelakaan yang tengah disyuting oleh pembawa berita.

 _Hingga saat ini pihak kepolisian belum menemukan jasad korban. Pencarian dilakukan beberapa jam setelah kecelakaan, dan masih berlanjut sampai detik ini. Seperti dugaan, Petuga Sar melaporkan kemungkinan besar jasadnya hilang terbawa arus laut, tidak ada kepastian korban selamat dari kecelakaan maut ini._

Ino shock setengah mati, begitu pula Gaara. Dapat mereka lihat puing-puing mobil Naruto berserakan disekitar bebatuan. Mobilnya setengah remuk dan basah yang mengartikan sehabis diangkat dari dasar jurang.

"Na...naruto..."

 **x X x**

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sasori bersikeras menahan Sakura agar tidak menuruni jurang. Terlalu berbahaya. "Sakura, tenanglah." Beratus-ratus kali ia menenangkan Sakura. Adik sepupunya itu lepas kendali.

Sakura mengamuk dalam pelukan Sasori. "Biarkan aku mencari Naruto. Kalau aku yang terjun kesana dia pasti akan keluar dari lautan itu dengan keadaan baik-baik saja... aku mohon."

Sedikit banyaknya Sasori dapat menghela nafas lega. Amukan Sakura berangsur reda, dan ia sangat mensyukuri hal tersebut. Beberapa jam tadi Sakura menggila sampai tak terkendali.

Di sisi lain, belum lama tiba di tempat kejadian Kushina dibuat pingsan begitu melihat kehancuran terhadap mobil Naruto yang diangkat oleh derek.

Hingga saat ini wanita itu belum sadarkan diri, ada Minato yang menemaninya di tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dalam _Ambulance_.

"Naruto!"

Kushina langsung terduduk buruk. Nafasnya tersengal sehabis melalui mimpi mengerikan. "Kushina..." Ia menoleh ke asal panggilan tersebut, terlihatlah Minato dengan setia berada di sisinya.

Wanita itu menekukan wajah karena tangis yang tertahan. "Minato..." Ia menerjang Suami nya itu dengan pelukan. Menenggelamkan wajah sembabnya di dada bidang tersebut.

Minato tengah mengelus-elus punggung bergetar Kushina. Mereka tidak ada bedanya dalam hal menangis, hanya saja ia begitu pandai menyembunyikan keterpurukan.

Orang tua mana saja pasti menangis bila ada di posisi mereka.

Butuh waktu lama untuk menenangkan keadaan. Beruntungnya kini semua sudah aman terkendali, di mana saat ini Sakura sedang duduk diam dengan kepala bersandar di bahu Kushina, sementara Sasori dan Minato sedang menanti kabar baik dan buruk di tepi jurang.

"Nyonya, minumlah sedikit untuk menenangkan diri." Aoba menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Kushina dan diterima tanpa suara, ketika yang satu lagi diberikan kepada Sakura ia ditolak dalam kebungkaman.

Aoba mengalah. Tidak jadi memberikan air untuk Sakura, cukup ia letakan didekatnya saja lalu pergi.

"Sakura-Chan sayang, minumlah sedikit nak." Kushina menyodorkan bibir botol di depan mulut Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau." Sakura mendorong tangan Kushina. Menjauhkan bibir botol darinya dengan mata setia terbuka, jarang sekali mengerjap.

Sasuke meninggalkan mobil untuk memeriksa keadaan di tepi jalan ini. Terdapat garis polisi di depan mobilnya terhenti. Ia berlari menghampiri salah satu polisi yang bertugas untuk bertanya.

"Maaf Pak." Polisi tersebut berbalik kebelakang saat bahunya ditepuk. Sasuke tersenyum sumringah. "Apa yang terjadi di sini? Kenapa ada banyak polisi?"

"Seorang pengusaha mengalami kecelakaan di tempat ini."

"Pengusaha?"

Polisi tersebut mengangguk. "Naruto Namikaze."

"!" Sasuke terkejut. Setahunya Naruto Namikaze klien perusahaan mereka, dan hari ini ada rapat untuk kelangsungan kerja sama mereka. Itulah mengapa ia datang ke kantor, tak lain tak bukan untuk menghadiri rapat bersama Namikaze corp.

"Kapan kejadiannya?"

"Malam sekitar pukul sembilan lewat beberapa menit." Jelas Polisi tersebut sama persis dengan kabar yang di dengar dari saksi mata.

Ada banyak saksi mata yang melihat kecelakaan tragis semalam.

Sebelum pergi Sasuke sempat mengedarkan pandangan ke depan sana, hanya terlihat punggung ramping seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah marun, disebelahnya juga wanita tapi rambutnya tidak dapat dilihat karena terbungkus hoodie mantel. Di sini dingin, angin juga berhembus kencang.

Tubuh orang yang mengenakan mantel itu terlihat mungil layaknya wanita, maka sudah pasti orang bertudung biru tersebut seorang wanita juga.

Sasuke mengambil langkah. Ia ingin memberi kabar ini kepada klien lainnya untuk tidak menghadiri rapat hari ini, karena pastinya mereka belum tahu apa-apa soal musibah yang menimpa Naruto Namikaze.

Uchiha muda tersebut melesat bersama mobil silver miliknya setelah memutar arah dan mengambil jalur berlawanan dari tempat kejadian kecelakaan.

"Sedikit saja sayang." Kushina belum berhenti memaksa Sakura.

Perempuan berwajah sembab itu akhirnya berhenti menolak. Dengan agak terpaksa ia menerima bibir botol lalu meneguk isinya, mungkin hanya setetes setelah itu ia dorong tangan Kushina tanpa menggunakan kekasaran.

Sakura terlalu lama menangis dan berteriak, maka dari itu Kushina terus memaksanya sampai sudi menelan cairan jernih tersebut guna membasahi tenggorokan serta mendinginkan tubuh.

Saat ini mereka sama terpukulnya, tetapi Sakura yang terlihat paling parah. Hingga detik ini tangisnya tak kunjung berhenti. Memang tidak melolong-lolong seperti tadi, cukup menangis senyap dan hanya meneteskan setiap bulir air mata.

 **Glek.**

Baru sekali meneguk, cepat-cepat Sakura membekap mulut ketika sesuatu dari dalam tubuhnya bergejolak. Matanya melebar, ia kemudian mengambil langkah dengan meninggalkan Kushina.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Wanita gulali itu berjongkok di tepian batu, tengah memuntahkan cairan yang memaksa keluar. Kushina mengikutinya tanpa lelah, dan kini sedang mengelus-elus punggungnya dengan begitu lembut.

Sekian lama Sakura tak pernah lagi merasakan sentuhan dari seorang Ibu. Terakhir sewaktu ia masih sangat kecil, bahkan mengingat usiapun tak mampu.

"Sakura-Chan, kau kenapa sa—"

 _"_ _Huekkk."_

Lagi dan lagi Sakura muntah tanpa mengeluarkan apa-apa, melihat itu membuat Kushina tersadar akan satu hal.

"Ka...kau..." Wanita itu sangat terkejut. "Hamil!?"

"INO, BERHENTI!"

Wanita blonde itu berlari menyusuri tepian tebing dan menghiraukan panggilan lantang Gaara. Ia terus menangis sejak mendengar kabar soal Naruto.

Kehebohan yang terjadi di sana sukses menarik perhatian Kushina, begitu pula Sakura. Keduanya sedang menyaksikan keributan Ino Yamanaka bersama-sama.

"Ino sudah kembali ke Konoha?" Kushina mengenal perempuan itu. Dia dulunya seorang gadis cantik yang begitu mencintai Naruto, kalau datang ke rumah tujuannya tak lain lagi ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

Mau tak mau Gaara terpaksa menggunakan sedikit kekerasan. Menarik lengan Ino dengan kasar dan keras, kemudian ia seret paksa menjauh dari tepian tebing. Hanya dirinya yang bisa menghentikan kegilaan Ino, sementara para polisi kewalahan setengah mati.

Wajar kewalahan mengingat betapa liarnya Ino ketika mengamuk. Tak peduli dengan polisi, ia asal mencakar dan menendang siapa saja yang mengalangi jalannya.

Ino tak berkutik lagi ketika Gaara turun tangan. Hanya mampu menatap wajah tampan pria itu dalam diam namun tentunya dengan air mata yang merembesi pipi.

"Gaara... Naruto..." Tidak ada lagi nada angkuh yang membuat Gaara muak ketika mendengar kata-kata Ino. Suara wanita itu terdengar rapuh dan tak berdaya.

 **Gerph.**

Gaara tak punya pilihan. Ia tidak mampu melihat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam di dalam keindahan mata biru milik Ino, maka ia menarik wanita itu dan mendekapnya. Ia peluk dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja." Lelaki itu mencoba menghibur dengan mengatakan hal tersebut. Ino tak menjawab, terus menangis sambil mencengkeram kuat kemeja merah bata yang berbalut di tubuh tegapnya.

Mereka meninggalkan Shion di mobil, untungnya balita mungil tersebut sedang tertidur pulas di dalam dengan jendela terbuka. Ada beberapa polisi yang mengawasi.

 **x X x**

Remote TV terlempar secara kasar di meja, si pelaku segera menghempas punggung di sofa lalu duduk manis di sana sembari memampangkan seringai keji di wajah.

"Akhirnya kau mati juga, Naruto Namikaze."

Hiashi merasakan kebahagaiaan yang berlipat ganda. Sungguh, baginya ini kabar yang sangat mengembirakan untuk seluruh dunia. Seorang direktur muda tewas mengenaskan dan meninggalkan semua aset-aset perusahaan, termasuk posisi.

Tragis, tapi menyenangkan. Hiashi tertawa seperti iblis.

 **Tok** **tok tok.**

Rambut panjang Hiashi bergoyang lembut saat kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu. "Masuk." Tak lama setelah menyahut, orang di luar sana membuka pintu. "Oh, kau rupanya." Rersponsnya dingin. Kedatangan orang itu mengangggu tawa nikmatnya.

Kakuzu menutup kembali pintu ruangan milik Hiashi Hyuga. "Kau puas?" Untuk orang tamak seperti mereka pantas dipanggil kasar, bila perlu menggunakan nama hewan. Cocok sekali.

Hiashi menompang kaki di tas kaki. "Kau luar biasa." Ia memberi pujian kepada Kakuzu dengan tepuk tangan meriah, layaknya memberi pujian kepada hewan-hewan sirkus yang pintar beratraksi.

 **Plok plok plok.**

Kakuzu tersenyum dingin. _"Kekanakan."_ Pikirnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi maumu?"

"..."

Hiashi menunggu mulut tertutup makser itu membuka suara.

"..." Kakuzu menatap datar wajah Hyuga di hadapannya lalu berkata. "Uang." Inilah yang ia inginkan.

"Aku sudah memberi semua upahmu, sekarang uang apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Hiashi tampak marah. Wajah cerah berserinya tadi lenyap begitu saja.

Kedua mata Kakuzu menyipit, pertanda seringai licik sedang terkukir dibalik masker ketat tersebut. "Uang untuk tutup mulut." Terlihat tidak profesional, namun ia terlanjur muak kepada Hiashi Hyuga. Rewel dan buru-buru, maka inilah pembalasan darinya.

Seorang Kakuzu benci didesak, dan Hiashi telah melakukan kesalahan besar karena ketidaksabarannya sebagai pelanggan.

 **x X x**

"Ah, Gaara-kun." Inochi berseru girang menyambut kedatangan Gaara ke rumahnya. "Silahkan masuk sayang." Ia meraih tangan pria itu lalu menariknya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gaara mengikuti tuntunan Ibu dari Ino Yamanaka dalam diam, hanya saja matanya terus mengamati punggung ramping tersebut. Setelah dua hari tidak menetap di rumah, baru sekarang wanita itu ada. Tak sia-sia ia menunggu selama dua hari di tengah genting-gentingnya keadaan.

"Bibi."

"Silahkan duduk sayang." Panggilan Gaara tidak disahut, mungkin karena tidak dengar. "...sebentar ya sayang, Bibi mau ambilkan minuman kesukaanmu dulu."

Cola adalah kesukaaan Gaara, namun keadaan terlalu mendesak sehingga dipikiran Gaara hanya ada Ino. Mengenai Ino, saat ini wanita itu sedang berada di lokasi Naruto kecelakaan. Sudah dua hari dia tak pulang.

"Tidakk usah repot-repot Bi." Gaara menggapai tangan Inochi, kalau tidak begitu dia pasti nekat ke dapur. "Kedatanganku kesini untuk bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Siapa Shion?"

Gaara datang untuk mencari tahu tentang Shion Yamanaka, seorang balita tak berdosa yang menjadi senjata Ino untuk memiliki Naruto.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Hmmm...GaaraIno leh uga nih :3


	17. Chapter 17 - Kebenaran

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 17]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

"Siapa Shion?"

Gaara datang untuk mencari tahu tentang Shion Yamanaka, seorang balita tak berdosa yang menjadi senjata Ino untuk memiliki Naruto.

Inochi mengurungkan niat untuk pergi ke dapur, kini malah duduk disebelah Gaara. "Shion Cucu kesayangan Bibi, Gaara tahu Shion darimana?" Ia pikir pemuda itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Gaara tersenyum sumringah. "Aku tahu saat Ino mengajak Shion jalan-jalan ke kantor, tapi Ino tidak mau bilang apa-apa. Bibi tahu sendiri kan bagaimana jailnya seorang Ino."

Penuturan Gaara membuat Inochi tertawa. "Ahahah... iya iya, Bibi tahu itu." Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Gaara. Mungkin karena lucu, sementara Gaara yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum hambar. Mana mungkin ia tega melukai hati Inochi Yamanaka dengan mengatakan masalah yang sebenarnya, pasti wanita setengah baya itu akan menanggung malu seumur hidup. Cukup mereka yang terlibat saja tahu.

Inochi menutup mulut, sadar ia tertawa kelewatan dan bisa saja membuat Gaara tak nyaman. Ia terkikik setelah itu. Malu kepada Gaara.

"Siapa itu nama pemuda tampan yang Ino cintai? Naburo? Oh, bukan. Naru? Naru? Atau Ruru? Ah, siapa ya? Bibir benar-benar lupa."

"Naruto." Gaara membenarkan.

"Ah iya! Itu dia. Naruto si pemuda tampan itu ya. Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Bibi tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Naruto setelah terakhir kali waktu kalian masih SMA."

"Naruto baik-baik saja, sekarang dia suka menikah."

"Hah, menikah!?" Inochi terkejut mendengarnya. "Ya ampun... sayang sekali ya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto bukan jodoh Ino jadi kita tidak bisa memaksa kehendak sendiri. Hmm... padahal Bibi sangat berharap Naruto akan jadi menantu Bibi nanti." Ia mendesah kecewa. Sayang sekali. "Bagaimana kalau dengan Gaara? Apa sudah menikah juga?"

"..." Gaara tidak segera mejawab. Ia menghembuskan nafas lebih dulu, kemudian berkata. "Aku baru saja putus, padahal sudah tunangan."

"Bagaimana bisa!?"

"Aku dituntut habis-habisan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga tidak ada waktu untuk berduaan. Memberi kabar juga jarang, jadi gadis itu memutuskanku karena tidak sanggup lagi."

Inochi terdiam, turut prihatin dengan kisah asmara Gaara. "Jadi menantu Bibi saja ya." Candanya lalu tertawa, tapi kalau memang bisa boleh juga. Ia suka dengan Gaara.

"Aku mau kalau Bibi tidak keberatan." Anehnya, setelah berkata demikian Gaara lalu tertawa. Namun tawa yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja tidak, Bibi malah senang." Inochi berhenti tertawa, dan menatap Gaara dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Menikahlah dengan Putri Bibi." Pintanya dengan serius.

"..." Gaara bungkam.

"Gaara mau?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Akan kupikirkan." Jawabnya, memberi kepastian tak tentu, Inochi mengangguk paham. "Bibi... Shion anak siapa?"

Inochi meraih kedua tangan Gaara lalu ia genggam dengan lembut. "Shion anak Deidara dan Samui, sekarang kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Paris untuk menyelesaikan masalah saham di sana."

Gaara terkesiap. "Kak Deidara..." Sungguh bodoh dirinya tak mengingat kehadiran Deidara yang merupakan suadara Ino, malah menuduh Ino yang tidak-tidak dengan mengatakan Shion anak di luar nikah yang dihasilkan dari pria bule.

Sekarang Gaara tahu. Ino masih saja berbohong demi mendapatkan perhatian Naruto, padahal sudah lama berlalu tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

 **x X x**

Gaara menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit dengan wajah datar dan dingin, sepertu bongkahan es sedang berjalan. Tapi, dibalik wajah sedatar temboknya tersimpan berbagai macam perasaan. Ada sedih, kecewa, lega, tidak ada bahagia. Semua perasaan itu setumpuk kesuraman yang berpadu menjadi satu.

Setelah mendapat kabar mengenai Shion, Gaara tak membuang-buang waktu lagi dengan bergegas mendatangi Rumah Sakit tempat Ino melakukan test DNA.

Ada kecurangan dibalik hasil _Positive_. Ino memang licik.

 **Ceklek.**

Shii dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan seseorang yang secara langsung membuka pintu ruangan tempatnya bertugas. Ia menatap pada pintu, di mana saat ini seorang lelaki bermata hijau pucat sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Siapa?"

Gaara mendatangi Shii tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan tersebut, setibanya di sana ia langsung mencekal kemeja putih Shii. Menarik lelaki pirang bermata hitam itu mendekat padanya.

"Di mana kau sembunyikan surat itu?"

Shii mengernyit tanda tak mengerti. "Surat apa yang Anda maksud?"

Rahang Gaara mengeras. "Hasil test DNA Shion Yamanaka." Mata bulat Shii melebar sempurna. "...berikan hasil test itu, atau kau akan mati."

"A-aku sudah me-memberikan surat itu ke-kepada Nona Yamanaka langsung." Shii terbata-bata.

"PEMBOHONG!" Saat ini Gaara benar-benar murka. Ingin rasanya mematahkan hidung mancung lelaki itu, namun ia tak ingin menyakiti orang karena perbuatan Ino.

"Ma-maafkan saya Tuan."

"Apa yang membuatmu nekat melakukan tindakan sekeji itu hah? Masalah besar terjadi gara-gara ulahmu, BRENGSEK!" Tinju Gaara sudah melayang, namun terhentikan saat Shii menjawab.

"Saya hanya melakukan apa yang terbaik untuk keluarga saya."

"..." Gaara terdiam di tempat.

 _"Palsukan hasil testnya."_

 _Shii terkejut. "Maaf Nona, saya tidak bisa." Jawabnya dengan tegas. Menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Ino._

 _"Kau harus bisa melakukannya." Ino mendekati Shii. "Atau pekerjaanmu yang menjadi jaminan." Ia menyeringai. "Yamanaka bisa melakukan apa saja, termasuk menendangmu keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini."_

 _"..."_

 _Ino mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam sing bag miliknya. "Kau tinggal pilih. Palsukan hasil test, pekerjaanmu tetap dan ada uang tambahan, setelah berhasil akan kutambah lagi, tapi kalau kau menolak..." Bahunya terangkat. Sok bersikap acuh. "Siap-siaplah menjadi pengangguran, kupastikan anak dan Istrimu terlantar. Kau tak kan mendapat pekerjaan lagi sekalipun menjadi kuli atau pembantu. Aku selalu mengawasimu."_

 _Ancaman Ino membuat Shii terdiam tak berkutik. "Ba...baiklah."_

Gaara menggeram. "Jadi begitu ya." Cengkeramannya terhadap Shii dilepaskan, ia lakukan dengan dorongan kasar membuat lelaki pirang itu termundur. "Licik!"

 **Bruk!**

Shii berlutut di kaki Gaara. "Tolong maafkan saya Tuan... saya hanya melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarga saya, bukan bermaksud apa-apa."

"Kau menyelamatkan keluargamu tapi mengorbankan keluarga orang. Kau egois!" Gaara menarik kakinya dari pelukan Shii. Ia terlanjur jijik dengan Dokter tersebut. "Kau sama rendahnya dengan sampah. Menjijikan. Cih! Sialan." Ia lekas melenggang, meninggalkan ruang lab dengan Shii masih terduduk lemah di lantai.

Shii menekukan wajah. "Matilah aku."

Gaara bergegas melangkah sambil membawa test DNA Shion Yamana yang asli, sementara yang palsu ada di tangan Ino. Beruntungnya perempuan bodoh itu tidak menyimpan test tersebut, kalau benar-benar terjadi Gaara tidak punya pilihan selain mengungkap kebenaran di depan keluarga Yamanaka.

Kali ini keluarga besar Yamanaka selamat dari hujatan publik. Beruntunglah mereka.

 **x X x**

Ruangan tersebut dilanda keheningan. Masing-masing dari mereka sedang berpikir mengenai masalah ini, sudah berminggu-minggu menyelidiki kasus Naruto Namikaze dan nyatanya Kiba Inuzuka tidak menjalankan misi apa-apa. Dia mengurung diri di dalam rumah.

Yahiko menyanggah pelipis, lalu ia pijit-pijit. Kepalanya pusing bukan kepalang karena dirundungi kekecewaan, rasa bersalah juga karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto.

"Maafkan aku..." Berulang kali meminta maaf, namun yang dilakukan tak juga dapat mengembalikan nyawa Naruto.

Lelaki dihadapan Yahiko menangkup wajah. Menyembunyikan tangis senyapnya dibalik telapak tangan. Lebih dari terpukul yang ia derita, terlalu menyakitkan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga.

"Nenek, maafkan aku. Aku gagal melindungi Naruto." Nagato Uzumaki menggeletakan rahang. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat menghadapi Nyonya Uzumaki, jika mendengar kabar mengenai hilangnya Naruto beliau pasti akan marah besar.

Yahiko menundukan kepala dalam-dalam. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat. Sial sekali misi yang ia jalani gagal total, mereka yang mengincar nyawa Naruto bermain curang dengan tipu muslihat. Sungguh biadab.

Nagato mengusap wajah dengan gusar, menyudahi acar tangisannya dan kembali sigap seperti sedia kala. Ia harus kuat menghadapi kenyataan menyakitkan ini bahwa keponakan pirangnya telah tiada.

 _"Maafkan aku, kakak Kushina."_

 **BRAK!**

Pintu ruangan mereka dibuka secara kasar. Konan mengabaikan delikan tajam dari Nagato, dan melenggang masuk sambil membawa sesuatu di tangan.

"Hey, sopan sedikit." Teguran Nagato terdengar sinis.

"Tidak ada waktu." Konan meletekan flashdisk di atas meja Nagato. "Ada orang dibalik kecelakaan keponakanmu, akisnya terekam dalam mini CCTV milik mobil keponakanmu sendiri."

Secepatnya Nagato meraih flashdisk tersebut. Ia mencabut flashdisk lawas dari konektor laptop kemudian menggantikannya dengan flashdisk yang dibawa oleh Konan.

Yahiko lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri disebelah Nagato untuk melihat penayangan dari hasil rekamanan mini CCTV milik Naruto, dengan Konan dan Sai mereka bertiga menyaksikan bersama.

Dibalik layar laptop tersebut tampak seorang pria berbadan kekar memasuki area parkiran kantor Naruto. Wajahnya tidak terlihat sedikitpun karena terlindungi oleh hoddie jaket, tapi mereka masih bersabar menunggu aksi selanjutnya.

Sosok tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah alat dari saku jaket, ketika dia berjongkok maka terlihatlah alat tersebut. Sebuah tang, lalu dipergunakan untuk mengutak-atik bawah mobil.

"Sial, tidak kelihatan."

Nagato mengumpat kesal. Sia-sia saja mendapat satu bukti, sama sekali tidak berguna. Orang tersebut sudah beres dengan pekerjaannya, dan tak sedikitpun mereka diberi kesempatan mengintip bentuk rupanya.

 **SRAK!**

Nagato muak. Ia mendorong bangku dan berdiri setelah itu. "Aku ingin menenangkan diri sebentar." Pamitnya bernada datar dan dingin, kemudian melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan ruang kerjanya untuk menenangkan pikiran sejenak saja.

Yahiko dan Konan menatap kepergian Nagato, sementara Sai fokus sendiri di depan layar laptop sampai akhirnya sesuatu di luar dugaan menghantarnya pada kesadaran.

Manik kelam tersebut melebar. "Ada saksi mata!"

Yahiko memburu layar laptop dengan tatapan tajam. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Sai, seseorang yang pada saat itu berjalan menyusuri tempat parkir tanpa sengaja menubruk si pelaku. Alhasil, berkat tubrukan tanpa sengaja itu membuat hoddie si pelaku terbuka dan memperlihatkan seluruh wajah, namun sayangnya dia membelakangi kamera, hanya saksi mata tersebut yang tahu benar bentuk dan rupa wajahnya.

"Good!"

Yahiko bersorak. Ia ingat benar wajah saksi mata di dalam rekaman tersebut, maka inilah saatnya untuk membengkuk si pelaku membunuhan.

Konan mengepalkan tinju. "Kena kau." Seringai lebar melukis wajah cantiknya.

Sepintar-pintarnya tupai melompat akan terjatuh juga pada akhirnya.

 **x X x**

Datang-datang Gaara langsung menyerang Ino. Menyeret paksa perempuan itu dengan mencekal erat lengannya, melihat tindakan kasar Gaara tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung mengikuti mereka.

"Gaara, sakit tahu!"

Pria itu melepaskan cekalan eratnya setelah berada jauh dari keramian, segera pula Ino mengusap lengan bekas cekalannya tadi.

Gaara memejamkan mata sejenak, menghembuskan nafas kemudian menyodorkan sebuah amplop. "Buka."

Ino mengernyit heran, namun akhirnya ia terima setelah diam selama beberapa detik. Sakura menyaksikan keributan mereka dalam diam, mengenai bentuk wajah tidak ada bedanya dengan Ino. Sembab dan kusam.

Tak ayal, begitu melihat isi tulisan dalam selembar kertas putih tersebut membuat Ino melebarkan mata. Menatap shock surat tersebut dengan bibir terbuka.

"I-ini."

Gaara menggeleng singkat, jenuh melihat Ino. "Surat asli hasil test DNA Shion Yamanaka."

Mendengarnya Sakura terkejut, kemudian langsung merampas surat tersebut dari tangan Ino. Ia dibuat terdiam membisu setelah tahu yang sebenarnya bahwa dalam kertas tersebut dinyatakan Shion bukan darah daging Naruto. Hasilnya seratus persen _Negative_.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Rahangnya beradu tertanda geram. "Penipu..." Geramnya, dan dapat di dengar oleh Ino dan Gaara.

 **PLAKK!**

Begitu cepatnya tangan Sakura melayang, tanpa persiapan langsung mendarat di pipi mulus Ino. Gaara berjengit melihatnya, dan berpikir _pasti sakit_. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membela, karena memang Ino sendiri yang salah.

"Sadar 'kah kau dengan kesalahanmu itu!?" Sakura menuding Ino dengan telunjuk lentik miliknya. Gaara memilih pergi, tak ingin turut campur dalam permasalahan kedua perempuan itu.

Ino menyentuh pipinya sehabis mendapat tamparan telak. "Ya, aku sadar." Jawabnya dingin tanpa rasa bersalah, bahkan merasa telah melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Amarah Sakura meluap. Dengan gagahnya ia menarik baju tak berlengan Ino. "Pantaskah disebut cinta kalau melukai perasaan Naruto? Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto kalau sampai tahu kau telah membohonginya? Bisakah pikiranmu menerawang sampai sejauh itu?"

Ino menyipitkan mata. Menatap Sakura dengan sinis. "Aku tahu Naruto akan terluka, tapi aku sendiri yang akan menyembuhkan luka dihatinya. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kulakukan." Jawabnya simple.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Setiap hari aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, bahkan di tempat tidur. Berulang kali dia merengek kepadaku untuk meminta Bayi dan semua keinginannya terwujud karena kehadiran Shion, tapi bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Naruto kalau tahu kau hanya berbual. Tahu 'kah kau akan sehancur apa perasaan Naruto? Dia sangat menginginkan seorang anak, tapi tega sekali kau mendustai keinginan tersebut. Di mana letak hati nuranimu, Yamanaka?"

"Aku tahu." Lagi-lagi jawaban yang sama. "...karena aku bisa memenuhi apa yang menjadi keinginan Naruto. Aku bisa memberinya Bayi dari rahimku sendiri dengan bantuan dari benihnya. Itu tidaklah sulit."

"Aku juga bisa memberikan seorang Bayi kepada Naruto, bahkan saat ini sedang tumbuh dalam rahimku. Tidak cuma kata-kata seperti dirimu!"

Ino terpaku. "..." Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah begitu panjang dan lebarnya Sakura menuturkan setiap kata.

"Kau tidak mencintai Naruto, kalau memang cinta kau tak mungkin tega menyakitinya. Cintamu tak lain bukan hanyalah obsesi semata. Kau tak mencintai Naruto, akulah yang mencintainya!"

Kata-kata Sakura yang selanjutnya makin membuat Ino terpukul. Kini kepala pirangnya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Cinta tidak datang dari kebohongan. Cinta mengikhlaskan. Cinta tidak egois karena tak semua cinta harus memiliki. Cinta tidak menyakiti. Cinta tidak membuat luka seperti yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Naruto."

Air mata Ino menetes. Sakura melepas cengkeraman terhadap bajunya lalu berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangis menggebu. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Berlajarlah untuk merelakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kau miliki. Kau tak bisa memiliki Naruto karena akulah yang telah memilikinya hingga keseluruhan. Cinta hati dan raga Naruto milikku, kau tidak akan bisa merebut semua itu dariku. Naruto hakku. Suamiku. Ayah dari janin yang saat ini sedang kukandung. Kau harus tahu semua itu dan mulai menyadarkan diri dari kesalahanmu. Sadarlah bahwa Naruto bukan milikmu. Naruto hanya milikku."

Begitu lancarnya Sakura menohok Ino dengan kata-kata yang terlontar tanpa ia rancang. Semua lepas begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan kau mencintai Naruto mati-matian, tapi setidaknya pandailah menghargai hubungan orang lain. Jangan egois."

Ino menyeka pipi disela menunduk. "Salah 'kah kalau aku menyimpan perasaan abadi untuk Naruto?" Ia menggigit bibir sesaat, lalu melepasnya kembali untuk melanjutkan kata-kata. "Kami selalu bersama sejak lama. Aku dan dia saling tahu satu sama lain dengan masing-masing kehidupan yang kami jalani, setelah sekian lama bersama apakah salah kalau perasaan suci itu tumbuh dalam hatiku?"

Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan Ino dalam diam. Cukup menyimak tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Ino terduduk pasrah di atas batu yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak. Kini akan ia ceritakan alasan yang membuat dirinya begitu mencintai Naruto. Sakura harus tahu.

Bercerita sambil mengenang masa lalu, hal yang Ino pikirkan saat ini. Sudah lama sekali waktu kebersamaan mereka berlalu, bersama Gaara semua terlewatkan begitu saja.

Perempuan itu tersedu. Alasan yang begitu sederhana, namun penuh makna bagi dirinya. Naruto baik dan luar biasa. Ia sangat mencintai lelaki pirang itu.

Sakura bungkam. Sekarang ia akan tahu alasan Ino mencintai Naruto, yaitu karena kebaikan hati Naruto. Meski sikapnya cuek dan seolah tidak peduli terhadap apapun, ternyata dia begitu pandai menghargai dan melindungi teman. Ada sifat baik dibalik sikap acuhnya.

 _"Seandainya aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum kejadian semua ini... Naruto."_

 **x X x**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Bukh!**

"Aduh."

Akibat berjalan tidak fokus, tanpa sengaja Ino menubruk dada seseorang. Ia mengaduh sambil mengelus kening, menghiraukan lembaran kertas yang berhamburan di halaman gedung.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Gaara segera berjongkok untuk memunguti kertas-kertas penting tersebut.

Ino turut berjongkok di hadapan Gaara. "Iya, tidak apa-apa." Katanya menyadari kesalahan sendiri. Memang dirinya yang salah karena jalan tidak lihat-lihat. "Akulah yang salah."

Gaara menatap Ino. "Supaya adil akui saja kalau kalau kita sama-sama salah."

Gadis pirang itu terkekeh. "Iya, kita sama-sama salah."

"Oh, jadi ini formulir milikmu." Gaara tahu saat tanpa sengaja membaca isi kertas tersebut sebelum ia serahkan kepada si pemilik. Bukan bermaksud sengaja berlaku lancang.

Ino membenarkan melalui anggukan kecil. "Hm, kau benar Gaara. Formulir ini harus aku serahkan kepada Kepala Sekolah." Mengingat dirinya sebagai murid pindahan yang baru masuk lima hari lalu, maka diharuskan menyerahkan formulir dan keperluan lainnya yang telah diberi tanda tangan oleh orang tua.

Sekitar tiga bulan kelas baru dimulai, baru sekarang Ino Yamakana sempat mendaftar Sekolah di tempat ini. Ia terlambat beberapa bulan, tentunya tidak menjadi masalah.

"Perlu kuantar?" Gaara memberi tawaran. Siapa tahu murid baru itu butuh bantuan.

"Terimakasih atas tawaranmu, tapi kurasa itu tidak perlu. Aku sudah tahu ruang Kepala Sekolah." Ino tersenyum sejuk.

Melihat senyum Ino membuat pipi Gaara memerah. _"Cantik sekali."_ Batinnya takjub terhadap sosok Ino Yamanaka. Selain cantik juga seksi, semampai dan lain-lain.

Pokoknya sempurna. Untuk ukuran pria normal seperti Gaara tentu saja pangling menghadapi kesempurnaan Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Gaara. Bye." Ino segera melenggang usai berpamitan.

Gaara masih terdiam, beberapa detik setelah langkah Ino semakin jauh dari gerbang barulah ia sadar. Terbangun dari jerat pesona gadis pirang tadi. Ia menggeleng kecil lalu tertawa geli dalam kesendirian.

"Ada saja yang sempurna di dunia ini."

Jade milik Gaara masih mengawasi Ino. Dalam perjalanan beberapa wanita menyapa gadis itu, berbincang-bincang sesaat kemudian langkahnya berlanjut lagi.

Disaat sedang damai-damainya keadaan, sebuah mobil sport warna biru memasuki gedung Sekolah dengan kendali yang tak terkontrol. Semua mata lekas memandang ke arah mobil tersebut, begitu menyadari ada bahaya maka mereka bergegas melarikan diri agar selamat.

Shino panik. Sial sekali, ternyata rem mobilnya macet. Sama sekali tidak berfungsi, dan naasnya ia bersama si mobil sudah terlanjur memasuki halaman Sekolah.

Inilah konsekuensinya kalau membeli mobil bekas.

Bodohnya, Ino tidak menyadari adanya mobil sport melaju ke arahnya. Shino terbelalak kaget, lantas membanting stir namun sayang justru body mobil berbalik mengincar Ino.

Kalau saja tidak sibuk dengan ponsel, pastinya Ino tidak akan sebodoh itu berdiam diri manakala maut datang menghampiri.

Gaara berlari semampu mungkin begitu melihat marahbahaya menghampiri si gadis pirang. "INO, AWAS!" Ia berteriak sangat keras.

Ino terkejut mendengar teriakan Gaara. Ia berbalik kebelakang, namun belum sempat mencerna keadaan kedatangan mobil biru langsung membuat tubuhnya mati rasa dalam sekejap.

 **CKIIT!**

Sedikit lagi. Ino sudah pasrah dengan mata terbelalak lebar, karena untuk bergerak sedikit saja ia sudah tak mampu lagi. Tinggal menunggu kejadian selanjutnya saja.

 **Brukh!**

 **BRAKKK!**

Gaara melotot sampai nyaris melompatkan kedua bola mata. Shock bukan main menyaksikan kejadian ekstrim di depan mata, bersama yang lainnya ia menyaksikan betapa cepatnya mobil biru itu remuk.

Body mobil milik Shino menghantam lantai satu gedung Sekolah dalam keadaan berasap. Merusaknya keduanya sekaligus. Shino mengalami luka kecil dibagian kening.

Ino gemetaran dalam pelukan seseorang. Dalam dirinya tidak terdapat lagi formulir maupun ponsel, semua tercecer begitu saja dijalanan kering.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Naruto menyadari gadis dalam pelukannya itu mengalami trauma. Untungnya ia datang tepat waktu tadi. Ketika mobil Shino lepas kendali dan nyaris saja menabrak orang tak bersalah, ia berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan Ino dan menyentaknya sampai meninggalkan tempat mematikan itu.

Semua murid berkumpul mengerumuni Ino. Ingin tahu keadaan Putri bungsu Yamanaka, dan mereka harap dia baik-baik saja.

"Ino-Chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tenten mengajukan pertanyaan. Dalam kalimatnya terselip nada cemas.

Ketakutan Ino berangsur hilang seiring berjalannya waktu detik demi detik. "A-aku baik-baik saja." Ia bisa menjawab usai menetralisirkan kondisi jantung. Wangi tubuh seseorang yang membuatnya kembali tenang. Bau mint menyegarkan serta menenangkan.

Pelukan mereka belum terlepas. Lebih tepatnya pelukan sebelah pihak. Ino mencengkeram erat jas biru Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri masih setia mencekal pergelangan kurus Ino.

Gadis pirang itu mendongakan kepala untuk melihat penyelamat hidupnya yang berbau wangi menenangkan pikiran.

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Dia orang yang tinggi, tampan, bentuk tubuh sempurna, memiliki bola mata bewarna biru agak pucat dengan sorot berkilat tajam.

"Siapa kau?" Ino tak mengenal lelaki berambut pirang itu. Ia belum pernah melihatnya selama lima hari bersekolah di tempat ini. Orang asing.

"..." Naruto menatap langsung ke dalam mata Ino. Iris _aquamarine_ nan indah. "Naruto Namikaze." Dan akhirnya ia memberi jawaban, sedikit memperlihatkan senyum tipis tidak masalah baginya.

Ino balas tersenyum. Mendadak pipinya memerah.

Gaara tiba. "Ino, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Ino. Secara, tadi itu berbahaya sekali kalau saja Naruto tidak datang menyelamatkan.

Ino menggeleng pelan kemudian memeluk Naruto bersungguh-sungguh. Melingkarkan tangan disekeliling pinggang serta merta menyandarkan kepala di dada kokoh si pria.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto terheran sendiri. Seminggu meninggalkan Sekolah karena urusan penting, begitu kembali ke Sekolah ia mendapati gadis asing memiliki rambut pirang bergaya ponytail.

 _"Sepertinya murid baru..."_

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **x X x**

Malam keempat setelah terakhir kali Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, hingga saat ini sosoknya belum ditemukan. Tim Sar berupaya mencarinya dengan menyusuri setiap sudut lautan, namun nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto.

Lelaki itu menghilang seperti di telan bumi. Tidak ada jejak sama sekali, hanya mobil rongsokan yang tertinggal.

Berulang kali Tim Sar menyusuri lautan hingga kepesisir, tapi usaha mereka selalu berakhir dengan kegagalan. Malam ini mereka sedang melakukan pencarian lagi dengan membagi kelompok kesetiap tempat, hanya berharap Naruto berhasil ditemukan entah hanya jasadnya saja atau bersama nyawa yang masih melekat di tubuh.

Mereka pikir sangat tipis kemungkinan mengharapkan Naruto Namikaze masih hidup. Mobilnya remuk sehabis menghantam bebatuan di tepi-tepi jurang, dan sosoknya tak kunjung ditemukan sampai malam keempat berlangsung. Hanya berharap yang bisa keluarga Namikaze lakukan, dan terus mengirim do'a tanpa lelah.

Sakura tidak tidur, makanpun terlantar. Bujukan demi bujukan dihiraukan olehnya, terus memikirkan Naruto dengan harapan besar Suami nya baik-baik saja setelah apa yang terjadi.

"Sayang, makanlah walaupun cuma sedikit." Kushina mencoba memunjuk Sakura.

Seharian ini perempuan itu tidak mau makan apa-apa, dua hari yang lalu masih mau makan meski hanya beberapa suap, tapi sekarang dia benar-benar mogok. Tak lelah duduk melamun di dalam mobil dengan wajah suram.

Kushina mengelus pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kalau kau tidak mau memikirkan diri sendiri, paling tidak pikirkanlah kandunganmu." Ucapannya mendapat lirikan bentuk dari respons. Ia tersenyum lirih. "Jangan mengorbankan anak yang tak berdosa. Syukurilah kehadirannya sayang..."

Kini tatapan Sakura tertuju kepada Kushina sepenuhnya. Mendengkarkan masukan dari sang Ibu mertua.

"Cintai janin yang tumbuh di dalam rahimmu. Sayangi dia, jaga dia selalu dan lindungi dia dari segala apapun yang dapat membunuhnya. Janin itu butuh perlindungan dari cinta dan kasih sayang seorang Ibu." Kushina harap bujukannya berhasil.

Pada akhirnya Sakura terpengaruh dan mau mengambil wadah bekal di tangan Kushina. "Baiklah Ibu, aku akan makan." Katanya tanpa senyum di wajah. Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak tersenyum.

Sakura baru hendak melahap potongan sushi, namun ada saja yang menghentikan niatnya untuk makan. Serinai dari boat Tim Sar memecah kesunyian malam, lalu terdengar kabar mengenai keadaan Naruto yang diserukan dari tengah laut.

 _"Jasad telah ditemukan."_

Jasad?

Mendengar itu Sakura dibuat membantu. Tubuhnya kaku seperti menderita penyakit aneh yang dinamakan _Autoimun_.

"Ti...tidak mungkin."

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Pusing2 mikirin endingnya, mending ikutin aja dulu alurnya ;)


	18. Chapter 18 - Dendam

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 18]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Jasad?

Mendengar itu Sakura dibuat membantu. Tubuhnya kaku seperti menderita penyakit aneh yang dinamakan _Autoimun_.

"Ti...tidak mungkin."

Sakura melesat cepat meninggalkan tempatnya tadi, menyerukan nama Naruto sepanjang jalan menyusuri tepi jurang. Angin lautan berhembus begitu kencang, dingin menerpa kulit wajahnya dan ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuan.

Perempuan itu mematung dengan mata melebar sempurna. Tubuhnya kembali kaku setelah benar-benar melihat jasad Naruto, dan memang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

"TIDAKKK!"

Teriakan panjang dialam mimpi membangunkan Sakura di dunia nyata. Ia mematung seperti mimpi tadi, terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk mencerna yang telah terjadi.

Kejadian tadi tidak nyata. Hanya mimpi buruk belaka.

Sakura langsung bangun setelah kesadarannya pulih. Di sekitar sini tidak terlihat keberadaan manusia, maka ia anggap ini adalah kesempatan untuk menyusuri pesisir lautan.

Tidak satupun ada yang melihat kepergian Sakura, biarpun Sasori sedang berjaga di sisi kiri, sementara Tim Sar lainnya sedang berpencar di setiap tempat dan sampai pukul empat pagi ini mereka belum juga kembali membawa kabar.

Kushina terlelap di dalam mobil, sama sekali tidak mengetahui kepergian Sakura. Ia terlalu lelah selama empat harian ini hanya bisa tidur dalam waktu dua atau tiga jam, membuatnya tertidur dengan lelap disebelah bekas tempat Sakura.

Kini perempuan merah muda itu telah tiba di tepian laut. Ia nekat turun dalam kesulitan, satu persatu menginjak batu-batu agar tidak langsung terjatuh.

"Jangan takut sayang, aku akan datang untukmu. Kita pasti akan bersama selamanya... kita tak kan pernah terpisahkan sekalipun maut. Kau dan aku satu untuk selamanya. Tunggu kedatanganku sayang. Aku pasti datang untukmu."

Sakura meracau disela-sela perjuangannya untuk turun ke dasar lautan. Ia tergelincir, namun masih bisa bertahan berkat pegangan tangan terhadap batu-batu kecil.

Wanita itu ingin tiba di lautan dengan cara yang tidak menyakitkan. Kasihan Bayi nya.

"Sakura..."

Panggilan lembut tersebut menghentikan niat Sakura ketika hendak terjun, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia berhenti karena kenal benar dengan suara tadi.

"Naruto, kau kah itu!?" Sakura menatap ke atas tebing.

"Sakura."

"Naruto..."

secepatnya Sakura memanjati tebing untuk kembali ke atas sana, beruntungnya jarak lautan dan tebing tidak begitu jauh. Hanya beberapa langkah namun karena tumpukan batu yang membuat kesulitan ketika turun ataupun naik.

Sakura berhasil tiba di atas. Ia mengulas senyum lega dan haru kala mendapati sosok Naruto sedang duduk tenang di atas batu raksasa, namun dalam keadaan membelakangi dirinya.

"Sayang, kau kembali."

Sakura melangkah mendekati Naruto yang tampak enggan menampakan rupa.

"Ya..." Jeda sejenak. "...aku pasti akan kembali."

Sakura terkesiap. "Naruto..."

Akhirnya kepala pirang itu bergerak walau sedikit, lalu Sakura mendapat lirikan penuh kasih dari bola mata indah di sana. "Aku sangat mencintaimu." Senyumnya terlukis.

Perlahan-lahan cahaya yang melingkupi tubuh Naruto semakin menebal, sedikit demi sedikit menghilangkan sosoknya. Melihat itu Sakura tersentak dan mencoba mengejar Naruto dengan cara berlari di atas hamparan batu.

Wanita merah muda itu tampak kesulitan melalui kerikil. Telapak kakinya sakit dan mungkin luka-luka karena saat meninggalkan mobil ia tidak mengenakan sepatu atau sandal, melenggang begitu saja.

"Tidak Naruto. Kau tak boleh pergi!"

Sia-sia saja. Panggilan Sakura tidak didengarkan, sekian detik berlalu sosok Naruto benar-benar hilang diselimuti oleh cahaya putih, tak menyisakan apapun di tempatnya duduk tadi.

"NARUTO...!"

Naruto sudah menghilang. Sakura terjatuh pasrah dan menangis di sana. Kehilangan Naruto membuat hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada masa lalu.

Wanita itu tampak tak berdaya. Di sudut matanya tak pernah berhenti air mata mengalir. "Hiks hiks, Naruto..." Ia terisak di tempatnya terjembab, hanya mengepalkan tangan erat-erat untuk menahan perih di dalam hati. Kelewat perih.

 **x X x**

Lelaki dengan style rambut klimis itu linglung. Sejak diajak pergi ia memang sudah curiga, dan ternyata benar saja tujuan mereka ialah ke kantor polisi. Ia tak salah menduga bahwa mereka berdua komplotan polisi.

"A-ada apa ini?" Pria itu tergagap. Terang saja takut, saat tidak punya salah apa-apa mendadak saja diseret ke kantor polisi. Siapapun orangnya pasti takut.

Nagato segera duduk dihadapan saksi mata yang di bawa oleh Yahiko dan Konan. Ia tatap lekat sepasang bola mata ungu di depan sana. "Malam sabtu sekitar pukul sembilan pas, ada di mana kau saat itu?"

"Aku?" Hidan menunjuk diri sendiri, hanya tatapan datar yang didapat. Ia tersenyum kikuk. "Oh ya, malam itu aku masih di kantor, tapi sudah keluar karena saat itu aku mau pulang."

Tatapan mengimintidasi tertuju pada sosok Hidan. Nagato menyipitkan mata hingga menajamkan pandangan. "Kau bertemu dengan orang aneh di halam parkir, benar 'kan?"

Hidan mengerutkan kening tebal-tebal, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian lima hari yang lewat. "Umm..." Kecemasan tak lagi melingkupi dirinya. Ini hanya sebuah pertanyaan. "Nah, sekarang aku ingat!" Ia membenarkan posisi duduk lalu melanjutkan cerita. "Malam saat kejadian Boss Naruto kecelakaan tanpa sengaja aku menubruk orang aneh berbadan besar dan tinggi ketika sedang berjalan menuju barisan mobilku."

"Kau melihat wajahnya?"

"Yah, aku melihatnya. Jelas sekali."

"Bagaimana parawakannya? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Hidan mengangguk. "Tentu... tentu..." Katanya dengan semangat. Semangat ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Sai, siapkan keperluannya."

"Baik Pak." Sai mengangguk hormat, setelah itu meletakan sebuah buku gambar di meja dekat sebelah Hidan duduk. Terdapat pensil di tangannya, alat-alat untuk membuat sketsa tentang si pelaku pembunuhan.

Nagato kembali menatap Hidan lalu mengangguk satu kali. "Ceritakan."

Hidan memutar mata untuk memulihkan ingatan tentang sosok misterius kemarin. "Wajahnya lonjong..." Kelopaknya tertutup selama sesaat. "Dagu rata, hidung mancung."

Dengan begitu cekatannya Sai membuat goresan di atas kertas kosong. Memulai dari lingkaran agak lonjong, lalu bagian bawah ia bikin rata sekitar sepanjang beberapa centi. Setengah dari jari kelingking.

"Matanya hijau terang tapi tidak ada pupil, sklera merah seperti orang penyakitan." Hidan menjeda sejenak kalimatnya, dan lagi-lagi untuk mengingat. "Mulutnya dijahit dari sisi kiri dan kanan... panjangnya jahitan sampai mengenai pipi, lalu rambutnya panjang dan warnanya coklat."

Coretan di kertas Sai mulai terbentuk, melihat itu iapun mengernyitkan kening karena merasa familiar dengan wajah tersebut.

Nagato terus mengamati wajah konyol Hidan. Mencermati setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir pucat tersebut.

"Badannya kekar, tinggi sekitar 185 cm."

"P-pak komandan..." Yahiko dan Nagato menatap Sai. "I-ini."

Dengan cepat Nagato menarik buku gambar milik Sai, dan setelah melihat sketsa tersebut ia pun langsung shock. Yahiko tak kalah shock darinya.

"Dia..." Konan terpaku dengan mata membulat. "Kakuzu."

Kakuzu seorang buronan yang diincar oleh polisi sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Penjahat kelas atas yang telah banyak melenyapkan nyawa pengusaha, bahkan Presiden yang memimpin Negara Jepang mati di tangannya.

Hasirama Senju seorang Presiden di Negara Jepang, Istri nya bernama Mito Uzumaki merupakan Nenek dari Kushina dan Nagato yang telah lama tiada setelah pasca penyerangan di gedung Presiden.

Nagato menggeram. "Sial, ternyata dia masih hidup dan sekarang berkeliaran di Konoha." Ia pikir Kakuzu sudah mati pada saat melarikan diri ke kota Kiri, tapi ternyata perkiraan mereka salah besar.

Hidan melongokan kepala untuk ikut melihat. "Wah, benar ini dia orangnya." Ujarnya membenarkan sketsa yang dibuat oleh Sai. "Lukisanmu sangat bagus, seperti 3D." Pujinya.

Mereka berbondong-bondong menontoni sketsa yang dibuat oleh Sai, tidak dengan Nagato. Komandan muda itu tengah berpikir keras, mencari cara untuk menangkap Kakuzu.

 _"Kali ini kau pasti tamat, Kakuzu."_

 **x X x**

Semilir angin menghembus lembut sosok Sakura yang saat ini sedang duduk dalam keadaan lemah diantara dua makam. Sepasang tangan kurus miliknya menyentuh batu nisan dikedua makam tersebut, yang bertuliskan nama Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno.

Sakura berkunjung ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Kalau dalam keadaan terpukul ia pasti datang ke tempat ini untuk mengadu kepada mereka, dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak kecil dulu.

"Ayah... Ibu..."

Suara parau Sakura menyertai gemersik aneh yang terdengar dari pepohonan karena dihembus angin. Kini ia mengusap nisan tersebut secara bersamaan.

Wanita itu duduk bersimpuh di sana. "Bisa 'kah kalian menolongku?" Air matanya tak pernah lelah merembes. Sepanjang hari ia terus menangis. "...tolong suruh Suamiku kembali. Katakan kepada Suamiku kalau di sini aku selalu menunggu kepulangannya. Kami berdua... aku dan Bayiku."

Satu kali Sakura pernah mengajak Naruto ke makam mereka. Lelaki itu tidak menolak, justru saat diajak dia terima dengan senyum cerah di wajah dan anggukan semangat. Orang tuanya pasti kenal dengan Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum miris bila mengingat moment manis mereka. "Iya Ibu. Lelaki berambut pirang itu Suamiku, dia tampan dan baik... Ibu pasti sudah mengenalnya kan? Aku pernah mengajaknya ke sini waktu itu."

Jemari lentik Sakura mengusap lembut nisan milik Ibu nya, lalu bergantian nisan Ayah nya. Ia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua meski hanya sebentar dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari mereka.

"Ayah juga pasti kenal dengan Suamiku." Senyum Sakura tertuju kepada makam Kizashi Haruno.

Sakura menggigit bibir. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Ingin menyusul Ayah dan Ibu nya di sana.

"Aku mohon hiks hiks..."

Sakura meringkuk— menyembunyikan tangis beserta suara. Ia tersedu-sedu karena lagi-lagi mengingat keadaan Naruto. Pasti belum mati. Suami nya pasti baik-baik saja disuatu tempat.

"Sakura."

Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa, kini suatu kebetulan Sasuke datang ke pemakaman Kakek dan Nenek nya lalu bertemu dengan Sakura.

Lama sekali pria itu memendam rindu.

Terang saja sapaan dingin tadi mengganggu ketenangan Sakura. Kini ia tengah mendongakan kepala dan menatap sosok gestur tinggi yang kini sedang berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki menuju ke tempat Sakura. Dengan senyum begitu tipis ia menghampiri perempuan itu.

Sakura terkesiap. "Kau..." Harusnya mereka tidak bertemu lagi setelah memutuskan untuk berpisah. Ia tak menginginkan kehadiran Sasuke. Sangat tidak ingin.

Mereka bertemu di tempat pemakaman, membuat Sasuke berpikir yang Sakura tangiskan tak lain tak bukan adalah makam kedua orang tuanya. Ia tahu karena dulu Sakura kerap melakukan itu bersamanya di sini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Sasuke berbasa-basi. Keadaan mereka canggung sekali, karena Sakura terlihat tidak ingin membuka mulut. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"..." Mata membengkak Sakura terus menatap Sasuke.

"Maaf." Pria itu menundukan kepala setelah berjongkok dihadapan Sakura. "Maafkan aku." Dengan lancang ia langsung meraih kedua tangan Sakura lalu digenggam erat. "...kumohon maafkan Sakura. Maafkan aku."

Sakura diam tak bergerak. Terlalu lemah untuk meninggikan suara, maka ia biarkan Sasuke berbuat seperti itu.

"Berilah satu kesempatan saja kepadaku. Kembalilah Sakura... kembalilah." Sasuke rela menjadi pengemis demi Sakura, daripada dirinya hidup dalam penderitaan tiada akhir. "Aku janji akan mempertahankanmu... aku akan menjaga dan melindungimu dari apapun, sekalipun keluargaku."

"..." Sungguh, Sakura benar-benar tak berdaya. Kehilangan Naruto membuat hatinya tidak utuh lagi.

Kini Sasuke menaikan pandangan dan menatap wajah sembab Sakura dengan wajah bertekuk sedih. Ia bahkan tidak malu memperlihatkan tangis, karena pada dasarnya pria sejati juga bisa menangis.

"Kembalilah kepadaku... aku akan menerima dirimu apa adanya."

Bibir pucat Sakura membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Sangat tipis. "Tapi aku sudah tidak suci lagi. Aku sudah ternodai oleh pria yang mau menikahiku padahal tahu yang terjadi waktu itu cuma salah paham." Sindirnya.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak masalah bagiku... apapun kekuranganmu bisa aku terima asal kau kembali kepadaku."

Mendadak tangis Sakura terhenti berkat kedatangan Sasuke kemari. "...aku sedang Hamil, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku ingin menjadi Ayah dari anak yang kau kandung, dan aku akan mencintai kalian segenap jiwa ragaku."

Kini senyum Sakura benar-benar diperlihatkan. Sasuke dapat melihat senyum penuh makna tersebut dengan mata hitam miliknya. "Tapi aku keberatan, karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Sekarang aku hanya mencintai Suamiku. Hidup dan matiku hanya dia satu-satunya pria yang paling aku cintai, kuharap kau mengerti dan berhenti menganggu hidupku."

Sasuke terdiam bak patung. _Onyx_ kelam miliknya menampakan keterkejutan yang sangat, sampai-sampai lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar memberi sepatah kata saja.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya, kemudian ia beranjak dari sana. "Kau menjijikan." Sedikit menghina lebih dari cukup memuaskan hatinya. Ia tersenyum penuh keangkuhan lalu pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Meninggalkan lelaki itu dalam keterpurukan.

Sasuke tak berkutik. Kata-kata Sakura begitu tajam dan menyakitkan. Mengemis dan bersujud tak menghasilkan buah manis, justru hinaan yang didapat, ia merasa rendah sekarang.

Harga diri Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri menjulang tinggi bak gunung kini runtuh setelah dihina tanpa perasaan oleh wanita sesederhana Sakura.

 _Kau menjijikan_ , kalimat pendek yang menusuk hati dan sampai detik ini masih terngiang dalam benak Sasuke. Terus mengiang seperti bisikan iblis.

 _Kau menjijikan..._

 _Kau menjijikan..._

Sakura baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam, tiba-tiba ponselnya yang tersimpan di dalam jaket berdering. Segera ia merogoh jaket kulit tersebut— barang milik Naruto yang ia kenakan, lalu menjawab panggilan dari nomor yang bernama _Ibu_.

"Hallo Ibu."

 _"Sakura-Chan, kau ada di mana sekarang?"_

Wanita itu tersenyum getir. "Di pemakaman Ayah dan Ibuku." Setelah itu sang Ibu berkata lagi dengan menyuruh dirinya lekas pulang karena untuk bepergian kesuatu tempat, ketika ia bertanya ingin tahu, maka beliau memberi jawaban mengejutkan yang membuat ia terkejut bercampur lega mendengarnya.

 _"Naruto baik-baik saja."_

 **x X x**

"Berapapun yang kau inginkan... kau pasti puas menjadi klienku."

Shiro Aburame tengah mengobrol dengan dengan seseorang melalui panggilan telepon. Mata hitam miliknya menatap lautan manusia dan kendaraan dari atas gedung, sesekali tersenyum kecil ketika orang dis seberang sana membalas perkataan.

 _"Siapa yang harus kulenyapkan?"_

Lelaki itu menatap ke belakang sesaat, kemudian kembali seperti sedia kala. "Choza Amakichi, pemilik perusahaan keripik kentang terbesar di Jepang." Orang di seberang sana diam mendengarkan. "...aku ingin dia lenyap dalam waktu dekat ini."

 _Kakuzu menyeringai keji. "Mudah saja." Jawabnya tidak keberatan dengan tawaran kerja tersebut._

"Untuk bayaran muka silahkan temui aku di mar—"

 _"Tidak!" Kakuzu menolak bertemu._

Shiro mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Aku tidak akan keluar... supaya aku percaya sebaiknya kau sendiri yang datang." Kakuzu sangat berhati-hati dengan kasus penipuan. "Kalau kau setuju akan kukirimkan alamatnya via pesan." Bahkan Hiashi Hyuga datang sendiri padanya setelah menelfon, Shiro Aburame juga harus seperti Hyuga._

"Well. Apapun itu aku setuju saja asal kau nyaman."

 _"Hn, baiklah."_

"Sampai nanti."

 **Tut.**

Shiro menatap layar ponsel untuk memastikan panggilan mereka benar-benar sudah berakhir. Ia tersenyum puas, lalu menyimpan ponsel tersebut ke dalam saku celana.

Lelaki berambut jabrik itu menyudahi membelakangi orang-orang. Ia membalik badan hingga kembali berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Bagaimana, Pak Nagato?"

Nagato duduk disebelah Choza yang juga menyaksikan serta mendengarkan pembiacaraan mereka. Speaker ponsel dinyalakan tadi pada saat keduanya ngobrol.

"Kerjamu bagus, Tuan Shiro Aburame." Ini adalah sebuah konsporasi antar Polisi dan pengusaha, dilakukan untuk melaksanakan penangkapan seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Sudah lama Nagato mengincar Kakuzu. Ia pikir Kakuzu tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat pada saat dalam penerbangan menuju ke kota Kiri, namun rupanya Kakuzu memalsukan identitas dan melarikan diri ke kota Iwa selama beberapa tahun.

Tak pernah Nagato sangka bahwa Kakuzu akan kembali lagi, dan lagi-lagi mengincar nyawa dari salah satu anggota keluarganya. Sudah tiga korban, sekarang Nagato sangat ingin menghabisi Kakuzu dengan tangannya sendiri.

 _"Pembunuh keparat."_

Nagato mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, begitu dendamnya ia kepada Kakuzu— si buronan polisi. Dia cukup cerdik, bahkan Tentara kesulitan menangkapnya.

 _"Aku bersumpah kali ini aku akan mati. Kau akan mati di tanganku, Kakuzu brengsek!"_

Nagato membuat janji dengan sendiri. Ia pastikan Kakuzu akan mati, kalau tidak mati lebih baik dirinya sendiri yang mati. Sangat memalukan sebagai anggota kepolisan tidak bisa menuntaskan kasus ini. Sebagai yang teratas ia akan berusaha lebih dari kemampuan.

 **Tri-Tone!**

Ponsel Shiro berdering singkat. "Ini pasti dia." Segera ia mengeluarkan ponsel tadi dan langsung membuka pesan yang baru beberapa detik dikrim oleh seseorang.

Kakuzu mengirim alamat lengkap kepada Shiro. Tempat pertemuan mereka berbeda dari yang pernah Hiashi injak dengan kakinya.

"Kompleks block B." Shiro mengungkapkan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan pasukan untuk berjaga-jaga di area kompleks." Nagato mentap Choza. "...dan Anda Tuan Choza." Pria itu membalas tatapan darinya. "Mohon menetap di dalam rumah sampai Kakuzu berhasil diringkus. Ini demi keselamatan Anda Tuan."

Choza tersenyum sangat lebar. "Baik Pak Komandan." Suara beratnya terdengar.

Inilah rencana Nagato. Menjebak Kakuzu dengan bantuan Choza dan Shiro.

 **x X x**

Aoba yang bertugas mengawal setiap kepergian Sakura kini telah selesai dalam bertugas dengan tibanya mereka tempat tujuan. Setelah mobil yang dikendarai berhenti Sakura langsung keluar dengan tergesa, bahkan lupa menutup pintu.

"Nyonya, ada yang bisa saya lakukan lagi?"

Langkah Sakura tertahan karena kesetiaan Aoba. "Tidak, terimakasih. Kau boleh pulang." Katanya kemudian melenggang, tak memberi kesempatan kepada Aoba untuk berterimakasih.

Aoba menghela nafas. "Semoga _Big Boss_ baik-baik saja." Siapa saja selalu mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk Naruto.

Begitu cepat dan lihainya Sakura menampaki setiap lantai yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak, dan ketika tiba di depan pintu raksasa dua orang penjaga bertubuh kekar mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Mereka membungkuk— menghormati.

Mansion yang Sakura masuki begitu megah dan mewah, sedikit berbeda dari kediaman milik Minato. Kali ini lebih besar, luas dan banyak hiasan-hiasan seharga jutaan yen. Uzumaki keluarga yang terkenal akan kekayaannya, karena Uzumaki keturunan dari Presiden Hasirama Senju yang cukup lama memimpin Negara mereka.

Sakura linglung. Ketika masuk ruangan sepi yang tersuguhi, dan ia bingung mencari keberadaan mereka. Kushina menyuruhnya datang ke tempat ini bersama Aoba, tapi mereka malah tidak kelihatan.

"Oh, kau sudah datang."

Suara tegas mengintrupsi kesibukan Sakura. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh ke belakang, dan di sana ia mendapati kehadiran seorang wanita pirang dengan pony berbelah tengah.

Tsunade tersenyum simpul sebagai sambutan hangat atas kedatangan orang baru dalam keluarga mereka. Ia mendekati Istri dari Cucu pirangnya itu.

"Di mana Naruto?" Dalam pikiran Sakura tidak terlintas untuk mengajak berkenalan atau sekedar membalas sapaan tersebut, ia langsung pada intinya. Ingin bertemu dengan Naruto.

Kushina muncul dibelakang Tsunade. "Ah, Sakura-Chan." Sapanya lalu tersenyum lepas. Tidak ada lagi beban dipundaknya. Naruto baik-baik saja di sini.

Telapak tangan milik Tsunade menangkup pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kau boleh menemui Naruto, tapi cukup melihat. Jangan ganggu tidurnya karena dia baru beberapa menit tadi tidur setelah aku beri obat tidur." Bahkan Kushina hanya melihat Naruto yang terlelap pulas, tidak diizinkan untuk membangunkan. Ia melarang mereka dengan peringatan keras.

Sakura mengangguk patuh. "Baiklah... apapun larangannya akan aku turuti asalkan aku bisa melihat Suamiku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum haru, antara sedih dan bahagia.

"Yamato, tolong antarkan wanita ini ke kamar Naruto."

Lelaki bermata menyeramkan itu segera mematuhi. Ia menuntun Sakura dan membawanya naik ke lantai atas.

Kushina menatap Tsunade. "Bibi, kau belum cerita apa-apa kepadaku tentang keadaan Naruto sampai terdampar disini."

Tsunade yang awalnya memerhatikan Sakura kini melirik Kushina melalui ekor mata. "Naruto yang tahu keseluruhan ceritanya, aku hanya sebagian." Ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kushina menyetuh lengan Tsunade, membuat wanita pirang itu menghela nafas. Helaan yang menandakan persetujuan.

"Ikut aku." Tsunade melangkah menuju letak sofa, segera diikuti oleh Kushina.

 **Ceklek.**

Sakura menggigit bibir sangat kuat. Air matanya memaksa keluar, dan ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Membiarkan dirinya menangis dalam diam sambil terus memerhatikan punggung lebar di sana.

"Si baja itu sehat-sehat saja."

Wanita itu mengumpat kesal dan bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum lega setelah mengetahui keadaan Naruto. Lihatlah, Suami pirang tercintanya itu baik-baik saja. Sehat sentosa seperti biasa. Tidurnya begitu lelap dengan keadaan membelakangi pintu.

Sakura memasuki kamar tersebut. Menyusurinya dengan langkah tanpa suara, kemudian menyudahi langkah setelah tiba didekat Naruto. Tepat dihadapan lelaki itu ia berdiri.

Hanya ada beberapa perban yang meliliti anggota badan Naruto. Lengan, kepala dan dada. Sepertinya luka-luka kecil, dan untungnya tidak ada patah tulang.

Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangan kurusnya bergerak, lalu menyentuh wajah damai Naruto. Sudah tujuh hari menghilang, seperti inilah keadaan Suami nya sekarang.

Seperti kata Kushina. _Naruto baik-baik saja._

 **x X x**

Dua unit mobil hitam berhenti melaju tak jauh dari letak perumahan kompleks. Pintu terbuka cepat, beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam keluar dari dalam sana dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata.

Sudah berhari-hari menantikan hari ini, maka tibalah saatnya bertindak untuk membekuk Kakuzu. Nagato begitu benci dan menyimpan dendam kesumat kepada pembunuh bayaran itu. Ia muak melihat wajah jeleknya.

Yahiko mengatur posisi. Satu diantara mereka ia perintah untuk menjaga sebelah barat, timur, selatan dan utara. Semua sudah di kunci oleh mereka, tinggal menjalankan rencana selanjutnya.

Nagato menghampiri Shiro. "Untuk antisipasi, kalau dia menyerang jangan ragu-ragu menghabisi." Ia memberikan senjata api kepada Shiro, sebuah senjata mematikan.

Shiro mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Baik Pak, terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Selamat bertugas. Percayakan semuanya kepada dirimu sendiri, kami pasti setia bersamamu untuk membantu." Ia menepuk pelan bahu Shiro.

Mereka datang saat senja, saat sedang sepi-sepinya kompleks dari perkumpulan warga. Disini tempatnya kumuh, banyak sampah dan berbau tak sedap, sangat cocok mengadakan pertemuan rahasia di tempat-tempat seperti ini.

Nagato menarik lambaian ke arah belakang, memberi perintah kepada Yahiko untuk meletakan salah satu polisi dipertengahan. Dari kejauhan tampak Yahiko menganggukan kepala, lalu mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya.

"Sekitar empat jam lagi." Shiro menatap alorji bermerk miliknya, dan jarum pendek menunjuk pada angka enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Ada baiknya mengepung sekitar kompleks dari sekarang.

"Kembalilah masuk ke dalam mobilmu, dan tunggu kabar kedatanganya. Ingat!" Nagato menatap tajam mata hitam Shiro. "Jangan gegabah. Jangan berberilaku aneh yang dapat membuat dia curiga, tetap dingin dan santai. Kau harus rileks, kalau ketahuan dia bisa kapan saja melenyapkanmu."

Shiro menenguk ludah. Tak ia sangka sebegitu berbahayanya Kakuzu. "Aku pasti bisa melaluinya... percayalah." Agak menakutkan, tapi dalam hati ia berseru. PASTI BISA.

Nagato mengangguk. "Goog luck, Tuan Shiro."

Yahiko sudah menyerbakan pasukan ke setiap sudut tempat. Semua menggunakan senjata berupa pisau, pistol dan tak lupa mengenakan rompi anti peluru maupun ujung pisau.

"Sai."

Pemuda berwajah pucat menghampiri Konan saat mendapat panggilan. "Siap!" Ia tegak hormat dihadapan sang pemimpin.

"Pastikan pasukan kita menjaga ketat keamanan keluarga Amakichi. Jangan pernah lengah, Kakuzu sangat berbahaya."

"Siap laksanakan!"

Sai langsung bertindak cepat. Menyampaikan pesan Konan melalui suara radio, dan perlu menggunakan beberapa kata sandi yang hanya di mengerti oleh mereka.

Nagato yakin semua akan selesai malam ini juga. Kakuzu pasti jatuh ke tangannya, dan sudah menjadi keharusan karena kalau pasti tidak terlalu menjamin.

Kakuzu harus mati. Nagato bersumpah akan memisahkan kepala Kakuzu dari tubuhnya.

 **x X x**

Dari sore sampai malam Sakura tak lelah memandangi wajah Naruto. Setia duduk di depan Naruto bersama senyum bahagia, sesekali tertawa pelan disaat Suami nya itu mengubah posisi tidur dan mendengkur.

Lucu sekali. Kebiasaan Naruto kalau tidur pulas pasti bibir tipisnya memberi celah untuk melancarkan pernafasan, dengkuran halus selalu terdengar. Sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sampai saat ini Naruto masih terlelap. Dia tidur memeluk guling, tidak pakai baju dan hanya bagian bawah pinggang yang diselimuti. Selalu malas tidur pakai selimut, kecuali kalau cuaca benar-benar dingin seperti saat mereka berada di Tokyo.

 **Ceklek.**

Kushina membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan, kemudian kepala merahnya menyembul ke dalam. "Sakura-Chan..." Panggilnya.

Sakura tersentak. Ah, bisa-bisanya ia melamun. Ia tidak menyahut, namun segera meninggalkan tepian ranjang dan menghampiri Kushina.

"Ada apa Ibu?" Setelah berdiri dihadapan Kushina barulah Sakura mengajukan pertanyaaan. Niatnya tidak menyahut agar tidur Naruto tidak tergugah.

"Nenek memanggil, ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan." Kushina meraih tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita ke dapur." Ia menggandeng menantu cantiknya itu dan langsung mengajaknya pergi ke dapur.

Tsunade Uzumaki sedang menunggu mereka.

"Bagaimana Naruto bisa sampai di sini?"

Kushina tersenyum. "Itulah yang ingin Bibiku bicarakan kepadamu... ada hal lain juga." Jawabnya disela-sela melangkah bersama Sakura yang terus patuh.

Tsunade duduk sendirian di meja makan, tengah menunggu Sakura dan Kushina tiba. Ia menyanggah dagu sembari berpikir soal keadaan Naruto. Ini genting sekali.

"Bibi." Kushina menyapa setibanya mereka di dapur.

Wanita pirang itu mamantapkan tatapan mata ke arah kursi yang terletak diseberangnya. "Sekarang kalian sudah di sini."

Sakura kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak, di atas meja kaca tersebut disajikan berbagai macam makanan berserat. Kalau ada rundingan tidak perlu dibicarakan di depan makan, bukan?

"Kau lihat semua makanan itu, Sakura?"

Ada sushi, sashimi, takoyaki dan makanan manis - asin lainnya. Sakura tidak bisa menyebutkan nama-nama semua makan tersebut, maka ia hanya mengaggukan kepala sebagai jawaban.

Tsunade menaikan kedua alis sedetik. "Sekarang makanlah semua itu. Habiskan sampai benar-benar kenyang."

Sakura cengo. "A-aku?" Ia memastikan sekali lagi sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Benar kau..." Tsunade mendatangi Sakura kemudian menekan kedua bahu perempuan itu, dan mendorongnya ke bawah sampai terduduk dibangku. "Aku dapat melihatnya dari caramu bernafas." Kini ia menyentuh dagu lancip Sakura. "...kau sedang mengandung calon."

Sakura tertegun. Wanita itu...

Tsunade tersenyum. "Sekarang makankanlah semua makanan-makanan sehat ini. Janinmu butuh nutrisi agar pertahanannya kuat."

Kepala merah muda tersebut mengangguk dengan begitu semangatnya. Segera Sakura melahap potongan sushi, lalu melahap lagi yang lainnya sampai memenuhi mulut. Bersusah-susah payah ia mengunyah makan tersebut, ketika menelan butuh perjuangan keras.

Kushina dan Tsunade terawa melihat keunikan Sakura.

Dia lucu, bukan?

Untungnya kandungan Sakura baik-baik saja sehabis terpeleset di kamar mandi. Sampai kini janin tersebut terus tumbuh, perlahan-lahan mulai membentuk dari ujung kepala.

Semua akan berubah setelah bulan tua nanti.

Ini makanan terakhir yang Sakura telan, sehabis itu ia tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan makan malam. Kapasitas perutnya tidak memadai. "Hal penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" Ia bertanya setelah meneguk air mineral dan menatap Tsunade serta Kushina malalui seberang meja.

Tsunade memejamkan mata lalu menghembuskan nafas sebelum berkata. "Seseorang menginginkan kematian Naruto."

Sakura dan Kushina terkejut. Mata bulat mereka terbuka lebar karena pernyataan Tsunade tadi.

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Mohon maaf buat temen2 semua, Author vakum ga bilang2, tp bukan sengaja ya melainkan ga sengaja. Udh niat mau bilang di hari selasa td, tp sayang ga sempet. Waktunya malah mepet di hari senin :( Author lg sibuk, sibuk bangeeeetttt, sampai2 ga isi paketan xD

Mulai minggu ini sampai kedepannya nanti Author masih vakum, ga tau sampai berapa lama, tp kalau ada waktu senggang tak sempetin buat up fanfic. Sabar yah menunggunya ^_^

Ngertiin yah. Author ga bakal ninggalin tanggung jawab kalau ga benar2 penting.


	19. Chapter 19 - Pengakuan Ino

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

 **Day by Day [Chapter 19]**

 **x**

 **X**

 **x**

Tsunade memejamkan mata lalu menghembuskan nafas sebelum berkata. "Seseorang menginginkan kematian Naruto."

Sakura dan Kushina terkejut. Mata bulat mereka terbuka lebar karena pernyataan Tsunade tadi.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengawasinya." Tsunade menerangkan cerita yang sebenarnya sambil terbayang. "...pasca pemilihan CEO paling berprestasi di tahun lalu, dari sanalah awal timbulnya dendam dalam hati mereka."

"Bibi tahu pelakunya?"

Tsunade menatap Kushina. Anak dari kakaknya itu tampak cemas, sama dengan Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu. Saat itu aku tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan seseorang, aku ingin mengetahui orang itu tapi dia sudah pergi duluan naik mobil. Kalau saja aku tidak terjebak dalam keramaian, bahaya pasti tidak mengintai Naruto karena akan langsung aku selesaikan waktu itu juga. Naas sekali." Ia selalu menyesali akan kesalahan tersebut. Akibat kurang cepat.

Sakura menundukan kepala. "Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku tidak menyadari bahaya itu. Aku lengah." Gumamnya lalu menggigit bibir. Harusnya ia dapat merasakan situasi buruk.

Kushina mengelus lembut punggung Sakura. "Jangan permasalahkan soal itu, yang penting Naruto baik-baik saja sayang." Senyumnya merekah. "...tidak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan." Akhirnya ia dapat bernafas lega setelah melalui hari-hari buruk. Beruntung Naruto baik-baik saja meski sebelumnya nyaris mati.

"Inilah alasan aku menyembunyikan Naruto dengan cara menghilangkan jasadnya. Mereka berpikir Naruto sudah mati, mereka pasti lengah, disaat waktu lemahnya itulah kesempatan terbesar untuk mengungkap pelakunya."

Penjelasan Tsunade detail sehingga mudah untuk dimengerti oleh Sakura yang mendengarkan bersama Kushina.

"Tapi bagaimana cara mengungkap pelakunya kalau tidak tahu orangnya?" Kushina bertanya, Sakura sendiri masih terlena menyalahkan diri karena lalai dalam melindungi Suami nya.

Bibir pink Tsunade yang mengkilap membentuk seulas senyum tipis. "Semua keperluannya sudah aku siapkan, termasuk memasang CCTV disetiap tempat." Si pirang bodoh itu kurang teliti kalau dalam berjaga. Dia tak sadar mempunyai sifat angkuh serta bermulut pedas, ditambah lagi dengan jabatan paling tinggi. Harusnya anak itu sadar jikalau bahaya senantiasa mengintai dirinya.

Dia selalu lengah. Begitulah Naruto Namikaze yang selalu merasa paling benar sendiri, tapi sekarang lihatlah hasilnya. Dia sudah hampir mati kalau tidak diberi perlindungan sejak lama.

"Jadi untuk saat ini Naruto belum boleh keluar?"

Tatapan wanita pirang nan awet muda itu beralih pada Sakura. "...ini tidak akan lama. Sebentar lagi kabar baik akan terdengar, kita percayakan saja semua masalah ini kepada Nagato dari agen FBI. Aku percaya dia pasti bisa menuntaskannya setelah perjuangan keras kami selama ini." Sungguh, ia tak ingin dibuat kecewa dengan datangnya kabar buruk dari Nagato. Pasti kabar baik. Pasti!

Mengenai Nagato. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto.

Sakura menaikan pandangan. Menatap Tsunade lalu tersenyum getir. "Terimakasih atas bantuan Anda kepada Naruto. Aku akan pasti akan membalas kebaikan Anda suatu hari nanti."

Kushina tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan Sakura.

Tsunade terkekeh kecil lalu menjawab. "...sudah menjadi tugasku melindungi keluarga. Aku tak ingin kehilangan salah satu diantara mereka lagi. Cukup kakakku saja." Ibu Kushina kakak yang ia sayangi, alasan ia melindungi Naruto mati-matian dari bahaya yang mengintai anak pirang itu.

Sang kakak segalanya bagi Tsunade, termasuk Kushina maupun Naruto. Ia sayang kepada mereka berdua.

 **x X x**

Duduk manis di tepi ranjang menikmati sebagaimana rupawannya paras sang Suami, suatu pekerjaan yang saat ini dilakukan oleh Sakura. Hasilnya cukup mengobati kerinduan dalam hati setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu, walau hanya secuil yang dapat terkurangi.

Sekian menit mendiamkan tangan, Sakura kembali menggerakannya dengan memusut rambut pirang Naruto. Membelai-belainya dengan penuh kelembutan.

" _Anata_ , aku sangat merindukanmu."

Rindu senyumnya, tatapan dan pelukan. Semua yang sering mereka lakukan ingin Sakura ulang kembali. Tak bisa dijelaskan serindu apa dirinya kepada Naruto. Baru beberapa hari, tapi rasanya seperti puluhan tahun. Menyiksa sekali.

 **Tes. Tes.**

Bunyi gemersik di atas atap berarti menandakan di luar sana sedang turun hujan. Sakura memutar leher— menatap pada dinding kaca. Dan benar saja, saat ini hujan memang turun.

Pemilik netra hijau cerah itu beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. Melangkahkan kaki pada dinding kaca, di mana saat ini aliran deras dari air hujan mengalir dibalik dinding kaca aliminium tersebut.

Mengenai hujan pada malam ini kembali mengingatkan Sakura pada beberapa kenangan tentang mereka. Saat itu ia berhujan-junan di jalan raya setelah mempermalukan Uchiha, berjalan pulang tanpa peduli hujan, hingga ketika sampai di rumah ia ambruk dan segera disambut oleh Naruto.

Hujan yang mendekatkan mereka, semakin dekat dan terus dekat hingga berakhir dengan keadaan yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Hujan adalah berkah bagi Sakura.

Kalau sedang hujan malam Naruto tidak ingin sampai melewatkannya, apalagi kalau hujan sampai pagi. Lelaki itu pasti menarik Sakura masuk ke kamar, menelanjangi Istri nya itu lalu melemparnya di atas ranjang. Sering kali terjadi.

Sesudah puas bercumbu, tentunya tidak langsung berakhir. Naruto harus mendekap Sakura erat-erat, berceloteh panjang dan lebar, menceritakan masa lalu sampai terlelap dalam gumulan selimut tebal.

Berkali-kali hujan, berkali-kali pula Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Mendekap Istri nya dari hujan mulai turun hingga pagi menjelang. Bila di pagi hari masih hujan, maka tiada kisah pergi ke kantor. Naruto memilih menetapkan diri di rumah bersama Sakura. Berduaan saja sambil menikmati cuaca sejuk diiringi kecupan mesra disetiap detiknya.

Naruto tidak pernah melewatkan hujan. Sakura ingat benar watak Suami nya itu. Dia bilang hujan itu langka, nyaman dan yang pasti menambah kesan nikmat dalam keromantisan mereka.

Mengingat semua itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura tersenyum setelah lama ia kulum. Ia mengangkat tangan lalu meletakan telapaknya pada dinding kaca, seolah menyentuh air secara langsung padahal dari balik kaca.

Wanita itu bergidik.

"...dingin."

Dia memusut lembut dinding tersebut. Terus memusut, hingga tiba-tiba punggung tangannya mendapat sentuhan dari tangan hangat yang lain. Ia tersentak kemudian tertegun.

Pria itu merundukan kepala. Menepatkan bibir pada telinga Sakura. "Maaf." Bisiknya selembut mungkin. Ia tahu benar ia bersalah, alasannya mengucapkan _maaf_ terhadap sang Istri.

Dalam kaca transparan itu dapat Sakura lihat pantulan bayangan Naruto. Sang Suami berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah bertekuk sedih serta menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Naruto..."

Lelaki itu tidak tahu seberapa rindu Sakura kepada dirinya, tapi cukup tahu bahwa ia sangat dirindukan oleh perempuan itu. Ia pun begitu. Rindu setengah mati.

Perempuan itu membalik tubuh ringkihnya ke hadapan Naruto. Menatap Suami pirangnya dengan mata memerah karena tangis yang tertahan.

Tangan Naruto bergerak ke atas, lalu berakhir dengan menyentuh pipi putih Sakura. Ia tangkup dengan penuh cinta. "Maaf atas kepergianku."

Sakura marah. Ia kesal lalu memukul-mukul dada telanjang Naruto dengan kepalan tinju. Terus ia lakukan sambil menangis hingga tersedu-sedu.

"Tahu 'kah kau seberapa menderitanya aku tanpa dirimu hiks hiks."

Naruto pasrah menerika pukulan bertubi di dada. Pukulan itu tidak kuat, namun ia kesakitan dibuatnya. Sakit yang berasal dari dalam. Hatinya terluka parah melihat wanita yang paling ia cintai menangis tak berdaya seperti itu. Wanitanya rapuh sekali.

Rambut soft pink Sakura dibelai-belai lembut, tak peduli dadanya terus dipukuli, Naruto tetap menyayangi sang Istri setelah sekian lama berpisah tanpa kabar.

Sekian detik memukuli Naruto, Sakura yang merasa kesal bercampur lega segera menghamburkan diri dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Ia memeluk erat punggung lebar sang Suami sembari menenggelamkan wajah di dada hangatnya.

"Baka. Selama kau pergi ada banyak masalah yang aku hadapi." Senyum bahagia melukis wajah rupawan Naruto mendengar Sakura langsung berceloteh. "...tapi ada juga yang terselesaikan."

"..."

Kepala pink Sakura menjauh dari dada Naruto. Menadah untuk kembali menatap wajah Suami nya. "Shion bukan anakmu. Ino berbohong dengan memalsukan hasil test DNA."

Naruto menutup mata lalu menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya. Akhirnya malasah Ino selesai, tinggal masalah dirinya yang masih dalam masa pengincaran. Ia akan dilenyapkan bila tidak mengevakuasi diri.

Jika berhadapan secara langsung, Naruto tidak akan segan melawan tantangan mereka, sayangnya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain bersembunyi karena cara mereka menantang sangatlah kekanakan. Bermain dibelakang.

Kali ini Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Sakura memeluknya erat, dan ia membalasnya sepenuh hati. Mengelus rambut pingkish itu, turun ke leher hingga punggung. Mengusap lembut punggung ramping itu.

Sakura sendiri amat menikmati pelukan mereka. Ia memejamkan kedua mata sembari menyesap wangi khas sang Suami yang ia rindukan. Ia bersyukur _Naruto nya_ baik-baik saja.

 **x X x**

Shiro meneguk ludah dengan berat. _Menyeramkan_ , satu kata yang terlintas dalam benaknya setelah berhadapan secara langsung dengan pembunuh bayaran yang bernama Kakuzu.

Pria bertubuh tinggi nan kekar itu mendekati di mana tempat Shiro berdiri tegap menunggunya. Ia was-was dalam melangkah, takut jikalau ada yang melihat lalu melaporkannya kepada polisi mengingat dirinya tercantum jelas dalam daftar buronan.

Kakuzu menyodorkan tangan di hadapan Shiro. "Kakuzu..." Ia memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan segera Shiro menyambut salam jabat tangan tersebut. "Shiro." Balasnya dingin.

"Jadi..." Setelah menarik kembali tangannya, Kakuzu menyimpannya dalam saku mantel. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan kepada Tuan Amikichi?" Langsung pada intinya. Ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu. Ia benci bertele-tele.

Shiro merogoh saku di dalam jas. Mengeluarkan selembar foto dari sana. "Aku ingin orang ini lenyap." Ia menyerahkan foto tersebut kepada Kakuzu, orang yang pura-pura ingin ia lenyapkan.

Kakuzu mencermati rupa Choza. Tubuh gembul, perut buncit bermata sipit. "Hmm..." Ia seperti mengenal orang di foto itu.

Tangan Shiro mendekat pada letak pinggang. Berancang-ancang mempersiapkan senjata, pasalnya ia menyadari benar gelagat tak nyaman dari Kakuzu. Ada yang dicurigai.

 _"Shit!"_

Kakuzu mengumpat dalam batin.

 **Klak!**

Sayangnya Shiro terlambat bergerak. Kakuzu lebih gesit mengeluarkan senjata bawaan dan langsung menodongkan laras senjata api tepat di kepala Shiro, membuatnya mati kutu. Tak lagi bergerak dengan tangan sudah menyentuh gagang pistol, nyaris berhasil dikeluarkan.

"Brengsek. Kau menipuku." Kakuzu murka tidak terima. Ia benci ditipu.

Shiro berkeringat dingin. "Apa maksudmu menipu?"

Kakuzu mendecih muak. "Jangan pikir aku bodoh. Choza Amakichi kenalan Hyuga, aku tahu benar seluk beluk si Amikichi termasuk kedekatan kalian. Hiashi Hyuga sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku." Bodohnya, ia baru ingat semua kebenaran itu melalui foto. Perawakan Choza membuatnya ingat kembali pada cerita Hiashi pada waktu itu. Ia lupa akibat tidak mencermati obrolan.

"Jadi kau suruhan Hyuga."

"Aku suruhan siapa saja." Shiro membuka langkah. "Tetap di tempatmu! Atau kutembak kau!" Sebisa mungkin Kakuzu menahan diri agar tidak langsung menyerang Shiro. Ia tak ingin mengundang perhatian orang-orang disekitar tempat ini dengan melepas satu tembakan yang menyebabkan suara ledakan menggema.

"Jadi benar, Hyuga dalang dari kematian Naruto Namikaze..." Shiro sama sekali tidak tahu, ia asal menebak dan menuding karena hanya Hyuga yang disebut oleh Kakuzu. "Kalian melakukan pelenyapan terhadap pengusaha muda itu."

Kakuzu berdesis. Orang itu. Dia benar-benar.

 **DORR!**

Shiro tersungkur. "Arrgghh..." Lalu merintih panjang.

Kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Kakuzu. Secepat mungkin ia melarikan diri sesudah menembak sisi perut Shiro. Ia melompat di atas atap-atap rumah dengan tergesa, namun sialnya baru melewati beberapa rumah ia dihadang oleh polisi berseragam lengkap. Untungnya cuma satu orang. Mudah saja.

Mengurungkan niat menuju ke arah jam dua belas, pria itu lekas memutar arah ke kanan. Dengan mudahnya melompat dari ketinggian beberapa meter, lalu sukses mendarat di atas gembes milik kedai yang sudah tutup.

 **Brukhh!**

Bunyi derap dari tempat tumpukan kotak-kotak buah mengejutkan Nagato yang saat itu sedang berjaga seorang diri. Ia lekas menolehkan kepala ke asal suara tersebut, lantas semakin terkejut pula begitu mendapati sosok yang sejak lama diburu.

Kakuzu mematung sesaat. _"Sial."_ Umpatnya, kemudian bergegas melarikan diri dari hadapan Nagato.

Tentu saja komandan muda itu tidak tinggal diam melihat sang target lari. Secepat mungkin ia memacu langkah. Berusaha menandingi lari Kakuzu dari belakang.

Keduanya berlari-larian di area pasar kosong, mengingat ini sudah terlalu malam untuk buka. Lompatan mereka saling bergilir. Kakuzu lihai dan cepat, Nagato kewalahan menangkapnya. Padahal sudah berbekal senjata, namun ia kekeh menolak mempergunakannya karena ingin menangkap Kakuzu hidup-hidup.

Di sisi lain, Yahiko bersama rekan-rekan lainnya datang menghampiri Shiro, kemudian ia segera memangku kepala jabrik pria itu setengah baya itu di lengan. "Tuan, apa Anda baik-baik saja?"

Shiro tertawa sambil terbatuk pelan. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya kemudian memaksa bangun. Berusaha duduk dengan bantuan Yahiko. "Meskipun terlindungi baju baja, tapi rasanya sakit juga saat peluru itu menghantam pinggangku." Ia kesulitan bernafas. Dadanya sesak karena mendapat tembakan telak.

Lelaki _orange_ itu menghela nafas lega. "Untunglah dia menembak Anda di perut, bisa berbahaya kalau tembakannya beralih ke kepala."

Shiro mengangguk kecil. "Kau benar... artinya hidupku masih harus ditempuh sejauh mungkin." Yahiko menyerahkan sebotol air yang dibawakan oleh Konan, dan langsung ia terima tanpa keraguan.

 **GLEK.**

"Orang itu menyeramkan." Pemimpin Aburame itu menutup kembali bibir botol setelah beberapa kali meneguk isinya. "...besar dan tinggi seperti raksasa."

Yahiko menerima handuk kecil pemberian Konan, lalu ia serahkan kepada Shiro yang membutuhkan. Dia berkeringat akibat menahan sesak setelah terkena tembakan bertenaga kuat.

"Semenyeramkan itu 'kah?" Yahiko bertanya-tanya. "...aku tak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. Urusannya dengan Pak Nagato."

Shiro menatap pada Yahiko. "Kau akan tahu nanti." Setelah itu ia membuka jas, disusul kemeja blaster sebagai dalaman. Hendak Membongkar rompi baja yang melindungi tubuhnya dari peluru mematikan. Beratnya berkilo-kilo gram.

Beberapa menit berlangsung, bagian team medis datang ke tempat Shiro duduk. Salah satu perawat sesegera mungkin membongkar isi tas, yang satu lagi memeriksankeadaan sang pasien.

Untungnya lelaki itu memang dalam keadaan kondisi baik meski sempat tertembak. Walau menggunakan pelindung tetap sakit, yang jelas ngilu pada bagian tulang rusuk.

Sedikit lagi. Nagato nyaris berhasil mecapai Kakuzu. Tinggal beberapa jengkal, setelah itu ia pastikan Kakuzu akan berakhir di tangannya.

"Arghh... sial!"

 **BRUKH!**

Nagato geram. Sangking geramnya ia reflek bergerak sendiri, menerjang punggung kekar Kakuzu sampai jatuh tersungkur di jalan setapak tempat mereka kejar-kejaran.

Kakuzu bergerak cepat membalik badan ke atas. Nagato sempat lengah, ia pun menggunakan kesempatan itu dengan cara menjegal kaki Nagato hingga berhasil menjatuhkan komandan muda itu dalam sekali serangan.

Kesempatan ini tak dilewatkan oleh Kakuzu. Ia berdiri di atas Nagato terbaring dengan seringai menyeramkan di wajah. Pandangan Nagato berkunang-kunang akibat kepalanya membentur batu waktu jatuh. Ia nyaris tidak sadarkan diri.

Laras senjata api ditodongkan ke wajah pucat Nagato. Kakuzu menarik pelatuk bersiap menembak kepala merah bocah Uzumaki itu. Berniat membunuhnya karena ia merasa terancam selama Nagato hidup. Anak itu harus mati.

 **Klak.**

"Matilah kau, Uzumaki."

Nagato mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran, namun sial. Ia tak kunjung normal kembali. Belakang kepalanya membentur batu sangat keras tadi, ada rasa basah dan panas yang mengartikan keluar darah.

Kakuzu mulai melepas tembakan. "Selamat tinggal, anak muda." Seringainya bertambah lebar.

 **BUKH!**

"Ugh."

Seseorang menghantam tengkuk Kakuzu menggunakan tongkat _baseball._ Dilakukan sekuat mungkin agar orang itu pingsan di tempat.

 **Brukhh!**

Kakuzu jatuh tak berdaya disamping Nagato.

"Kheh." Kiba Inuzuka mengusap hidung sembari tersenyum sombong. "...aku memang seorang pembunuh, tapi aku paling tidak tega menyaksikan orang membunuh orang di depan mataku. Terlalu kejam."

Nagato memejamkan mata lalu menghela nafas lega. "Aku selamat." Katanya penuh syukur. Ia takut sekali tadi saat hendak dilenyapkan.

 **x X x**

Kerumunan manusia yang diduga para wartawan tengah berbondong-bondong menyuting yang sedang terjadi. Wajah datar Hiashi Hyuga terekam jelas dalam kamera, si penyebab kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Naruto Namikaze.

Hiashi pelaku dari kejahatan. Bukan tuduhan semata, namun ini fakta. Banyak bukti-bukti kuat yang menyudutkan Hiashi dan Kakuzu. Berita ini menjadi trending diseluruh dunia sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, tepatnya sudah berhari-hari berlalu dan hingga hari ini berita heboh itu tak kunjung reda. Justru bertambah heboh sekarang.

Malu setengah mati, satu penyakit yang Hiashi derita. Rasa malu yang akan ia tanggung hingga mati sekalipun. Nama baiknya tercoreng, sialnya corengan itu tak dapat dihapus lagi layaknya spidol permanen.

Seumur hidup Hiashi akan menanggung malu. Dikucilkan, dipenjara lalu dilenyapkan seperti hewan. Sudah menjadi hukum pidana menghukum mati orang yang telah melakukan pembunuhan berencana.

Hiashi akan mati sia-sia, dan nama Kakuzu akan segera diberi garis hitam dari daftar buronan dunia. Mereka yang bekerja sama akan berakhir mengenaskan dengan mati bersama.

Pemimpin keluarga besar Hyuga itu menatap pada lensa kamera dengan penuh dendam. Mereka menjengkelkan, terlalu memaksa untuk mendapatkan gambar wajahnya. Senang sekali membuatnya malu tak tanggung-tanggung menjelang hari kematian tiba.

 _Hiashi Hyuga merupakan dalang dari pelenyapan Naruto Namikaze. Beliau menyewa Kakuzu si pembunuh bay—_

 **Klik!**

Kepala merah itu menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat. "Kenapa dimatikan?" Protesnya.

Naruto melempar _remote_ tak berdosa asal-asalan, tapi untungnya mendarat sempurna di meja. "Aku jenuh... kalian tak lelah-lelahnya nonton berita yang sama sejak kemarin. Ayolah Ibu, tidak ada yang berbeda dalam berita itu. Semua sama, hanya beda salurannya saja."

Kushina mengerucutkan bibir. "Mana tahu ada penjelasan lebih detail." Balasnya tanpa beranjak dari sofa. Duduk berkumpul bersama Tsunade dan Minato.

Pria yang paling muda itu menghela nafas. "Masalahnya sudah selesai, artinya aku sudah bisa muncul." Ia menyandarkan tengkuk disandaran sofa. "...aku ingin pulang."

Tsunade melirik keponakan pirangnya yang duduk didekatnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak betah berada di sini."

Naruto gelagapan. "Bu-bukan begitu Nek."

Wanita pirang itu mendengus. "Kau tak jujur pun aku sudah tahu."

"Ck. Apa salah kalau aku merindukan rumahku?"

"Kau lebih merindukan rumah daripada keluarga."

Mendapat jawaban telak tersebut membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Minato terkekeh geli menyasikan kedua mahluk pirang itu tengah beradu argument.

"...bilang saja kau rindu kepada Sakura-Chan dan ingin bermesra-mesraan di rumah." Kushina menyilangkan tangan di bawah dada.

Tsunade menompang satu kaki di atas satu kaki lainnya. "Yare~ yare~, padahal sudah aku sediakan kamar khusus untuk kalian berdua. Tampaknya kau tak puas ya." Ia menggeleng kecil.

Bola mata Naruto berputar. "Terserah mau bilang apa, tapi sedikit banyaknya tuduhan kalian tidak meleset tidak pula tepat." Teh hangat yang tersaji di atas meja ia raih, lalu ia seduh sedikit. "Ahhh~, pagi yang indah." Gumamnnya seusai meneguk Teh hangat buatan Sakura.

Ya Sakura, di mana saat ini wanita itu tengah berkutat di dapur. Ingin menyediakan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga besar tanpa bantuan dari siapapun. Mereka yang paham menganggap keinginan tersebut sebuah idaman seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung.

Mereka tahu maka dari itu mengerti, tidak terkecuali Naruto. Paling-paling dibuat heran dengan sikap Sakura yang mendadak aneh.

Kemarin manja, hari ini masak sendiri. Besok apa lagi?

 **x X x**

 **Ceklek.**

Tsunade memasuki ruang inap itu bersama senyum lebar yang melukis wajah. Ia segera menghampiri Nagato yang kini tengah menatapnya sembari balas tersenyum.

"Ah, keponakanku sudah baikan ternyata."

"Bibi..." Nagato bangun lalu duduk.

Dari belakang Tsunade tampak kepala pirang menyembul dari luar sana. "Apa sudah bangun?" Naruto bertanya sebelum masuk.

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Naruto ber-oh ria, kemudian langsung masuk usai mendapat kabar pasti tentang Nagato. Ia bertanya karena tidak ingin mengganggu apabila Nagato sedang Istirahat, terlebih setelah mendengar cerita sebagaimana kerasnya perjuangan sang Paman dalam melindungi dirinya.

"Hey, apa kabar?" Naruto mengusap tengkuk. Ia grogi.

 **Puk.**

Nagato meraih pucuk kepala Naruto, membuat anak muda itu tertunduk secara paksa. "Kau semakin gagah saja ya." Ia tertawa riang sambil mengucak gemas rambut pirang itu.

Naruto tampak risih diperlakukan layaknya bocah. "Terimakasih."

Lelaki berambut merah itu berhenti mengucak rambut Naruto. "Untuk apa bilang terimakasih, 'kan faktanya kau itu gagah dan tampan. Pantas bukan digilai banyak wanita." Paparnya panjang lebar.

"Bukan itu..." Naruto melepaskan sentuhan dari tangan Nagato. Menjauhkan tangan kokoh itu dari pucuk kepalanya. "Kau dan Nenek sudah berjuang keras menyelamatkan hidupku... jika tanpa kalian aku pasti sudah mati. Terimakasih banyak."

"..." Nagato tertegun.

Sekian lama membenci keluarga sendiri, tampaknya sifat buruk Naruto perlahan mulai berubah. Dia tak segan lagi mendatangi mereka sekarang, jika dulu pasti dia akan melarikan diri kalau didatangi oleh keluarga karena tak sudi bertemu.

Terdiam selama beberapa detik, kemudian tawa geli lepas dari belah bibir Nagato. Ia merangkul Naruto lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu kokoh sang keponakan.

"Itu makanya Naruto, lain kali jangan suka berbicara kasar kepada orang... yang sopan." Nagato tahu benar sifat Naruto. Kepada keluarga saja dia kasar dan yang pasti blak-blakan, apalagi kalau kepada orang.

"Aku selalu sopan, hanya saja kalau berkomentar sesuai kenyataan yang aku katakan."

Nagato mendengus. "Kau terlalu jujur." Ia menarik tangan Naruto hingga berhasil mendudukan pria muda itu disebelahnya.

Tsunade yang tengah duduk tak jauh dari mereka tampak sibuk dengan pekerjan kecil. Mengupasi buah-buahan yang tersedia di meja. Wanita itu hanya mendengarkan obrolan mereka berdua.

"Ketahuilah Naruto... tak semua kejujuran baik, terkadang kejujuran malah akan menghancurkan segalanya. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kadang kala berbohong dapat menyelamatkan semua dan menggagalkan kehancuran yang akan terjadi."

Naruto menyimak penjelasan Nagato dengan seksama. Kedua mata sipitnya mengerjap-ngerjap. "Jadi aku harus berbohong?"

Kepala merah itu menggeleng kecil. "Tidak juga, cukup lihat situasi saja. Misalnya Nenek Tsunade kelihatan sudah tua, kalau kau bohong dengan menyatakan Nenek Tsunade masih muda dan cantik Nenek pasti senang."

Mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa membuat kedutan geram tercetak di kening Tsunade. Ia mencengkeram geram buah pear di tangan. Melampiaskan kekesalan terhadap buah tak berdosa.

Segera saja Naruto mengarahkan tatapan pada Tsunade. Menjelasi paras wanita itu, dan—

"Nenek, ada keriput di sudut matamu."

Nagato terbahak.

 **BLETAK!**

"Ittai!" Naruto memusut kesal pucuk kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak secara telak. "...setidaknya dengarkan dulu." Ia menatap sebal pada sang Nenek. "Meskipun ada keriput di sudut mata tapi Nenek tetap kelihatan cantik dan seksi."

Tsunade terlanjur kesal sehingga tak lagi menggubris gombalan Naruto. Ia membuang wajah dengan angkuh. Malas berkata apa-apa.

"Hoo~ sudah berkumpul rupanya~"

Kepala merah milik Kushina menyembul dari balik pintu. Ia menyapa tiga orang di dalam sana dengan senyum lebar melukis wajah berserinya.

"...rambut merah yang namanya Nagato Uzumaki?"

Sakura berdiri dibelakang Kushina bersama Minato. Lantaran tidak begitu mengenal keluarga, maka iapun langsung bertanya sebelum masuk ke dalam sana menemui saudara sang Ibu mertua.

Minato menganggukan kepala jabriknya. "Ya, dialah Nagato... orang yang selama ini menjaga Suamimu." Jelasnya, membuat Sakura langsung paham.

Kushina melangkah ke dalam ruangan. "Ah, kakak Kushina." Nagato menyapa sambil memerkan cengir lebar tak berdosa padanya. Akhirnya keluarga besar mereka berkumpul lagi.

 **x X x**

Sakura duduk dalam kesendirian di ujung jembatan lautan. Menjutaikan kaki di atas air sambil mengayun-ngayunkannya. Ia menatap hamparan laut sambil tersenyum bahagia, dan memejamkan kedua mata menikmati angin segar.

Di tengah kenyamanan itu, seseorang datang pada Sakura. Melangkah pelan dibelakangnya dengan anggota tubuh berbalut _t-stirt_ warna _orange_ dengan bawahan celana jeans selutut abu-abu, sementara spansus yang juga abu-abu membungkus kaki mulusnya.

Berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas, setelah itu langkah Ino kembali berlanjut. "Hai." Sapanya begitu mendapat tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

Mendapat sapaan ramah, Sakura pun menjawab. "Hai juga." Bersama senyum tulusnya.

Ino turut menjutaikan kaki. "Aku senang Naruto baik-baik saja." Sakura masih setia dengan senyumnya. "...kau tak tahu betapa gilanya aku saat mendengar kabar tentang kecelakaan waktu itu. Aku sempat mengalami depresi."

"Hanya itu?"

Kepala pirang Ino berputar arah. Menatap pada Sakura yang masih saja memandangi lautan.

"Kau menelfonku, mengajak bertemu di tempat ini dan semua yang kau lakukan hanya untuk mencurahkan perasaan? Kau ingin curhat padaku? Jadi kau butuh teman curhat?"

"..."

Akhirnya Sakura mau membalas tatapan dari Ino. "Tak masalah... aku siap mendengarkan." Imbuhnya lalu tersenyum dingin penuh arti.

"..."

Ino masih diam terpaku, hingga akhinya helaan nafas terdengar.

"Aku mengajakmu bertemu bukan untuk curhat, tetapi menyatakan kebenaran yang selama ini aku tutupi. Hanya kau dan aku yang akan tahu rahasia terbesar ini."

Yamanaka bungsu itu merogoh _sling bag_ hitam bawaannya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

Sakura menantikan yang hendak Ino lakukan dalam diam. Cukup memerhatikan hingga kemudian barang yang dicari berhasil didapatkan, dan kini sedang dalam genggaman Ino.

Sebuah amplop bewarna coklat. Sakura menatap heran lembaran amplop tersebut, semakin bingung pula saat amplop itu diserahkan kepadanya.

"Apa itu?" Sakura belum mau menerima.

Sebelum menjawab, Ino sempat menelan ludah lebih dulu. "...kau akan tahu setelah membuka lalu membaca isinya."

Pernyataan Ino membuat Sakura penasaran, hingga mau menerima amplop berisikan surat itu. Polos. Tidak ada apa-apa di luar kertas coklat tersebut.

Sakura tidak ragu langsung membuka amplop tersebut, karena ia ingin tahu kebenaran yang dimaksud oleh Ino ada di dalamnya. Amplop hanyalah pembungkus semata. Usai mengeluarkan isi di dalam amplop, ia pun lekas membuka lipatan kertas putih di tangan.

Ino menghela nafas menunggu reaksi Sakura setelah membaca surat darinya. Ia menadahkan kepala menatap hamparan langit cerah di atas sana, dan memejamkan mata sejenak menikmati semilir angin dari lautan luas.

 **"!"**

Sakura terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Itu bukan surat biasa melainkan surat luar biasa.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?"

 _Surat Keterangan Keguguran_

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Eta, terangkanlah :v


	20. Chapter 20 - Akhir

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight SasuSaku. Rated : T/+ semi M. Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Family. Warning : Out Of Character. Typos. Boring. Mainstream theme.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Day by Day [Chapter 20] LAST!

 **x**

 **X**

 **X**

" **!** "

Sakura terkejut. Benar-benar terkejut. Itu bukan surat biasa melainkan surat luar biasa.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?"

Surat Keterangan Keguguran

Dugaan Ino tidak meleset, tepat mengenai sasaran. Sakura terkejut. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menempatkan kedua tangan dibelakang badan. Menyanggah tubuh untuk duduk setengah bersandar dengan tangan yang menjadi tiang.

"Sebelumnya aku memang pernah Hamil." Perempuan pirang itu melirik Sakura disebelahnya. "...Hamil anak Naruto."

Tidak. Sakura menolak percaya. "Aku lelah menghadapi semua kebohonganmu." Ia meremukan surat di tangan hingga menjadikan gumpalan kusut, kemudian meletakan sampah tak berguna itu diantara mereka.

Kalau bisa memutar waktu kembali ke waktu sebelumnya, Ino bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukan perbuatan keji— melakukan kebohongan dengan menjadikan Shion sebagai anak palsu Naruto.

"Aku memang pembohong, tapi ada kalanya seorang pembohong berkata jujur... sayangnya tidak semudah itu mendapat kepercayaan orang."

Sakura menyimak perkataan Ino yang lagi-lagi sebuah kebohongan belaka. Ia pikir begitu.

Ino tersenyum samar setelah itu melanjutkan lagi kalimatnya. "Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya soal surat itu, tapi ketahuilah kalau kali ini aku tidak bohong seperti waktu itu."

Wanita pingkish itu meremat jemari. Lagi-lagi kenyataan menyakitkan. "Jelaskan padaku." Pintanya.

"..."

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Diam sejenak untuk mengumpulkan ingatan satu tahun silam, saat di mana ia dinyatakan Hamil namun keguguran.

"Aku bekerja keras setelah menetap di New York. Siang malam hingga tak tahu waktu, aku juga sangat berambisi memenangkan cita-citaku dalam dunia _entertainment_ sampai pada suatu hari aku jatuh sakit. Sakit yang begitu parah."

Sudah menjadi keputusan Ino menceritakan kepada Sakura kejadian yang ia alami di New York. Sakura cukup baik dalam berteman. Ia tahu soal itu hanya melalui sifat.

"...terakhir yang kuingat, aku pingsan di tempat kerja, begitu tersadar aku sudah berada di Rumah Sakit. Mereka bilang bahwa rahimku sedang berisi, karena tidak menjaga kesehatan maka janin tak berdosa itu menjadi korban. Janinku tewas."

Sakura lekas menyentuh perut kala mendengar kalimat jani, lalu ia mengusapnya dengan pelan.

Secepatnya Ino mengusap sudut mata begitu menyadari setitik air mata lolos. Ia pasti menangis kalau ingat kelalaiannya terhadap sang janin, padahal kalau saja tahu ia akan mengabari Naruto dan pastinya Naruto tidak keberatan menerima dirinya.

Mereka pernah saling suka. Ino tahu Naruto pernah menyimpan rasa terhadapnya, hanya saja lelaki itu merasa gengsi untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, tapi karena perasaan itu pula yang membuat ia nekat dan berani menyerahkan seluruh tubuh.

"Kalau tahu sedang Hamil aku bersumpah demi nama Tuhan akan merawat janin itu sebaik mungkin. Andai saja aku menyadari gejala-gejalanya sejak awal dan tidak berpikir badanku meriang karena bekerja terlalu keras, mungkin saat ini anak kami sudah sebesar Shion."

Harusnya Sakura tidak bahagia di atas penderitaan Ino. Itu sangatlah kejam, tapi jujur saja bahwa ia merasa lega Ino keguguran. Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan Naruto tidak benar-benar mendapat anak dari Ino. Ia sangat mensyukurinya.

"Aku sangat menyesal atas kejadian waktu itu." Ino tertunduk sedih.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau janinku diangkat. Aku ingin dia tetap berada di dalam rahimku sampai kapanpun!"

Dokter yang menangani Ino bersikeras mencekal pergelangan sang pasien. Menahan setiap rontaannya.

"Tapi maaf Nona, apapun yang terjadi kami harus menangani masalah Anda secepat mungkin. Ini juga demi kebaikan Anda sendiri."

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Dokter itu tak punya pilihan. Dengan terpaksa ia memberi suntik bius kepada Ino, membuat perempuan itu ambruk setelah lima detik berlalu. Kalau tidak diberi obat penenang dia akan terus mengamuk.

Sakura menatap sedih Ino yang tengah menangis dalam diam. "Aku turut berduka cita."

Lagi dan lagi Ino membersihkan sisa air mata di pipi. Menyekanya dengan punggung tangan. "Terimakasih, tapi boleh 'kah aku minta satu hal kepadamu?"

"..." Sakura berharap permintaan Ino tidak aneh. "Tentu."

Wanita pemilik iris _aquamarine_ itu meraih tangan Sakura. "Jangan pernah katakan soal ini kepada Naruto, aku takut dia akan membenciku selamanya. Sudah cukup kebencian ini yang kutanggung, aku tak ingin semakin dibenci lagi oleh Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu berkeinginan seperti itu?"

"...karena aku tak ingin kehilangan Naruto lagi."

"Jadi kau masih mengharapkan Suamiku?"

"Tidak Sakura, bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Ino menatap Sakura dengan bersungguh-sungguh. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dibenci lagi. Aku memang mencintai Naruto, tapi sekarang aku sadar tidak akan bisa memiliki dia karena sudah dimiliki olehmu. Aku pikir cukup memerhatikan dia dan turut bahagia jikalau dia bahagia, hanya itu yang aku inginkan." Kini ia sadar benar bahwa tak semua cinta harus memiliki.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir mungil Sakura. Ia senang Ino menyadari kesalahannya dalam memaksakan cinta Naruto.

"...aku ingin Naruto selalu ada, meski tidak bisa memiliki tapi yang terpenting aku masih bisa melihatnya." Ino langsung sadar setelah sempat kehilangan Naruto dalam kecelakaan waktu itu. Rasanya begitu sakit. "Kau mau 'kan berjanji untukku?"

"Apapun itu, asalkan untuk Naruto aku tak ragu berjanji."

Ino mengangkat tangan Sakura yang sejak tadi ia sentuh. Kali ini digenggam, sementara Sakura sendiri yang diperlakukan sebaik itu dari orang seantagonis Ino dibuat bertanya-tanya.

"Tolong jaga Naruto, jangan pernah menyakiti dia."

"...tanpa kau minta sekalipun aku tak kan pernah menyakiti Naruto."

Senyum puas terlukis di wajah Ino. "Manusia pasti bisa khilaf, oleh karena itu aku memintamu untuk berjanji. Kau mau menepati janji itu, maka ingatlah apabila suatu hari nanti Naruto tidak bahagia jangan harap kau bisa hidup damai seperti saat ini. Aku pasti datang menghantuimu."

"..." Sakura terdiam. Ia percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Ino bukan omong kosong belaka. Dia wanita super nekat melakukan apa saja demi orang yang dicintai.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan agar kau tak menyia-nyiakan perngorbananku."

Ino berhenti memegangi tangan Sakura setelah dirasa cukup membuat janji. Kini ia kembali pada posisi awal, menikmati lautan.

"...aku akan mengalah. Sekarang Naruto milikmu."

"Lalu kau?"

Ino menghela nafas singkat. "Aku tetap di sini bersama kalian, tapi tidak untuk menganggu lagi. Mungkin lebih baik jika aku menjadi sahabatmu."

Mendengar pernyataan Ino membuat Sakura terkejut. "Sahabat?" Terdengar aneh, tapi.

"Maaf atas semua yang telah aku lakukan selama ini kepada kalian. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesalinya." Ino memutar arah tubuh. Menghadap ke arah Sakura sepenuhnya. "...mau 'kah kau menjadi sahabatku?"

Sakura menatap kelingking lentik milik Ino yang tersodor di depan wajahnya, hanya beberapa detik setelah itu tatapannya kembali beralih pada wajah cantik di hadapannya.

Apa itu sahabat?

Yang Sakura tahu, arti sahabat lebih dari teman.

 **Set.**

Ino tersenyum hingga mengekspos deretan gigi-giginya saat kelingkingnya dibalas kait oleh Sakura. Persahabatan yang ia ajukan diterima.

"Lupakan yang pernah terjadi, sekarang kita sahabat sejati selamanya..." Kepala pirang Ino mengangguk penuh semangat. Sakura tertawa cekikikan, lantas segera menarik wanita pirang itu hingga mereka terlihat saling berpelukan.

Keduanya saling berbagi pelukan sahabat dengan perasaan bahagia. Mereka baru saja menjadi sahabat.

Ino memeluk Sakura sedikit erat. Kedua matanya terpejam di tengah menikmati pelukan mereka. Sakura juga menutup mata. Memeluk sahabat pirangnya sembari tersenyum.

Siapa sangka perseteruan antar kedua perempuan itu selama ini tanpa sadar mendekatkan mereka. Tanpa rasa canggung keduanya langsung akrab layaknya benar-benar sahabat lama.

Ino menceritakan kisah hidupnya usai menyudahi pelukan mereka, pertama Sakura hanya mendengarkan namun lama semakin lama ikut bercerita.

Dikala ada obrolan lucu, gelak tawa dari keduanya tak dapat teralekan lagi. Terdengar ramai di ujung jembatan tersebut.

Hari ke hari Ino dan Sakura semakin dekat. Begitulah akhir dari perkelahian mereka dulu dalam memperebutkan satu pria yang sama, dan pastinya hanya satu yang menjadi pemenang.

Sakura pemenangnya, sementara Ino memilih mengalah dengan cara mundur dan menyerahkan Naruto kepada pemilik seharusnya. Sekarang ia sudah sadar dari kesalahan.

 **x X x**

Nyaris melahap suapan kesekian kali, niat tersebut terpaksa terhenti saat netra tajam milik Naruto mendapati kehadiran Ino dibelakang Sakura, tepat di depan pintu kamar. Ia tertegun di tempat.

Melihat gelagat aneh Naruto, perhatian Sakura teralihkan dan mengikuti arah pandang Suami nya tertuju. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia turut tertegun selama beberapa saat. Hanya beberapa saat, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya. Meninggalkan tepian ranjang lalu menghampiri Ino.

" _Pig_ , kenapa tidak beri kabar kalau kau akan datang?"

Sapaan Sakura terhadap Ino membuat Naruto memiringkan kepala karena heran. Ia menyadari ada perubahan dalam hubungan kedua perempuan berbeda mahkota itu.

Ino meraih kedua tangan Sakura. "Kejutan." Jawabnya lantas tersenyum amat riang.

Sakura terkikik. "Lumayan mengejutkan."

Pemilik iris aqumarine itu menatap Sakura sejenak, hingga kemudian mendekatkan bibir pada telinganya. Membisikan suatu permintaan— yang mungkin agak konyol dan— lancang.

"..." Naruto terheran-heran, namun tetap diam dan terus menyaksikan kedekatan Sakura dan Ino.

Mengernyit tak senang mendengar permintaan Ino, namun sebagai sahabat tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa menolak, terlebih lagi Ino sudah mau mengalah, tidak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan terakhir.

"Baiklah." Jawaban Sakura memberi persetujuan.

Padahal belum pulang, tetapi Ino nekat sekali datang kekediaman Tsunade demi menemui Naruto. Di situlah letak kekaguman Naruto terhadap Ino. Perempuan pemberani dan super nekat, namun karena nekat yang sangat keterlaluan pula yang membuatnya tidak suka kepada Yamana bungsu itu.

Usai mendapat izin, Ino langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar. Sakura membalik tubuh, menatap pada punggung ramping Ino yang saat ini sedang menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Kepala pirang itu menadah guna menatap Ino. Terang saja mendongak, mengingat saat ini pemilik netra biru nan tajam itu sedang duduk di tengah ranjang.

Naruto baru saja bangun, itupun karena Sakura membangunkan dengan membawakan ramen sebagai menu sarapan, alasan dirinya masih berada di tempat tidur tanpa busana.

"Ingin melakukan drama murahan lagi 'kah?'

"..."

Ino tak memberi jawaban semacam apapun. Terus mentap wajah rupawan yang dipahat secara sempurna itu dalam diam.

Sakura tak bergerak. Hanya menanti dan menanti.

Naruto semakin bingung dengan keadaan saat ini. Ino yang mengerti segera menaikan kedua kaki, merangkak ke tempat Naruto, mendekat kepada pria itu lalu...

" **!** "

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Mungkin menatap pemandangan dari dinding kaca cukup membantu, paling tidak ia tak menyaksikan perbuatan Ino kepada Suami nya.

Ino menutup kedua mata rapat-rapat. "Maafkan aku, Naruto." Pintanya dengan bisikan lembut serta pelukan erat. "...maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan. Tapi Naru, sesalah apapun tolong jangan jauhi aku. Biarkan hubungan kita berjalan dengan baik, dan aku berjanji tidak akan berulah lagi. Kau bisa pegang janjiku."

Naruto bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik, dan tentunya pemaaf bak malaikat. Permintaan Ino membuat kekerasan hatinya luluh, bahkan menghilangkan kebencian dalam hati. Ia mendengarkan semua permintaan Ino tanpa membantah. Ia juga akan mengambulkan semua permintaan Ino tanpa keraguan.

Semua orang layak diberi kesempatan, Naruto hanya melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan termasuk memaafkan semua kesalahan Ino, terlebih Ino juga sahabat lamanya dan yang pasti ia melakukan semua ini atas izin Sakura.

Perempuan itu menatap Naruto yang ada di tempat tidur bersama Ino dengan sorot lembut. Seolah mengatakan _kau malaikatku_ , melalui cara pandangnya yang berbeda.

Sementara itu, dibelakang Sakura dihadiri Gaara yang baru saja datang, dan kini turut menyaksikan pelukan Ino terhadap Naruto. Ia terpaku melihatnya, dan tentunya ada rasa sesak dalam dada.

 **x X x**

Mata biru nan tajam itu mengamati pergerangan sang Istri di depan mata, di mana saat ini perempuan manis itu sedang sibuk sendiri dengan obat-obatan dalam nampan.

Untuk siapa lagi obat itu kalau bukan Naruto.

Lagi-lagi obat. Pria itu mendesah malas. "Aku sudah sehat. Obat itu tidak diperlukan lagi."

"Ini bukan obat, tapi vitamin... sangat bagus untuk kesehatan." Sakura menjawab tanpa menghentikan kesibukan. Menyediakan beberapa vitamin di tangan.

"Aku tetap sehat meski tidak menggunakan obat itu."

Sakura berdiri setelah beberapa saat membungkuk. "...kalau minum vitamin kesehatanmu menjadi berlipat ganda. Pasti jadi kebal." Ia meraih tangan Naruto, menelentangkannya lalu menaruh dua butir vitamin di atas telapak lebar itu.

Tidak langsung ditelan, Naruto malah mengamati vitamin di tangannya. "Vitamin tapi kenapa rasanya pahit-pahit asam." Ia bergumam.

"Apa?" Sakura tidak mendengar gumaman Naruto tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto sudah mengangkat tangan hendak menelan vitamin tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh sehingga menggaggalkan niatnya.

 **Ctak!**

Sakura tersentak.

 **Ctak!**

Itu benik kedua yang putus dari kemeja Sakura yang berlengan pendek. Naruto menatap ke arah dada sang Istri, sesuatu yang menunda waktunya minum vitamin.

Sakura langsung meletakan kembali gelas air di nampan, kemudian segera mendekap dada dengan wajah bersemu. Suami nya itu mengerjap-ngerjap polos seraya menatap lama dirinya.

"Sakura, dadamu..." Naruto langsung berdiri setelah mengembalikan vitamin tadi pada tempatnya. "Ke-kenapa bisa seperti itu?" Ia menghampiri sang Istri.

"Mu-mungkin ba-bajunya." Sakura membalik tubuh membelakangi Naruto. "A-aku akan gant—"

 **Teph!**

"Tidak, itu bukan gara-gara baju." Naruto mendekatkan bibir pada telinga Sakura tanpa melepas cekalannya. "Baju itu rusak karena payudaramu." Tangan kanannya yang menganggur bergerak nakal merayap dipinggang Sakura hingga naik ke atas. "...ukuran payudaramu bertambah. Kira-kira berapa?"

Terkaan Naruto benar-benar tidak meleset pada saat telapaknya menangkup buah dada Sakura. Rasanya lebih besar dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah menemukan vitaminku." Kini Naruto sedang tersenyum genit dibelakang Sakura.

Perempuan itu menggeliat tak nyaman dalam rangkulan Naruto. "Naru, aku masih sibuk." Jangan pikir ia tak memahami maksud dari perkataan sang Suami.

Naruto merundukan kepala, lalu menempatkan hidung pada lekukan leher Sakura. Menyesap wangi khas yang membuatnya selalu mabuk. "Tinggalkan saja dulu. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus menunggu." Suaranya terdengar serak menggoda.

Berpikir sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian Sakura berhasil mendapat ide. Setidaknya bisa menunda waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit menjelang hari semakin malam. "Tapi ada satu syarat."

"Apa?" Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan dalam. Mengirup wangi tubuh Sakura serakus-rakusnya. "...katakanlah."

Sakura meraih kedua tangan Naruto, melinggarkan pada perutnya, kemudian ia peluk dengan tangan. "Ceritakan dulu moment lamaran Hyuga."

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendapat permintaan tersebut

"Baiklah."

 **FLASHBACK**

Melihat kedatangan Naruto membuat senyum di wajah Hiashi melebar. Segera ia bangkit lalu menyambut kedatangan sang Tamu dengan raut bahagia yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Suatu kebanggaan terbesar Mansion megah Hyuga dipijak oleh pengusaha sukses. Hiashi merasa begitu bangga kediamannya didatangi oleh Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Namikaze." Lelaki berambut panjang itu lekas menarik kursi untuk mempersilahkan Naruto duduk dihadapan meja. "...silahkan Tuan."

Naruto tidak menolak saat ditawari duduk. "Terimakasih." Katanya sesudah duduk.

Hiashi menatap pemuda tampan dihadapannya dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Sudah lama sekali saya ingin mengajak Anda makan malam bersama di rumah ini. Sangat menyenangkan sekali bisa menghabiskan malam bersama Anda."

"Bukan 'kah Anda bilang ada rundingan?" Naruto dibuat risih mendengarkan celotehan beruntun Hiashi, maka ia bertanya langsung pada intinya.

Hiashi tertawa geli. "Oh ya, itu benar sekali." Ia berdehem sebelum menyerukan orang di dapur. "...Putriku, tolong bawakan Teh panas untuk Tuan Namikaze." Mereka akan menikmati Teh panas dulu sebelum memulai makan-makanan berat.

"Baik Ayah."

Suara lembut dari seorang gadis menyahut seruan Hiashi tadi. Setelah berseru, ia kembali menatap Naruto dengan raut sulit diartikan. Ada bahagia, deg-degan dan harapan.

"Rundingan kita kali ini soal pernikahan."

Naruto mengernyitkan kening, tanda bahwa ia tidak paham mengenai keinginan Hiashi.

Beberapa detik menjeda kalimat, selama itu pula memberi kesempatan kepada orang di dapur tadi tiba di ruang tamu seraya membawa nampan di tangan.

Pergerakan Hinata terus diamati oleh Naruto. Wanita berambut pendek, pony rata dan warna rambutnya biru tua. Matanya putih tanpa pupil, sama persis seperti si Ayah, lalu kulitnya. Terlalu putih sehingga terlihat pucat. Senyumnya manis, karena pada saat menyodorkam Teh seulas senyum menemani aktifitasnya.

Hiahsi merasa bangga sendiri melihat kecantikan Putri sulungnya. Naruto pasti langsung jatuh cinta. Ia dapat melihat dari cara anak muda itu menatap Hinata. Lekat dan tak pernah luput.

"Dia Putri sulungku."

Tiba-tiba diperkenalkan diri seperti itu membuat Hinata gelagapan tak tentu. Sangking gugupnya, hingga saat ia menyajikan sepiring cookie kering coklat tangannya tampak gemetar.

Naruto segera menyambut piring di tangan Hinata sebelum jatuh. Hiashi tersenyum penuh akan kegembiraan melihat kepedulian pemuda itu terhadap Putri nya.

"Hinata Hyuga, nama Putriku."

Hiashi melanjutkan memperkenalkan Hinata sebagai anak sulungnya. Hinata hendak undur diri, menyadari hal tersebut ia pun tak tinggal diam. Segera menyerukan sang Putri untuk tetap tinggal.

"Sebentar sayang, duduklah dulu di sini. Tuan Namikaze ingin memperkenalkan diri."

Hinata menundukan kepala indigonya. "B-baik Ayah." Setelah itu ia duduk disebelah Hiashi sambil mendekap nampan kosong di dada.

Tangan kokoh Naruto tersodor. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze." Salam darinya diterima tanpa mendapat tatapan. Ia mengernyit tak senang.

Awalnya sempat suka, namun rasa suka itu langsung mengilang setelah menghadapi sikap aneh Putri sulung Hiashi.

Ada hal yang membuat Naruto tidak suka terhadap Hinata.

"Saya ingin menjodohkan Anda dengan Putri saya, apa Anda tidak keberatan?" Hiashi bercakap langsung pada intinya. Ia tertawa lalu kembali berkata. "...alangkah baiknya meminta persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, setelah semuanya berjalan lancar barulah menuju tahap kedua. Pertemuan keluarga."

"Aku belum siap menikah."

"..." Kata-kata Hiashi terpotong karena penolakan tadi.

"Dan..." Naruto meraih cangkir yang berisikan Teh buatan Hinata, lalu menyeruputnya tanpa dosa. "...aku tak suka wanita lugu."

Hiashi terhenyak.

"Maaf Tuan, Putri Anda terlalu lugu."

Type wanita yang Naruto sukai bukan seperti Hinata. Bodynya memang oke, tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya merasa tertarik.

"Aku suka wanita agresif... bagiku sangat menantang." Naruto tersenyum miring. "Kalau yang lugu masih terlalu polos, dan juga..."

Hiashi tak dapat lagi berkata apa-apa. Cukup mendengarkan dengan dada bergemuruh karena hinaan dari mulut tajam Naruto.

"...aku belum berpikir menikah diusiaku saat ini. Kurasa bermain-main dengan wanita sudah lebih dari cukup. JikaTuan Hiashi tidak keberatan, Putri Anda bisa ikut bermain denganku."

Sejak saat itu Hiashi bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran kepada Naruto. Jangan sebut nama Hiashi Hyuga bila tidak bisa melakukan apa yang diinginkan, termasuk membuat Naruto menyesali perbuatannya karena telah merendahkan Putri nya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Tangan Sakura bergerak cepat menghentikan bibir Naruto yang menyosor padanya. Hendak mengecup bibirnya. Terang saja penolakan tersebut membuat lelaki itu dirundung rasa heran. Ia bingung.

"...jangan seperti itu lagi." Sakura menatap wajah rupawan Suami nya dengan sorot sendu. "Kalau tidak suka terhadap apapun lebih baik diam, jangan menuai kata-kata tak pantas terhadap hal yang tidak kau sukai."

Naruto butuh sedikit pencerahan agar tidak sembarangan melontarkan kata. Sakura akan mendidiknya.

"..."

Pria itu enggan menjawab, namun tatapannya terhadap Sakura begitu lekat dan mendalam, sementara kedua tangannya masih setia melingkari pinggang ramping perempuan itu.

"Apa kau mau memenuhi keinginanku?"

Tanpa menjawab, namun cukup menganggukan kepala. Setidaknya Naruto mau patuh, hal sederhana itu sudah cukup membuat Sakura merasa bahagia, dan tentunya juga lega.

"...aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu, apa sekarang mau mau memenuhi kebutuhanku?"

Sakura terkikik dengan gelinya mendapat pernyataan konyol tadi. Ia menggeleng kecil lalu menangkup pipi Naruto, membuat bibir lelaki itu bertekuk monyong.

"Lebih dari ini juga bisa."

Mendapat kepastian mutlak, aksi Naruto yang tadinya sempat terhenti kini dimulai kembali. Ia mendekati telinga Sakura lalu berbisik lembut.

"Pastikan semuanya sudah siap... aku ingin mendengar kabar baik mengenai perutmu."

Kepala bermahkota merah muda itu mengangguk patuh. Tanpa ragu lagi ia langsung menarik leher belakang Naruto, membawa sang Suami berada di atasnya dengan kungkungan mesra.

Sakura rasa belum saatnya memberitahu Naruto soal kehamilannya. Mungkin menunggu waktu yang tepat dulu.

 **x X x**

 **TING TONG!**

Segera Sakura menghentikan kesibukannya. Meninggalkan dapur dalam keadaan berserak, sebab ia disibukan dengan masakan untuk makan siang Naruto.

 **TING TONG! TING TONG!**

Desakan bel membuat Sakura mendengus keras "Iya iya, sebentar." Sahutnya dari dalam agar si tamu berhenti memaksa, karena ia sudah tahu dan akan segera membuka pintu.

 **Ceklek.**

"Kyaaaa! Sakura-Chan!"

Pintu terbuka, dan Kushina langsung menyerang Sakura dengan pelukan. Sakura dibuat linglung, terlebih lagi setelah mendapati keberadaan Tsunade dibelakang sang Ibu mertua.

"I-ibu?"

Kushina melepas pelukannya pada Sakura, lalu menatap paras cantik menantu nya itu sembari tersenyum cerah. Sembari menatap ia juga menangkup sisi wajahnya.

"Ada rundingan."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Kushina terkekeh.

"Soal pernikahan."

Tsunade menjelaskan tanpa detail. Tersenyum penuh arti, ia lalu masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis tersebut dan mendekati Sakura bersama Kushina.

"Kami berencana akan menikahkan kalian lagi... kali ini disertai keluarga kita."

Mencernanya selama beberapa detik, hingga kemudian dapat Sakura pahami maksud dari perkataan Tsunade tadi. "Pilihan yang tepat." Ia tersenyum dengan mata menyipit.

Bukan ide buruk mengulang pernikahan mereka. Sakura ingin menikah didampingi keluarga dari kedua belah pihak, dan mungkin saja Naruto tidak keberatan?

Pria itu...

Apapun mau Sakura. Apapun keinginan Sakura, semua pasti langsung dipenuhi tanpa banyak protes.

 **x X x**

 **Ceklek.**

Naruto tersentak. Baru hendak memarahi orang yang membuka pintu ruangannya tanpa izin, niatnya itu segera diurungkan setelah melihat sendiri orang lancang tersebut.

"Sakura."

Wanita itu tersenyum amat lebar. Segera ia menghampiri Naruto dengan penuh keriangan, lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung mengambil tempat duduk di atas pangkuan sang Suami. Bokongnya mendarat sempurna di kedua paha Naruto.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali mau datang ke kantor."

Sudah lama mereka menikah, baru kali ini Sakura mau menginjakan kaki di perusahaan. Suatu kejutan.

"...sesuatu." Kepala merah muda milik Sakura bersandar dengan nyaman di dada bidang Naruto, mau tak mau membuat pria itu terhenti dari kesibukan. "Ini tentang kita semua. Aku, kau dan keluarga kita."

Naruto menjauhkan laptop demi memfokuskan diri pada Sakura seorang. "Hmm... memangnya soal apa?"

Wanita itu meraih kedua tangan Suami nya, lantas ia gunakan untuk melingkari sekitar pinggang. "Soal pernikahan."

Kening Naruto berkerut tebal. Butuh penjelasan.

"Tadi Ibu menelfon, katanya lusa kita akan dinikahkan lagi... kali ini pernikahan kita akan dihadari keluarga besar."

Mengingat semua permintaan Kushina membuat pipi Sakura bersemu. Bagaimana rasanya menikah didampingi seluruh keluarga? Pasti menyenangkan, bukan?

Naruto tersenyum. "Oh ya?" Ia menempatkan dagu di atas bahu Sakura. "...asal kau setuju, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan menerima permintaan Ibu."

Sakura menolehkan kepala ke arah samping. Melirik Naruto semampunya. "Aku bahkan sangat mengharapkannya." Ia lalu terkikik geli, disambut dengan kecupan mesra pada bahu.

"Baiklah... sepulang dari kantor kita akan langsung membuat persiapan."

Perempuan itu mengangguk tanda setuju. "Sepertinya kau sangat sib—"

Naruto terkekeh. "Ini jam istirahat, jadi aku tidak sesibuk yang kau pikirkan."

Terang saja Sakura terhenyak, ketika ia pikir sang Suami sedang sibuk bekerja ternyata malah asyik menyaksikan film biru, alasan yang membuat Naruto terkekeh tanpa dosa.

Sakura baru menyadari kelakuan Naruto begitu mata indah miliknya terarah pada layar laptop, di mana saat ini film dewasa sedang berlangsung dengan durasi tiga puluh menit.

Terjebak dalam lamun, setelah sadar Sakura langsung menutup kedua mata. "Hentai." Ia dibuat malu setengah mati dengan tayangan di depan mata. "Apa serunya coba..."

"Karena seru makanya aku tonton." Perlahan Naruto menjauhkan tangan yang menutup wajah Sakura. "...juga mencari gaya baru untuk kita berdua kalau sedang bercinta."

Disela menjelaskan, Naruto tak henti-hentinya berbuat nakal. Memasukan tangan ke balik baju Sakura, mengusap perut ratanya lalu mengecup mesra daun telinganya.

Perlakuan Naruto membuat dada Sakura bergemuruh hangat. "Ishh... baka, ini masih di kantor loh~" Ia mencoba menghentikan dalam keadaan tak berdaya. Antara ingin dan menolak.

Kini Naruto mendekap Sakura erat-erat. Menekan hidung pada bahu ringkih itu, dan menyesap wanginya yang memabukan jiwa. "Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum di bibir ranum Sakura terulas semakin tinggi. "Ya, aku tahu itu _Anata_."

"...maka dari itu jangan pernah berpikir meninggalkan aku."

Sakura mengubah posisi. Awalnya membelakangi Naruto kini berbalik menghadap ke arah sang Suami, dan tentunya saling berbagi tatapan satu sama lain.

Bibir mungil itu mendadak manyun. "Apa-apaan ucapanmu tadi?" Pemilik netra hijau cerah itu menangkup sisi wajah Naruto, lalu menekannya hingga bertekuk. "...tidak percaya pada cinta yang kumiliki? Harus dengan cara apa aku membuktikannya baru kau akan percaya?"

"..." Naruto terus menatap Sakura. Ah, wanita nya itu sedang mengambek ternyata. "...aku sangat mencintaimu, Istriku." Lantas ia pun memberi kecupan singkat pada pucuk hidung Sakura nan mancung itu.

Sakura menautkan kening mereka dengan sengaja. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." Balasnya, tak lupa memberi kecupan pada kening Naruto yang terlindung oleh helaian pony. Rambutnya mulai memanjang sekarang.

 **"Ahh! Kimochi~"**

Sakura melotot. Naruto tertawa geli. Harusnya volume laptop dikecilkan, memalukan kalau terdengar sampai sekeras itu.

Tangan kokoh milik lelaki pirang itu memanjang. "Hihihihi~" Terdengar kikikan geli dari sang Istri setelah ia menyetel volume menjadi bisu. "Lihat gambarnya saja sudah cukup kok~" Kata perempuan itu.

"Hmm..." Kedua tangan Naruto menangkup pinggul Sakura. "Kalau di rumah tidak masalah, 'kan?"

Kepala pink itu menggeleng kecil. "Sama sekali tid—"

"Namikaze-san, bisa kita langsungkan rapat hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul di depan pintu yang ternganga. Sakura lupa menutupnya tadi, karena kelalaian itu membawa Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Terkejut bukan kepalang. Sakura langsung shock setelah menoleh kan kepala ke belakang, di pintu masuk ruangan ini terdapat Sasuke sedang berdiri kaku sembari membawa beberapa dokumen di lengan.

Sementara itu, bagaikan tersambar petir yang Sasuke rasakan pada saat melihat Sakura sedang duduk dalam pangkuan seorang lelaki yang merupakan klien Uchiha.

"Tentu saja... kita bisa langsung memulai rapat sekarang juga."

Naruto menjawab usai sepuluh detik berlalu dalam keheningan. Akhirnya Sakura beranjak— meninggalkan pangkuan, berdiri di dekatnya lalu membenahi letak baju tanpa ekspresi di wajah.

Sasuke masih terpaku bak patung. Tak henti menatap Sakura terkadang Naruto dengan manik kelam yang ia miliki.

Yang tadi terlihat cukup membuktikan bahwa kedua sejoli itu memiliki hubungan khusus. Sasuke menyadari adanya hubungan spesial antara Sakura dan direktur pirang itu.

 _Mungkin 'kah...?_

Pikiran Sasuke mulai berkecamuk.

 _...dia Suami Sakura?_

 **x X x**

Perempuan itu menerima uang kembalian belanja sambil tersenyum. "Terimakasih Paman." Ucapnya.

"Terimakasih kembali Nona." Lelaki setengah baya itu balas tersenyum, sebelum kemudian si pembeli berbalik badan.

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju tempat parkir, tentunya setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Permen gulali yang ia dan si jabang Bayi idamkan. Kelihatannya lezat dan menggoda.

"Oh, belum kembali rupanya."

Sayang, setelah kembali Sakura belum mendapati kehadiran Narito di tempatnya berdiri. Pria itu masih berada di tiolet umum.

"Hmm... lama sekali."

Sakura menggerutu. Lima menit bukan waktu yang cukup bagi Naruto untuk menyelesaikan ritual dalam toilet, padahal sekedar buang air kecil.

Berbicara soal air kecil, mendadak saja ingatan Sakura terkotori oleh hal yang berbau mesum. Naruto buang air kecil saja lama, apalagi mengeluarkan cairan kental.

 _"Kyaaaa! Dasar mesum!"_

Inner Sakura memekik histeris. Ia akui saja, semenjak rahimnya berisi ia selalu membayangkan hal-hal kotor tentang Naruto, dan ujung-ujungnya berakhir di tempat tidur. Tapi setelah Naruto berada di rumah, di sanalah kesempatan Sakura untuk dimanjakan sampai puas.

Sejak mengandung, hormon Sakura kerap sekali bergejolak. Tampaknya ia akan mengatakan soal kehamilan secepatnya kepada sang Suami.

"Sakura."

Panggilan itu!

Sakura terjekut dengan suara barusan. Itu bukan suara Naruto, melainkan Suara...

"Sasuke!?"

Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, yang saat ini berdiri tak jauh dibelakang Sakura, sedang menatapnya dengan mata sendu dan berkaca. Ia meneguk ludah dengan berat melihat kehadiran lelaki raven itu.

 _"Sudah pasti dia akan mencariku, dan..."_

"Jadi dia Suamimu?"

 _"Bertanya tentang Suamiku."_

"Ya."

Kepala Sasuke langsung pusing usai mendapat jawaban dingin tersebut.

"Dia klien kerjaku."

"...aku baru tahu soal itu, jika saja tahu sejak awal, aku tak kan diam saja Suamiku menjalin hubungan kontrak dengan orang seperti kalian."

Sasuke tertohok. Segera ia menghampiri Sakura, kemudian langsung mencekal lengan kurus itu. "Apakah cintamu terhadap sudah benar-benar pudar?"

"Lebih dari pudar." Sakura mencoba melepaskan celakan Sasuke. "...aku bahkan telah membencimu." Ia kesulitan melepaskan diri. Sasuke terlalu memaksa. "Lepaskan aku."

"Berikan dulu penjelasan mutlak alasan kau tak mencintaiku lagi."

Sakura mendelik. Perlakuan Sasuke benar-benar menguras emosinya. Ia ingin sekali menjambaki rambut berjambul ayam itu hingga rontok tak tersisa. Sasuke memang pantas memdapat pelajaran seperti itu.

"Jawab aku."

Terdengar hembusan nafas kasar. "...karena kau mencampakan aku begitu saja. Kau perlakukan aku seperti sampah!" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk wajah dingin Sasuke, sementara gulali milliknya tadi terjatuh sia-sia disemen penuh debu. "...kau dan keluargamu."

"..." Tudingan Sakura membuat Sasuke terhenyak.

Tanpa mereka sadari dengan keberadaan Naruto di dalam mobil, telah mendengar semua tentang mereka berdua. Sekarang Naruto sudah tahu siapa mantan kekasih Sakura. Seorang lelaki yang pergi tanpa tanggung jawab. Banci!

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, Sasuke pun juga tak kalah terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari celah pintu mobil. Entah ekspresi seperti apa yang dia pajang saat ini, yang pasti perasaan Sakura mulai tidak enak setelah melihat gelagat Naruto.

Sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Lelaki pirang itu lekas menghadapkan tubuh setelah benar-benar meninggalkan mobil, dan kini tatapan menusuknya tertuju pada Sasuke, begitu beralih pada Sakura tatapan penuh akan kekecewaan yang ia tunjukan.

"N-naruto." Sakura gelagapan dan panik. "S-sejak kapan kau di s-sana?"

"Sejak kau kembali dari membeli permen kapas."

Sakura makin terkejut. Kali ini tiada alasan untuk tutup mulut. Naruto terlanjur tahu semuanya, termasuk tentang lelaki dimasa lalunya.

Naruto berada di mobil tepat setelah Sakura membeli permen gulali. Kala itu ia kembali dari toilet dan langsung menuju mobil, begitu tak mendapati Sakura ia pun memutuskan hendak mencari, namun niatnya urung dengan segera karena Sakura tampak baru muncul dari salah satu tenpat yang dirundungi anak-anak, kemudian langsung berjalan menuju mobil mereka terparkir.

Mata biru milik Naruto terus mengamati Sakura dalam melangkahkan kaki. Ia tak ingin menyusul, cukup menunggu sang Istri datang padanya sembari duduk manis dalam mobil.

Dan ternyata, baru saja Sakura tiba di mobil, saat itu Sasuke datang tanpa melewatkan kesempatan karena sebelumnya ia tak mendapati keberadaan Naruto di manapun. Ia pikir Sakura sendirian di taman sore ini, dan ia pikir Naruto masih di kantor hingga malam sebab ia tahu benar bahwa malam ini sang Namikaze ada meeting dengan perusahaan dari luar kota.

Tapi siapa sangka, saat ini Naruto hadir dihadapan mereka berdua. Di depan mata mereka, dan sudah mengetahui semua.

Sakura tak berkutik melihat Naruto berjalan melalui dirinya, dan berhenti setelah tiba di hadapan Sasuke. Pria bermata biru itu menatap bengis pada Sasuke. Menjelaskan melalui tatapan bahwa ia benci orang berambut raven itu.

"Kontrak kita batal."

Singkat namun jelas, tak ayal membuat Sasuke terkejut. Pupus sudah harapan Uchiha corp satu-satunya, tinggal menunggu waktu kebangkrutan.

Uchiha corp dilanda kerugian besar, beruntungnya sang Namikaze tak menolak saat diajak bekerja sama mengenai salah satu proyek, di situlah kesempatan untuk bangkit kembali didapat oleh Sasuke, namun lihatlah yang terjadi sekarang.

Semua tak sesuai harapan.

Naruto menekan telunjuknya pada dada Sasuke. "Jauhi Istriku, atau kuhabisi kalian." Kecamnya. Mirip seperti ancaman. Sasuke diam tanpa kata, cukup mendengarkan dan tentunya.

"Baiklah."

...melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh Naruto. Yaitu menjauhi Sakura. Berhenti menganggu Sakura. Berhenti hadir dalam kehidupan mereka berdua.

Sasuke berani bersumpah setelah yang terjadi hari ini ia tak kan lagi memunculkan diri di depan mata Sakura mau pun Naruto. Ia akan lenyap selamanya, dan fokus pada keluarga yang jelas sekali bahwa saat ini sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

 **x X x**

" _Anata_ , dengarkan aku dulu."

Sakura terus melangkah mengikuti Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan laju di depan sana, sementara dirinya sering kali dibuat tertinggal di belakang.

"Aku mohon..."

Naruto langsung berhenti lalu membalik badan. "Sudah berkali-kali aku katakan bahwa aku tidak butuh penjelasan apa-apa. Tahu saja sudah cukup, jadi berhenti memaksaku untuk mendengarkan semua penjelasan-penjelasan itu."

Sakura terhenyak. Ia tahu Naruto kecewa, sangat tahu, namun sikap Naruto yang seakan menjauhi dirinya yang membuat ia keberatan. Jika terima harusnya Naruto bersikap biasa saja, bukan seperti ini.

Sepasang mata biru nan indah itu memancarkan sorot kekecewaan, pasalnya Sakura enggan berkata jujur jika selama ini dia masih diganggu oleh mantan tunangannya dulu.

Naruto merasa bahwa dirinya wajar untuk kecewa. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan dirinya agar tidak kecewa.

Sakura menutup mata sejenak, sementara Naruto berlalu begitu saja setelah menunjukan kekecewaan. Ia menghela nafas pasrah dan gusar.

"Bukan soal itu yang ingin aku jelaskan."

Sejak tadi Naruto tak henti-henti bersikap tidak perduli, membuat Sakura uring-uringan tak tentu karenanya. Padahal ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikan, mengenai Sasuke sama sekali tidak penting. Lelaki itu hanyalah orang asing dalam hidup Sakura.

Dengan angkuhnya Naruto meninggalkan Sakura tanpa rasa peduli. Di depan sana sudah terlihat pintu rumah, beberapa detik lagi waktunya istirahat namun tentunya setelah mandi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kepadamu bahwa saat ini aku sedang Hamil."

Tak ayal, pernyataan Sakura barusan berhasil menghentikan Naruto. Di mana saat ini lelaki pirang itu tengah berdiri membatu bak patung usai mendapat kabar bahagia yang sejak lama ia nantikan.

Kepala Sakura menunduk. Berpura-pura sedih. "Tapi sepertinya kau tak mengharapkan kabar in—"

 **Brukh!**

Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Naruto langsung mendekapnya dengan erat. "Aku sangat menginginkannya." Dan akhirnya, ia pun tersenyum penuh kelegaan mendengarnya.

Rencana Sakura untuk memberi kejutan kepada Naruto di hari pernikahan terpaksa batal. Daripada Naruto mengambek berkepanjangan, lebih baik ia ungkapkan rahasia tentang kehamilannya sekarang agar Naruto tidak terus terpukul pasal gangguan dari Sasuke.

Dengan senyum ceria di wajah, Sakura lekas mendekap punggung kokoh Naruto, cara ia membalas pelukan kasih dari sang Suami.

"...akhirnya." Terlampu bahagia, hingga akirnya tanpa disadari lagi oleh Naruto bahwa ia telah meneteskan air mata. "Terimakasih..." Ucapnya, tak lagi merasa kecewa melainkan bahagia.

Sakura menyudahi pelukan mereka usai berlalu selama beberapa menit. Ia dapat melihat bekas air mata di pipi Naruto. Terkekeh geli, iapun menyeka jejak air mata di pipi lelaki itu, lalu menangkupnya penuh cinta.

"Masih mau marah lagi?"

Kepala berambut pirang itu menggeleng kecil. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus terkekeh. "Maaf." Ucap Suami nya itu setelah tadi memberi jawaban dengan gelengan kepala.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa sayang..." Ia menarik tengkuk Naruto, membawa kepala pirang itu merunduk hingga kening mereka saling bertaut. "...tak lama lagi kita berdua akan menjadi orang tua." Katanya.

Kali ini Naruto mengangguk setuju. "Ayah dan Ibu akan menjadi Kakek dan Nenek." Balasnya.

Sakura terkikik. "Ibu dan Nenek Tsunade sudah tahu."

Mendengarnya membuat Naruto langsung menggembungkan pipi. "Aku yang terakhir." Protesnya.

"Tidak... tidak." Sakura menyela. "Ayah dan Nenek Chiyo belum tahu soal kehamilanku ini, itu artinya kau orang ketiga setelah Ibu dan Nenek."

Terdengar dengus geli yang menandakan ketidak persetujuan. "Walau bagaimanapun tetap saja aku yang berhak tahu lebih dulu."

Sakura menyahut dengusan Naruto tadi. "Aku ingin bilang tahu, tapi kau malah menghilang hingga berhari-hari. Kepada Ibu dan Nenek, aku tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka tahu dengan sendirinya setelah melihat kondisiku."

Mimik wajah Naruto tampak sedih. "Maaf." Katanya sekali lagi.

Mana mungkin Sakura bisa marah kepada Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa lagi sayang..." Ia mencubit gemas kedua pipi Naruto, kemudian berlanjut memeluknya lagi.

Bahagia tak tanggung-tanggung yang saat ini Sakura rasakan, tidak berbeda pula dengan Naruto. Perasaan mereka sama, karena sebenarnya hati dan perasaan mereka sudah saling terikat. Mereka saling terhubung dengan berbagai macam perasaan.

Lembut sekali cara Naruto menyentuh perut Sakura yang masih rata. Ia elus-elus dengan penuh kelembutan permukaan baju berlapis rompi merah itu.

Sakura meletakan telapak di punggung tangan Naruto. Membantu sang Suami mengelus calon buah hati mereka yang saat ini sedang berkembang dalam rahimnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil dengan rasa bahagia. "Hihihi... ayo kita masuk." Ia langsung merangkul Sakura untuk mengajak masuk, dan tentunya tak mau melepaskan tangan dari perut berisi Istri nya. Setia mengusap.

Biarkan mereka memasuki rumah dengan Naruto terus mengusap-usap lembut perut Sakura. Beberapa bulan lagi akan membesar, saat itulah Naruto merasa nyaman mengusap Bayi nya dari perut buncit sang Istri.

 **x X x**

Sedikit lagi terlihat sempurna. Hanya perlu memperbaiki letak dasi kupu-kupu warna hitam itu, setelahnya semua persiapan selesai.

Yang harus dilakukan segera ditindaki. Naruto menata letak dasi yang meliliti lehernya serapi mungkin, dan tentunya perlu diamati sebaik mungkin agar benar-benar sempurna saat bersanding dengan pempelai wanita.

Usai menarik kerah jas, maka selesai sudah aktifitas Naruto dalam mendandani diri. Ia rasa sudah cukup sempurna, oleh karena itu inilah saatnya ia turun.

"Cantik sekali..."

Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan dari bibir Kushina.

Wanita setengah baya itu gemas sendiri melihat kecantikan Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya disanggul tinggi, lalu di telinganya terdapat anting mutiara, kalungnya pas sekali meliliti leher. Perfect.

Kushina menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura. "Turun sekarang?" Tanyanya seraya menatap sang menantu dari pantulan cermin, dan ajakannya mendapat persetujuan melalui anggukan kepala. Ia tersenyum puas lalu berdiri setelah tadi sempat membungkuk disebelah Sakura.

 **x X x**

Kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Jika dulu Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sakura tanpa senyum di wajah, maka kini ia lakukan hal sebaliknya dengan menyambut kedatangan Sakura sambil mengurai senyum begitu lebar hingga semakin menyipitkan kedua mata yang ia miliki.

Sakura tersipu malu. Naruto menatapnya genit, membuatnya harus mengulum senyum selama menggandeng lengan Sasori. Selain Sasori, Chiyo juga tidak ketinggalan hadir dalam acara pernikahan ini.

Sasori menghela nafas pendek. "Sejujurnya, aku masih belum mengerti resepsi dari pernikahan kalian yang kedua. Kuharap setelah ini kalian akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kami."

Ungkapan Sasori direspons dengan tawa cekikikan, membuatnya mendengus antara sebal bercampur bahagia melihat Sakura tidak sesuram dulu saat pertama kalinya menikah dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

 _"Syukurlah kau hidup dengan bahagia..."_

Kushina merona tak tentu saat melihat Naruto menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan uluran tangan, senyum manis dan sikap romantis. Ia dibuat manyun sendiri karena iri melihat kemesraan kedua sejola di altar sana.

Minato menoleh guna menatap Kushina, kala itu juga ia menyadari keirian sang Istri terhadap anak-anak mereka. Ia terkekeh lalu berkata.

"...aku tidak keberatan kalau kita menikah lagi seperti mereka."

Kushina tercengang. Minato tertawa geli.

Kebetulan saat itu Chiyo duduk dibelakang sepasang Suami dan Istri itu, secara kebetulan pula mendengar bisikan mereka berdua. Hanya menggelengkan kepala yang ia lakukan.

Biarpun sudah tua tetapi hubungan mereka harmonis sejak lama. Itulah yang Chiyo pikirkan, sementara tak tahu apa-apa terhadap masa lalu Minato dan Kushina.

"Malaikatku."

Panggilan lembut Naruto tadi membuat Sakura makin malu. Sulit mengendalikan diri, serasa hendak pingsan namun ditahan sebisa mungkin agar tak merusak moment indah mereka.

Tapi...

Sakura menggigit bibir kuat-kuat. Berusaha menahan diri ketika dirasa hendak jatuh pingsan. Ia akan terus berjuang sampai pertukaran cincin ini selesai.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Sakura tidak lagi dapat menatap wajah Naruto dengan jelas. Semua terlihat rabun.

"...aku juga mencintaimu."

Selanjutnya, riuh dari tepuk tangan para tamu menggema dalam gedung megah tersebut. Mereka menyambut kedatangan kedua sejoli di altar sana. Meramaikan hari membahagiakan ini dengan cara saling menyahutkan tepuk tangan.

Tapi sayang, sekuat apapun menahan diri tetap saja Sakura kalah oleh rasa bahagia. Terlampau bahagia memberi dampak pada perutnya, dan akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri lagi usia bertukar cincin. Untungnya masih sempat.

Kesigapan Naruto dalam menyambut berhasil menggagalkan Sakura terbaring di lantai. "Sakura!" Panggilnya panik, samar-sama dapat di dengar oleh yang dipanggil.

Dengan pandangan kabur, Sakura mengamati wajah cemas Naruto. Ia masih sempat tersenyum dalam waktu singkat.

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Sakura tidak sadarkan diri lagi sepenuhnya. Gedung langsung ramai oleh kerumanan. Para keluarga segera menaiki altar— menghampiri Sakura yang tiba-tiba pingsan di atas pangkuan Suami nya.

"Sakura sayang... kau kenapa?"

Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dengan usaha sendiri. Ia panik setengah mati saat ini, dan berharap tidak ada lagi kabar buruk yang datang pada keluarganya setelah sekian lama melalui hari-hari buruk.

 **x X x**

"Enghhh..."

Pancaran dari sinar matahari menyilaukan mata Sakura. Ia tertanggu oleh pancaran tersebut, membuatnya menggeliat malas di tempat tidur sambil mengerang.

Sakura kalah. Pada akhirnya ia membuka mata, memilih bangun dari tidur panjangnya sejak sore kemarin. Seingatnya kemarin ia tertidur bergitu saja usia berkutar cincin dengan Naruto. Bodoh sekali.

Begitu Sakura membuka mata sepenuhnya, di depan wajahnya terdapat wajah Naruto yang kini sedang mengamati dirinya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ehh... Naru?"

Tak menjawab, Naruto malah memanjangkan tangan lalu menyentuh dahi lebar Sakura. "Selamat pagi, cinta." Sapanya sembari mengusap lembut kening sang Istri.

Sakura langsung merona. Baginya ini sangatlah memalukan. Tidur sejak kemarin siang dan baru pagi ini bangun kembali, persis pula seperti putri tidur.

Wanita itu menarik selimut sehingga hanya bagian mata yang terlihat. "Selamat pagi juga." Balasnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepala sejenak, lalu menjadikan lengan sebagai bantal. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Apakah begitu nyenyak setelah membuatku cemas setengah mati?"

Mata Sakura melirik ke sana kemari dengan gelisah. Menghindari tatapan lekat yang dikerahkan oleh Naruto. "Maaf." Cicitnya.

Lelaki itu tertawa geli. "Baka." Ejeknya, lalu segera menarik Sakura untuk ia dekap. "...saat kau tak sadarkan diri kami memanggil Dokter, tapi kata Dokter kau baik-baik saja, kau hanya pingsan karena terlalu lelah, apalagi kau sedang mengandung." Jelasnya dengan rinci disela mengelus-elus pucuk kepala sang Istri.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar lelah... juga bahagia. Karena tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri, aku pun ambruk begitu saja. Maaf ya sayang telah membuatmu tidak tenang."

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak apa _love_ , yang paling terpenting kau dan Bayi kita baik-baik saja. Aku sangat bersyukur."

Sakura mendongakan kepala. Menatap Naruto dari bawah. "Di mana semuanya?"

"Mereka sudah pulang sejak kemarin. Aku menyuruh pulang karena tidak ingin merepotkan lagi, mereka sempat menolak tapi akhirnya luluh setelah melihatmu terlelap pulas di kamar. Mungkin tidak ingin menganggu Istriku yang sedang tidur."

"Ohh... begitu ya."

"Hm."

"..." Kini Sakura sudah tidak lagi menatap wajah Naruto. "Kalau kita cuma berdua, itu artinya tidak akan ada yang tahu apa saja yang kita lakukan sekarang." Gumamnya sambil memainkan telunjuk di permukaan dada polos Naruto. Suami nya itu tidak memakai baju atasan, maka ia jadi tergoda dan menginginkan belaian.

"Ya, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu." Naruto mengecup lama pucuk kepala Sakura. Kedua matanya terkatup untuk menikmati kecupan yang ia beri kepada sang Istri.

"Narutoh~"

Sakura memanggil dengan rengekan manja. Naruto yang mengerti segera berhenti mengecup kening perempuan itu, bangkit lalu duduk diantara kedua kakinya. Ia menekukan kaki Sakura, kemudian melucut celana dalam merahnya dan hanya menyisakan tank top putih sebagai atasan.

Selimut tebal bewarna coklat tadi sudah tidak lagi digunakan oleh Sakura. Ia sia-siakan begitu saja disamping tubuh.

Usai melucut celana dalam, Naruto lekas bertindak tanpa memulai pemanasan dengan ciuman bibir. Sakura langsung mengerang pelan saat mendapat serangan di bawah sana.

Naruto sangat tidak sabaran sekali ingin menikmati keseluruhan tubuh Sakura. Selalu menyerang dadakan.

 **x X x**

Aroma ini lezat sekali, dan sangat menggoda. Ino yang sedang terlelap dibuatnya terbangun karena terganggu dengan aroma masakan dari seseorang. Gangguannya membuat perut menjadi lapar.

Perempuan pirang itu meringis merasakan pedih terhadap lambung. Ia merasa sangat lapar sekarang, terlebih semalam ia tidak makan apa-apa karena merasa kurang enak badan.

Ino terus berjalan menyusuri apartement nya yang memiliki panjang beberapa meter. Dari kamar hingga dapur, dan di dapurlah ia mendapati keberadaan seseorang.

Orang itu sedang sibuk memasak. Ke sana dan kemari mengambil bahan serta wadah, lalu kembali ke hadapan kompor dan mengaduk tumisan.

Dia begitu lihai mengerjakan tugas dapur.

Setelah menyalin tumisan ke dalam piring, tubuh tinggi Gaara berbalik, dan seketika itu pula ia dibuat terkejut dalam diam dengan adanya kehadiran Ino di dekat pintu dapur.

"..."

Mereka saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain, dan tentunya dalam keheningan.

Gaara yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya menghela nafas. "Selamat pagi." Sapanya, lalu tersenyum hangat kepada Ino.

Wanita di sana membalas senyuman Gaara. "Selamat pagi." Ia baru ingat, kemarin sore Gaara datang setelah ia kirim pesan singkat mengenai keadaan. Ia pikir Gaara tak kan perduli, tapi ternyata.

"Sebentar lagi sarapannya selesai. Aku tinggal menggoreng omlet dengan daging kesukaanmu." Gaara kembali berkutat dengan teflon. Mengocok telur dalam mangkuk, setelah itu ia tumpahkan ke teflon berisi minyak panas.

Ino terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia pikir dirinya wanita beruntung dicintai oleh pria seperti Gaara, dan ia rasa Gaara juga lelaki yang tepat menjadi pengganti Naruto.

 _"...meski tidak sebaik Naruto."_

Inner Ino berkata demikian.

 **CTEK!**

Tepat saat Gaara mematikan kompor, kala itu juga Ino sudah memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Tubuhnya langsung kaku mendapat perlakuan tersebut.

"Terimakasih." Bisik perempuan itu sembari menyandarkan wajah di punggung lebar Gaara.

Gaara berkedip tanpa bergerak. Selama bertahun-tahun mereka bersama dan saling mengenal, baru pertama kali ini Ino memeluk dirinya dengan keinginan sendiri, maka ia anggap ini sebagai sinyal.

Ino mungkin sudah membuka pintu hati untuk menerima cinta lain yang bukan dari Naruto. Gaara sama sekali tidak keberatan mendaftarkan diri untuk mengisi hati Ino.

Mulai hari ini kehidupan baru mereka akan dimulai dengan lembaran kosong.

 **THE END**

* * *

Author akan pensiun :(


End file.
